Fire and Bones
by Dantegrey
Summary: [AU] On that day, Momonga was not alone; one of the First Guildmates stood with him till the end; together, as Supreme Beings of Nazarick, they begun to understand that this world was exactly what they desired, may the gods have mercy on whoever is fool enough to stand on their way.
1. 1-New World, New Headaches

_Great Tomb of Nazarick/ Throne Room_

Momonga felt alone.

After Herohero log out, all the loneliness of being the last player of the Guild in the game fell upon him like a mace; after so many years, so many adventures, so many laughs and wonderful moments, the curtain was falling down on Yggdrasil, the best DMMO-RPG ever; the company was shutting their servers down, putting an end to twelve years of VR wonders beyond imagination. The adventures and experiences he had in this VR world were something that the young man behind the terrible visage of the Overlord Momonga, cherished deeply within his heart; the best moments of his life, as sad as that can sound. But in 2138; an era marked by the ruthless capitalism of the countries of the world; for a humble salary man like him, burnt and tired of his stressful work; Yggdrasil was his true home, a place of infinity adventure and camaraderie.

Momonga raise from the chair in the Round table, the place where the Guild made the majority of their meetings when something important has to be discussed; like the new raid of the Guild or what they would do now to strengthen more Nazarick or the NPC that protected the place; the place has been home for some incendiary debate between the members of Ainz-Ooal-Gown, the unconquered Guild of Yggdrasil.

They took pride in the fact that no one has ever been capable of conquering them, even the most violent and dedicated raid; when an army of one thousand and a half players, summoned monsters and mercenaries clashed into their doorsteps like the Armageddon, they did not pass beyond the Eight Floor, that was a battle that Momonga can not remember without a tingle in his spine; for hours they battled against the tide, demonstrating why they were the bloody best players in the game; even when the group of main players of the Guild was hardcore roleplayers gamers that escalated all the way to the top of the Level 100 caps, being true to their characters.

In an ironic twist of things, the developers of Yggdrasil rewarded just actions, giving unique classes and skills to people that roleplay their characters instead of simply powergame all the game like a lot of people did when they discovered the massive and unique customization that the game offered to their players; people mixed classes trying to become powergamers, stockpiling skills, buffs and pasive traits in order to made the supreme character; however, people like Momonga, stick to a theme, and as they progressed in the theme, they discovered unique and amazing classes and skills that fir their character and made them able to face in equal footing and even overcome, the more powergamer type of players.

Momonga was a prime example, with his [Eclipse] class, or his [Ruler of Death] and [Overlord] class; since the beginning, Momonga played as an undead spell caster; as he progressed, he kept that path, until the end, ignoring classes that would have allowed him to wear armor or gain combat abilities and the such; he was true to his Death magic, gaining finally, the secret and powerful class of [Eclipse] a true instant death spell caster type of character that could harvest entire hordes of monster or even other players in a second.

Much like him, the entire roster of the Guild, Ainz-Ooal-Gown, were of Heteromorphic races, Aka, non-human races or monster races. Playing as this kind of characters was tremendously risky, as there was a non-written rule in the servers, that PKing (Player killing) these characters would not carry any penalty and killing a similar level player brought a lot more EXP that killing monsters. It was not a surprise that there were few Heteromorphic players, as the majority of the players soon grow tired of being Pked just for the fucking laughs and change their races to [Human], that were fewer Pked than the rest. But, being part of a Heteromorphic race had their own perks, mostly racial levels and unique classes and skills, that are offered to those that stubbornly maintain themselves into the chosen Heteromorphic races.

That was one of the two requisites to form part of Ainz-Ooal-Gown.

1-Being a Heteromorphic character.

2-Being a functional member of society, meaning, you had a job outside of the game.

It may sound strange but it worked like a charm, at the peak of the Guild there were forty-one members, still, Momonga keep a deep friendship with around ten or eleven of them, the original Nine that created Ainz-Ooal-Gown and the ones that conquered the Great Tomb of Nazarick in one single go. Of all those members, none of them had logged in or stayed till the end, when the server will tick 00:00:00 and Yggdrasil will be forever shut down.

Anger flooded him, punching the solid surface of the immaculate table, just for a tiny red zero icon appear in his HUD vision; even with all the strength that a level 100 character had, this piece of furniture was completely indestructible, unless is attacked during a siege from other Guild, not to mention it was a magic item that allows the members of the Guild to see data and other information that is presented to them during the Guild meetings. Punitto-moe did push himself for making this particular piece of furniture for the Guild, but alas, he was always a perfectionist.

"How could they abandon it like it was yesterdays garbage?" muttered Momonga, anger leaking in his voice.

But soon found himself thinking how it was common sense that real life would be more important that some game that soon will disappear and be substituted with something else, something that Momonga was sure it would not be the same as Yggdrasil, but another, pay per win bullshit that would push the player to spend as much money as they could to get something done inside the game.

He walked until he stood in front of the greatest masterpiece of the Guild.

[The Staff of Ainz-Ooal-Gown] a Guild class item, bordering the World class item in power and capabilities, the item that identifies someone as the Guild master of Ainz-Ooal-Gown and who represent the overwhelming skill and abilities of the Guild whose main HQ has never been conquered.

Momonga eyed the item, each single piece of the Staff was of amazing quality and had quite the tale behind its creation and craftsmanship, in fact, Momonga knew that some Guild members even had a fight with their wives about the time they passed helping in creating the item and the money they put in the items and ingredients that were needed to craft it. It was the piece of the Guild that joined all of them together, even if some members were about to give up at the end. Finally, Momonga and his closest friends managed to obtain the jewels that crowned the golden staff, each one of them imbued with the strongest elemental magic and almost Divine class items by themselves.

Taking the staff in his bone hand; and seeing the shadow effect of dammed souls screaming in a dark release, Momonga couldn't but smile internally at the evil display of the item. The Guild always took an evil theme approach, as a way of payback to those that made their newbie days as Heteromorphic races harder, being all of the Heteromorphic races and roleplaying as a covenant of powerful evil monsters...well, the majority of all of them. Touch-me-sama was big on his, "Justice always prevails" thing, he loved to roleplay as the Silver Paladin, one of the few Players and NPCs of the Guild that were not directly evil.

Supposedly, no one could take the Staff, unless it was a necessity and it was needed for a high tier raid of siege to another Guild HQ, but Momonga feel that he should carry it, in the end, it would be appropriate to face the end, with the item that symbolized their Guild.

"I already miss you, guys" whispered Momonga to the Staff, feeling more lonely than ever and with a lingering sensation of abandonment and anger bubbling inside him.

But a sudden beep, took him out of his thoughts, a window, telling him how a player was entering in the Tomb appeared in the border of his HUD, more concretely, another Guild member.

" _Ragnarok has logged in_ ," told the window and Momonga felt elated, there was another one that has come, and this one was a good friend, indeed.

In a blue light, the massive form of his friend, the player is known as Ragnarok, materialized in front of Momonga.

Momonga was a towering skeleton of six feet and half height, covered in his Divine class gear he was even taller, but Ragnarok was a player that belongs to the [Eldjotnar] race and has already reached its pinnacle of racial levels in the form of the [Surtr Heir], meaning he was hulking from that varies between the eight feet and the one hundred feet height at will.

"Ragnarok-san!" gladly greet Momonga his friend "quite the surprise, welcome".

"Ey there, Brodir" even if the flaming visage of Ragnarok couldn't express any facial emotions, he rose his hand and an emoticon of a smiley face appeared "nice to see you too".

Momonga laughed softly, even at the last moment, Ragnarok insisted in roleplaying his character to the end.

Ragnarok was one of the oldest players of the game, he participated in the Beta of the game and the rumors in the forums and blogs said that he ended with some health problems due to the incomplete Drive-in tech that the game needed to offer such a level of realism. Because of that, he became part of the lore of the game and was rewarded with a unique racial class, the [Eldjotnar] who were a purer, stronger version of the [Fire giants] that the rest of the player could acquire for their characters. Perhaps due to the envy of other betas and the rest of the player, he was one of the favorites preys of the PK guild until Touch-me and Momonga give him and hand; since then, the man has been nothing but good and loyal to Ainz-Ooal-Gown. Momonga always found the down to earth and pragmatic views of the man, quite to his liking and considering that he was a roleplaying character too, they soon become thick as thieves.

As a way of honor their friendship and help when he was the target of such envious attacks, Ragnarok soon took the mania of calling those that were closer to him, Brodir or Systir, words that came from the few Old Norse language words known, whose meaning was Brother and Sister respectively. Truth to be told, it added some extra flavor to his character and personally, Momonga felt quite honored for such shown of friendship. Perhaps because of that, the bunch that were Touch-me, Warrior Takemikazuchi, Peroronchino, Tabula-smaragdina, Bukubuku-Chagama, Punitto Moe, Ulbert Alain Odle, Momonga, and Ragnarok, were the terror of the servers even before they ended creating Ainz-Ooal-Gown and conquered the Great Tomb of Nazarick in a single go; something that very few Guilds and parties could boast of their sieges and conquering raids.

Each of them had a theme going around; all of them have in common the Heteromorphic races and their act as villains against the bias of the [Human] players that Pked them as soon as they saw one Heteromorphic races characters, hoping for some easy XP and sweet loot. But once Ainz-Ooal-Gown stepped in to the PVP arenas, people start to be extra careful about who and how are you attacking certain characters. Double careful if they had to take into consideration all the unique and overpowered characters that form the old phalanx of Ainz-Ooal-Gown, specially when they swept the floor with the NPC Cainabel, the supposed High tier Final Boss of a Vampire Themed event in the servers; for all the nine members of Ainz-Ooal-Gown, it became a weak event boss and something akin to a bloody picnic. Although, Peroronchino confessed that he has picked up, a lot of nice ideas for Shalltear, the NPC of his creating that protected the First, Second and Third floors of Nazarick.

"I thought that no one would come at the end" confessed Momonga grabbing the handle of the Staff in almost embarrassing manner, like a boy that has been caught with the hand in the cookie jar " all the other three that had come, had already log off, so I didn't expect anyone".

"Yeah, real life can be a bitch sometimes" nodded Ragnarok "but I am here, I will see this wonderful world disappear and when I am back in the real world I am going to drunk myself out before I went to work" laughed the straightforward man "but more important, why did you pick the Staff?" asked Ragnarok with curiosity.

"Well, as no one else was there, I..." trailed Momonga with an emoticon of a sweat dropping and awkward smiley.

"Ey, no worries Brodir, for what I care, that is your weapon more than anyone else" thumbs up Ragnarok " It's the Guild master weapon and you are the Guild master, period".

Momonga put the smiling smiley a trio of times in the air, as a show of thanks to his friend.

"So, what the plan for the last...half an hour of the game or so?" asked Ragnarok to Momonga.

"I was going to walk into the Throne Room and wait there for the end" explained Momonga " to sit on the Throne and remember everyone by the banners that hang there".

"Mind if I go with you?" asked Ragnarok "I want to sit in my balcony one last time, like when we received invading Players and act like we were evil Overlords and the sort, it was bloody funny".

"You are welcome" nodded Momonga.

Together, they walked outside of the Round Table, the room was placed on the Ninth Floor, the Royal Suite, a floor that contained practically all possibly entertaining establishment; from the Bar; attended by a [Miconid] called Sous-Chef that had ranks in [Bartender] and [Chef] jobs, and could cook very nice food items that will give temporary buffs to player that could eat food; to a nail painting shop; seriously, Ragnarok was still asking himself, who the hell waste time in creating that thing?, but considering the eclectic personalities that Ainz-Ooal-Gown was, perhaps it was not so surprising.

As soon as they teleported to the Tenth Floor, the Throne, the maids, and butler that protected this floor stood in attention, bowing at him before they returned to the base position; if all, they were exceptionally well made.

"You know that Sebas, has the exact same appearance of Touch-me?" commented Ragnarok as Momonga give the NPCs the order to follow them like a royal guard of servants.

"Yes, he told me it when he created him, instead of a Floor Guardian, he created the perfect Butler to serve the Guild master, whoever it was, how did you know it? I thought you were one of the few of us that was not Japanese" answered Momonga, who has happy of having a useful character like Sebas as a bodyguard.

Ironically, despite being the guards of the Throne, the Pleiades; as the Maids that following them were known; were not the strongest NPCs of Nazarick, only their leader, Sebas Tian; Touch-me and his bloody words plays; was a level 100 NPC, the rest varies between the level 50 to 60. They were little more than distractions for whoever reached this point of the Tomb, so the members of Ainz-Ooal-Gown could regroup, lock and load his best gear and appear in front of the intruders like the Evil Overlords that they like to roleplay as.

"I meet him when I was traveling to Japan with that bunch of wankers of the band I work with" explained Ragnarok munching the words "he and his cutie of a wife, offered me to dinner with them and boy I was shocked when I saw him in person; he had a son that is as energetic as his bloody father".

Momonga laughed at the anecdote; Ragnarok-san was a Roadie, one of the maintenance and technical staff of a musical band of rock and roll, but the members of the band soon transform their style into a pop-rock kind of thing that broke the heart of Ragnarok; a heavy metal lover since the day he was born; however, bills has to be paid and despite how Ragnarok would love to strangle any of the members of the band with the cable of the loudspeakers, they paid fucking well, allowing him to travel all around the world during their tours.

"Yes, he is a very welcoming man, not a surprise there, considering how he roleplayed his character" chuckled Momonga remembering the few times that he had met the man; considering they were both Japanese, they had higher possibilities to meet in real life.

"Speaking of characters..." muttered Ragnarok" have you read the settings of the Pleaiades and Sebas?" told him, scrolling down the windows of the settings of said NPCs.

"Hum, no" admitted Momonga" leaving apart Pandora Actor, I did not participate in the creation of any NPC, except for helping in harvesting items and the such".

"Uh, true, I forgot, you were not a programmer" snorted Ragnarok taking out of his inventory a big editing tool "It always bugged me off, the little flavor that most of our favorite bunch, put in their NPCs; specially after the hours and hours of programming that we done for their creation" laughed Ragnarok, if he could, he would have thundered his knuckles at the image of the keyword and the windows of the settings of all the NPCs of Nazarick; Ragnarok did have a hand in practically all of them, be it in their coding, items, appearance, skills or settings. Curiously, the only NPC that he customized personally was Gargantua, a hundred feet tall golem that the admin gifted them for being the only unconquered guild in a decade.

Momonga would have love to sweat drop, he really would have love to sweat drop; specially when Ragnarok laughed maniacally and the echo of a thunder echoed in the empty halls of the Throne Floor. Leaving the man to his own devices, after all this was the last day and if he wanted to have his fun with the settings of the NPCs; there was not any real problem, all was going to disappear in about twenty minutes. With the funny image of the tall [Eldjotnar] laughing his ass off behind a curtain of popping up windows filled to the brim with the settings of the NPCs of Nazarick, Momonga walked ahead, reaching the Throne Hall and finding Albedo; the Floor Guardian; patiently waiting at the side of [The Throne of the Kings], the World class item that double acted as throne for the Guild Master and a freaking nice ace under the sleeve to have when you deal with intruders.

He took a seat on the Throne and ordered to the rest of the Pleaiades and Sebas, to wait at the end of the stairs, the NPC nodded, bowed in respect and move to the side of the room, waiting in standing position, meanwhile, Ragnarok keep tapping into the holographic keyboard and laughing at something.

Momonga really didn't want to know, Ragnarok-san had sometimes a sense of humor that could leave Peroronchino-san as a spluttering mesh with his vulgar jokes. Peroronchino-san was a complete pervert that enjoyed hunting the cutest monsters of Yggdrasil as a hobby; even if there was an absolute NO+18 block in the game that prevents anything adult related to happen inside the game. Mostly because the total Drive-in tech was not still completed and nothing like smell, taste or facial expressions could be monitored and upkeep by the computers that hold the servers. Not to mention, virtual sex could surely be tremendously addictive; all the sensations, free of any risk like unwanted pregnancies, STD and awkward mornings.

Albedo stood at his side, her face permanently etched into a beatific smile, if anything, Momonga has to admit that Tabula-smaragdina-san has outdone himself with the appearance of Albedo, she was an absolute beauty that would leave supermodels in shame at her waking. Feeling courageous, he did the same as Ragnarok-san and open the window settings of Albedo, at soon as the window pop up, Momonga almost face fault to the floor at the massive wall of text that face him; truly, Tabula-smaragdina-san loved the settings, however, after skimming the text down, something caught his attention and after reading it a couple of times, he sighed in defeat. The final line of the large and detailed setting for the poor NPC stated: " _She is a slut"._

" _Tabula-smaragdina-san"_ sighed Momonga wanting to smash his bone forehead against a wall for the silliness of his friend, _"I think your love for Gap-moe has gone a little too far with this one..."._

Acting on an impulse, and perhaps influenced for the actions of Ragnarok, Momonga used [The Staff of Ainz-Ooal-Gown] as an editing tool and activated the administrator protocols, allowing him to change anything he wanted with the NPC Albedo. Erasing the slut line, he suddenly tapped in: " _She is deeply in love with Momonga"._

Feeling like a complete asshole after putting that in the window and more embarrassed than anywhere in his life, he doubted for a second before closing down the window; mentally debating with himself about his IQ level for doing such a thing to a friend NPC, lost in such debate, he did not listen to steps of Ragnarok, that climbed the stairs and eyed the window that his friend has opened not a minute before. Mentally, widely smiling for the actions of his friend, he loudly smacked the back of the Overlord, almost making him fall out of the Throne for the sudden impact and sensation.

A beeping red zero emanated from the cloak of Momonga, a Divine-class item itself, as the poor skeleton recovered from the impact; if he could, the bones of his face would have been turned beet red for the embarrassment that he was suffering right now.

"Ragnarok-san!, I!, it's not! just...!" he tried to explain himself with little success.

"You, dog, you" laughed loudly Ragnarok, reading the last line of the setting "seeing this, then you would not mind, if I add my own two cents uh?, specially after seeing where did end my [Ginnungagap], well, with her settings it does fit her better than me; but that bugger of Tabula could have told me what did he done with the World class item, you know? " said Ragnarok, using the same keyboard to type; at an amazing speed; something else to the settings of the NPC.

" _She sees Ragnarok-sama as a surrogate, strict but loving, father; she wants him to feel proud of her. Proof of the filial bond they shared, is how Ragnarok-sama gifted her with [Ginnungagap], the previous personal weapon of the Supreme Being. Albedo felt honored and became determined to never disappoint her father"_

"That would be it" with a flick, the window disappeared, saving in the changes to the core personality of Albedo for what's left of the existence of the game; five minutes more or less.

"I was just..." tried to explain Momonga, but at the end surrendered and accepted the inevitable, he has been busted, however, the extra of Ragnarok-san was a little, odd; surrogate father?, although, considering what he has done to Albedo, he was not one to throw stones to that roof, but it was something a bit odd, nonetheless.

"How did end you so fast? I thought you were increasing the lore text of the NPCs" asked Momonga, sitting back straight in the Throne, less than four minutes to the end, he really wished that these times would go on forever; he was happier here than in the cruel and cold real world.

"One hundred words per minute, Brodir" appeared a victory smiley over Ragnarok "I get some extra money by writing articles for music magazines, mostly instruments reviews and useful tricks of the trade for young bands".

"You truly are the man of the hundred talents" flattered Momonga his friend, being a Roadie, and despite the little glamor the profession has, listening to Ragnarok-san made him appreciate the effort that the technical staffs have to put over for each concert, event, etc.

"Between you and me?" sighed the giant "I may be, but I am better at playing this game; its way better than what I have to endure in the real world; if I told you about the assholic stupidities that those cocky, good for nothing cocksuckers, did on each, single, tour, you would be as freaked and tired, as I am of their antics".

"I would love to, but the time is on us" sighed Momonga, eying the NPCs and ordering them for the last time "kneel".

They obeyed immediately, kneeling in submission without any noise, it was good to be obeyed to quickly and devotedly, if only Momonga could pick somethings here and translate into the real world, everything would be much better for everybody, or at last, that was his honest opinion; as salary man, more than once has he been scolded for do not shut up at the appropriate moment.

"Then, Brodir, I think I am going to sit down on my balcony" said Ragnarok-san "just like we received the intruders, we will salute the end, with all the pride of our Guild in display" a sad and smiling smiley appeared over the face of Ragnarok that vanished and reappeared in the balcony.

Ragnarok-san balcony was situated in front of Touch-me-sans balcony; Ragnarok was the first balcony of the right, representing that he was the right man of the Guild, the strongest fighter of the Guild, however, it was a position that was still up to debate between him and Touch-me-san. Both are among the Top 5 strongest players of the servers, both of them devotedly followed a roleplaying path more than a powergaming path and both had unique items and classes, granted to those that had completed very specific requirements.

Touch-me-san, had the [World Champion] title and posses the terrible skill, [World break], a high damaging skill that was even superior to the Tenth tier spell [Reality slash], the top of the magic Tier that was only surpassed by the Over rank spells, overpowered spells that are achieved, after you surpassed the Level 70 and could cause tremendous damages or alter completely the scenery.

Ragnarok-san has the [World Bane] class and possessed [Laevateinn] the sword of the King of the Eldjotnar Surtr, that was considered a World class item that allows him to surpass the physical attacks limitations and resistances, ignoring all kind of armors and dealing a humongous amount of damage to their victims.

In resume, they were equal and opposite, Touch-me-san had the surname of the Silver Paladin, meanwhile, Ragnarok-san has the surname of the Black Scourge. Even their fighting styles collide, when Touch-me-san was a bulwark of impenetrable defense, Ragnarok-san was an unstoppable juggernaut of weapons and fire. How they could be so good friends, was a mystery to all the Guild, but it was good to have them on your side, instead of on the enemy side.

 _23:59:57_

"Goodbye, Ragnarok-san," said his goodbyes Momonga, knowing that it would be a miracle if he ever met his good friend again "it has been fun, truly, truly, fun".

"Hell yeah, Brodir" solemnly answered Ragnarok "hell yeah, it has".

 _23:59:59_

Darkness and sadness overcome both of them, as they expected for the log out and continue with their freaking, boring and very little welcomed lives.

00:00:00

00:00:01

" _What the flying fuck?"_ mentally screamed Ragnarok, when he realized that he was still in his character body, still sitting in his comfortable throne in his personal balcony of the Throne Hall of Nazarick, still logged into the game and feeling a mixture of emotions, like he had not felt since he gave a taste test to some hardcore drugs that the assholes of the band used like aspirins.

Horrible idea, by the way, he never saw raccoons or pinky unicorn the same way since then.

" _Stop panicking!"_ screamed to himself Ragnarok and an influx of cold anger erupted inside of him, forcing him to stop and straighten his posture, it was odd as hell, but right now, more than welcome to put an end to his little panic attack and focus his mind back to business.

First of all, it could be a lag in the shutdown, considering the massive size of the system and that they would not have wanted to damage the expensive and delicate machines, it would not be as simply as pulling the plug, so, perhaps Hellheim; the realm where Nazarick was located; would be among the last pieces of the game to be disconnected. Unlikely but probable, then if it was not that, then the best route was to get in contact with the GM to advise them of the presence of two players inside the game.

Ragnarok or better said Rick Riggs, the European citizen behind the terrific visage of Ragnarok; still had nightmares of the phantom pains that he suffered when an asshole botched up the process of disconnecting his conscious in the middle of a full Drive-in the Beta of the Game. He really hoped not having to pass to something similar, last time he needed pills for the pain for six months until his brain finally allocated himself back to his place. If he could prevent something like again, be it for him or for his pal, Momonga; the old champ didn't need such an experience under his belt. He raised his black and claw-like hand; noticing that he had all his items still with him, and if what he was feeling was correct, they were still affecting him with the dozen of buffs and passive skills that they granted; and tapped the air, waiting for the [Menu] to appear.

Nothing happened and he frowned, wait, frowned?, that sensation was his face frowning?, but there were no tactile sensations in Yggdrasil, otherwise the pain would make the game unbearable but now he was feeling it. Looking at his hands, volcanic stone colored hands with claws more than nails, he flexed his hands a couple of times, feeling the muscles, impossible strong muscles, moving as it were his own hands. The lore of the game stated that the [Eldjotnar] were creatures made of fire, their bodies were black like charcoal; in his case, for being a purer, stronger and nobler race of [Eldjotnar], his body was obsidian like volcanic stone, that had the flexibility of skin and the hardness of steel; right now he was feeling it, he was feeling the muscles move under his supernatural skin, his breath, exhaling volcanic hot flames with each exhalation, his eyes, he could see everything perfectly like it was the clearest day, but he was not seeing a single piece of the HUD of the game.

Raising an eyebrow and in the corner of his mind, freaking out like a bad thing, but his pride as [Eldjotnar] demanded him to be composed and imperial all the times. Another piece of whatever that was adding more freaking out vibes to his already overloaded brain; and analyzing coldly the situation, knowing that he was Supreme; and a complete arrogant asshole, by the way, he was not Supreme, he was a bloody human, trapped in the awesome body of the strongest fighter of his Guild in a DMMO-RPG game that was about to be shut down.

Head, explodes, kaboom.

This was nuts and at the same time, he was feeling like a million overdoses of cocaine, speed and crack at the same time but without the nasty side effects; seriously, he felt strong, he felt powerful, he felt proud, he felt at bloody home. All the Great Tomb of Nazarick was his Hall, his home, his residence, this was where his heart was and may whatever gods any intruder may worship, have mercy on their souls, for he would make them suffer the unspeakable just for putting an uninvited step in the entrance. And once again, Ragnarok felt conflicted within himself. He was not like that, maybe he was a cynic and embittered person after all the shit he had to pull through with the band, but he was not that violent, possessive or cruel, this was not him and it was him.

It was, Ragnarok, and Ragnarok was him; such a dichotomy was paralyzing him; he was not a pushover, he was the strongest there is, where did he ear that before? didn't matter, it fits the shoe...He shook his head and grumbled, a rotund, deep and flame exhalation followed rumble that blackened the woods of the balcony. Ragnarok close his mouth quickly, oh shit, the Tomb was not fireproofed, or at last, a lot of it was not fireproofed and his character was a living embodiment of fire. He had to be ultra-cautious now, otherwise, he would cause harm to everything around him unintentionally. That was the straw that broke the camel back and with a mighty roar, exhaling a torrent of flames that burned the entire rail of the balcony to ashes and blackened the stone floor until it cracked under the supernaturally hot fires.

"By Surtr´s black heart, what transpires here?!" roared his terrific voice among the waves of flames.

Unconsciously, Ragnarok had used a spell of his [Muspellheim Warlord] class, called [Breath of the Primal Fire Wyrm]; it basically created a torrent of flames from the mouth of the caster, but in this case and thanks to a mix of the conflicted emotions of Ragnarok and how his race reacts when something bugged them off; he just vented some frustrations in such a display of overwhelming power and violence. [Eldjotnar] is not a tolerant race, if something annoys them, they kill it, in a way that the expression overkill would be putting it mildly.

Stepping into the Throne Hall, he jumped to the floor, several meters below, like it was an everyday occurrence, by the time he was on the floor, landing without even a flinch, Ragnarok has already reached the ten feet height and his body was emanating flames all over his shoulders, arms, and head. But all his rage evaporated, when the voice of his recently adopted daughter called to him, between gasps and moans of pleasure.

"Ragnarok-samaaaaahhh!, yoouuoooh, areeeeaahhh, heerreeecckk, Toooohhhh!" it was a difficult to understand this "moaning speech", but from the tone and the words, Ragnarok could understand the essential and when he turned his face to Albedo, he saw her sat in Momongas lap as the Overlord fondled her breast with abandon as he had his other hand on his face and seems to be pondering something.

The thunderous face palm of Ragnarok, make the banners of the room and the clothes of the couple at the throne flutter from the sudden burst of wind that came to the impact between the palm of his hand and his...horns?, wait, he didn't have horns before, that was a trait that he erased with his [Ring of the Alpha Doppelganger], a Legacy class item; Ragnarok eyes widened under his palm and grunted in annoyance, when he followed a sudden epiphany, his horns came from the [Heir of Surtr] racial class, a unique class that was considered the peak of the [Eldjotnar], so he would need an equally strong item to hide or change those features. Wonderful.

"Honestly, Brodir?" walked to the pair on the Throne, the smiling Albedo and the frozen stiff Momonga, although being a skeleton he was not sure of how to read him now " I understand that my surrogate daughter is the most beautiful woman in the Nine Realms, but couldn't you wait until we have solved this situation Nazarick is in before going at it like bloody rabbits?"

For a long minute, none of the two said a single world, Albedo milking the sensation of the fondling hand of Momonga and his proximity for all that was worth and Momonga simply because his brain has screeched to an alt; even with his recently discovered emotion suppression skill or passive or whatever; finally, his undead nature took control and set things right.

"My apologies, my friend, I was testing something and I got lost in my own thoughts" the voice of Momonga was commanding, deep and resonating, fit like a glove for his appearance as an Overlord.

"No need for that Brodir" answered back Ragnarok in an equally powerful voice that spoke of untold violence and the soul-shaking eruption of a volcano "I am as shocked as you are for this new development".

"Momonga-sama, Ragnarok-sama," said Albedo, with a hand over Momongas, to prevent him to left her breast, the [Succubus] was two fondling movements before she would come like a fountain under her white dress "what situation are you speaking about?".

"We will tell you at the appropriate time," said Ragnarok "now, be a dear and after you and Momonga have ended your little rump, go reunite the Floor Guardians; except Gargantua and Victim; in the Sixth Floor Coliseum in an hour, we have things to announce and to discuss".

"Go now Albedo," said Momonga, slipping his trapped hand during one of the moans of Albedo that made her weaken her grip for the pleasure " this is most important than my personal curiosity".

"But, will you not take my first time here? Ragnarok-sama could be the witness for our union..." protested Albedo.

"This is more important Albedo, go, now" there was no space for discussion on the commanding voice of Momonga. His [Ruler of the Death] class was acting for him, very much like [Heir of Surtr] has done a minute before for Ragnarok; vital changes that could be a good or a bad thing, something that it was still to be seen.

Albedo sighed but blushed like a schoolgirl at the imposing voice of Momonga, that push all her buttons in the correct way, making her desiring him more and more; settings be damned; she bowed deeply and start to move out of the Throne Hall to fulfill the Supreme Beings orders. Guided by some kind of parental love and wanting to made some test to the magic system of this mess, Ragnarok called for a [Message] spell as he thought of Albedo as receiver of the message, much to his surprise, it worked like charm, when the [Succubus] answered quickly to the call.

" _Yes, Ragnarok-sama?"_ she asked a little surprised for the sudden contact, after being issued orders so quickly.

" _Fret not, my little girl"_ if Ragnarok has been stupid enough to make himself a father, he was going to be the best fucking father there is, as odd as it sounds considering, persons? involved. " _I would not have interrupted your private time if the situation was not so unusual and worrying, however, let me give you an advice, next time you should take a slower, more sweet and tender, approach to your heart desires, my Brodir, despite being a prodigious mind without equal in the Nine Realms, has the bad habit of over thinking things, threading stunningly complex webs for even the smaller things, when something simpler would have worked the same"_

" _I see, now I understood a lot of things"_ Albedo sounded deeply shocked and deeply grateful at the same time " _Thank you with all my heart...father"_ quickly cut the communication Albedo, making Ragnarok smile widely, who would have thought?, the sadistic and dangerous as a nuclear bomb [Succubus] of level 100 had a cute side. Hilarious, Tabula-smaragdina and his bloody Gap-moe fetish.

Turning his attention back to Momonga, the powerful [Overlord] was holding his face inside his skeleton face, sadness and other dark emotions rolling out of him in waves, until something erupted from inside of him and shut down those dark emotions; it was good thing that as [Primal Eldjotnar], his eyes were practically under a [See Through] high tier spell as a passive skill; so he can see the ungodly amount of MP that was Momonga and how something reacted from within him from time to time. Leaving him be, Ragnarok crossed his arms over his powerful torso and waited, making his own little test about his skills and spells, he could feel all of them, bubbling inside him like an unlimited well of primal power, however, the same impulses that made him erupt in flames, literally, previously, made them cunning as a beast, never letting anything go to his head.

"What have I done?, I have defiled Tabula-smaragdina-san NPC!" muttered Momonga on his Throne and the sound of the second facepalm of Ragnarok; two in less than five minutes, this must be worthy of an achievement of something; take him out of his flunk and force back to the new reality of both of them.

"Ragnarok-san!" even with this new voice of him, Ragnarok could practically ear relief rolling on waves from the very soul of Momonga, and Ragnarok echoed the sentiment wholeheartedly.

He would have lost his marbles if he had been left here alone; this situation was overwhelming enough as it was, there was no need to make it harder than it is; somehow he was sure that the rest of the world was going to make them rip their hair in more than one occasion, well, metaphorically speaking, none of them had hair anymore; Momonga was all bones and Ragnarok had a violent, red and orange, mane of flames for hair.

"The one and only" chuckled Ragnarok as relieved of being with a friend as Momonga was "I ended like this too, any ideas or theories that you would like to share?, I had my own crazy bullshit theories but I was never as clever as you; more cunning and complete bastard, maybe, but never as adaptive as you".

Momonga was a bit taken aback by the confidence and trust of Ragnarok, truth to be told, Momonga or Satoru Suzuki, as it was his real name; a Japanese salaryman; never considered himself precisely the epitome of the intelligence, maybe he was wise for his age and had a lot of business sense, but he always thought that Ragnarok-san was way more clever than he appeared to be. But this confidence must be rewarded, so Momonga put his head back in the game and started to analyze and extrapolating conclusions, much like he done when he was working in his company and had to analyze and dissect all kind of business propositions and investments.

"Bugs, Lags, any technical problems are out of the table" answered Momonga in cold and clear voice; now that was the voice of an [Overlord] speaking " remnants of the code?, pieces of the system that still worked, possible but at the moment they shut down the serves, we should have been logged out immediately, logically speaking I had nothing, now, we enter into conjectures".

"Right now, I am willing to believe in Santa Claus" snorted Ragnarok with a burst of flame escaping from his mouth "go ahead, Brodir, what do you think?".

"A very, very vivid dream, dimensional travel, fulfillment of a heartfelt wish?" said Momonga with the last part sounding like a question, without looking hesitant, is a harder to pull trick than one might believe "or, we are not still yet out of the system and the sudden log out cause brain damage and is some kind of last effort of our brain to cope up with the damage".

"Scratch the last one, I had one of those and is not like that" grumbled Ragnarok shaking his head, trying to get rid of very nasty memories "when I was Beta, an asshole of the lab pull the plug of the machine and force our log out of the Drive-in game, the feedback almost fried our brains and we got months of pills and phantom pains treatment as consequence, but none of the cases were like this, no coma cases either".

"Then your guess is as good as mine" shrugged Momonga, or at last tried, the cloak was the one that moved like that " I am out of ideas for the moment, but I know this world is real".

"Yes, I reached the same conclusion too" nodded Ragnarok thundering his neck like, it was like stones cracking under pressure " sensations, movements, smells, and of course your little X-rated move on Albedo, didn't think you had it on you, Brodir, I am between impressed and ashamed" mocked Ragnarok, who couldn't but feel like he had to joke around with Momonga; [Eldjotnar] respect and admire strength of any kind and Momonga was the stronger spell caster there is. This phrase is going to be a theme, he knew it.

"It was the most trustworthy test I can think of to see if this was real or not" defended himself Momonga but the tone of his voice betrayed his emotions for a second. His eyes, the light on them, and his jaw, Ragnarok was quickly getting the hang of reading Momonga absence of something akin to a body language.

"And I am sure that you did not enjoy every second of it" chuckled Ragnarok "however, undead do feel things like lust and the sort?, that's new for me" Momonga shook his hand in negation.

"The emotions are there" explained "but if something starts to get too high, something shut it down back to nothing, my libido is here and there, it does whatever the hell it wants, much like my anger; it is the hardest emotion to suppress".

"We share that, then" nodded Ragnarok "I am prideful, almost arrogant, but at the same time, it serves as measure point, if I am not acting as the Surtr´s heir should, it kicks me back into it, filling me with cold anger and ruthless cunning".

"Acting is tiresome" protested Momonga in thinking pose "but we should see what kind of persona should we put on, in front of them".

"Easy" answered Ragnarok "we are Supreme Beings, so we are Supreme".

"That's just a title and a little childish, don't you think Ragnarok-san?" raise his head Momonga.

"You really should read the settings and lore of the Great Tomb of Nazarick and your NPCs" sighed Ragnarok " this is not an empty boast or something like that; and by the way, [Message] works but you had to think of who wants you to be the receiver; but seeing the attitude of Albedo and how she reacted when I spoke to her via [Message], we are god-like beings for them".

"You are pulling my leg here" tried to deadpan Momonga, and a skeleton like him can really pull a deadpan look.

"No, I am not" deadpanned back Ragnarok, not at the same level, but impressive nonetheless.

"This has something to do with your messing with their settings?" asked Momonga.

He really was not one to make any accusation in that front, seeing what he did to Albedo, but he couldn't prevent to suspect something, after all, Ragnarok has the last one of writing something on them, perhaps something went wrong in the process?; Albedo could be in love with him due to his interference but the obsessive and lustful desire of the NPC was a little off the charts, [Succubus] race be damned.

"Nay, Brodir" negated immediately Ragnarok, uh, nay, nice word, not sure where comes it from but sounds fitting for the character, he was going to keep it "I did not brainwash them into some cult for the Guild members, I did tweak something here and there, mostly good things I assure you. Lore rich and polishing some nasty things, but nothing like worshiping us as if we were the best thing since sliced bread".

"I had the sensation that I should have a headache incoming, good thing of the undead resistance to all of that things" raise Momonga from the Throne, calling [The Staff of Ainz-Ooal-Gown] back to his hand, he has left it floating at his side when he fondled Albedos breast and now it was time to have it back.

"Blessing and curse" pointed out Ragnarok "you can not eat, drink or sleep; not to mention getting laid, I would lie if I said that I am not intrigued on the latter, you really should look out for a shape-shifting item".

"Uh, true" grow bigger for a second, the red light eyes of Momonga "I will miss all of that things".

"Did you hear me Brodir?" raise an eyebrow Ragnarok and his mane of fire twirled for a second "shape changing item, I had a [Ring of the Alpha Doppelganger] that is useless to me now, perhaps you could use it for something".

"Okay, you got me there, I didn't think about that, but as undead, shouldn't I resistant to that spells?" asked Momonga who was really interested in recovering a flesh body, mostly for sleeping again, otherwise, being 24/7 awake sounds tremendously boring.

"I do not remember anything of the sort on Yggdrasil" tapped his chin Ragnarok as they prepared to teleport to the Coliseum, they still need to run some tests; the last thing any of them needed right now was for some of his skills and spells to do not work; that would be disastrous.

 _Great Tomb of Nazarick Sixth Floor/ Coliseum._

"I say" raise an eyebrow Ragnarok at the image of the Coliseum and the nature surrounding the entire surface of the floor "I always congratulated Blue Planet for this amazing piece of work he put together, even if he was a bloody hippie, credit when is due, he really knew his stuff".

Momonga softly laughed at the bluntness of his friend, he may be as a maze sometimes, but never is without sense or without a reason; as he himself has said, he may not be the sharpest tool of the box, but he was cunning and a complete bastard, his transformation in his character should have only empowered those same traits, much like Momongas own [Ruler of Death] class did to him, turning him into a cold, wise and efficient ruler for his domain; or frankly, so he hoped, otherwise, he was bloody screwed.

The Coliseum was a humongous construction that could hold easily hundreds of persons at the same time; the majority of the public were golems, who patiently waited for the show and to cherish with their stomp and noises to the ones that battled on the dry and sandy floor of the battle arena; in all, it was an impressive display of power and intimidation that served to make the intruders in the floor nervous and suspicious of the hundreds of golems that will fall on them as soon as they abandon the arena, without killing the twin Guardians of the Floor.

Bukubuku Chagama created the twin siblings that protected the Sixth Floor, they were twins of the [Dark elf] race with a interesting and very synergistic combination of classes that helped them, not only to be dangerous as hell in the battlefield, but to maintain quite easily the nature surroundings of the Coliseum, keeping the earth, the trees and the natural lakes and other natural landscapes, green and beautiful. Compared with other, more harsh and hostile environments of the Tomb, the Sixth floor, was a relative friendly floor; that was usually the intruder thinks until they reach the monster-infested forest or the corridors of the Coliseum, who hide their own dangers.

As soon as they pass through the metallic fence of the Coliseum, Momonga and Ragnarok stepped into the arena, looking at the silent golems that filled the benches and the busy [Dragonkin]; bipedal, draconic monsters of level 40 to 50; that do their best to keep the place tidy and ready for any possible desire the Supreme Beings had. Both Momonga and Ragnarok had already lost count of the monsters that they had slain here, testing new spells, items of combinations of skills, all in order to keep being the top dogs of the server; it was something personal, Ainz-Ooal-Gown must be at the top, otherwise, the Tomb on where they had their hearts and souls would be conquered and possibly looted or destroyed by other ambitious Guilds.

In a quite impressive show of acrobatics, the female part of the Guardians, Aura Bello Fiore, jumped from the main balcony of the Coliseum, landing quite easily and posing smiling and victorious to the newcomers, just to widen her eyes and run quickly at their front, more than happy to see the Supreme Beings in her Coliseum.

"Momonga-sama, Ragnarok-sama" greeted the energetic girl to the two of them, smiling like a child that was receiving a candy "welcome to the Sixth Floor".

"Hello Aura, we will intrude a little," said Momonga in his regal voice.

"Nice to see you well and healthy, little one" ruffled her hair Ragnarok with a fanged smile.

Aura enjoyed the ministrations; despite being a girl, Aura was dressed like a young boy, with a nice white suit with the emblem of Ainz-Ooal-Gown on it, inner leather dragon red armor and leather gloves, with a golden acorn collar hanging from her chest, in all, his appearance was one of a fourteen, fifteen years old children; tomboyish and with the characteristic dark skin and pointed ears of her race, perhaps her most striking feature would be her blond hair and her heterochromia, left eye blue and right eye green.

"Thanks, Ragnarok-sama!" smiled the little [Dark elf] who really enjoyed the attention of the Supreme Beings "what do you mean Momonga-sama?, this is your Coliseum, we only guard him, how can you be an intruder in something that is yours?".

"Then you have lost the second part of that, we" pointed out Ragnarok with a chuckle and Aura noticed the absence of that crybaby of a little brother of her.

"Oh, come on" grumbled her turning around to the balcony from where she has jumped previously "Mare!" shouted with all her lungs "what the hell are you waiting for?, you are being rude to the Supreme Beings!".

A shy, weak voice erupted from behind the railing of the balcony, answering to the shouting of the female Guardian.

"It's too high, big sis, its impossible for me..." protested, mumbling to himself.

"Mare, hurry up and come here already!, Mare!" shouted strongly Aura, wildly gesticulating to the hiding figure behind the shadows of the balcony.

"Okay, Okay, I'm coming" a tentative figure climbed the rails and jump down, with a cute cheering shout, just before landing in an awkward manner and almost falling in the landing.

"Ach, this boy" grumbled Aura and both Supreme Beings chuckled internally, it was like a rehearsal of Peroronchino and Bukubuku-Chagama antics but in tinier bodies.

Quickly fixing his very short skirt; yes, a short skirt; Mare Bello Fiore, run in a very effeminate way to the presence of the Supreme Beings; Mare, contrary to his sister, was a shy, timid and effeminate [Dark elf] boy of the same age of Aura; roughly seventy years or so, if Ragnarok remembered their settings right; who carries around a druid staff and was the twin of Aura but with a short skirt, green shoulder cape with hood and the heterochromia of his eyes reversed, left green, right blue. He was practically boss around by his older sister who drag him anywhere and everywhere she wanted. Bukubuku Chagama made him an absolute travesty, even if he was conscious that he was a boy, he was the slave of his sister in all but name.

If Ragnarok had to bet, he would have put his money in the option that it was the particular way of Bukubuku Chagama of representing her relationship with her own little brother, Peroronchino, another of the Guild member and the creator of the Floor Guardian Shalltear Bloodfallen. Peroronchino and Bukubuku Chagama quarreled all day, but gods had mercy on your soul if you mess with any of them, they would hunt you down to the corners of the earth. However, the real shocker that how Peroronchino was a complete pervert and his sister was a voice actress that has specialized in Loli characters, eroges mostly; it was a great turn off for Peroronchino, to buy a game and listen to the voice of his own sister coming for the character that he was speaking with. But for Ragnarok, it was not a problem, and Bukubuku Chagama did have an amazing voice, acting or not, it was needed a lot of pandering until she finally relented and gave her real voice for several magic items that Ragnarok created and stored inside his personal quarters. In fact, he had a clock, back in the real world whose alarm was the voice of Bukubuku Chagama, it was absolutely worth it, even for all the things he had to do for her afterward.

"Sorry to make you wait, Supreme Beings" Mare timidly apologize and low his head, Ragnarok ruffle it until he had swirling eyes, laughing all the way, much to Auras amusement.

"We have come to made some test" raise Momonga his staff and the twins observed the item with practically stars in the eyes, for them, [The Staff of Ainz-Ooal-Gown] would be the equivalent of the freaking Saint Grail, the mythical piece that belonged to the Supreme Being among the Supreme Beings.

Unable to prevent it, Momonga started to boast about the absolute piece of wonder that was the staff, there was something in him that wanted him to boast about the absolute excellence of the weapon and how legendary it truly was; not that he had not all the rights in the world to truly boast about it. Each piece of the staff had quite the adventure behind it, from the golden handle; carefully crafted and enhanced with the best items they could steal, loot, buy or harvest; to each one of the seven jewels of different colors that holds not only powerful high tier spells, but the ability to summon adequate beasts, depending on the color of the jewel. This absolute piece of art was the symbol of the Guild, and despite all its powers, the mere idea of someone breaking it terrified the entire Guild, as once a Guild weapon is destroyed, the Guild must be disbanded. That's why, even if was practically custom made for Momonga, it has rarely, if ever, abandon the safest parts of Nazarick.

Aura and Mare were entranced by the tale of the creation of the staff and Ragnarok shook his head, it was like a father telling a tale to his children; however, they were a bit short of time right now, at some point the rest of the available Guardians will start to come and it will be a too late to run some discrete test about what they can or can not do in this situation they have landed themselves in.

"A worthy saga indeed, Brodir" interrupted Ragnarok the tale when Momonga was about to explain the twins how Ulbert Alain Odle managed to create the damned souls' aura of the weapon, it was creepy as hell but cool at the same time.

"Oh, yes, apologizes Ragnarok-san, sometimes I lost myself in good memories," said Momonga in all seriousness, they had to act like the Supreme Beings they are in front of their followers, after all.

"Is an amazing tale" laughed Aura and Mare enthusiastically nodded his agreement.

As Momonga was regaling the children; children in mind and soul even if their settings said that each one of the twins was easy twice the age of Momonga and Ragnarok; Ragnarok has ordered a couple of [Dragonkin] to set up some practice mannequins. It was nothing out of the ordinary, just straw dolls with some added resistances so they did not break with the breeze.

Momonga rose a skeleton hand and pointing with a finger to one of the mannequins, he announced his spell, a middle-level tier death spell that kills the enemy with swiftness, he was testing his own spells before he tried out the capabilities of the Guild weapon.

"[Obsidian Sword]" said Momonga and a sword of said material, appeared floating over his bone finger, before sailing like a bullet to the chest of one of the mannequins, practically cutting it in half.

Not giving a second to contemplate his successful casting, Momonga raise the Guild weapon and called forth one of its more useful abilities; the power to summon a [Primal Fire Elemental], one the highest level elemental spirits, of about level 90, without any need of MP or risking the interruption of the summoning by enemy attacks. In a twist of heated flames, the mannequins were rapidly consumed, as the flames' coalescence into a feral visage, a half humanoid of a partial dragon-like head, who was all flames from the waist down and irradiated power.

The [Dragonkin] had already covered the twins, astonished for the shock wave of the summoning, even Aura and Mare could suffer some damages from the heat and aura of flames of the mighty spirit, his mere presence had a passive Fire damage based skill, Momonga had already his own Damage nullification skill active, in the form of a purple shield that deflected the damage, and Ragnarok literally feed on the flames, it danced over him and entered in his body, empowering his already bulging with power, muscles.

"Powerful as always, Brodir" congratulated Ragnarok "do you mind, if I test myself against this little bonfire?"

He was happy to see that the basis of the system seems to work, his [Heir of Surtr] class allow him to feed on flames, transforming fire in healing both MP and HP and gain some bonus to his attacks, already more than overpowered thanks to his World class item [Laevateinn] that allow him to break through the one hundred stat limits in the Physical Attack attribute. Understanding the real intention behind the actuation, Momonga softly laughed nodded to his friend.

"You never resisted a challenge" Momonga put the staff down.

"What do you say, little ones?; will you join me in honorable battle?" asked Ragnarok to the twins.

"Really?, we can?" asked Aura with eagerness and happiness in the voice.

"Then, if you excuse me..." tried to slip Mare, but Aura soon grabbed him by the neck of his little cape and smiling with the promise of untold pain if he did not collaborate, urged her brother to join this unique opportunity.

"Come on, Mare, are you going to be rude to Ragnarok-sama? he is going to play with us!" edged the pants wearing part of the siblings, in the literal sense, to her younger counterpart.

"Then, let's balance the fight a little" in a show of light, Ragnarok unequipped practically all his items, left in a black salamander leather pant and boots with golden covered toes " otherwise this would end too soon, and where the diversion on that?" he asked to his companions.

Momonga walked to an elevated platform to see the battle, as the twins prepared their weapons; a long whip for Aura; the weapon of a [Beast tamer] like her, and a wood staff for Mare, a [Druid], meanwhile Ragnarok was going to only use his own fists, he needed to know the limits of his body and a level 90, [Primal Fire Elemental] would the perfect enemy, it could cause him harm by pure brute force but its very fire attacks would keep him safe and sound. In the time that the rest were preparing and Momonga walking to his spectator position, Ragnarok released some enhancing spells of his own, just to be on the cautious side of the things.

[Diamond skin], [Primal beast reflexes], [Supreme might] and [Unstoppable being] four unique spells of his jobs class, that essentially empowers his Physical Attack, Defense, Agility and prevents any kind of bind or slow effect over his character; Ragnarok was not sure if the [Primal Fire Elemental] had any debuff skill, he would have to check it out later in the Ashurbanipal, the Library of the Tenth Floor, Throne. Anyhow, this would suffice and if things get hairy, he would reequip back with some of his items and smash the elemental before the Guardians could suspect a shit.

"[Primal Fire Elemental], attack those in front of you" commanded Momonga and the battle raged on.

Ragnarok started by growing in size, so he could fight the elemental on equal footing, and then he punched the beast in the face, forcing it to bend a little for the brutal impact; the whip of Aura lashed like a living being, cutting through the flames, but for the surprise of the [Dark elf] the flames, regenerated in a second, and a claw of fire suddenly attacked her from her side; a green magical shield absorbed the damage, proof that Mare was supporting and covering his sister with all he had.

" _Amazing as always"_ though Momonga observing the battle, even without Ragnarok-san at their side, it was clear that the twins would have won at the end, not without effort, but they would have won anyway " _skills work, items work, passive skills work too, damage output seems to work but in a different manner, I can see a pool of energy being depleted instead of an energy bar"._

Calmly analyzing the battle, Momonga soon realized the key differences between what he knew and what he was experimenting right now, however, as incredible odd as it sounds, all that his undead body was feeling, feel natural, like it should have always been; being an undead, means that you are practically a creature of mind, all flesh emotions and sensations disappeared so your thought processing and speed increases, simply because you don't have to worry about all that annoying process that were heart beating, blood flowing, breathing and the sort. In a sense, Momonga was discovering how a genius person thought, having thousands of ideas at the same time and cataloging them for later analyzes and contemplation.

As the battle raged on, the twins grow confident and paid that hubris when they dodged the fire breath of the elemental and moved into a disadvantaging position; the elemental saw his chance and ignoring Ragnarok, who was pummeling him relentlessly he turned his body to the twins and casting a massive fireball, he tossed it to the siblings. They saw the spell incoming and knew that even if that was not going to kill them by any means, it was going to hurt a lot. But then a shadow eclipse the light over them and they saw the giant figure of Ragnarok swatting the spell to the floor of the arena; creating a massive crystal crater for the sudden heat of the sand floor; and grappling the elemental by the neck and the chest, he brutally tore him in half, roaring to the clear and starry sky of the Coliseum.

"I am the strongest there is!" roared Ragnarok with the corpse of the elemental dissipating on his hands.

" _I had the nagging sensation that I had eared that before, outside of Yggdrasil"_ pondered Momonga, at the end of the battle _"but I see a theme here, well, no matter, he is one of the few players that had some serious reasons to claim that title"._

"That's has been awesome Ragnarok-sama!" cheered Aura and Mare sighed in relief.

Mare really didn't like pain, but he was grateful for the intervention of Ragnarok-sama; although he felt guilty, they were supposed the one protecting not the ones protected, but having the massive Supreme Beings caring like this about them felt really good.

"But please, don't do that" asked Aura with worry in her different colored eyes "we are the Guardians, you shouldn't have to hurt you for us".

"Nay, little one" thundered Ragnarok, transforming back into a more comfortable eight feet tall figure, his complete regalia back over his body, still exuding power and violence like a cape "you really think something like that could even hurt me?, what kind of Supreme Being do you think I am, to cower from such lowly spell?" laughed Ragnarok in good humor.

Momonga feel the desire of sweat drop at the boastful words of his friend, lowly spell?, that was an Eight tier spell called [Comet], anything who had not the absurd resistances of Ragnarok or his own spectacular magic resistance would be vaporized in a second.

Walking in regal manners to rejoin the trio, Momonga felt happy, these were exactly the kind of things that he loved when he played Yggdrasil, the camaraderie, the boast, the fun; in a sense, it was like his wish has been fulfilled. Was he worried? undoubtedly so, but for the moment, he would concentrate in maintain his home safe from all menaces.

"Good work, you three" congratulated Momonga his companions and taking out from his inventory a pitcher with crystal clear water and two chalices, he offered them to the siblings "drink, you should be thirsty after all that work and the heat of the surroundings of such powerful fire creatures".

A little hesitant for the kindness, they did not expect something like that from the Supreme Beings, they were leagues above them, just for such a god like existences to show such care and kind to their servants spoke volumes about their character, and for the siblings it was way better than what they feared; they were NPCs and had seen the Supreme Beings battle gods and came on top, not to mention the few conversations they had in the presence of them were little more than incomprehensible for the siblings, they used terms and words that had little, to no sense for them. They took the glasses and drink from them, but with the nagging sensation that they should not do that.

"But this is from your rations, Momonga-sama" protested Aura "you should waste them on us".

"I am an undead, Aura" explained Momonga with strong and gentle voice "I don't need food, so I choose to give them to you".

"The Supreme Beings are kinder than we expect" muttered Mare under his breath, " we thought you will be scary".

"We can be like that if that's you want" chuckled Ragnarok, petting Aura, and Mare, much to their delight.

"No, no, we love you like you are, you are much better" enthusiastically said Aura, practically purring under the ministrations of Ragnarok, Mare was blushing a storm and nodding so fast that his head produced after images.

After they got back to the platform, a purple and crystal [Gate] appeared in the arena, from the inside of the transportation spell, Shalltear Bloodfallen walked into the arena, dressed in her usual purple and black Victorian dress and carrying a parasol. This concrete Floor Guardian was made by Peroronchino, a player that was part of the [Birdman] race and who specialized in long distance attacks with his Divine class item, [Hyoui Bow], both Momonga and Ragnarok were good friends with him; although, Momonga would have liked Peroronchino-san to be less vocal in his perverted mindset; Ragnarok, on the other hand, was even worse than the [Birdman] but he hides it, better.

Shalltear was a [True Vampire], an evolution of the base [Vampire] race, who had more powers and a horrid and terrific true form; in Shalltears case, a feral, lamprey-like mix between human and animal; her usual appearance was a fifteen years old beautiful girl of white marble colored skin, albino hair and deep red blood eyes. After Ragnarok read the settings of the [True Vampire] knew that the girl was a living, walking, encyclopedia or sexual fetishes, so he was not surprised when the girl toss the parasol; that dissolved in black butterflies; and jumped into the arms of Momonga, shouting her loyalty and love to the [Overlord] who received it with absolute stoicism.

In truth, Momonga was totally freaked out but the sudden action of Shalltear, but his emotion suppressor was working overdrive to compensate the brain screech that the [Ruler of Death] was experimenting; only the red glowing eyes were proof of the distress of the mind of Momonga.

Ragnarok, on the other hand, found it completely amusing, somehow, his [Eldjotnar] nature was all about having as many females as you could maintain, and if his Brodir was happy with a bloody harem, he was not one to protest. He was planning to have his own, by the way, what kind of Dark Lord, Supreme being, whatever, does not have a harem of badass women? it could be a dirty cliche, but not lesser true for it.

Anyhow, Shalltear crush on Momonga can be easily explained if you read the settings of the vampire girl, she had a Necrophilia fetish, and following that knowledge, there must be nothing more attractive for the [True Vampire] than Momonga, the living, skeletal, incarnation of Death. She also had a blood fetish, cosplay fetish, bondage fetish, S&M fetish, oral fetish, muscle fetish, submissive fetish, dominatrix fetish, domination fetish...and so goes the list on.

Ragnarok did run some damage control, erasing the most disturbing ones, but even then, it was longer than a bloody telephonic guide; Peroronchino went all out with this NPC. Even so, she was disturbingly sexual, her fighting capabilities were top-notch; possibly one of the strongest NPC of Nazarick both in magic and physical capabilities. Not soon after she rubbed herself against Momonga, she repaired in the presence of Ragnarok and proceed to jump at him with equal passion; rubbing herself against the divine muscles of Ragnarok; muscle fetish full activation for the [True Vampire]; that and a little piece of lore that Ragnarok put on her, but frankly he didn't expect it would end like this.

Perhaps jealous of the actions of Shalltear, and acting according to her personality, gifted to her by Bukubuku Chagama; she started to quarrel with the [True Vampire] accusing her of having fake boobs, much like a pair of squabbling siblings, they started to insult each other back and forth, jabs and accusations; it was like a rehearsal of the discussions that their creator had and both Momonga and Ragnarok felt a wave of nostalgia at the picture, being Ragnarok more visible in that regard as he was openly smiling at the image.

The cold and paused voice of Cocytus, the Fifth Floor Guardian, called the attention of the presents in the arena, the tall and broad mix between a mantis and an ant was past the eight feet height, his exoskeleton was of a white bluish substance that looks like diamond or metallic ice, always with a halberd and a sword in two of his multiple hands, the [Vermin Lord] was created by Warrior Takemikazuchi to be a warrior in heart, body, and soul.

"You are loud" erupted the jaws of Cocytus in freezing mist "how much longer do you pretend to play around in front of the Supreme Beings?".

"Greetings, Cocytus," said Ragnarok to the warrior insect.

"Thanks for coming" continued Momonga.

"I will always, follow the orders of the Supreme Beings as fast as I can" answered Cocytus with absolute determination.

"This tadpole is bad-mouthing me" protested Shalltear who already has her eyes surrounded by a halo of purple lights and two purple fireballs in her hands.

"It is the truth" defended herself Aura with her whip already ready to strike; Mare was hugging his staff, doubting between standing there and try to prevent the fight or run for cover behind his Masters.

Cocytus was going to freeze them both to cool their heads, but before he could stomp the silver halberd on his hand into the floor, the overwhelming, soul-crushing presence of the Supreme Beings fall upon them like the hammer of an angry god, they need all their force of will to do not fall to the ground and be squashed like the specks of dust that they were in front of the Supreme Beings.

" **Enough!"**

[Despair Aura V], [Presence of the Oldest being III], passive skills that smite the will of their enemies, in Yggdrasil they were already dangerous, in this new world, it was like feeling the weight of the world in your brain, pushing it down until you submit.

"Our deepest apologies!" stiffened like iron bars, Shalltear and Aura before they bow ninety degrees in absolute apology.

"Sorry for the delay" came the voice of Demiurge, the Ninth Floor Guardian, accompanied by Albedo.

The male NPC appeared to be a pointy eared [Elf] or [Human] male with glasses that hide his compound eyes, dressed in an impeccable red suit and with a metallic, spiked tail, waggling behind him; he was an [Arch devil], the creation of Ulbert Alain Odle; a player that had a fixation with absolute evil, creating Demiurge with that idea; the fiend was an absolute sadist and evil to the core, he was the one that took care of the defenses of Nazarick when the situation demanded and the Player was occupied by the enemy intruders; his true form was way more terrible, as he was a high tier [Arch devil] capable of unleashing terrible mind control spells and hordes of demonic minions.

Once they got together, they kneel in front of Momonga and Ragnarok, and proceed to declare their absolute loyalty and devotion to the Supreme Beings; it was a bit shocking, how the NPCs were so fanatically loyal to him, and once again, Ragnarok has nothing to do with that; he had not reprogrammed the NPCs to be his personal cult, that would be offensive to the creation of his friends, not to mention he would have need days for something like these; ergo, their loyalty came from something else.

Sebas appeared in the arena, he was patiently waiting for the orders of his masters, and proceed to inform all of them of the differences that he has spotted from the usual location of the Great Tomb of Nazarick; previously, Ragnarok has bullshited his way out of the questions of Albedo, by telling her that they were in an unusual and worrying situation, once Sebas ended his report, Ragnarok really wanted to bang his head against one of the columns for being right. Somehow, The Great Tomb of Nazarick was in the middle of a grassy plain; all green in all directions and no building, not fauna of any sort, living in the surroundings; Sebas, as a [Dragonoid], had an exceptional eyesight, and if he has seen nothing, that means that there was really nothing in miles around. Originally, the Great Tomb was located in a swamp, on an eternal night world, Hellheim, surrounded by the empty and hostile environment of the Realm of the death in Yggdrasil, This green plain was as opposite as one could expect from where they stood before.

"Yimirs bollocks" grumbled Ragnarok, without deactivating his aura skill, he must be like as a monster of an untold caliber to the NPCs and that was a good thing, even if Shalltears smelled like she was cumming a river under her ample skirt.

"I know, Ragnarok-san" nodded Momonga with his [Overlord] persona taking the stage "Demiurge, Albedo, increase the defenses of Nazarick to the maximum and develop a quick method of sharing information between floors" ordered Momonga.

"Understood" answered them back.

"Mare" called to the shy travesty "what can we do to hide Nazarick?".

"Hum..." the boy doubted a little "Illusions could work, but any high-level player would [See through] or will have items that protect him from that, perhaps covering the Tomb in the earth so it appears as another hill?".

"Do you want to dirt...?!" was about to protest Albedo for such a disrespect to Nazarick when the crackling of flames cut her short, Ragnarok has just twitched his tongue in his own, heteromorphic race style, but for Albedo, it was like a whip against her skin.

"I may have a better idea Brodir," said Ragnarok "I was thinking about the old trick of how do you hide a tree?".

Momonga laughed, surprising a little the Guardians who didn't understand.

"Certainly, It would be fitting, Yggdrasil was the tree of life after all" the humor on Momongas tone was palpable.

"Mare, your duty will create a forest surrounding the Great Tomb of Nazarick" explained Momonga to the [Dark Elf] druid " tall enough to be permanent semi-dark inside and with little space between trees, enough to be taller than the walls of Nazarick, expand it to several miles in all directions".

"Apologies, Supreme Ones," said Cocytus "but why a forest?".

"Cocytus, how do you hide a tree?" asked back Momonga " by hiding it in a forest".

The Guardians saw the cunning behind the move but still felt there was something they miss, to see the entire picture, except Demiurge who smiled widely.

"Brilliant!" simply said the [Arch devil] "absolutely brilliant, turning a disadvantage situation into a benefit for Nazarick, no doubt your cunning was legendary my Lords".

Seeing that the other guardians did not get it, Momonga and Ragnarok shared a glance, and a quick mental conversation and turn to their Guardians to reveal what they have thought, praying that it would appear as a clever enough plan.

"As expected of Demiurge, my Brodir Alain Ubert Odle did an excellent job with you" nodded Ragnarok "to unravel the five steps plan in a second..."

"You honored me Ragnarok-sama" sighed Demiurge, feeling disappointed in himself "but I thought it was a four-step plan, I am still unable to comprehend your greatness".

" _Uh, and our was a two steps plan, lure enemies and loot their corpses, this is harder than we thought"_ shared a mental sigh Momonga and Ragnarok _"we will have to bullshit our way out of these"._

"Nay, don't sell yourself short Demiurge" exhaled flames Ragnarok " is simply that you are thinking as Ulbert made you think, my Brodir" pointed up to Momonga " was exalted even among us, the Supreme Beings, for being a prodigal mind; so it is not a surprise, but you impressed us with your intelligence, perhaps in time, you will be at the same level as us".

"I humbly thank you for your kind words" deeply thanked Demiurge the words of the Supreme Beings, not a surprise his Creator saw this two, fellow Supreme Beings as individuals worthy of respect and admiration.

"Once the forest is complete" continued Momonga expecting to sound and appear as an all-mighty Ruler whose foresight was beyond divine; acting was very hard "and the darkness has already established in it, we will use a combination of illusion spells and gradually stronger undead monsters".

"Nine concentric rings of defense" added Ragnarok "with low tier undead monsters on the first one and perhaps [Death knights] on the final one before they reach Nazarick, banded in what may look like as chaotic bands, but that will patrol the forest looking for intruders and will be guided by more powerful undead monsters, disguised as their lower versions"

"This sacrificial pawns will allow us some extraordinaire information about what we could expect outside" explained Momonga "until I am proven wrong, I will assume that there are stronger players than us out there, with this undead, we can test how strong and what their true intentions are, by putting some minor treasures in the bands of undead".

"If any intruder saws the treasure, picks it up and tries to walk away" snorted Ragnarok "then he was a low level filth that will soon be killed and used to replace the undead they could have destroyed, if they ignore the treasure and keep entering, then they know about Nazarick, this are the real treasure here".

"Information, resources, slaves, ingredients and items" continued Momonga with a softly but cruel laugh that send shivers through the spines of the guardians "five steps, five words, five objectives like the five fingers of my hand" he raised his own skeletal hand and clenched it like a fist, making all the Guardians shiver under the cold and soul-shattering sensation that emanated for their [Overlord] " that will crush any fool that tries to cause harm to my sacred home".

"That will be your orders," said Ragnarok " capture alive all intruders that are capable of defeating anything beyond the four ring of defense, then we could see what kind of world have we ended here".

"Before we leave, I still have a question for all of you, my Guardians," said Momonga "How do you see us?".

"Shalltear, you answer first" ordered Momonga the [True Vampire].

"The pinnacle of beauty and virility" answered the little [True Vampire] blushing and gasping under the emotions that run rampant in her core "The Supreme Beings that are the crystallization of beauty in this world".

" _Fuuuuck, Peroronchino-san, I am going to strangle you"_ mentally freaked out Momonga and Ragnarok laughed his ass off, but on the outside, he kept his proud and superior smirk.

"Cocytus" called Momonga next.

"Stronger than all the Guardians, the Strongest spellcaster, and the Strongest warrior" exhaled frost the frozen Guardian "The Supreme Beings that are, without doubt, the absolute Rulers of Nazarick".

"Aura" continued Momonga

"Merciful and caring kings that always knew what to do" smiled the tomboyish [Dark Elf].

"Mare"

"A very kind Supreme Beings that worries and cares about us" blushed a little the travesty boy.

"Demiurge"

"Wise and efficient; overwhelming and cunning" described separately the [Arch devil] "The Supreme Beings that embodies the worlds inscrutable and unstoppable".

" _We may have overdone a little or acting..."_ started to regret their boasting, both players.

"Sebas" turn his face Momonga to the butler, knelt at his right.

"Merciful rulers that stood with us until the very end, the Supreme Beings I have the glorious honor of service to the best of my capabilities".

"Lastly, Albedo" at this point, Momonga was torn between a sigh and slam his face against a wall, repeatedly.

"Our Supreme masters, those who stood at the top of the Supreme Beings" lust and adoration mixed in her glassy expression " a father to me in all but blood, and the [Overlord] I love".

" _I walked right into that one"_ the red eyes of Momonga glow like red stars at the confession.

" _Follow my lead, Brodir, now that we are screwed"_ laughed Ragnarok in Momongas mind, this [Message] conversations were a god sent to keep their appearance and do not step into each other toes _"its time to do it with style"._

" **Magnificent, our Guardians"**

Spoke Momonga and Ragnarok at the same time.

 **"We have witnessed your devotion and loyalty, and found it wonderful!, continue honoring Nazarick and us with such good work"**

"Yes, our lords" echoed all the Guardians at the same time.

Before anything else can be said, the two Supreme Beings disappeared in the ray of light, a mark of the [Ring of Ainz-Ooal-Gown] teleportation spell.

For a while, no one dared to utter a single world, shaken by the presence of the two divine beings that have granted them the honor of their presence; Albedo was the first one to step up, as the Leader of the Guardians she should give example, but the glassing expression that she was sporting on her face, would have many any sane man run for his life; a mix between adoration, blush and unbearable lust that spoke volumes of the craziness that holds her pretty head.

"I am still terrified, big sis..." Mare has to hug his staff to do not clack his teeth, Momonga-sama alone was scary, together, he almost crapped his pants there.

"You can say, I thought we are going to die under that pressure" agreed Aura with the sentiments of her brother.

"Supreme Beings, indeed" exhaled his freezing mist Cocytus, even him was astonished for the power that the Supreme Beings has shown them.

"That's their true essence when they unleash their true selves, the presence of the Supreme Beings" get her hands in praying position Albedo, stunned and delighted at the same time.

"Agreed" raise his glasses Demiurge, no doubt they were feared, just their mere presence and even high-level NPC like them felt like they are going to be crushed into dust.

"Our loyalty seems to have reached them" commented Cocytus, proud of serving under such distinguished masters.

"They were totally different with us" commented Aura "Ragnarok-sama played with us, protected us from attacks and petted us after the battle" smiled Aura who had really enjoyed the petting, her master has given her and her brother.

"Yes, and Momonga-sama was kind to us" added Mare, who was more or less in the same wagon than his sister "he even gave us his water when we were thirsty".

A soft moan from Shalltear called the attention of Demiurge, as Sebas retreated to be at Momonga-sama quarters; even if there was two Supreme Beings now in Nazarick, Sebas was the butler of the Guild Master, and that was Momonga-sama; when the [Arch fiend] asked Shalltear If something was wrong, all hell broke loose between her and Albedo. Of course, as any sane male out there, the rest of the male Guardians moved far from the incoming catfight, leaving the damage control to Aura, who was another woman and the Guardian of this Floor.

It was no secret that Albedo has fallen head over heels for Momonga-sama and that Ragnarok-sama was kind of surrogate father for her; the proof was the World class item [Ginnungap] that she used in battle and that for a while, was the personal weapon of Ragnarok-sama. Unfortunately, Shalltear was a very sexually active [True Vampire] and by the actions of her creator, Peroronchino-sama, she was desiring to do unspeakable, lustful things with the two Supreme Beings. She even had all kind of ero-cosplays; or something along those lines; that Peroronchino-sama gifted her with, and that she was eager to try; repeatedly and at the same time; with the two Supreme Beings and with all the [Vampire brides] she could get in her massive bed in the longest orgy she could schedule.

Something that did not fit well with Albedo, neither with Aura nor Mare, but the latter were less vocal about it; anyhow, the [Succubus] would not, never, ever, allow Shalltear to stole her Momonga-sama from her, neither will she allow her surrogate father to sully his bed with this avaricious lamprey. Albedo would have no problems if she found her father in bed with all the Pleiades, at the same time, but Shalltear? not in a million years. Surrounded by powerful auras, as both were Level 100 NPCs after all, they continued insulting each other and quarreling about the topic of the Supreme Beings and their sexual life.

A bit far from them; AoE spells are a dangerous thing after all; Demiurge and the rest of the Guardians, sans Sebas, observed the incoming catfight and the efforts of Aura to keep it as controlled as she could, with little success for the moment.

"Truth to be told, I am curious about the result" commented Demiurge.

"Uh?" cleverly spoke Mare.

"Think about it, at some point, it is possible that either Momonga-sama or Ragnarok-sama would have an heir or heiress" explained Demiurge "it would safeguard the succession and would be a magnificent addition to the forces of Nazarick".

"That's blasphemy, what you are talking about!" quickly objected Cocytus.

"Think about it Cocytus" ignored Demiurge the objection "would it not be wonderful if the Supreme Beings left their descendants to us?".

"Err..." the [Vermin Lord] doubted, as his mind imagine himself teaching the ways of the warriors to the children of the Supreme Beings "yes, it would be good, no, It would be wonderful!" moved the tall warrior back and forth screaming his dreams to the sky.

Sometimes, Demiurge thinks what on earth had the Supreme Beings in their heads when they created the Guardians, in all, the antics of his fellow Guardians were funny or directly weird, however, he had to admit that he was not in the same League than the Supreme Beings and just trying to imagine how far did they see in their machinations and schemes was a futile effort. Proof being how they had turned the mysterious transportation of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, into a profitable venture that will strengthen Nazarick in the future.

Still, he was curious about why Mare and Aura had such clothing choices, it seems that Bukubuku Chagama-sama wanted Mare to be something called Otoko no ko; whatever that could mean, and despite being a boy, his personality was akin to a shy elven maiden; well, once again, the foresight of the Supreme Beings was something that eluded him, he should have to work harder to even begun to understand a sliver of their plans.

Somehow Aura managed to convince the two squabbling Guardians to stop fighting for the moment; something among the lines that it would be rare for the Supreme Beings to be monogamous, but the little piece of who was going to be the official wife and how Albedo was going to gut Shalltear if she even dared to flirt with Ragnarok-sama was still to be debated on a later date; for the moment they had a lot of work to do if they did not want to disappoint the Supreme Beings they sworn loyalty to, and who was an existence akin to the gods of them.

 _Great Tomb of Nazarick/ Hall of Momonga Private Quarters._

Said Supreme Beings were trying to made heads or tails for what they have learned about the NPCs and how did they saw them.

Momonga was resting his head against the wall, and Ragnarok was sitting on the stairs, already nursing his fourth tankard of the strongest mead he could remember to have in the inventory; unfortunately, in Yggdrasil, being drunk was equal to being poisoned and thanks to his racial class, Ragnarok can not be poisoned except with the poison called, [Blood of Jordmungand], that was considered a World class item itself, as it can poison anything, even jobs, and classes with absolute poison immunity.

"I am tired" muttered Momonga and Ragnarok chuckled, taking a sip from the tankard, he may not even be buzzed but the act of sitting and thinking things in a calmly and logical manner has done wonders to his mood.

"What's up with them and those glorious answers?" the red eyed of Momonga glow like little red stars " they were serious!".

"Aye, I see that too" aye, nice word, said Ragnarok taking another sip, even if he can not get drunk, the taste was still amazing "point is, I think I can understand them".

"What do you mean?" asked Momonga.

"Think about it, Brodir" shrugged Ragnarok "you are an NPC, everything you know is going to disappear, those that created you, that spoke with you, that took care of you, disappearing overnight, you vanish, alone and abandoned".

Momonga shut up, even if he was an undead, the emotions of protectiveness over the NPCs of his friends and the Great Tomb burn brightly within him.

"Suddenly, you found yourself back, with one of the creatures that created you, that did not abandon you and instead accompany you to the very end" rolling the tankard, Ragnarok felt surprisingly cold and in tune with the desired and adoration of the NPCs " a new opportunity, was it your fault?, why did all the Supreme Beings disappeared?, why are we going to die?, is I fall the last Supreme Beings, will I disappear too?, was that the reason why everything almost die?".

"Is not like that" negated Momonga who would have never caused harm to the NPCs of his dearest friends.

"I don't know, I am not an NPC" shrugged Ragnarok "but I was a player, and if the sadness and loneliness that I felt during the second that precede the Shut down of the servers of Yggdrasil are half of what they feel, Brodir, I do not wish that even for my worst enemy".

"Then we are some kind of saviors?, of gods?, that would be a little preposterous, don't you think?" asked Momonga.

"Nothing farther from the truth" darkly laughed Ragnarok "we are monster, Brodir, our very essences are death and violence, only the humans of our soul gifted us with emotions and desires outside of what our races should be".

"True that we are humans, trapped in this powerful bodies" nodded Momonga "but we are not monsters".

"Brodir, our races were the bad guys" deadpanned Ragnarok " remember the lore of our Hetermorphic races?, we aren't precisely made of sunshine and sugar, but negative energy and primal fire, the only reason we are not laughing maniacally with thunder behind our backs is because the "Human" inside of us is the one dictating the acts and thoughts, instead our race gives us instincts and emotions ".

"You may have found something there" admitted Momonga that saw the reason and logic behind the words of Ragnarok, he may have found the source of their altered mental state "but, if it was the case, should we be more attuned with the views and expectations of the NPCs?".

Ragnarok raise an eyebrow at the question, it has some logic, they should be like they saw them, but they were not, instead, they were the humans that acted as evil overlords, and that was the point.

"Nay, we are like they saw us but we are not like that," say Ragnarok having an epiphany and pointing his finger to Momonga, if the glowing of his red eyes, was an indication, he has caught his drift too.

"I see" nodded Momonga "that complicated things, doesn't it?".

"Honestly, Brodir?" raise an eyebrow Ragnarok "nay, it doesn't" emptied the forth mead tankard, he was felling in love with the beverage, both his character and him liked the taste of the drink "thing is, despite all the madness and craziness, I am happy to be here, I love this place, and if this is some kind of delusional dream, fuck it, I pretend to enjoy it to its fullest".

The jaw of Momonga opened with a loud clack and his eyes glow until they were like red torches in the empty socket of his skull. For a moment, both Momonga and Satoru Suzuki agreed on something, something that his friend has pointed out to them.

Why the heck did not enjoy this wonderful gift, this unspoken wish for all that's worth?.

 _Great Tomb of Nazarick/ Royal Suite/Ragnarok Private Quarters_

Despite being one of the biggest players in the Guild; meaning that he could take a humongous form of hundred feet and more; the private rooms of Ragnarok were not customized for that size, instead it was customized for ten to eleven feet tall character. There was a reason for all this, and it was money, the only way on where Ragnarok could have customized his entire sections of the Ninth Floor, the Royal Suite, would have cost him a bloody fortune, and if there was something that Ragnarok despises was wasting anything, so, instead he customized it at the tallest setting that he could, without paying extra.

On itself, Ragnarok has crafted his quarters to be like the old Mead Halls and Viking houses that he has seen in all kind of documents and fictional settings, after all, if he was going to roleplay as an [Eldjotnar], he was going to do it in style. For that, he had to investigate about what would be proper and what could he use in the game to fit that role. In the end, Ragnarok was pretty content with the results. His quarters were impressive and cozy, with all the necessities that he could need as player and a lot of space for all kind of decorations; that right now, was real and useful for him; with personal twists to the emplacement so it could diverge from the "historical" setting and make it lore friendly for Yggdrasil. For a roleplayer character like him, if something was not Lore friendly; meaning it has no sense in the Lore of the game; then he will not use it.

From this perspective, he crafted his quarters to be a mix between a viking Hall, permanent residence with all kind of luxuries, his Rune forge and his Trophy room/Armory/Museum; despite making it quite impressive to the eyes, Ragnarok believed in functionality and each single thing on his quarters had some kind of utility, even if it was presented as nothing more than decorations. Call it a mania, but even in his "real life"; when he was Rick Riggs, the Roadie of that band of assholes that were hitting the rock stage like monkeys on crack; he was always a tidy and organized person, it was a must for his job, that depended on finding the correct tool, for the correct problem as fast as one can.

Following that thought, he always kept some nice goodies in his room, even if he has practically all his money in the Treasury Floor, along with a good part of his oldest items, things that he did not use anymore or had copies. Ragnarok has his own little Treasury, all of it enhanced with his [Runecraft I-X] skill, so if he falls in battle, or someone without a [Ring of Ainz-Ooal-Gown] or without a proper identification entered into it, the entire content of his personal treasure room would be teleported into the Treasury and the expositors that were in Ragnaroks Quarters, become deadly rune traps.

[Runecraft I-X] was his own personal skill, a unique job outside of the usual Racial and Job classes, that he could pick as an extra for being an [Eldjotnar], however, any [Dvergar], [Dwarfs], level enough [Enchanters] with the adequate skills and requirements, along [Blacksmiths] and a bunch of other professions could pick up this job too. It allows them to create Runes, anything can be enhanced with extra runes that provided them with a spell like abilities. As soon as Ragnarok knew of this job, he immediately picked it up and raised the ten levels that it had, forging his own personal weapons, instead of depending on lucky looting or cashing items

Useful as it is, it was not without weaknesses; the principal was how its versatility depended on the spell abilities of the [Runesmith]; technically, a player can only know about three hundred spells once he reached level 100; of course there were exceptions like Momonga, who know nearly eight hundred thanks to his unique character, but Ragnarok didn't need to know every single spell of the game to apply it as runes, even with a scroll or a sealing crystal with the spell on it, would suffice to achieve the desired effect; but he had to be of the appropriate job level to apply it.

For example, if Ragnarok wanted to add a rune that would add a fireball launching spell like ability to a weapon, he needed a scroll, sealing crystal or any source of the spell and had the [Runecraft IV] skill, to match the Fourth tier spell that was the Fireball. In Yggdrasil there were about six thousand spells available, so the [Runecraft I-X] skill could be the most versatile thing ever, if one had access to a good magic library, like for example, Ashurbanipal in the Tenth Floor, where the Guild has stored all kind of spell books or scrolls, or teleport to the Treasury and pick up some sealing crystals, some of them with even Over rank magics sealed.

Ragnarok was not a living encyclopedia of spells or skills, he had about two hundred to two hundred and fifty spells and skills under his belt, nothing compared with the eight hundred that Momonga has mastered but he was not a spell caster like Momonga, he was more akin to a war caster. He had enhancing spells, summoning spells and a few, offensive and debuff spells that reduce their enemy stats and allow him to pummel it to the ground; especially with the skills that his [Wold Destroyer] and [Heir of Surtr] classed gave to him. If he wanted to [Runecraft] something he always went to his friends for their magical abilities, specially Ulbert, Peroronchino, Bukubuku, and Momonga, that were among the strongest spellcasters of the Guild, with Momonga on top. In a duel of pure magical skills, Ragnarok was screwed, unless it comes to summoning or enhancing spells, then he had a lot of nice tricks under his sleeve.

Ragnarok was enjoying a little grub and booze in his room; sitting on a comfortable chair of stone and hellhounds furs that could withstand his body temperature; once he finished a little experiment with his [Runecraft] skill, he has pick up a simple Steel sword that he had in his Inventory his first levels and tried to add as many runes as he could into the humble piece of metal, however, he was shocked when he put a second rune and the piece melted in his hands, disappearing in a burst of magic. Annoyed he tried with another weapon, this time of superior quality and found that the quality of the base material was the key to determine how many runes can it withstand.

Using the item classification, and considering you can only put four runes as maximum on anything; only items of Divine and Legendary class could withstand four runes on them at the same time; Relic and Legendary three, Legacy and Top two and from Low to High only one, single rune; but the good news was that he can put anything he wanted on the runes, so he could pick up a Copper dagger and put a rune on it that contains a Tenth tier spell; as soon as he discovered that info, he laughed loudly. He soon imagined preposterous things like the [Black Hole Spoon of Doom] or [The Explosive mine Stick], now that would be something to laugh about, if there were other players around and Ragnarok beat the shit out of them with said items; they would never dare to show their faces against in public.

A soft knock in the door called his attention and he stopped munching the sides of a fried cow that his Homunculus-maids brought for him when he asked for some lunch, somehow; and please don't ask him how; the girls knew that he had an appetite that left theirs; a race that has increased food consumption as a penalty; like a frugal hermit. The trio of maids that were on duty for his quarter today, are Increment, Foss, and Foire for the afternoon, later in the night will be Cixous, Lumiere, and Fifth. To be honest, when he created the Homunculus maids along Whitebrim and Herohero, he didn't expect them to be this useful and bloody cute. Night service would be included?, was the question that Ragnarok has asked himself more than once, as he saw the girls work all over the place; contrary to Momonga, his libido was there and insistently knocking at his head doors, perhaps as a consequence of his [Eldjotnar] nature, that was predatory and burning in all the aspect of his life.

"Come in," said Ragnarok, increasing his jaw size and devouring the rest of the supper in two rapid bites, taking a massive tankard of beer to gulp down the tasteful meat. Even if his [Ring of the Alpha Doppelganger] was useless to transform his horns, it was still more than enough to perform this little tricks.

Albedo opened the door and bowed before entering in the room, as usual the Leader of the Guardians was dress with the white dress that Tabula designed for her, and in all honesty it really fit her like a glove, exacerbating her already inhumane charm, in a real world, she would leave supermodels as little more than ugly ducks. Perhaps it was too a little of parental proud, but one has to admit that the aspect of Albedo was more than enough to charm any hot blooded male and some females.

"Greetings, Albedo" saluted Ragnarok, pondering what could his surrogate daughter want; she should be very busy with the settings of the luring forest surrounding the Great Tomb of Nazarick, not to mention her interminable crusade to gain the love of Momonga.

"Ragnarok-sama" smiled the [Succubus] "I was thinking if you could assessor me a little more about how to get closer to Momonga-sama" fidgeted her a little, even if her insides were the pure devil and would skin babies with a smile, she was still a girl in love.

"When we are just the two of us, drop the honorifics" ordered Ragnarok, taking another long gulp from the tankard "if fact, keep it a secret from the rest of the Guardians but call me father or dad, when we are alone like this".

Albedo stiffened and blushed, fidgeting a little more and muttering a lot for herself before she found her voice back and cutely tried to protest.

"I would never dare to...but if that what's Ragnarok-sama whish".

"Father wishes" snorted Ragnarok, letting a short burst of flames go out of his mouth, correcting the Guardian, who smiled widely and nodded vehemently.

"Now, about your heart crusade" Ragnarok tapped his chin like he was pondering something, when in reality he had no bleeping idea about what to say, he really wanted to be nominated to Father of the year with Albedo, but his paternal experience was zero.

"I knew my Brodir for a long time" it was not a lie, they knew each other for about a decade thanks to Yggdrasil "like Demiurge says, he is truly inscrutable, his mind is a wonder that few can even begin to understand, however, in his brilliance, it lays his only weakness, if it can even be called like that".

"Father" Albedo looks like she tasted the word, her palms on her face cheeks, blushing, eyes a little glossy; if Ragnarok was still human, he would be running for the hills now, but for Ragnarok, the [Eldjotnar] she was just an adorable little girl "I think all the NPCs of Nazarick wanted to ask but, why did you call some Supreme Beings, Brodir? what does it mean?".

"Aye, Brodir" smiled Ragnarok with a fanged smile "keep this little secret, between you and me for now, at some point in the future, when I considered it appropriate, I will reveal it to all the Guardians, Sebas, the Pleiades and some other loyal servants of Nazarick" asked Ragnarok to Albedo, and she nodded, she would keep it with her life if it was needed. "Long before I became the [Heir of Surtr], I was a powerful [Eldjotnar], my blood was the noblest blood than one of my kin could have, but alas, my father, Surtr, wanted to be sure that his heir or heiress, was someone worthy of the burden that the [Eldjotnar] carried".

" _Buuuullllshit…_." singsonged Ragnarok in his mind " _sure, I started to call them that in order to enrich roleplay experience, after we conquered the Muspellheim event and conquered the dungeon of Logevellir, where I get the [Heir of Surtr] class and [Laevateinn], a superb loot, but that game terms would not be precisely adequate for a pair of Supreme Beings, isn't it?"._

Albedo was entranced by the story her surrogate father was telling her, any information over the origins and lives of the Supreme Beings were sketchy at best, and hearing it from one of them, was a tremendous honor.

"Surtr, called all of those that had the balls to defied him" snorted Ragnarok with humor, in truth, it was an event for all the players of the server but Ragnarok was making it as Lore friendly as he could, right now, this NPC would eat it in spoons " summoned them to Muspellheim and made them cross the blazing bridges of Surtvey and try to defeat him in the heart of his fortress, Logevellir".

"Nine of the Supreme Beings accepted that challenge" stated with pride Ragnarok, his body glowing with the emotions he carried " and at the end, I personally dealt the finishing blow at my father, killing him and claiming both my birthright and my weapon [Laevateiin], the sword that I will only unsheathe to fight the worthiest of the enemies; once everything was over" Ragnarok rest his back against the volcanic stone chair, hearing the fur ruffle and crackle a little for the pressure and the heat of his powerful body "I swore and oath of brotherhood with all the nine that helped me achieved the greatness that was mine since birth".

"Brodir, in the old language of the first [Eldjotnar], means, brother" revealed Ragnarok and Albedos eyes widened at the revelation "and that's why I called him that, I swore an oath of brotherhood, also Bukubuku-Chagama was my Systir, sister, as she was female, however, Momonga is the last of them alive, or undead at last", ended with a joke Ragnarok, at the end.

"I am grateful for the trust and the truth, father" bowed deeply Albedo "I didn't know that Momonga-sama and you had such a deep bond but you stood until the end at his side, like a real brother would do, I can not be more honored for being your daughter".

"Nay, lass, don't sell yourself sort" laughed Ragnarok ending his tankard and observing the bottom of the recipient, he touched a rune on the side of the table, it was a simple [Message] to the nearest maid that their services were required "you are still young and inexperienced, and the Nine Realms are a big and scary place; give yourself time".

" _I am the king of Bullshiiiit, I bullshit my way out of anything, I am the Bullshitting fucking emperor"_ sang in his mind Ragnarok, who couldn't believe the trail of things that he has spouted and somehow make it credible, there was truth in all those lies, and perhaps that's why it worked.

The door of the room opened and the maid called Foire entered; the blonde haired, green-eyed homunculus, was a short but adorable girl with all the appropriate curves in all the appropriate places; as soon as she steps entirely in, she bowed deeply at the two presents.

"Yes, Ragnarok-sama?" asked the maid.

"Be a dear lass, and bring me a barrel of mead," asked Ragnarok.

"Understood, Ragnarok-sama" she bowed once more and walked out, rushing to carry on the command of the Supreme Being.

"Cute little thing that one" commented Ragnarok and soon noticed the frown of Albedo "something on your mind, Albedo?".

Noticing that her mask has slipped, something that only happened with Momonga-sama and him, she sighed, blushed and clenched her teeth in disgust and anger.

"That leech of Shalltear" she huffed "she is not only trying to seduce Momonga-sama but has stated her desires for you too!" Albedo almost screeched and then, seeing the raised eyebrow of her surrogate father, stopped her rant and tried to explain "not that I had anything to say on whom are going to be the blessed females that will have the honor of sharing your bed, father".

"Albedo" there was something in the tone of Ragnarok-sama that she did not like at all "I understood your worries, and believe me" the massive but gentle hand of Ragnarok, caressed the cheeks of Albedo, she smiled and leaned on his hand, enjoying the attention.

"As your surrogate father I like how protective you are, but I am the [Heir of Surtr], that means that I will take any female I could bloody want; maybe as slave, maybe as concubine or maybe as lunch; it depends on the day and my mood" now, that was his [Eldjotnar] side speaking, never in his bloody life will he force anyone, that's the lowest of the lows and that something that he will never do."If at some point in the future, I carry Shalltear to my bed and ravish her until she exploded from being filled with my seed, I expect you to respect my decision, as I did when you fell in love with my Brodir, have I not being anything but helpful to you on that regard?".

Albedo sighed and leaned in the hand of her surrogate father, may she not been happy, but even if she, still, was going to gut Shalltear like cattle if she ever caught her doing anything to Ragnarok-sama; her more rational part, had to agree with her surrogate father. She was a Guardian too, she was not a Supreme Being, how dared she to pretend to be loved by such an exalted existence as Momonga-sama?, or how she dared to impose anything on the one that was only a Supreme Being, but a loving father that has done nothing but being good for her.

 _"I am scared of myself,"_ thought Ragnarok as she kept caressing Albedos face, at the end of the conversation, how has he spoken, what has he said and how he felt nothing about half of the horrors that he has said. This world was making him a monster of the biggest caliber and at the same time, the man hiding under the monstrous appearance felt nothing about it.

Soon they started to talk about other questions, from ideas to the forest to how she liked to sew and has already sewn clothes for the children of her and Momonga until they were five years old. In all, despite being monsters, they really do appear to be a father and daughter conversation. Something that did not escape the attention of Foire, who soon came back with the barrel of mead and proceed to serve Ragnarok-sama and Albedo-sama as it was her duty and joy.

When she got back to the maid quarters, she lost no time in telling the tale of the event, and even if Foire was known for being a lousy liar; this time she was not lying, it ringed too true to be one of her horrible lies. As the tale run among the maid quarters, all the maids gain a new respect and little crush on the Supreme Being, for being, Lupus Regina Beta-sans words, a total DILF, whatever that means but somehow, all of them know it was perfect for the Supreme Being.

Meanwhile, Ragnarok suffered a shiver running down his spine, and considering his race, he felt it was odd, but shrugging it like it was nothing, he paid attention to the experiment he had on the hands at the moment; the creation of a magic ring that could affect his horns and, if it was successful, give his Brodir a flesh body. This world deserved to experiment to its fullest.

 _Great Tomb of Nazarick/ Airspace over the Tomb_

As members of the human race, as part of the industrial, modern, civilization that inhabits the planet called earth, neither Momonga, not Ragnarok, has ever seen a sky like the one they were contemplating right now. In the year 2138, the level of pollution in the major cities of the world has skyrocketed, practically all city worthy of being considered one had a permanent cloud of smog over it. Being a member of a band that toured worldwide, Ragnarok has been able to witness some spectacular natural views, but even those, paled in comparison to what he was seeing right now. For the first time in their entire lives, they were seeing a truly clear sky.

It has been a while since they were transported or incarnated or whatever in this new world, and during that time, they have been busy, testing exactly what they can do and what they can not; not to mention checking that everything in Nazarick was incorrect and functional order. A lot of the utilities and implements that they made in Nazarick were decorative if anything else; nailing paint shop for example; or the baths, there was no need of baths in Yggdrasil other than feeling roleplaying a bath; now they are fully functional, and used for most of the NPC of Nazarick that had a deep sense of cleaning and decorum. Ragnarok didn't know who put that piece of code into their programming, but he was happy for it nonetheless.

As Ragnarok was testing his Forge and the rest of the commodities of his quarters; especially the Spiral of Triumphs, as he has baptized a special wing on his quarters that contain images and items that commemorated the victories that Ainz-Ooal-Gown has achieved since he was part of the Guild. He lost himself a little in that memory lane, walking down the room, shaped as a descending Spiral that had the walls covered in paintings and showcases that show and explains, in a very lore like manner, the different raids and achievements that Ainz-Ooal-Gown made, since it was formed as Ainz-Ooal-Gown, from the original Touch-me´s Nine-Goal-Down.

The pictures were pics made during play gameplay by all the members of the Guild and them mixed together with an image editor to fit into the "paintings" that any player could order from the different artisans that the game provided; in all it was a very rewarding experience, having an NPC guiding you trough all the process of editing the image, to finally create something that could easily hang in a museum at the side of classic paintings, however, they are only as good as the graphics of the Game allow them to be; a problem that does not seem to be the case in Yggdrasil, and even if Ragnarok was far from understanding anything about the complexities of art; he had to admit that his Spiral look fucking amazing now, some pictures even moved!; something possible, courtesy of his [Runecraft] skill that embedded in the frame of the picture a rune imitating a low tier spell that created a moving illusion.

Good memories all of those, from their first victory together in a rookie raid, to the moment when Touch-me put them all under their wings and start harvesting triumph after triumph; from Event bosses that entire armies of player could beat, to conquering and raiding other Guilds bases and HQ; making lots of players, regret the day they fucked with Ainz-Ooal-Gown. Still, they may have gone a little overdrive with all the evil overlord theme that seems to be the base of their roleplay; not that Ragnarok cares, considering his race, there would be no other possibility for a character like him.

Lazily walking down the Spiral, Ragnarok realized that he still had a lot of space for more paintings and showcases, but without the console to manipulate the place, he pondered about how to make it happen. Perhaps at the core of the dungeon, where the exchange machine was, there could be options to create more pictures; anyhow, all of how these entire new world system works was still a mystery for them, and for the moment, Ragnarok and Momonga has pass the time, acclimating to his new bodies, mostly Ragnarok, who was the fleshy one of the two and had to deal with a lot more urges than the Undead, who simply calmed as soon as something tries to get the best out of him.

In a more pragmatical sense about their new capabilities; Inventory was still there, allowing them to keep all the items they could need; if the number of slots available in the Inventory was still the same than Yggdrasil, then they could carry around millions of items of all kind of functions; from magic weapons, to miscellanea items like crafting items and ingredients. The same went for their racial and passive skills, between the battle with the [Primal Fire elemental] and today, they had already tested how the benefits from their character races applies in full to this new world, the same with the spells and skills they could call, instead of bars, they feel their MP/HP as wells of power, from where they draw with they need and transform into the spells/Skills they need.

What surprised both was the knowledge they now had about how things work; even if you are a spellcaster, in a game you do not have a degree in metaphysical physics, nothing of the sort; you just use magic and that's it, but right now, Ragnarok and Momonga could tell the difference, in theoretical terms, between a [Fireball] and a [Firebolt], how different summons works and materialized. It was mind-blowing, it was like suddenly having dozens of university careers shoved down your throats, however, all of them was useless if their knowledge was not applicable to these new worlds and how their inhabitants manipulate magic if they ever had something akin to magic. Considering there was nothing but green grass in miles around, he had nothing solid to make a theory about what they could found out here, for what he knew, he could have ended in the middle of a hyper advanced society full superheroes and nanomachines.

Walking out of the Spiral, seeing with a nod that the maids of the Morning shift were working hard to left the place spotless, he moved out of their way, hard work must be rewarded with appreciation and respect; his quarters were big enough to keep the trio of ladies working non-stop to left it clean. Especially at the botched up attempts, he has made when he was testing his [Runecraft], some sludge and puddles of melted items were all that was left from his most spectacular failures. Fortunately, there was nobody close, that could see the "Supreme Being" acting like a hamster on caffeine at the visage of the melting items and foul smelly sludge explosions around, yeah, not precisely Ragnarok most brilliant actuation.

Ragnarok unequipped his armor and clothes, and dived head-on into the Olympic size lava pool that he had in his bathroom; his naked form pierced the hot magma like a fish cut through the water and he just floated inside the lava, indifferent to the heat and the pressure, not to mention he didn't need to breathe inside it. He started to think about what they could do from now on. Exploration was high on the list of things to do; however, he was tempted to summon some dozens of [Fire Draco] and put collars on their necks with runes acting as [Clairvoyance] and [Crystal monitor] and a receiving full body mirror with [Fake coat] and [Counter Magic detection]; thanks to his [Create Greater Item], he could easily create the necessary items for the task, and call it a day; but for the moment he was simply enjoying some R&R in this new world.

Being a roadie, especially one of the staff of the idiotic band he worked for, was a very stressful position, they believed you are a mix between a miracle worker and a slave; running like headless chicken to him with all kind of problems and expecting to him to miraculous solute everything in time for the next concert; bunch of wankers all three of them, they wouldn't find their own asses even with a map with neon signals. But he was free now.

Swimming back to the surface, Ragnarok cut the surface of the lava like a whale, tossing lava to the sides, fortunately, there were runes that prevent any lava to fall out of the pool and cause harm to the surrounding furniture; he was not an idiot and thought about that, even if he just made the pool as a fun extra to have in his bathroom, instead of the usual bathtub, there was no real need for any bathroom utilities in Yggdrasil, but right now, he was utterly happy for having to be so thoroughly with the decorations and furniture of his quarters. Standing on the lava, covered only from the waist down, Ragnarok stretched his arms and listened to the pops of some joints, this new body of his was an absolute wonder, he felt amazing, younger and stronger than he has felt in decades.

A trio of female figures swam around him, the crystalline giggles of the girls could be eared in all the pool, as they playfully swan around the figure of Ragnarok, who smiled at them and opened his arms; these beauties were an extra nice perk that he didn't expect, when he discovered that bathing in the lava pool, not only cleaned and refreshed him but that he had an extra trio of devoted maidens on it.

They were [Lava maidens], a middle tier monster, fire based, that Ragnarok captured as part of an event. However, he captured three more than was needed, and brought them to Nazarick, setting them into the Lava pool; considering it like an aquarium, but with lava instead of water. When he was a player, he sometimes came and saw them moving and swimming in the lava pool and the HUD always told him that they were loyal and happy "pets", even if he had not a tamer job to spoke of. He had to admit, much for his shame, that he has forgotten about them, but when he took a swim in the Lava pool, to test its usefulness; the trio of girls appeared before him and took good care of him, bathing him and "servicing" him with devotion and pleasure.

The [Lava Maidens] were essentially human females made of bright orange and red lava, whose hair was a burning flame, always upwards and who lacked eyes; just like a mannequin but with only that trait out of their features, having noses, puffy, Vermillion, lips, orange teeth and some rotund curves on their bodies. They lacked a language but they were able to communicate with Ragnarok; emotions, thoughts, something akin to telepathy more than spoken language. Through the connection that he had with all fire based creatures, in part from his [Heir of Surtr] racial class and in part for his [Ring of the Muspellheim Tyrant]; together they made him practically the lord of any Fire Type creature, no matter the level, except, of course, players and Bosses. Even if they were made of Lava, for Ragnarok, they were like made of fleshy silk, and when they offered their services, his [Eldjotnar] libido smashed him with a baseball bat and made him took all the three of them in an hour-long foursome.

Two interesting pieces of information came from that little rump; one, he can get laid but he had to be extra careful, if the objective of his affections is not resistant enough to endure his ministrations; the [Lava maidens] did suffer some bruising damage from the savage pounding, but standing inside a lava pool, granted them instant regeneration, so the damages only enhanced the pleasurable experience for them, even if Ragnarok feel like a complete asshole for hurting them. Second, he had all the body functions that one could think belonged to the reproductive system; and it was surprising as he has not sensed the desire of using the W.C in all this time, despising the feast that he has been eaten as soon as he felt hunger. He could spread his seed but could not take a pee, shocking and useful at the same time. And no, the [Lava Maidens] were not pregnant, even if he could bed them no problem, he would have to transform himself into a [Lava Lord] to have any chance of offspring with the [Lava maidens].

The trio of maidens, lost no time in circling his master and cleaning him with careful and tender applications of lava waves and streams, rubbing her hands onto the superb muscles of their lord, delighted in the heat and power he emanated. From their perspective, even if they were bathing assistants, it sure beats being lazing around in some forgotten dungeon, only to be beaten around by players and waiting to be reborn again to rinse and repeat. Here, they could abandon the pool, mix and mingle with other NPCs and in general having something akin to a family or at last, a group where they all belong. That and the sex was awesome; Ragnarok-sama libido was off the charts, they were surprised that in all the time they had been at his service, he never imposed on them like that, only when they offered themselves to him in mind and body, did he took them and made them felt like they had never felt.

Ragnarok, for his part, was happy to have the girls around, he felt that he should have given them names, but as they can not speak and practically communicate with him in a gestalt-like manner, Lava maidens seem to be an appropriate definition when verbal communication was needed with anyone that was not him. So far, they are happy with their home and their jobs, so Ragnarok has done nothing but keep them where they are and visit them daily, he had to bathe like any other jack out there, and having such a lovely trio of ladies at his service was only a plus in his book. However, he had the nagging sensation in the back of his head that all this acceptance of the situation was to blame on his [Eldjotnar] nature, that takes anything it wants, by violent means if it is necessary. It was terrifying to say the last.

Once the ladies helped him to bathe, he climbed out of the pool, and equipped a simple set of clothes, a waist long sleeveless tunic with his personal symbol on his chest, salamandra black leather pants and bots with golden toes; over his shoulder he wrapped his [Cape of the Frozen Wrym]; and Legendary class item that he carried around, mostly because it was cool and fit with his viking image a lot; a jewel with the symbol of Ainz-Ooal-Gown buckled up the cape with the rest of the clothes. Ragnarok was about to teleport himself to the bar, looking for a cold drink, when a [Message] reached him.

" _Ragnarok-san, you should come outside and see this, I am flying over the Tomb,"_ said Momonga, in a tone of admiration and surprise.

A little surprised for the words of Momonga, and pondering why has he got out of Nazarick before the forest and the security measures are set up, Ragnarok answered the message, with curiosity filling his thoughts.

" _In on my way, Brodir"_ answered Ragnarok, teleporting with his guild ring to the first floor, surprising a little the three demons that were on the entrance looking at the sky in a mix of devotion and confusion.

A simply [Fly] spell later and the black and burning visage of Ragnarok took a flight to the skies too, following the direction where the demons were looking, before he appeared and they kneel immediately, recognizing him even in the middle of the night of the outside. His mane being a scorching orange and red flame did help to recognize him, he was a living torch, something that has brought a lot of jokes when they attacked Dungeons with visibility penalty, that was negated by the constant fire effect on Ragnaroks skin and hair. It didn't take long to Ragnarok to pierce through the clouds and erupt from them near the position where Momonga and Demiurge were observing the most glorious full moon and night sky that he has seen in all his life.

"Breathtaking," said Ragnarok floating near Momonga, with a bow of the head to respond to the deep bow of Demiurge; partially transformed into his more monstrous [Arch devil] visage, right now, the Overseer of the Ninth Floor was some kind of winged toad with steel-spiked tail in a red suit.

"So many stars, burning and glowing in the sky, their fires reflecting a thousand colors under that silver beacon" open his arms Ragnarok trying to embrace the massive full moon that glows over them.

"Astonishing, is it not?" chuckled Momonga, covered in a black full plate with a red cape; as wizard he should not have been able to equip something like that, so Ragnarok supposed it was some kind of magic item, any class can equip any magic item they put their hands on, that has been the salvation of more than one player at some point.

Smiling like a predator, Ragnarok rose a hand and suddenly, the shadow of his hand started to cover the moon, slowly but surely, diminishing his glow, dark and violent shadow flames danced on the surface of the moon, promise of the pain and violence that will come, and as the moon was covered like that light effect, the surface of the world, reflected that image; all beings that were touched by the shadow of the moon that night had nightmares that night, promises, whispered of a fire being that brings damnation to their world.

" _[Presence of the oldest being], be hax, yo"_ sweat dropped Ragnarok at the picture, he didn't expect this to happen, but it was one of those occasions to sink or swim.

" **Ours!"**

Cruelly laughed Ragnarok, grabbing half the moon in his fist, the deep and resonating laugh of Momonga joined his laughs as the [Ruler of Death] rose his own skeletal hand and joined in the nightmares of all the beings that sleep that night, under the moonlight.

"Conquering everything?" laughed Momonga with glowing red eyes, glowing in fierce manner "that could be an interesting idea".

Demiurge almost fall to the floor, shocked to the core, are this Supreme Beings saying what he thought they were saying?, is that their true will; even an [Arch devil] like him was terrified of the enveloping and monstrous presence of the Supreme Beings, his Lords were as amazing as he ever thought they were and only Demiurges force of will, prevented him from begging for mercy, at the image of two gods, laughing as they crushed the moon.

Unfortunately for him, his masters were laughing their asses off, not even thinking for a second in the world conquest; nothing of the sort, just commenting how they are becoming natural at this Supreme Beings act; it was truly exhausting, but they have to do it; last thing anything of them wanted was to be caught with the hand in the cookie jar and revealing that they were nothing but a pair of lost humans, in a place way too much over their heads.

A grumbling noise called their attention, as a sudden forest started to erupt in the floor under them, soon they saw the figure of Mare, doing his best to create the forest they had tasked him with.

 _"[Druid], plus spell enhancing items, plus race with affinity to nature magic; not really a surprise he is doing well,"_ thought Momonga at the spectacle of a thick and tall forest spreading itself at a good speed all around the Tomb of Nazarick.

"I should reward Mare for his hard work" commented Momonga "what do you think it will be appropriate?" turn his now helmet covered face to Ragnarok.

"Just talk to him" shrugged Ragnarok "he is a child at heart yet, even if he is seventy years old, and as any little child, like to being cuddled".

"Thanks for the advice" nodded Momonga, as he and Demiurge fly down to salute Mare in his job.

Meanwhile, Ragnarok keep flying in the cold, starry night, really, Blue-planet would have had an orgasm if he could see something like this, the bloody hippie was an all for the nature lover who would have turned Nazarick into a flowerpot if he could. Remembering old discussions and friendly quarrels with other guildmates, Ragnarok would have loved to have some of them with him; they would have found this new world as amazing as he has. Allowing himself some time to be melancholic, he floated around, feeling the cold winds and the smells of the sky as he enjoyed an old dream of humanity.

"AAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRIIIIIIGGGGGTTTTTTTTTTT" boomed the happy voice of Albedo, making Ragnarok almost buckle in mid-air for the sudden noise.

" _What the flying fuck?"_ thought Ragnarok, eying the [Succubus] who was pacing back and forth and doing a silly victory dance over the walls of Nazarick.

 _Carne Village/ Re-estize Kingdom_

"Truth to be told, I was expecting a lot more courage from supposedly professional soldiers" commented Momonga over the corpses of the two knights that he has dispatched like it was nothing, even with a Fifth tier spell they fell like domino pieces; it was truly disappointing. Looking at the two corpses, he realized that he felt nothing. That he has just slain two humans with no other reason than to see if his spells were adequate for this world, and now, he was eying the taller of the corpses, thinking about if they could serve as undead guards.

"[Create Mid-tier Undead: Death Knight]" commanded Momonga and felt a gack forming in the back of his mind, when a disgusting black ooze covered the corpse and as if it has been covered in petroleum, it transformed the human corpse, into the blackish form of a [Death Knight], tower shield and flamberge sword included.

"Exterminate all warriors with that armor in the village" ordered Momonga to the undead, pointing to the armor that the other corpse was wearing. With a loud roar, the undead knight turned his body to the direction of the village and start running with thunderous stomps, searching for the objectives that his lord has given to him.

" _Defensive monster, my ass"_ grumbled inwardly Momonga, who would have loved to blink a pair of times when the bloody [Death Knight] left him behind; he sure has ordered him to kill all the knights, but he should be always at the side of his master; otherwise what the heck did he need a defensive monster like him for?.

Turning his attention to the shivering and wounded girls behind him, Momonga turned his body to them, unknowing that they were terrified of his imposing appearance, for the two girls, one barely a child, it was like the Grim Reaper has come for them, however, the skeleton has killed the two knights with a couple of simple gestures

A purple crystal portal opened, and the black armored form of Albedo came out of the [Gate], she was carrying his [Ginnungaggap] and her [Trismegistus] armor; as Momonga has ordered her, she had come in full battle regalia. Momonga was fearing that these new world inhabitants would be a challenge, and among all the NPCs of Nazarick, Albedo was the one with the highest Defense ratings; Ragnarok-sans not included in those calculations, but he was a frontline damage dealer, not a defensive character; however, after seeing the weak these knights has resulted to be, he was suspecting that even with a low tier summon would have been more than enough., well, live and learn.

"I came at your command" greet Albedo to her lord and beloved, she was a bit confused about what was doing Momonga-sama helping these inferior life forms, but his orders were absolute and would be followed to the letter.

"Thank you Albedo" nodded Momonga, turning his face to the wounded girl that was hugging the little one, protecting her with all her might "now, drink this" presented the girl with a healing potion.

Enri Armot was your everyday hard working farm girl, loyal to her parents, a good big sister to her little sister, she even knew an important person in town. Nfi always has been good to her; however, right now, the pain of her back and the cold sensation of the blood spilling into the floor was making it difficult for the girl to concentrate; it didn't help that when she thought that everything was lost, Death has come, appearing out of a purple tear in the air, carrying the night on his shoulders and power on his voice; it this was not what people feel when they meet a god, then Enri didn't know how it could be.

" _Blood?"_ blinked the young girl _"is he trying to tell me to die for my sister? well, it has sense, gods would not move a finger for a lowly farm girl like me without a price"._

"I will drink" Enri force her voice to be as straight as she could, the pain of the wound of her back did not help, but she took strength for the idea of protecting her little sister "but please, spare my little sister".

"Big sis, no!" the little girl grab the arm of her big sister, protesting and trying that she would not take the blood vial that the Death was ordering her to drink.

"Nemu, stop" wrestled Enri with the little girl, who was hanging from her arm like her life depended on it.

"No, no" there was desperation in the little girl's voice, she has lost her parents already, no way in hell was she going to lose her sister.

"Nemu, stop, be quiet!" the wounds on Enris back were making this more difficult than it already was.

" _Uh, yeah, of course, why trust into the massive skeleton that has killed two armored soldiers like nothing?"_ __chuckled Momonga mentally, realizing that he must not be precisely a calming image _"but I am offering them a healing potion no? or is this new world devoid of magic?"._

"You pathetic life forms!" screeched Albedo raising her devastating bardiche, ready to cut them in half.

"A-Al-Albedo, wait" intervened Momonga before things went out of control "low your weapon, you are rushing things".

"Understood" returned Albedo to her more soothing tone of voice, lowering the black weapon.

The girls were already terrified and the menace of Albedo was not precisely helped the matter; mentally sighing, Momonga offered the potion to the oldest sister, trying to sound reasonable and helpful, its harder than it looks when you are from an undead race and practically covered in your Divine class regalia, he really should take a page from Ragnarok-san books and start changing clothes or better, see if he has managed to create the shape shifting ring he was so determined to create; it would be nice to eat and drink again, not to mention sleep; three days of constant mental effort was exhausting, even for an undead like him.

"This would heal you, drink it," said Momonga in neuter tone.

Enri still had her doubts, but when Death ask something for you, you obey without reservations; taking the vial, she uncorked it and drank the contents; as soon as the red liquid pass through her lips, a green light and cold sensation washed on her back, closing the flesh and even the clothes, like the wound has never been there. She ended the vial and turn her head to her back, not really believing what she was seeing.

"Impossible" she muttered.

"The pain has gone, no?" asked Momonga and she nodded in affirmation.

Momonga raised his hand to his jaw and do seem to be pondering something, then he turned his attention back to the sisters and observed them with his red glowing eyes. Both Enri and Nemu were scared shitless of Death, but Death has healed Enri and protected them from the knights that had killed their family.

"Do you know about magic?" inquired Momonga, really hoping that magic would be a common theme in this world otherwise, all his skills would be a lot harder to hide.

"Yes" answered Enri "a very good friend of mine, from the city, was a wizard, he cast spells for us from time to time".

"Excellent, then know that I am a spell caster" explained Momonga, raising his hand with his palm opened to them "I am going to cast some protective spells on both of you".

"[Anti-Life Cocoon], [Wall of protection from arrows]" the spells glow as the magic circles grew in size with green lights and created a protective shell for the girls.

 _"That would be enough, but just in case there are undead or golems around..."_ thought to himself Momonga after casting a very simple yet effective combination of protective spells that was the bread and butter of spellcasters like him.

"I give you this too" said Momonga picking up a couple of old items from his inventory and tossing it inside the shell, as it was not arrows, they pass through the green light easily, the [Horn of the General Goblin] a cheap, and Low class item that Momoga had, dusting around in his equipment, judging from the strength of the two knights that he has just killed, it would be more than enough "blow the horn and an army of [Goblins] will come to your rescue".

Turning his body around, Momonga was ready to fly into the village, to see if the [Death Knight] has already finished his task, it shouldn't take long for a Mid-tier undead like him, but before he could walk away from the scene, the girls called for it.

"Thank you very much for saving our lives," said the girls on their knees, deeply grateful for being alive.

"Can we know your name?" innocently asked Enri.

Momonga stopped in his tracks, his red eyes glowing.

" _My name?"_ he thought, clenching the staff in his right hand with a stronger grip, he thought about that.

What was his name, Momonga?, Satou?, what was his name?, the one that he was proud off, the one that has brought him nothing but happiness, his true name, his real, unique name that will be forever engraved in this new world, the name than perhaps would bring his dearest friends to him once more. Will he do it? can he do it? should he do it? so many questions, so little answers and one single, burning desire raging rampant in his heart.

With a heartfelt laugh, Momonga turned around and proudly announced to the girls on their knees.

"Do remember my name, I am Ainz-Ooal-Gown".

 _Hill over Carne-Village/Re-estize kingdom._

" _So...having fun playing the hero?"_ the unmistakable amusement in the voice of Ragnarok-san made Momonga, chuckle mentally as well _"I knew Touch-me was a bad influence on you, look at you, a silver cape and you will be around saving damsels and killing dragons, just for Albedo to kill the damsels and jump at your bones"._

" _Do not even joke about it, Ragnarok-san"_ muffled protest came from Momonga thoughts _"It's only my way of repaying Touch-me-san kindness in my own way"._

" _Well, they are a mine of information"_ admitted Ragnarok _"and we have confirmed the validity of our theory that this world in another medieval setting, good thing, although I don't know if things like CZ Delta, after they uploaded her race [Automaton] in the Fall of the Valkyrie patch, will be around, I'm not sure what kind of things can we found"._

" _So far, this seems to be very familiar with Yggdrasil, but the NPCs are alive, although the knights were kind of disappointing, I expected more, the die too easily, a mere Fifth tier spell"_ Momonga knew that there was something wrong with him, that he should be not so cold, back when he was human, the mere idea of assassination freeze him, and now, he has killed two personally and possible a dozen or so with his [Death Knight] " _and the [Death Knight] butchered them, at the time I finally reached the village, he has already decimated the knight force"._

" _Well, that's a good thing"_ shrugged Ragnarok mentally " _I mean, I would love a challenge, but if this world is so weak, then spreading the name of Ainz-Ooal-Gown would be easy"._

" _About that,"_ said Momonga, awkwardness, and embarrassment in his thoughts " _I may have done something, that you are not going to like"._

" _And would be it exactly?"_ raise an eyebrow Ragnarok.

" _I stated proudly, that my name was Ainz-Ooal-Gown,"_ said Momonga with a mental sigh, feeling bad for stealing the name of his guild like that, without even asking.

" _Uh, well, that was unexpected"_ replied Ragnarok a little surprised, he didn't thing Momonga would be so daring, but perhaps it was for good " _however, it can be good, if your name grows, perhaps another of our Guildmates may ear of it and come back to Nazarick"._

" _I thought you will be offended by this"_ confessed Momonga.

" _Brodir, I am not the Guild master, you are, if you want to take it to the next level and even name yourself after the Guild, then go ahead"_ chuckled Ragnarok " _Glory to Ainz-Ooal-Gown, uh? quite the bath of masses; are you sure you were looking out for your own cult?"._

" _Please, Ragnarok-san"_ whined Momonga "don't _even think about it, if it wasn't for my emotion suppression skill as undead I would be digging myself and hole and dying of embarrassment there"._

" _Nay, you have brought this to yourself"_ laughed Ragnarok " _now, on a more serious matter, what really annoys me is how you didn't invite me to your little party!"_ protested Ragnarok " _I wanted some action too, things are getting bored in Nazarick, and I completely domain [Runecraft] by now", I even had the [Thousand faces Rings] done and everything"._

" _You work fast"_ admired Momonga the dedication of his friend _"what class are they? did they work?"._

" _Divine class, if my [All appraisal magic item] works as well as I hope it works"_ proudly stated Ragnarok of this masterpiece he has cooked in the little time they have been in this new world _"it stores one appearance, from any race you want, and transform you into that appearance, without losing any benefits, think of it as a suit that you dress, over your real appearance"._

" _That is going to be useful"_ nodded Momonga to himself, he has already planned to appear among the adventure community as soon as he discovered their existence, however, he would have been obliged to take drastic measure to hide his undead appearance and nature, with the ring, it was way easier.

" _Already planning a trip?, not that I blame you, I am planning my own little exploration too"_ confessed Ragnarok that wanted to see the world outside the Tomb, but as Momonga was cautious in his approach and wanted a more, regular appearance, to mix with the common populace instead of being received with swords and spells.

"Ainz-sama" the voice of Albedo calling for him took Ainz out of his thoughts, he has to accustom now to be called by the name of his guild "there is a bunch of riders coming for the village, they are armed" informed Albedo of the same thing that the lesser life forms have informed her of.

"Interesting," said Ainz, trying to sound mysterious and all-knowing when he had little idea about what to do next.

"Should we kill them all?" asked Albedo, really hoping to kill some of this low insects that dared to do not grovel at the feet of Ainz-sama; however, father has asked her to reign back a little, and gave Ainz-sama space and acting a bit more low tempered and sedated, in order to gain his love.

"No for the moment" negated Ainz "lets see what they want and then we will react accordingly" ordered Ainz, walking to reunite with the newcomers, perhaps they could light some information about what all that was about.

 _Plains outiside Carne Village/Re-estize Kingdom_

"Goodnight, gentleman" presented Ainz before the bunch of assassins that had tried to kill, Gazeff whatever, the captain of this kingdom military; the man has put on a very brave resistance, but against dozens of [Flame Archangels], he was way over his head.

"Who the hell are you?" snorted Nigun Grin Luid, Captain of the Sunlight Scripture of the Slane Theocracy and right now a very annoyed man, they had their prey on the sights and ready to receive the cup the grace and now this man and his armored slave came from nowhere and made him disappear like he was not even there.

Nigrun was not having a great week, first that bitches of Blue Rose; the Adamantite-rank adventurer group of this backwater kingdom; meddled into a raid on a village made of those abominations called Demi-humans, that pests should die, as the [Elves], [Dwarves] and all other inferior races, all of them were nothing but stain in the face of the Six Great Gods and as a member of the Sunlight Scripture, Nigun was in charge of eliminating all non-humans races and monsters.

Truth to be told, Nigun was not entirely convinced of what the hell was he doing here; he was the Captain of the Sunlight Scripture, he specialized in hunting and killing Demihumans, so, killing Gazeff Strongnoff was not among the orders that he was expecting to receive; after the fiasco with the Blue Rose and the scar that he now had as consequence of that bitchs Lakyus powerful magic sword, he was expecting him to be sent to the front lines against the [Beastmen], who has started to grow relentless lately, raiding deeper than they had done in several decades.

But orders are orders and Nigun listened to the orders of his Commander, Raymund Zarg Laurassan and obeyed, preparing the cage for the best warrior of the Re-estize kingdom, a man called Gazeff and was considered one of the most powerful humans alive, outside of the adventurer guilds and the other organizations that each kingdom had in their governments.

"My name is Ainz-Ooal-Gown" humorously said Ainz, that was looking at the [Flames Archangel] and the [Principality of Observation] with a mix of nostalgia and curiosity, those are Yggdrasil summons, their appearances are exactly like he remembered, " please, call me Ainz".

"My dear Slane Teocracy members, I do have some relation with that little village" Ainz would be lying if he was not enjoying this moment, frankly, if the Mid Level angel that they have here is the top of their powers, this was going to be a bloody walk on the park.

"So, you are going to beg for their lives?, it is a bit too late, all of them are going to die, along Gazeff" said Nigun confident in their superior numbers, not only in spell caster, but in summons as well, even if this newcomer was something else, the lines of a Heroic level spell caster, they are simply too many.

"Then allow me to offer you a proposition" sighed Ainz, knowing that this was the kind of man that grow cocky and arrogant when everything was in his favor and cried and begged for mercy when things went south; Neuronist Painkill is going to have a field day with him.

"Everyone of you that surrender peacefully will be granted a swift and painless death" cold as winter, Ainz open his gauntlet; he needed to hide his undead features for the moment "however, any fool that resists, will be tortured in ways that would make gods cry".

Nigun swallowed loudly, there was something in this spell caster and the black armored slave that came with him that give him the creeps; after all, pulling a magic trick like he has done, teleporting Gazeff and all the soldiers that they had killed and wounded, was not an easy feat; that means that he was probably a Fifth tier spell caster, something at the same level than Gazeff or Blue Rose. But Nigun was not a pushover either, his special talent, a skill that allows him to gave impressive extra strength to all his summons and others near him; it was enough to make the angels surrounding him capable of taking down an adult [Beast man] in one to one battle.

That was one of the reasons why he became captain of the Sunlight Scripture, between his summoning empowering ability and the large usage of spell caster of the Sunlight Scripture, they were among the most capable units to deal with those filthy beasts and their kin, as despicable and abominable as them.

Quickly doing some calculations in his head, Nigun determined that even if Ainz was a spellcaster of the Fifth tier, they could overwhelm him and his bitch with enough empowered summons to kill him; after all, no one knew of his little empowering trick and Ainz must be thinking that this was usual [Flame Archangel] creatures than even a Mythril rank adventurer could takedown, but not without effort.

"Angels, eviscerate him" simply ordered Nigun extending his hand; a couple of the flying, armored, white figures, rammed their swords into Ainzs chest with all their might.

"Well, so much for the barking dog" chuckled Nigun "spell casters today, they master a couple of spells or a talent, and they believe they are the next God of magic".

But the fun of Nigun was cut short when the angels that have rammed their light swords into Ainz chest, continue struggling, gasping in surprise, he focused his eyes on the scene; his eyes widened like saucer when he realized that Ainz was not only undamaged but grabbing the heads of the angels in his gauntlets and keeping the angel trapped like children in the grip of an adult.

"Gentlemen," said Ainz, increasing the pressure over the helmets of the angels, cracking their helmets, and making them struggle harder but in the end, in vain "you really should listen to the advice that is freely given to you".

"[Nullify Physical Damage]" explained Ainz to the astonished audience as he continued increasing the strength of his clinch "a skill that nullifies the attacks of low level weapons and monsters" as he ended the phrase, he squashed the heads of the angels, crushing their skulls like eggs, in a shower of yellow lights.

"But I am more interested in who taught you this summoning, who taught you this Yggdrasil magic" clapped his hands together Ainz "however, I will let it pass this time, as you ignore my polite advice, now is the time where I butcher all of you".

"All angels attack!" raged Nigun that was freaking out by moments, this was not possible, there was not a talent like that, not even in the Black Scripture.

"Pitiful" sighed Ainz that saw the horde of light angels coming and raising a hand called in for a negative energy spell, it would be specially effective against creatures of light like the [Flame Archangels] and he didn't really want to cast and area spell, just in case he hits Albedo with it even if she could take an Over rank magic and shrug it off with all the items she carried at the moment.

"[Negative rain]" called for his spell Ainz and a veritable rain of black drops fall upon the angels destroying all of them, their very essences corrupted and consumed by the negative energy that Ainz has called and made it rain over them, like an acid rain over a scorched earth.

Not a single angel managed to scape form the sudden rain, their armors and wings destroyed and blackened, one by one they vanish in a burst of light, once they energy depleted under the attack of the black rain of death that Ainz as summoned with a single hand gesture. Surrounded by a wall of dispersing lights and black drops, Ainz lowered his hand and the rain stopped, leaving only a silent plain, where the Slane Theocracy spell caster observed him in terrified awe. Terror and confusion started to spread among them, what they have contemplated was an impossible feat that no human should have been able to achieve.

"Wha-what?" asked one of the spell casters, not believing what he has seen.

"That´s, bloody impossible" Nigun jaw hanged open his mouth, eyes bulging and brain screeching to an alt.

Suddenly, they founded they second wind and started to toss a veritable rain of spells, from the basic [Fire] to the most complex [Curse impact], unfortunately for them, they were all basic First to Third tier spells, that would be like blowing air at Ainz, whose magic resistance would even notice the impacts; on the other hand, Ainz was interested in the variety of spells toss at him, all of them were Yggdrasil spells, low level, but Yggdrasil spells; that means that a player must have taught them to the Slane Theocracy.

"All of those are Yggdrasil spells" commented Ainz, under a shower of brilliant lights that didn't even breeze his clothes. "Who taught you that?, who taught you such magic?!" roared Ainz giving a step ahead and ignoring the spells like they were not even there.

Seeing the futility of their actions, one of them tried to use weapons instead; a slingshot that carried a solid steel ball; in other circumstances, it might have been an intelligent strategy, but against Ainz, would be as useless as the spell they have been tossing at him desperately. Unfortunately for the poor sod, Albedo had other ideas and moving at amazing speed, he chopped him in tiny little pieces with [Ginnungagap], the weapon created a wide arc of cutting power that cleaved the slingshot user and the one behind me who was charging a [Poison] spell.

The sudden appearance of the armored woman and the brutal and gore death of two of their companions made everyone pause, trying to comprehend what has happened, the bodies fall to the ground, spilling blood in deep pools over the cold ground of the plain. They have blinked, they have just focus in his spells for a bloody second, and suddenly two of them were dead, in a gruesome manner, butchered by the dark armored warrior woman that Ainz had with him; she has moved at a speed that only Adamantite-Rank adventurer manages and has killed two men, why?, why now and not before?.

Now, Nigun begun to understand the last laugh of Gazeff, how he has said that there was something stronger than him in the village, but that was preposterous, how?, and even if his brain was suffering a serious reboot, Nigun could not deny the reality, this spell caster, and his woman, were monsters in human flesh, something that they were seriously unprepared for.

"Albedo" called Ainz for the woman, who was still ready to swing her black bardiche and cleave anything that comes in her master way "I admire your dedication to my well being, but you should know that such an attack would be useless against me".

"Yes, I know Ainz-sama" nodded Albedo, turning her helmet covered face to him "but there is a limit to everything, for this miserable waste of space to dare to fight with a Supreme Being like you it is already offense enough, however, they dare to add salt to the insult by throwing you a pebble!".

Ainz laughed in good humor, a cold and merciless laugh that carried the echo of the death with it.

"Then following that reasoning, all of these bugs are lamely unworthy" Ainz turned his masked face to Nigun "are you not?".

Nigun give a step back but focus his will again, he still had a couple of aces under his sleeves, even if he can kill [Flame Archangels] by the dozen, an enhanced [Principality of Observation] was another thing entirely, it was powerful enough now to even kill a Hero level fighter, even these monsters will have difficulties to battle the powerful angel.

"[Principality of Observation] attack, attack!" roared Nigun.

The maze wielding angel lost not time in following the commands of his caster, floating at Ainz and with a powerful up to down strike, tried to crush Ainz, overwhelming the spell caster with a brutal physical attack. In a sense, it was not a bad idea, one of the weaknesses of the spell caster was how they have to be careful before powerful warrior before they get into their guard and kill them. Of course, Ainz was not a common spell caster and he simply rose his gauntlet and stop the swing of the mace like it was the punch of a kid.

"Such a pity" without any emotion in his voice, Ainz pointed a finger at the angel and call forth another, lethal, negative spell "[Death Maw]". A black maw appeared behind the angel and before it could do anything, the maw crushed him between his teeth, crushing and biting the angel in glowing pieces of light in one single devastating bite.

"This is impossible!" howled Nigun "how, how can you kill an angel with a single spell, in one single fucking strike?!, that's not possible, that can not be happening!" at this point Nigun was starting to lost any semblance of rationality, seeing how everything that he thought was being smashed piece by piece.

"Captain" muttered a voice, all his subordinates were losing morale, not that he blamed them, this monster was in nobodies plans, how they could now such a monster was here?.

"Do not despair, we will summon the most powerful angel!" announced Nigun, who pick a crystal from his robes and show it to everybody; it was a blue, ice like, a crystal that shined with barely contained power inside.

"Oh, that is a sealing Crystal of Yggdrasil" mentally blinked Momonga "well, judging by the glowing it can hold something really dangerous".

"Albedo, be on guard, use your skills to protect us" ordered Ainz and Albedo nodded, twirling her bardiche and positioning herself in front of Ainz, so she could use all her defensive skills; she was the NPC with the strongest defense after all.

Nigun continued gloating, sure of his victory now that he was going to liberate a powerful monster, a being that once killed a Demon god in one single strike, added his own talent to empower summonings and this specific angel would be something out of the myths. Now he understood why he has been selected for this mission; his talent was capable of making this sealed angel, a force to be reckoned.

"Observe the most powerful angel!" laughed Nigun "[Dominion of Authority]!".

In an explosion of white light, a massive angel of six wings manifested himself, illuminating the scene in a radiant white light; a halo made of light and magic circles connected with the forehead of the completely white creature; except from golden and red details over its frame; the figure was armed with a two handed, gold looking, mace. Lowering his head, a red glow could be seen inside the red mark on its chest along the green emanations from the halo over his pointy head.

" _Seriously?, this is their supreme ace?, are you kidding me?"_ stiffened Ainz but soon took control of his emotions and did not face fault, in a very inelegant manner; he had to maintain an appearance of royalty and power after all.

"This is your last resort?" asked Ainz with fake surprise.

"Yes, this supreme angel" laughed Nigun "I have determined that you are indeed worthy of fall at his power and..."

"Child play" sighed Ainz, raising his gauntlet to his masked face, cutting Nigun short of his big speech "to think this joke is their ace".

"Could it be…?" realization started to dawn on Nigun like a bucket of cold water, but the common sense of the world soon imposed and made him realize that Ainz was bluffing, that he can be not more powerful that a creature that could slay demons in one single strike.

"Bullshit, lies, you are lying!" shouted Nigun, now at the last straws of his sanity " this is an existence superior to humanity, [Dominion of Authority], destroy him with [Holy Smite]!" ordered Nigun.

The golden mace of the angel broke itself in hundreds of little pieces that fly on the air, condensing into a powerful beam of holy light that slowly started to focus and point to Ainz; the energy emanating from the spell was astonishing, and sure it was something that the inhabitants of this world would watch in awe and no little fear; however, Ainz was debating with himself if he should yawn, could and undead like him yawn?. Anyhow, even with his racial weakness to Holy magic, this attack was nothing.

"Observe!" keep ranting Nigun " a Seven Tier spell that could slay demon gods, the very same Judgment of God!".

A torrent of the light clash over the form of Ainz that took the attack head-on, being showered in divine light was something that he has suffered before several times; especially when he was Pked several times by other players in Yggdrasil trying to take advantage of his racial weaknesses. But now? this was something that barely annoyed him, however, he did sense something, a tingling sensation, something that he had not felt in a long time; there were pieces of his essence; like a scale of skin; that was being destroyed by the attack.

The cruel and amused laugh of Ainz echoed in all the cold night, colder than the chilling winds that made the grass move under their feet; at this point and seeing the reaction of the spell caster, the member of the Sunlight Scripture were two steps before shitting themselves, and with good reasons.

"Pain, old friend, I welcome you" laughed Ainz in pure amusement, now this was interesting, the damage that he has suffered, as inconsequential as it was; was a valid learning lesson about his own capabilities. But before he analyzed this, he had a lot of nuisances to took care about.

"[Black Hole]" ended the battle Ainz, crushing the angel into a black hole and emptying the sky again, making the darkness fall again over all of them.

The Slane Theocracy now were shitting themselves, praying like broken men to their gods for a miraculous salvation, and some tried to run, the horror of what they have witness weighted horribly in their minds. Still, they would never have the chance, even if the attacks have done nothing to Ainz, like tickling him, they have done it in front of Albedo, who has been too long containing herself, containing her ire and wrath about the inferior life forms; and now this?. Albedo snapped, snapped badly and with a terrific shriek, she jumped at them with her bardiche ready to strike.

The carnage that took place would have made nightmares cry themselves into sleep.

 _Great Tomb of Nazarcik/ Ainz room._

"If I weren't an undead, I will have nightmares" sighed Ainz sitting in a comfortable chair inside his personal suite back at Nazarick.

"Aye, it was impressive, I see all the scene through a [Crystal Monitor] in my room" chuckled Ragnarok drinking from a tankard, amused by the exasperation his friend carried; it does seem that all the little fun they had in Carne Village, came with the picture of Albedo bathing in the blood of several spellcasters, shrieking like a howling banshee about how they dared to hurt the man she loved.

"This obsession of Albedo with me is starting to worry me" confessed Ainz as he posed his bone hand over his face like he would be trying to pinch his nose "I admit that I am the only responsible for this situation, but this is nuts".

"Aye, and do not forget about Shalltear" added salt to the injury Ragnarok, greatly enjoying the distress of his friend, he had it coming for going outside without him and changing himself his name like that, frankly, not that Ragnarok cared about the name thing, but going out adventuring and do not call him was just rude.

"What?" deadpanned Ainz, he was starting to get the hang of doing that with an inexpressive skeletal face.

"Necrophilia fetish" deadpanned back Ragnarok "along with blood fetish, cosplay fetish, bondage fetish, S&M fetish, oral fetish, muscle fetish, submissive fetish, dominatrix fetish, domination fetish and I am sure that I am forgetting a lot more" shrugged Ragnarok "blame Peroronchino, the bastard went overboard with the little lady and do not make me start on what he gave her in terms of fighting capabilities, she is a nightmare".

"Good grief" sighed Ainz "I don't even know how are going to survive the next week at this rate".

"Bullshitting our way like pros" laughed Ragnarok, making Ainz laugh too.

"Now, seriously Brodir" Ragnarok took a sip from his tankard "leaving apart our more humane mind sets, didn't you realize that we are growing more and more accustom to our roles at the time passes?, how things that would have frozen us in the past, now we don't even blink at it?".

"Yes, when I killed those two men I didn't feel anything, it was like steeping and ant, I would have even noticed If I wasn't casting a spell" nodded Ainz.

"That reminds me" clicked his tongue Ragnarok, making a burst of flame fall from his mouth "what happened to Gazeff?, did you kill him or enslave him?, and notice that I had said that completely serious and without even give two fucks about it; goddammit" cursed Ragnarok, who was trying to run control of some changes that his [Eldjotnar] nature was pulling on him, and so far with little to none success.

Ainz shook his head in negative, he really liked the Captain, he was a strong, honorable man that really cared about the people of his country, leaving apart the Strongest warrior of the kingdom, he was a good man with a bad job that was trying to make the best of it. Ainz has met dozens of them in his old life, working as a salary man, with people that had to swallow a lot of shit to see a paycheck at the end of the week.

"No, I did not," said Ainz "seeing that he was one of the most influential persons in the kingdom, I let him go, without knowing what kind of resources this kingdom has, antagonizing them since the beginning looked a fool move".

"Instead you parted with him in very friendly terms" nodded Ragnarok " granting yourself a powerful contract in the Capital of this Kingdom, you are a clever boy" smiled Ragnarok.

"I am to please" joked Ainz "I am even let him battle the [Death Knight] I created".

"To see how really powerful was the so called, the strongest warrior of the Kingdom, I suppose" smiled widely Ragnarok "how did he fare against a middle tier undead?".

"Remarkably well" nodded Ainz, tapping his jaw with his bone finger "I would say that Gazeff would be a level fifty warrior class, with some unique skills that were not in Yggdrasil" seriously pointed out Ainz " they were somehow matched, but Gazeff pull out some skills that are called, [Martial Arts] and finally defeated the [Death Knight], although he truly had to go all out against him and for what I can tell, he carried practically no magic items at that moment".

"[Martial arts]" repeated Ragnarok raising an eyebrow "do you think that we could learn those?".

"Is possible" admitted Ainz, who was interested in them too "along with something called [Talents], unique perks that some have, like using a unique skill or use whatever item they want".

"Fascinating" pulled Ragnarok out of his inventory another bottle of mead and uncorked it with his fangs, refilling the tankard "and their spells and summoning are from Yggsrasil?".

"Isn't it a bit too early for so much mead?" Ainz mentally raised an eyebrow "and yes, all the spells they used were exactly like the ones we knew from Yggdrasil to the last detail".

"Immunity to poison" shrugged Ragnarok that could drink an ocean of mead and do not even be tipsy, something that he hated "so, someone taught them spells, and for the words of the white pasty of the Slane Theocracy, they do work on the same Tier spells systems that we do".

"Judging from what Neuronist dig out of the mind of that Nigun fellow" said Ainz remembering the initial report of Neuronist Painkiller, the torturer master and Interrogator of Nazarick "at some point in the past, about six hundreds years ago, Rank Tier magic substituted Wild magic, whatever it was, as common magic system in the world".

"We need more information about all of this" simply nodded Ragnarok " and I bet that you are feeling a bit of wanderlust and the desire of getting out of the Tomb".

"You know me too well" chuckled Ainz "I was thinking about the lines of infiltrating myself into the adventure guild, grow contacts and money; as Yggdrasil gold is for the Nazarick but nothing more; acting as a warrior, to see if I can learn this [Martial arts]".

"Sound like a lot of fun" laughed Ragnarok "but you are not thinking about abandoning your old pal here, right?" eyed Ragnarok Ainz, who shifted a little in his chair; yes, he did thing about it, if Ragnarok stays in Nazarick all the NPC will be more relaxed, instead of worrying their asses about the loss of the Supreme beings, but caging Ragnarok was a foolish endeavor.

"I confess that I though about it" nodded Ainz "with your presence here, in Nazarick, all the NPCs will see that there will be at last one Supreme Being left, even if something happens to me" explained Ainz, who shudder to imagine what would happen if the NPCs are left to their own devices, specially Demiurge and Shalltear, the settings of those NPCs are pure nightmare material.

"But, I admit that it will be a foolish errand" sighed Ainz "you would never be caged like that, you are a warrior, so you need to do warrior things".

"So we change roles?" snorted Ragnarok "I became the adventurer and you trap yourself into Nazarick".

"Nothing of the sort" shook his head Ainz " I will become an adventurer in E-rantel, the closest city to us and you will accompany Shalltear in her hunt of human who could do [Martial arts], meanwhile, Sebas and Sollution will go to the Capital to establish a base there and Demiurge will go to the borders of the Empire, trying to see what they made thick, once we had a solid base, we will go for this Slane Theocracy and then for the rest of the nations".

Ragnarok said nothing for a while, instead he nursed his tankard and raise an eyebrow, eying Ainz, who thanked his body lack of reactions, that gaze of Ragnarok could make a slime shiver, he did that one with Herohero if he was not mistaken.

"Boredom is a powerful motivator, eh?" snorted Ragnarok "understood Brodir, however, we should polish that plan a little more".

"What do you have in mind?" asked Ainz, wanting to know what kind of craziness has the man in mind, Ragnarok has never been one on subtleties, in fact he was the pure definition of overkill, for him there was nothing like that, just Open Fire and if the objective is not death yet, increase the output.

"You go to E-Rantel and blow their minds, as you already have planned" took a long gulp from his tankard Ragnarok "I will go hunting with Shalltear, that girl needs someone to get her leash short" sighed Ragnarok, making reference to the penalty of Shalltears race, [True Vampire] that made her feel intense bloodlust as soon she had a taste of it "but then I will join Sebas and Solution in the Capital, I will dress myself as an enchanter with unique talents of Runes".

"Sebas will be my butler and Solution my daughter; I will appear as I am weaseling my way into the nobility" frowned Ragnarok "although your idea of being an adventurer was more interesting, still, with my runes I can easily enchant items with [Runecraft I-X] and cast a permanent [Charm] or a more drastic [Dominate Will] inside the item, making them bend to our will".

Ainz tapped his lower jaw, he was really pondering the benefits of the plan of Ragnarok, having someone controlling Shalltear was always a good thing, even if she was traveling with Sebas, the butler would need to take his more powerful appearance to have a chance against a Shalltear when she is in her Valkyrie mode; on another note, neither Solution, nor Sebas would be comfortable with the plan of sending them to the Capital with their usual roles reversed; perhaps a Supreme Being along them would make them happy and work harder for the benefit of Nazarick. Demiurge is the only one that bothers not Ainz, the [Arch Devil] was a cunning bastard, that will fulfill his duties to the letter and beyond trying to serve his idolized idea of Ainz and Ragnarok in his head.

"I understood" nodded Ainz "and I really liked the idea of someone reigning in Shalltear, just in case her blood lust gets too damn high and kills anyone in her path before he could get anything from them; the other part of the plan sounds good, but I think Solution is not that well prepared for the mission as she will more probably, just melt anyone that tries to get close to her" grumbled Ainz, that knew full well, how ninety percent of the NPCs of Nazarick seem to hate humans by principle.

"Aye, her settings" sighed Ragnarok "she is quite the charming lady when she wants, even if she is a sadist that could give a run for her money to Demiurge in that department, seriously, sometimes I am convinced that we went way overboard with them".

"You took part in their creation" pointed out Ainz.

"I only helped" rebuffed Ragnarok " a skill here, a job or racial class here, some extra meat for the settings, you know me, anything worth done, must be overdone".

"A credo you live for" nodded Ainz, knowing his friend.

"Point is, I am a roleplayer" took a deep sip from his tankard Ragnarok "but considering my nature and skills, I am not sure what kind of cover could I pull".

"I am in the same wagon, more or less" said Momonga with a sigh, tapping the side of his head with a bone finger "even with your recently created ring, have you named it yet?, I am not keen on entering into the guild under my real identity, the test with Gazeff has not been conclusive enough for me, one thing was the Army leader and other adventurers, like us, players, they could be enormously powerful".

"So, if we treat Gazeff as the strongest NPC of a kingdom and put it at level 50" resumed Ragnarok seeing where Ainz was going, "you think, powerful adventurers will be several levels higher than him".

"If this world has anything in common with Yggdrasil, its more than probable" nodded Ainz "that's why I wanted to test it myself and in the process, get some very needed extra cash for Nazarick, thanks to the loot we got from the Slane Theocracy goons, we know that the Cash system works with this New world money".

"Never did I thought, grinding money like madmen would be so useful" sighed in relief Ragnarok, that knew that Nazarick could stand by itself for about two years with their own money, before they had to transform items in cash "speaking of which, is the forest already done?".

"Yes, Mare ended in a week" nodded Ainz "after I gifted the ring to him, he worked to the bone to get the forest done".

"Bad move" chuckled Ragnarok "please, Brodir, be cautious with those displays, you have already two, very enthusiastic maidens after your heart, you don't need to start a civil war inside Nazarick".

"But I thought it was common sense" protested Ainz, who now that he was an undead, saw everything under the cold prism of logic "Mare needed to move around quickly, so the ring was the correct item for him".

"Aye, it is" nodded Ragnarok " and it is, at the same time, something that is only gifted to the woman you loved, I bet you a Divine class item that both of them are wearing it in the ring finger, and in Albedos case rubbing it unconsciously several times".

"I am not going to take that suckers bet" grumbled Ainz, seeing the pit that he has dug for himself, he really should be more cautious about this thing, but alas, his last girlfriend was almost a decade ago, and he was rusty as hell.

"Back to the main topic" railed the conversation Ragnarok "so, now we started to infiltrate in Re-estize and E-rantel, at the same time, Demiurge would be doing some experiments in the borders of the Empire and we would send some scouts, to the [Beastmen] country and Dragon country to have a look at it".

"Yes, more or less, that would be the next steps".

Ragnarok eyed a clock on the wall, it was a piece of furniture that Ainz crafted by himself, a very beautiful piece of clockwork that ringed at each hour with a mechanical bird; it was a way to never lost track of time and remember himself that he had limited time inside the game, that there was a real life outside, Now, it was a very beauty carillon that fitted with the luxurious quarters of Ainz, even if he didn't precisely need them.

"Its time for your great announcement," said Ragnarok introducing the tankard back to his inventory "the NPC would already be ready for us, in the Throne hall".

"Once again, I am sorry for such an inappropriate action," said Ainz, really feeling bad for what he has done.

"Not really a problem" shrugged Ragnarok, who was happy for his friend to had such an initiative "now, if you had called yourself Ragnarok or Surtur, then we would have a problem, but this? nay, nothing to feels offense for".

"Thank you," said Ainz, from the deep of his skeletal body.

"No worries, Brodir, what are friends for?" smiled Ragnarok, before the two of them teleported to the Throne Hall.

 _Nazarick Throne Hall_

" **From now on, my name is Ainz-Ooal-Gown, you can call me Ainz"**

Like the Godspell of a god, the words of Ainz shocked Nazarick to the core, as all the NPCs sworn loyalty to the two Supreme Beings that stood in front of them, there were different cheering shouts, but all of them carry the infinite loyalty that the NPCs has shown so far to the two lost players.

"For the strongest Kings" the accent of Aura and Mare was difficult to lose.

"For the Supreme Beings" more sedated but not less determined Sebas.

Different words, different emotions, yet absolute devotion; now, Ragnarok thought that he could get accustomed to this.


	2. 2-Meet the Neighborhoods

_Great Tomb of Nazarick/ Ragnaroks_ _Private_ _Armory_

Ragnarok has his doubts about what to do next. Ax or sword?, chain mail or full plate?, human or Demi-human?; he has never thought about what kind of secondary appearance wanted inside his [Thousand Faces Ring], only that he wanted one, to made him less dangerous for the surrounding environment. [Heir of Surtur] was a racial class that had a passive skill that made anything inflammable, burn at the few seconds of exposure to him. Now he was discovering that Ainz had the greatest idea of just wrapping himself in full plate and have Narberal as companion, as she among the few among the Pleiades that would easily fit among the humans.

Yuri Alpha was a [Dullahan] her head was only over her shoulders thanks to her choker, Lupus Regina Beta would be soon deployed to Carne-village; as an extra measure of protection along a couple of Ragnaroks [Fire Will-o-wisp] that would act as scouts and extra secure measure, just in case the knights decided to make an encore; CZ was not adequate to a social mission, Entoma even less and Solution was already assigned to Ragnaroks and Sebas infiltration.

There must be pointed out that Demiurge greatly opposed to the plan of both Supreme Beings leaving Nazarick, at last until there was an heir; suggestion that opened and incensed debate about who would be the woman that would gave birth to the heirs of the Supreme Beings. There was not an absence of candidates precisely, but Ragnarok bullshited his way out as usual and soon all the Guardians were praying his wisdom and foresight, asking for forgiveness for being able to understand what they truly wanted.

That would be kind a surprise, as the Supreme Beings just face palming themselves mentally, not really wanting to deal with this shit so soon, now that they were trapped inside their characters, both Ainz and Ragnarok were practically immortal; still up to debate; and possible eternal, so there was no need to rush things in that department. Not to mention they had not still seen what is waiting for them outside and if they are ready to defend Nazarick in case of an army coming their way.

After a bit of debate between the two of them, Ainz and Ragnarok, they devised a plan that would make them important figures in the Kingdom of Re-estize, each one in different cities, and perhaps at the end, controlling both the nobility and the adventurer guild at the same time; all in the name of Ainz-Ooal-Gown. But they will be approaching it in curious manners.

First of all, Ainz would become Momon, a warrior from the south, completely covered in dark full plate and with two great swords as his main weapons. He would keep his magical powers under wraps until he could get a more precise idea of what kind of enemies could he be dealing with and at the same time, he would make a name inside the adventurer Guild. He would be accompanied by Narberal Gamma, being called Nabe in a disguise of a common human girl but with a high magical talent; something that fit Narberal, who was an [Armored Mage], not to mention a [Doppelganger] that could easily fit in the human city. Even if she hated all of them with a passion, seeing them as something lower that the lowest forms of life. Ragnarok told Ainz that she despised humans, but seeing the options, he has to admit that it was a devil they known, better than a worse devil to know.

Second, Ragnarok will travel with Shalltear, looking for possible [Martial arts] users and after they captured one or more, he will travel with Sebas and Solution to the Capital and start the same business as Ainz, but this time having an eye at the nobility of the kingdom and see if they could get a hold on the underworld. In all civilizations there was an underworld; and controlling it, it was usual the perfect way to really know what is happening in the kingdom. Although, getting their hands in the nobility was another way to ensure the domain over one of the major kingdoms near Nazarick and by so, blocking a possible enemy, by turning them into servants.

Later they will deal with the Empire and the Slane Theocracy, before that, they need to see what was all that fuzz about the [Beastman] and the Dragon kingdom. Frankly, Ragnarok was eager to see what was all that about dragons, being a level 100 players, unless it was an event dragon, Ragnarok can soloed most of the Dragons of Yggdrasil, prove being the [Cape of the Frozen Wrym] that he got as loot when he killed the most powerful dragon of the game, Nydogg, in a solo raid. He was eager to see if this dragon would be more interesting than those in Yggdrasil, or would be a disappointment like the soldiers and spell casters that they have meet so far.

Ragnarok sighed and started with the basics, first of all, he need to be human, judging from the images he saw in the battle of Ainz with the Slane Theocracy and the corpses that they got from it, humans in this continent are quite variate, so, he would make himself as a tall human, six feet and half would be a good start, he was acting as an adventurer, not approved by the Guild but strong enough to be in pretty good shape. So he made himself strong and broad, someone who knew what hard work truly was, and had the muscles to prove it. Then it would be a matter of finer details, for what he has seen, different skin colors were unusual, there was little to none people of color, reading the report Neuronist, Asiatic features would something of the far south. Caucasian it is then, he moved on the features of the face; red hair, that for sure, it would be easier to transform his flames if the color is already appropriate, then the eyes, hum, there was doubt between the blue and the green; red hair and jade eyes were a good combination, steel colored?, black?, decisions, decisions; considering he was going to appear as part of a family with Solution, then blue eyes it is; they need to share at last one trait to pretend they are somehow related.

Well, in resume; Caucasian male, around thirty years, about six feet ten inches tall, broad as a bull, red mane and blue eyes; Ragnarok observed himself in a mirror and realized that if you excused the color of the hair and eyes, he was the carbon copy image of the protagonist of the 13º warrior. Not the Spanish actor, the one that acted as leader of the Nordmanni party, what was his name?, Buliwyf, that's it; unfortunately, he found it inappropriate, this people had problem even to pronounce Ainz; and they had names like Jircniv Rune Farlord whatever it was; the Emperor of the Baharut Empire; Ragnarok thought that perhaps simply was better and Ragnar was actually a very good name.

Well, Ragnar Surtursson, it did have a nice ring and fitted with the character, now, was time to dress the part and transform the monstrous, Divine class geared [Eldjotnar], into a human, without losing a bit of strength. And that was the tricky part. [Humans] or at last, this World version of it, may be the most widespread race, however and without any desire to be cruel, they are the weakest bunch. Except the few among them that escalated to the Hero level like Gazeff. Anything superior to third tier magic was stuff of legend for them, the strongest spell caster is a six or seven tier spell casters; both Ragnarok and Ainz use Eight Tier level like it was nothing, it was the norm for the level 100 characters, if you want to do something to your enemies.

A simply sleeveless red and gold tunic, black salamander leather belt with Yggdrasil on the buckle, sturdy pants, reinforced boots, and a gray fur cape will complete the character, the symbol of Ainz-Ooal-Gown in the buckle of the cape, well visible in the front; now, it was only needed some extras. Namely, weapons, armors and the accessories that he was going to carry. Being honest, his inventory will always carry with him all his Divine class item regalia, just in case something went south, but what matters now was, what would the humans of this world see when they look at him?.

"[Create Great Item]" said Ragnarok extending his hand and focusing in what he wants, contrary to the version of the spell they know back in the game; this wonderful piece of magical power could bring forth all you can imagine if you are powerful enough.

Ragnarok was capable of create something of Relic Class and below, so he focused and in his extended hand, the handle of a black danish ax materialized; his blade was bigger than the usual, and had serrated teeth. With a couple of swings to test its balance, Ragnarok grunted in acceptance and tie it to his belt, he was tall enough for the weapon to handle from his waist without molesting him, he was going to baptize the ax, [Fleshburner] and made it his signature weapon for this Ragnar fellow. Part of him feel it was an adequate weapon, one that burns and tears apart his enemies.

Now, he only had to enchant it, with a mix of runes that would give credibility to its legend of being a familiar legacy and only those of his blood or affiliated to his family, could carry the weapon around without bursting into hellish flames. But before that, he picked up an arsenal of magic rings, pendants, collars and other accessories, he was going to battle without any armor, he wanted to test how really strong were his defenses against the dangers of his world, and thanks to his recently created [Thousand Faces Ring] he could always recompose his clothes, if they are damaged somehow. Now that he though about it, he should reinforce his clothes too, more for utilities than for any defense worth the name.

Sighing, Ragnarok; dressed into his Ragnar attires an appearance, walked outside of the armory, finding a very busy trio of maid cleaning his room from his last meal; a feast on where he devoured and entire jotun cow; a creature the size of a truck; and drink an ocean of mead. A bit exaggerated, but he drank a lot, and he didn't get even tipsy. Remembering the names of the trio of maids that were in charge of this day, day shift, Ragnarok smiled at their enthusiasm, they took pride in their job, leaving the place absolutely spotless, it was a blessing to see someone that shared his sentiments of tidiness and cleanliness.

"Greetings lasses" saluted Ragnarok to the maids who turned to him in surprise, blushed storms and bowed deeply, greeting back to the Supreme Being.

"Good day, Ragnarok-sama!" greeted the three of them at the same time, with blushes all over their faces.

"Thanks for your hard work, Cixous, Foire, Lumiere" smiled Raganrok. "I am going to pay a visit to the Ashurbanipal, if you could please, clean the Runeforgue by the time I went back, I would be more grateful" asked politely Ragnarok and the maids nodded, bowing their head so fast that they create after images. "Just be careful to do not touch anything with glowing runes or the wardrobe where I keep the regents, you can't miss it, is the one with my personal symbol on its doors". Explained Ragnarok, some basic security measures, working with dangerous things like magic runes, soon teach you to be extra careful.

"Then, see you later." Waved Ragnarok in goodbye before vanish in a white light from his Guild ring.

"Lupus Regina Beta-san was right". Whispered Lumiere hugging herself all flustered. "He is a total DILF".

"Ey, Foire". Called the third maid. "What is a DILF?". Asked Cixous.

"Someone with whom you will do, voluntarily, a lot of naughty, naughty, lewd things". Answered Foire without losing a beat.

"Oh". simply stated Cixous. "Then, yes, he is a DILF"

 _A_ _shurbanipal/_ _Great Library of Nazarick_

Titus Annaeus Secundus was the chief librarian of Nazarick, a job that has brought him a lot of joy since he was created by the Supreme beings and be put in charge of such a trove of knowledge.Magical and non-magical equally. A lot of Supreme Beings filled the Library with knowledge beyond Yggdrasil, like the adventures of the Fellowship of the Ring, a tale on where Titus was convinced that Lord Sauron was right since the beginning; or Huckleberry Finn, one of Mare-sama favorites. Although, the real work of the Ashurbanipal was the custody and creation of all kind of grimories, scrolls and other magical knowledge items that were hidden between dozens of worthless copies. Paranoia was a healthy attitude in Yggdrasil, where all the players were sneaky bastards that would have no problems in stole everything they saw, even if they had no real utility for it, just for the laughs and to boast that they have done it.

The odd librarian was a skeleton wizard, made with the bones of humans and animals; he had horns, bone spikes and hooves instead of feet, but for him it was nothing of consequence, pains of the flesh were for creatures of the flesh, undead like him did not have to worry about things like aching muscles or anything organ related. Still, he had no problem in cover himself in all kind of jewelry and golden trinkets, that hide their true utility as magical items that enhanced his capabilities. Just in case, the extreme case, of having to defend the library along his fellow custodians; there is a veritable army of [Elder liches] and [Spirits] patrolling and taking care of all the items in the library and all the custodians took great pride in their jobs.

A flash of light called the attention of the undead, who raised his bespectacled empty eyes from the scroll he was analyzing, soon noticing the new appearance; more human like; of one of the two Supreme Beings. Titus has always liked Ragnarok-sama, he was one of the Supreme beings that has carried more books and other magical items to the library, greatly expanding their scroll variety and some special books that contained thousands and thousands of tales of the Supreme beings in Yggdrasil and the adventures of other, lesser, guilds that tried to oppose them. He even brought a poetic copy of the tragic tale of the Pantheon of his father; Edda minor, Titus believed it was called.

"Greetings, Ragnarok-sama". Saluted the Chief librarian in good humor. "What can I do for you today?".

"Hello, Titus". Saluted Ragnarok back, walking to the massive, mahogany desk of the librarian, full to the brim with all classes of books, notes and the sort. "I am going to create a series of items for my mission outside and I was wondering if you could help me to choose the adequate enchantments for them".

"It will be my pleasure, Ragnarok-sama". Put the glasses out Titus, cleaned a space in his big desk and look at the Supreme Being. "What do you have in mind?".

"First something along faking a family heirloom". Ragnarok left the danish ax over the empty space of the desk. "As a Relic Class weapon, I can imbue it with three runes, one for increasing its damage with fire, another to incinerate anyone that touched it without my permission and the last one, and this is where I need your help, something for making the weapon always come to my hand, no matter the distance".

"I see". Said the Chief Librarian, tapping his horns, quickly revising anything he had in store; it is true that scrolls are in high demand in Nazarick, but without a new supply of raw materials, soon they will be limited to One to Three Tier spells.

"Perhaps a [Telekinesis] spell would be appropriate". Said Titus, who knew that they still had a lot of those. " But that would be perhaps a little plebeian, a weapon such as this, deserved some more special, have you think of giving a name and made the weapon teleport at your hand, once its name is called?".

"That is a brilliant idea, Titus." smiled Ragnarok. " But I fear that would grant more questions than answers, the last thing I need, is a fool trying to infiltrate in my Manor in the Capital, trying to steal the weapon or at last, find something about where did I found it".

"Ah, yes, you are going...undercover?, I think I have read something similar in several of the books you brought to the Library". Laughed softly the Skeleton wizard.

"Aye, I will be". Laughed in echo Ragnarok. Who would have thought that Titus would like to read police dramas. "Point is, I want something worthy of a legacy, not something that would have pests trying to get some of it; you know how it was when the other guilds tried to get into Nazarick to plunder its Halls".

"I am starting to see your conundrum, Ragnarok-sama". Mussed Titus. " It has to be something that inspired awe, something that made you recognizable, but at the same time, something that would not raise too much awe". Chuckled Titus." Now, that's a fine line you are drawing in the sand, my lord".

"Anything that is worth done, must be overdone". Simply stated Ragnarok. "I am proud of my runes, I will never stain them by creating second rate items".

"As librarian, I can relate to that feeling". Nodded Titus, who was proud of the pristine state of his Library; it was his way of honor the confidence that the Supreme Beings put on him when they put him in charge of the Ashurbanipal. "Well, lets see what more do you have in mind, perhaps as we progress with the other, the muse will hit us".

"Aye, good idea". Nodded Ragnarok. "Apart from the ax, I was thinking in a couple of rings for protections against divination and detection spells and the sort, a golden collar with some communication and detection spells and perhaps a gauntlet with holding and trapping spells".

"I could provide spells from all that ideas". Nodded Titus at the list. "Scrolls of [Fake Coat] or [ Anti-detection], the collar would be something among the lines of [Message] or [Rabbit Ears] and the gauntlet, perhaps [Mass Hold species] or [Dominate Will]?, what would be your idea my lord?, my lord?". Asked again Titus as he noticed how Ragnarok was eying his hand with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, Titus, its just that the muse has just hit me". Smiled widely Ragnarok. "I will need some things...". Trailed Ragnarok, giving the list to Titus, who just smiled back and soon called a servant of the library to procure Ragnarok-sama with the items he has solicited.

After not much time, a servant appeared with the scrolls, he has asked and after chatting a little with Titus about this new worlds possibilities, and promising the skeleton wizard that he will bring him any interesting book he could put his hands on; Ragnarok teleported back to his Runeforgue. As he asked, the entire place was pristine, it almost glowed, spotless clean even the most remote corners of the room; Ragnarok took note of thanking the girls later, such a hard work was to be admired and respected, but right now, the fires of creation were burning heavy on him and he soon got hands to work, melting the gold that he would need for the rune inscribing.

The labor itself was not something out of this world, it was just a matter of patience and methodology, much like his job as roadie, it was a matter of patiently wait for something to go wrong, and then calmly and methodically put a solution to it. Those bastards never, ever, gave him the slightest thanks for all the shit that he had to deal with,on a daily basis; most of it provoked by those same bastards that believe that being a rock star was a free way ticket for anything. If he had received a dollar for each time he has got their collective asses out of the metaphorical fire, he could be the owner of Yggdrasil by now.

But all of that was in the past, and right now, Ragnarok was eager to see what the future departed. This was a new world, and even if for the moment, all the possible enemies they had meet so far, were weaklings, it doesn't mean that everything from now on, is going to be a weakling; far from it. At some point the powers of this world would start to react to the presence of Nazarick. His guild had the unconquered achievement, and he pretended to keep it that way, new world and rules be dammed, he was going to keep that achievement unchanged.

Possibly, it will be harder than it looks, specially if the initial report of Neuronist; before the subject Nigun died in the interrogation; was accurate and not the dying ramblings of a broken man. For what Ragnarok could made of the delirious of the tortured man, he was part of the Theocracy that consider the humans the chosen race. Chosen, by the Six goods that descended from heaven about three hundred years ago, and whose Dogma included that all humans should unite under the banner of the Six gods and exterminate all non-humans on the surface of the continent and beyond. They have not explored that beyond yet, mostly because the [Elf] wall that cut short his own country from the rest and the constant wars with the Re-Estize Kingdom and the [Beast man] tribes.

If anything, this world has proven not to be boring, at last they will have something to do, by joining the war, be it under their own banner or temporary under the banner of someone that begged for their help; not to toot their own horns, but between Ainz and him, they could cleave a path in the middle of hordes of enemies and come on top; between Ainz necromancer spells and his own power as front line juggernaut, it was needed something of their own level and with a lot of help, to stop them. But there was something that was nagging Ragnarok, it was something that the idiot of the Slane Theocracy said about the angels and the Demon Kings.

In Nazarick, they knew nothing of the outside world, fortunately, they do seem to share a common language, at last, in the speaking department; in the written word department, Ragnarok was at lost about what he was reading; that was another of the reasons to hunt down powerful warriors or adventurers. A way to knew how to read and write, the basic of any advanced civilization. With a little luck, the written language would not be too much difficult than what they know; as human, Ragnarok knew three languages, German, English and Japanese, but none of them were worth much in this world.

At some point in the past, powerful, godlike figures descended from the heaven and made a mess of everything; they were the Six Gods, also, before any of that happens, another mysterious bunch descended form heaven and torn apart the magic system, establishing the Tier system that Ygdrasil used, spells included, practically they used the same but with notable differences here and there; namely the job system.

A [Wizard] cast spells, unbreakable rule, a wizard can not use items or skills of another job, unless he picks up that job on its next level up; in the New world, however, everyone with an ounce of talent and the will to learn, can learn magic and use armors and do whatever the fuck they wanted. Now, Ragnarok wanted to know, if that little freedom was applied to Ainz and him too. For what Ainz told him, he had to use the [Perfect Warrior] spell to be able to equip a weapon and his own enchanted black colored full plate, the same one he is using as part of his Momon cover, still, Ragnarok had the [Muspellheim Soldier] job, that allow him to wear light and medium armors without any penalty.

Ainz wanted to know if new abilities could be learn, if even those like him that has reached the cap of level 100, could learn new tricks or even better, level up; now that would be something, if that would be the case, perhaps godhood was not so farfetched. How would you call a level 1000 character, in a world were the supreme heroes were among the sixties?. God or something very similar to it, speaking of it, there was already gods in this new world, but they do seem non interfering, apart from the spells of the clerics and the other divine spell caster jobs; the clerics of Nazarick however, adore Ainz and him, and that didn't forbid them to cast any necessary divine spell, so for the moment, the system was similar, if not equal to Yggdrasil.

As the runes on his new weapon and items cooled down and etched themselves into their respective items, Ragnarok meditated about how to proceed with his own mission. Ainz was exploring the adventure guild in E-rantel and Ragnarok would do the same in the Capital, with luck and with the blessings of the strongest warrior of the Kingdom, that was a very nice recommendation letter, get into the adventure guild would be an easy task. The problem came later, when he had to made himself a name and help Solution infiltrate in the nobility; considering Solution´s real personality, she would eat and dissolve any poor bastard that tried to court her, before they could get anything done.

Not really her fault, she was designed that way, even if Ragnarok did run some damage control, her personality was evil to the core, she enjoyed devouring preys inside of her, and thanks to her [Shoggoth] racial class of the [Slime] race, she can swallow her enemies inside of her and digest them for days. She enjoyed it, actually, dragging her preys inside of her and feeling how they are digested, specially [Humans] that she saw as toys or food. Only the direct command of a Supreme being or a Floor guardian would make her stop of her sick pleasure. However, one would never have to underestimate the [Shoggoth]. She was a dangerous assassin, with a cold and logic mind that reacts accordingly to the menace; and thanks to her numerous poisons and other dangerous fluids, product of her [Slime] nature, she is a dangerous enemy for people even five or ten levels over her.

Ragnarok was a level 100 character, so he had little to fear from the [Shoggoth], just in case she was mentally controlled or something among those lines. Ragnarok himself was practically immune to mental control thanks to his [Crown of the Oldest Being] a Divine-class item that prevented any mind control of a creature of equal or lesser level than him. Once he reached the level 100 cap, he was, at all effects, immune to mind control, except World Class-items.

Once the runes finished etching themselves in the items, Ragnarok observed his work and smile widely, now he had all the things he needed to made the Ragnar Surtursson persona complete, now he only had to store this appearance and gear inside the [Thousand Faces Ring] and he will be ready for his mission with Shalltear and later, with Sebas and Solution. In front of him, softly humming with powers, were the three items that would complete the gear of Ragnar Surtursson.

Leaving apart the [Thousand Faces Ring], Ragnarok wanted to travel lightly, in the equipment department, his nature as [Eldjotnar] craved a challenge and he has handicapped himself, in order to make it easier, to any possible foes that he could encounter in the field. But he was not an idiot, and kept all his Divine-class items in his inventory; considering the possibility of things becoming pear-shaped. It was mind blogging how easily, even the best laid plans, could turn against one. His experiences on PVP (Player versus Player) were proof of that, even if Ragnarok had the [World Bane] class, he always hated the PVP, it was full of cheaters. Fortunately, among the members of his guild, there was one; Punitto-moe; who had taught him how to PK (Player kill) effectively, he even wrote a book called, "Anyone can easily PK", it was a must for any aspiring PK and for newbie Heteromorphic races players that want to survive for the first levels.

The first item that Ragnarok has crafted was the black, serrated, danish ax; he was going to baptize it as [Fleshburner]. The ax would be the symbol of his fake family, he would pose as a fallen noble from the Northernmost zones of the continent; somewhere along the borders of the Dragon country; looking for a fresh start in Re-Estize kingdom. Under the disguise of being an old ally of Ainz-Ooal-Gown, he would use his contacts with Gazeff to gain a foothold in both the adventurer guild and the noble families.

[Fleshburner] was enhanced with runes, [Fire weapon] that could made the weapon cause a huge amount of extra fire damage, [Teleport] that will teleport the weapon back to the hand of Ragnarok each time its name was spoken, and [Curse of Muspellheim] that bobby trapped the weapon, so with a single mental command of Ragnarok, it will incinerate anyone who was holding it. Even if, he didn't want to appear too much powerful; knewning he would have to deal with a lot of bullshit of possibly spies and the sort, trying to get a hold of where or how did he gained such a weapon; his nature demanded to show his enemies exactly what are they messing with.

[Gauntlet of the Oldest King] was the second item he would always have on himself. It would act in two ways; one it would be a powerful item that will pose as a set with [Fleshburner], and the second would serve to hide his [Thousand face Ring] and his [Ring of Muspellheims Tyrant] from any possible witness or prying eyes. The Gauntlet had his own three set of runes, making it a potent defensive and supporting item with [Dominate will], [Golden shell of Fafnir] and [Aglyz] spells on it.

His own clothes, the sleeveless tunic and trinkets, were already created by [Create Greater item] and would be considered something akin to a Relic-Class level leather armor, nothing off charts. In fact, for a level 100 character, it would be a bad joke of equipment, but for a [Human] whose heroes are of Level 50 more or less, it was more than enough to cause something akin to admiration, envy and a little pang of fear.

Storing the complete set of appearance in his ring, Ragnarok smiled when he mentally knew that he could change at will between the Ragnarok and Ragnar persona. This will facilitate things when he will be trying to get into the ruling houses of Re-Estize, and this Ragnar fellow was so carefully constructed that Ragnarok couldn't but feel proud of it. It was almost like he has created his own NPC, now he begun to understand how attached the rest of the Guild was to their creations. He really should have created his own, but now, it was crying over spilled milk, perhaps he would found something or someone interesting out there.

It was one of his lesser know capabilities, [Eitr], the skill to enslave any creature and turn it into a creature that was akin to a [Primal Fire Giant], turning it into a completely loyal servant to his will. In Yggdrasil, he was limited by the summoned creatures limit that he could have in battle, but in this new world, all of that was still pending of experimentation. Perhaps, he could take someone that called his interest and turn him or her, into his own little NPC. Well, he did something similar with his [Lava Maidens] now that he thought about it, but it was different. He didn't need to use [Eitr] on them, he just free them from their dungeon and basically gave them a job and a better home in Nazarick. Sex was a very welcomed perk, but he had never forced himself on them, they came to him by their own free will, offering themselves to him, voluntarily.

Changing his form into his real [Eldjotnar] character, Ragnarok teleported himself to the Throne room, where Albedo was patiently dealing with the everyday affairs of Nazarick. From reports of the patrols of undead of the forests around the Great Tomb, to the last report of the treasury and how were expended the resources and treasures of Nazarick. From what Ragnarok know, the Tomb could work without problems for a couple of years, before they will need to transform items of the treasury into money to keep up the expenses. Albedo has already told Ragnarok of the measures that she has taken to cut some expenses, like disabling some magic traps and other things that would be useless to keep active unless they are under attack. So far, Ragnarok was impressed with the work of the [Succubus], there was a reason why she was the Floor Guardian leader.

Albedo smiled widely at the arrival of Ragnarok, she was always happy to see her surrogate father. Inside the heart of Albedo, she still had the lingering fear of losing the Supreme Beings, a nightmare that all the Guardians and NPC of Nazarick shared. Even if, they know that the Supreme Beings are leagues above them, all the NPCs fear that they could die at some point. Even if they are eternal, they are not immortal, they could be destroyed and if that happens, Nazarick would be without the beings that made sense to their existence.

"Oh, Father". She smiled, still trying to accustom to calling a Supreme Being so familiarly, "what brings you here?".

"Hello, Albedo". Smiled back Ragnarok, "is my Brodir already leave to E-rantel?".

"No, not yet", shook her head. "Ainz-sama is in his room, waiting for the daily reports and preparing to leave with Narberal", she huffed at the end, "why can't I go with him?". She pouted like a child without her favorite toy.

"Because he knows that he could trust you with Nazarick", explained Ragnarok. "My Brodir needs to know that there is something that he could trust completely in charge of the operations of Nazarick, reuniting information of all the running operations and effectively keeping Nazarick safe and sound".

Albedo calmed a little after the praise of her surrogate father. She wanted him to be proud of her, and it does seems that she was doing it right.

"Still, I really wanted to go with Ainz-sama, specially now that he had a flesh body", she mussed with a lustful smile, "all those romantic opportunities lost", she sighed with sadness. "I know that Narberal totally supports my love for Ainz-sama, but her alone with a Supreme Being. I can't but feel that she was going to be taken by him and it makes me bloody jealous!", confessed the [Succubus]. Albedo was surprisingly naive sometimes on the matters of the heart, quite a surprise, considering the lore of her race and her previous setting as "Slut" that Tabula-smaragdina put on her settings when he created the NPC.

"I don't think that my Brodir is going to lay with Narberal", shook his head Ragnarok. "Not now at last, perhaps later". Ragnarok raised an eyebrow at the distressed expression of Albedo."Its been a while since he had a flesh body and it would not be surprising that he would want to enjoy it to his fullest, that includes sex by the way", chuckled Ragnarok. "But I don't think he would indulge in the pleasures of the flesh with Narberal", continued Ragnarok, "not before he decided what to do with you".

"Uh?!". Tilt her head to the side Albedo, not understanding that last part.

"Why don't you ask him about that?", suggested Ragnarok.

The sooner, Ainz got rid of that guilt feeling he had for messing with Albedos setting, the better for the two of them. And if Ainz got laid, all for the better, now that he had a flesh body he could indulge himself in the pleasures of the flesh.

Being an undead in a game is cool and all that, but in real life; like they are experimenting right now; could be quite the annoyance, specially at the time of eating, drinking and fucking….and there was that bleeding [Eldjotnar] nature that made of Ragnarok a complete asshole sometimes. Ragnarok felt that he really should check that dangerous part of him, a lot more under wraps. Sometimes, it gives him ideas that terrorized him to the core, roleplaying in game was good, but now, anything he did, had real life consequences.

"Come, lets go to say goodbye to your lover", smiled Ragnarok raising the hand where he had the [Ring of Ainz-Ooal-Gown].

He knows that Albedo treasured hers, giving to her by Ainz due a mistake he made when Mare was creating the forest. She wore it in the ring finger and had soon acquired the nervous tick of rubbing it, whenever she felt excited. The [Succubus] smiled back, and soon reunited all the reports and teleported with her own; treasured; ring into the doors, in front of Ainzs personal quarters.

As they entered in the room, they saw Ainz reading a patch of scroll, there were a lot of scratchings and half formed kanjis of the Japanese language. Ainz, raise his head from the paper patch and waved then in, allowing them permission. Ragnarok lost no time, in siting into one of the comfortable couches of the room. Taking his more humane appearance, to prevent the furniture to explode in fire. Ainz room was not fire proof like Ragnarok´s was, and with his passive, incendiary skill as [Eldjotnar], he had to be extra careful when he walked around in his real form.

As Ainz, Albedo and him spoke about the daily reports and the general information they had of the outside world, they spoke about what they were going to do, once they got outside of Nazarick.

It was not a secret that the NPC grow relentless at the idea of both Supreme Beings leaving, but for both Supreme Beings, the mere idea of being trapped in Nazarick was a nightmare of their own. With their bodies, powers and a new world to explore, shutting themselves inside of the Tomb would be a complete waste of this second chance or whatever that has being granted to both of them.

Squandering that gift, by fearing everything, hit hard in both of their natures, that would rebel against such a thing with a passion. The essences of a [Ruler of Death] and the [Heir of Surtr] would drive them to madness before they even allow the weight of the world to made them shut-ins. Not to mention, Nazarick must be expanded and if the two Supreme Beings were sitting on their thumbs, that will not happen. Still, there was the possibility that this new world had a surprise or two of their own and toss all their plans into disarray. No plan survived the encounter with the enemy, and the information that they have extracted from the white faced asshole of the Slane Theocracy was heavily tinted with the opinions and prejudices of the man. In resume, it was not accurate, and both Ragnarok and Ainz, despised such inconsistencies and falsehoods. It was dangerous to send NPCs out there with false or even worse, totally wrong information. They could be captured and that would lead to the revealing of Nazarick and another entirely set of problems that they wanted to avoid for the moment.

Military they were strong, but they still not self sufficient. The forest and the Coliseum Floor would do wonders for their food necessities, but alas, it was a young project that would take several months, if not a complete year, to develop an adequate farming and harvesting structure. Even if they had Mare, a level 100 [Druid] among them, growing enough crops; to actually feed the population of Nazarick was a pipe dream. It would be needed a lot of building and careful testing of the cattle, before they could implement such a thing inside Nazarick. Alas, once they had a little farm and orchard running, thanks to the Dungeon system, they will be able to increase and maximize it by magical means, instead of seasonal crops. Considering the population and the needs of Nazarick, they will need all the magical help they need, as they had to feed an army every day.

That was another of the reasons why they want to test the adventure system, the Underworld and the Nobles. All of those three could provide a nice income, easily reducing the maintenance burden of the Tomb, even with all the farming and grinding that Ainz and Ragnarok did in the past to keep the Tomb up and running in perfect condition. In this New World, they have already discovered that the Yggdrasil currency was not valid, unless they melted the money for the gold and the such. Turning a couple of hundred coins into a gold bars would give them enough founding to start their plans. Still, Ragnarok was sure that Ainz was going to start from the bottom. It was a sane policy, always knew the bottom of the pole, that's were the crappiest, yet vital works are done.

In all fantasy novels, adventures and the such, everybody starts by killing lowly things and then continue until they kill gods or other amazing beings. But no one remembers that the goblins that you killed at level one, may be back with a bigger tribe, or the undead would spawn again, that was work for lowly adventures like you were before. Neither Ragnarok, nor Ainz, wanted to forget how does it feel to be at the bottom, it will prevent them to fall into arrogance, the sin that leads to fall, at the hands of what you considered, unworthy of your attention.

Ragnarok would move like a shark in a barrel among the nobility of Re-Estize, seeing how they work and what does the nobility desire. Between Ainz in E-rantel, the biggest mercantile city, and Ragnarok in the Capital, they will control the country in an out in about a month. And that taking their sweet time to do things right. After they had Re-Estize by the balls, they could turn their attention to the Empire, the Slane Theocrazy, The Beastman tribes and the Dragon Empire. World conquest is not as farfetched as they thought it should. But they were conscious enough to know that they are walking on fine sands and an open war against any country would only left millions of corpses and the risk of turning Nazarick into a Nightmare instead of the Orderly and stable world they wanted.

Albedo was informing Ainz of the latest reports they have. The Forest was a hit, and they have already captured a bunch of lowly bandits that though the dense forest could be a nice refugee. Now they were patrolling the same forest as [Skeleton warriors] under the command of a [Skeleton mage]. They did not have anything praiseworthy, but they had money and pieces of equipment that they could study to know the kind of materials this world have. The corpses of the Slane Theocracy were all equal in style and equipment, so they had a lot of copies of the uniform and one or two special things like the slingshot that tried to use on Ainz.

Truth to be told, the idea of the forest was something that has come to Ragnarok on the fly and he just bullshited it like a champ; fortunately Ainz followed suit like a pro and cemented their status as Supreme Beings among the NPCs. At this rate, they were bullshiting their way out of anything, with a mix of their strange impulses and bullshitery. It was terrifying to contemplate, to be honest. Ragnarok was frankly scared of himself, how easily he acted as the top of the food chain and had the strength to back up that claim. Acting as a King that always had everything under control, never fearing anything and welcoming the challenge with open arms.

It didn't take long for Albedo and Ainz to clean the daily reports and paperwork that Nazarick needed. Back in time, the Console commands were more than enough to deal with all of it, but now they would have to deal with the nightmare that was paperwork. Ragnarok would never felt so relieved when he discovered the superb administrative skills that Albedo had, she could run the place with the eyes closed. Call it Fate if you want, but Albedos infatuation with Ainz and his little titbit about Ragnarok being her surrogate father has been a godsend for the Supreme Beings.

"What can I do for you, Ragnarok-san". Suddenly spoke Ainz, calling Ragnarok back from his musings. "Albedo has told me you wanted to speak with me before I leave with Narberal to E-Rantel".

It was hard to miss the twist in Albedos frown. She really didn't like Ainz leaving with Narberal, stating that she was the one that should accompany him. Her class and skills truly were perfect for being a bodyguard, but unfortunately for her, she was too good at keeping Nazarick up and running. Talents like hers did not abound enough to squander them, and by so, the [Succubus] has to stay in Nazarick. More out of pure necessity than any other real reason, she was the only one among all the NPC that could reign over Nazarick, in case the Supreme Beings were out.

"To show you my alter ego, once we are outside, so we do not step on each other toes", explained Ragnarok, quickly transforming, thanks to his [Thousand Faces Ring], into his Ragnar Surtursson persona.

"Interesting". Said Ainz, looking interested in the complete transformation that Surtur has displayed.

Albedo smiled to her surrogate father. Offering some advice in appearance and physical details, that Ragnarok has missed. Albedo was a [Succubus], even if she was somehow naive in the matters of physical intimacy, she knew all about how to be radiant and to always keep a perfect appearance, no matter the circumstances. The advices were welcomed by Ragnarok, who has created the persona of Ragnar practically on the fly, not really paying attention to the finest details. Sure, he took care of sharing some features with Solution, so they could pass as relatives, but other than that, he did not think twice about his body. Albedo was eager to make his [Human] body as adequate as she believed it should be for a Supreme Being. And perhaps, showing her beloved Ainz, how much she could help him to create his own body, fitting it, into the wildest fantasies of Albedo.

Ragnarok, on the other hand, was quite impressed. He had not thought about half of the things that Albedo was commenting about his Ragnar alter ego. But it was a good thing, the more detailed and believable the transformation was, all for the better. At the end, it was not all that different from the original form, but corrected of all little mistakes and imperfections the original had and brought to the peak of his physical state.

"I like it". Nodded Ragnarok observing his new appearance and storing it, into the ring."Thanks for the help, Albedo".

"It's my pleasure", smiled Albedo, who has enjoyed a lot playing doll with his surrogate father.

"Truly, a perfect disguise", admitted Ainz, who twirled his own [Thousand Faces Ring] in his skeletal hands. "You have outdone yourself again with this one, my friend".

"If somethings is worth done, then it must be overdone, Brodir". Laughed Ragnarok transforming back into his Ragnarok, true form and lazily sitting in the couch, where he has been sat before. "I have even rune enhanced a couple of items to made them pose as Familiar heirlooms and the such". Tapped Ragnarok the blade of [Fleshburner] with his new gauntlet, [Gauntlet of the Oldest King], another of his new rune enhanced objects.

"It is a motto that you took to the heart", nodded Ainz. It was a common thing with Ragnarok, every time he picked up a skill, weapon or whatever, he made his best to not only know it in and out, but maximize it and made something useful of it with his character.

"Then you are going to continue with your plan of infiltrating the Capital". Said Ainz that was happy to leave such a nag as dealing with Nobility in the hands of his ruthless and cunning friend.

"Aye, I will ask for a meeting with Gazeff, using your name as recommendation", commented Ragnarok on the couch, "Solution and I will pose as family, maybe cousins or something of the sort, that would help both Solution and Sebas to get more comfortable in their roles, they will be my Butler and my faraway cousin that I am trying to marry into Re-Estize nobility".

"Is an excuse as valid as any other else, but all things considered and based on the reports we had from the deceased Nigun, it could work pretty well in the Capital". Nodded Ainz, seeing the wisdom behind the words of Ragnarok.

Sebas and Solution alone would be an uncomfortable position with their roles switched. Usually Sebas was the leader of the Pleaides or Yuri Alpha when the butler was serving the Supreme Beings. Switching the roles, even with the acting skills of Solution was going to be something difficult to both of them. However, if Ragnarok was there, and both were being subservient to him, then nothing will change and could continue with their mission in a more comfortable and focused mindset. As any actor and actress out there; it was easy to perform some roles than others, and even if they had some acting skills, this will ease their jobs a great deal.

And will grant them, the extra boost to their morale and focus, that they had a Supreme Being around. It was something mind blowing, how all the NPC performed at 110% percent if there was a Supreme Being nearby. Guided by a strange sense of duty and loyalty, they give their all to gain the approval of the Supreme Beings.

Glory to Ainz-Ooal-Gown was way more than a phrase for them, it was a reason for a living for all of them.

Well, Ragnarok was already more than happy with that, such devotion was deserved of a reward and the same amount of loyalty. As [Eldjotnar], he could value the valor of the tight-knitted family and loyal followers, his more primal and monster like side, was more than pleased with the NPCs.

"I am going to gain an entrance into both the Nobility and the Underworld of the kingdom, with luck, I will find something about other possible players in this world", shrugged Ragnarok. "Even if, I do not find anything of usefulness, it will be a lot of fun".

"Do you honestly believe that the Nobility of the country would receive you with open arms?". Ainz would have loved to raise and eyebrow.

"Nay, that is not going to happen, but, after Gazeff put a good word for me in the nobles circles and I entered into the adventure guild as one of….wait, what were those classifications again?". Blinked Ragnarok that did not remember how this world classified adventurers. It was something along metal identifications.

"From lowest to highest, Copper, Iron, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Mythril, Orichalcum and Adamantite", answered Ainz, remembering what he read on the reports of Neuronist Painkiller. Being an undead has some amazing perks like augmented memory and impressive absorption of data.

"If I present myself under your banner, Gazeff would probably help me to be a Gold or Platinium adventurer easily". Shrugged Ragnarok. "Specially when I show him, [Fleshburner] and explain that I can make lower versions of similar weapons, half of the nobles and the adventurers will come to my door looking for them".

"Hum...very clever". Said Ainz posing a skeleton hand over his chin, "if I remember correctly, you can put runes in anything, so a simply, mind-controlling spell and they will be all yours".

"Exactly", smiled widely Ragnarok, a little surprised of how fast has caught Ainz, one of his motives to show his skills as Runesmith.

It was a simply, yet crafty solution to their influence problem in the Kingdom. Ragnarok, acting as Ragnar, would enter into the Adventurer Guild and show the superior quality of his gear. After Rune crafting some items from the bottom well of the Guild, higher level adventurers will come and Ragnarok could put runes that contains the spell [Dominate Will] into their items, gaining a loyal pawn, that has come voluntarily to you. He could even make a show with a low quality item, it will be something along the lines of the [Boomstick]; a stick with a Fifth tier [Explosion] spell on it. Beating the crap out of anything with a stick is humiliating as hell.

"I could see that working, one noble could ask for a fashionable weapon and you will deliver a slaving item and a fashionable weapon". Chuckled Ainz, his red eyes glow for a second in their empty sockets. "Then you will have a loyal servant, at last for a while, [Dominate Will] can be dispelled or negated, or even rejected if they carry protective items".

"Speaking of the devil", raised an eyebrow Ragnarok, "I had the nagging suspicion that it was not going to be the case, unless we are speaking of Mythril and higher level adventurers, then perhaps". Ragnarok smiled. "But judging from your battle with Nigun, they used a middle tier summon as an ace under their sleeves. We can kill armies of those with our eyes closed".

"Point is", sighed Ragnarok, "that a squad of spell caster and summoners deployed to kill a "Hero level" warrior, was very, very poorly geared for such a task, that means that Items; or at last, high level items; are not that common or are way over the pay-grade of most adventurers".

"Not to mention that a summoned creature like [Dominion of Authority] was done thanks to a sealing crystal, not by their own magic". Ragnarok snorted. "If, that's the top of their magical powers, then I will mostly conclude that powerful protective items are not common at all".

"I can see the logic in that reasoning". Nodded Ainz.

"But, Ragnarok-sama", entered Albedo in the conversation, "as thorough as Neuronist was in his interrogation, he had to conclude that Nigun was nothing but a middle level common fodder, trying to won through seer numbers instead of individual quality". Explained Albedo the little letter of the report. "He had a talent to empower summoned creatures, so a horde of [Archangel Flame] and his [Dominion of Authority], could be more than enough to deal with this Gazeff human, a level fifty or less warrior".

"Uh, true". Admitted Ragnarok, he really should pay more attention to the reports. "Still, I think my plan would gain us some easy footholds in the Kingdom royal court, from there on, it is only a matter to keep tipping scales in our favor, or even kill this King and put a Doppelganger on his place".

"Interesting idea, but until we know more about how really capable adventurers and spell casters are in Re-Estize, we will keep that plan in the back burner". Said Ainz and Ragnarok shrugged, it was nothing but ideas bouncing from one to another, they had to play as they were trying to conquer the nearby lands, without real intent of doing so.

Pity that the rest of the NPCs and their mothers were convinced that they truly wanted to conquer the world. That was going to be quite the surprise for the two Supreme Beings.

 _E-_ _Rantel/Shinning Golden Pavilion_

So far, so good.

Ragnarok, already transformed into his Ragnar persona, was enjoying a meal with Solution in the most expensive of the restaurants of the city of E-rantel. If he was not mistaken, Ainz and Narberal would be in the same city too, both teams already moving on with their missions. After he started to hunt, possible [Martial arts] users, he soon discovered that the monsters of this world were nothing out of the ordinary. Shalltear enjoyed the hunt together, and made no little amounts of innuendos about celebrating the hunt in the bed with several of her [Vampire Brides] as additional lovers.

Ragnarok would have accepted, but he thought that rutting like wild animals in the forest would be something not appropriate. However, on a latter date, in his new bed in the manor he was going to have in the Capital, was totally still on the cards. Ragnarok´s [Eldjotnar] side was all about tossing Shalltear against the carcass of their last prey and riding her petite ass until she couldn't even remember her name. But, Ragnarok cut down that line of thought, maybe later, in a bed and out of possible witnesses. The last thing they need, right after the beginning of a mission was for a poor sod seeing them rutting like beasts and calling the authorities about them.

Of all the beast they have encountered so far; along a little bunch of [Goblins] and an [Ogre]; all of them have resulted in a disappointment. But they have been a fun diversion until they found something remotely useful among all this rubble. Among this little leveled beasts and monsters, Ragnarok soon realized that they were not even a shadow of what they fought in Yggdrasil. Not even by far, but Shalltear enjoyed tearing them to pieces as soon as Ragnarok let her unleash her blood-lust and butcher them like the cattle they practically were.

The surroundings of Nazarick where as secure as they could be. Leaving apart the small bunch of bandits that accidentally stumbled inside the forest, there has not been, any other security problems and thanks to the height of the trees, The Great Tomb was more than hidden for inquisitive eyes. Unless they fly over the trees, and would mean that they were a serious menace, it would be impossible to see the Tomb. Anyhow, Ragnarok left Sebas and Solution move into E-rantel and start building a name for the Surtursson clan, a long time allies and servants of Ainz-Ooal-Gown. For their cover, Sebas will be the butler and Solution will be a second or third cousin of Ragnar Surtursson, last Head of the Clan, trying to make a new name and fortune for the family as adventurer and weapon artisan.

Curiously, it worked as a charm, as soon as Sebas offered the merchants of E-Rantel a dozen of golden Rune enhanced rings. High Class items, easily created with [Create Greater Item] and a [Magic Armor] spell, a basic Second tier spell, that Ragnarok have as [Muspellheim Soldier]. The merchants saw the rings, saw the enhancements and were more than happy to sell them to the local adventurer guild. On a side note, Ragnarok was sure that Ainz was going to recognize the rings, it was a signal that they will be already on the move and in their route for the capital, with luck, a high level adventurer will ask for a more powerful item and Ragnarok will enslave the adventurer. He has baptized the rings as [Ring of the Soldier], basic as hell, but enough for a starting in the magical items business.

Half of the money went directly to Nazarick and the other half, to pay the bill of the restaurant/inn/whatever was needed, where Ragnarok and his team were spending some days to made the fame of Ragnar as artisan solidify and to left clear that he was not some broken down noble but a rising star. Adding some mystery as Ragnar has not been seen by anyone still, only his butler and his unbelievable beautiful but spoiled cousin were seen around the Shinning Golden Pavilion and the market, collecting the rings and settling some basic deals with the merchant community.

As Ragnarok was hunting down beasts and bandits, along Shalltear, growing a sensation of disappointment each time they found nothing but cannon fodder in their way; Solution and Sebas had already planned an ambush for a big and well organized group of hijackers, bandits, and criminal scum. Hopefully, there will be anything useful among all that rubble. If not, well, Ragnarok really hoped that he will found anything of utility among the adventurers of the Capital. This world was interesting, but severely disappointing in the challenging department. Really, Ragnarok was eager to find something that could present a challenge for him or Ainz, they need something to keep their skills sharp. The sword that stays in its scabbard for too long, soon rust and decays.

With their business finished for the moments and his rings already on the market, Ragnarok knew that they should move to the Capital and start moving into the shadows of the kingdom and the nobles circles. Solution was more prepared for the latter and thanks to Ragnarok´s levels as [Slaver] and [Tyrant], Ragnarok could easily make himself a name on the underground.

Still, he was not Beast Tamer, that was Aura´s domain, Ragnarok was more akin to dominate humanoid races, but not heteromorphic races. He could break the will of a [Human], [Elf], [Orcs] and [Goblings] perhaps; but something like [Slimes], [Dire wolves] and other monster like races, required magic. Still, thanks to his [Tyrant] job, those under his domain were forever bounded to him and loyal to a fault. Scared shitless of failing him. In Yggdrasil, it was not precisely a very sorted job, as it was less useful than [Beast Tamer]. [Slaver] and [Tyrant] only shined when there was mercenary NPCs involved or the player had a base with a humanoid military fortress of some kind. The Great Tomb of Nazarick was practically filled with [Undead] and monsters, so this two jobs were not precisely of utility to Ragnarok in it.

He took them as part of his roleplaying, to add some extra juice to the idea of a Fire giant warlord of the Norse mythology, that plundered anything he wanted and took riches and slaves at his desire. In this new world, it was something that he had to prove in something more worthy that the dissapointments that he has faced so far along Shalltear. Speaking of which, even if she was as disappointed as him in the low quality of the enemies, she loved to hunt and kill along him. Only protested a little, that it was a pity that Ainz-sama was not there, to turn this filthy lesser beings into adequate resources to Nazarick, like [Skeleton soldiers] or even [Death Knights] if Ainz was feeling generous.

Ragnarok didn't buy it for a second, she wanted to ambush them and have a passionate night of debauchery. Well, Ragnarok was all for it, but in a more appropriate setting, like the manor he was going to buy in the Capital or his own quarters back at Nazarick. In fact, he already missed his [Lava Maidens], the girls were exactly what his [Eldjotnar] nature wished and more. But the human inside the [Eldjotnar] opposed to the idea. Sex was welcome, but if there was not emotions involved it would soon become something insipid and bland, and that was something that not the human or the fire giant would permit.

Sitting on the table of the Shinning Golden Pavilion, Ragnar and Solution were quite the imposing visage. Solution has already transformed into a noble beauty that could match the famous Golden princess of this Kingdom and Ragnar was the epitome of male virility with a red mane and the same azure blue eyes of his cousin. In all they were the most beautiful humans that the people of the Pavilion has seen in all their lives. Solution was radiant with her red and golden dress, matching the red and golden tunic of her cousin. In all, they were the envy and awe of the people surrounding them, with Sebas, a tall and impeccable butler at their side. They irradiate power and nobility, leaving the rich people of their surroundings like little more than ugly ducks.

As the waiters of the Pavilion did their best to serve them, barely able to endure their gazes, Ragnarok and his team were having a mental conversation thanks to the [Message] spell. Even if there was a spell caster in the Pavilion, it would be hard to catch an ear of the conversation, not to mention Ragnarok or any of the other two would have noticed the intruding presence easily.

" _I take that the reunion with the merchants went well"._ Asked Ragnarok for a report of what they had done meanwhile he was hunting with Shalltear.

" _Yes Ragnarok-sama"._ Said the two at the same time.

" _The rings were sold as fast as you said they would"._ Informed Solution, as she was the one that negotiated the deal as Sebas look up for an adequate bait for the criminal organization, it didn't take long for him to found a waste of a man that drive carriages directly into ambushes.

" _Still, the merchants tried to downplay them, the nerve of those flesh bags"_ , huffed Solution mentally, _"but they soon caved, I only had to took the rings and say that I would bring them to another company, who could appreciate true wonders when they see it"._

" _Considering the level of the enemies I have fought to so far, I wouldn't be surprised if it truly was the first time they saw High Class items"._ Chuckled Ragnarok. _"All I have found so far, is low to middle class tops, it lefts me a little disappointed, to be honest with both of you"._

" _Indeed, I have noticed how not even the adventurers in the city carried nothing out of middle class gear over them"._ Added Sebas, who was as surprised as Ragnarok for the absence of true equipment, even on the Gold ranks group of adventurers that he found in the market, as he was looking for the carriage driver.

" _One of my Brodirs always said that the powerful eagle hide his talons"_. Remembered Ragnarok about one of the sayings of Nishikienrai, one of the founders of Ainz-Ooal-Gown.

" _I remember those words"._ Commented Sebas and Ragnarok knew that his hunch about the NPCs having memories of their times as NPCs in Yggdrasil was true. _"Nishikienrai-sama, was the one that said those"._

" _Excellent memory Sebas"._ Congratulated Ragnarok, taking note of speaking with Ainz latter on the matter of the memories. _"Yes, they were my Brodir words, and I think they are fitting for the occasion, I am sure that the adventurers in the city did not carry around their best gear; although, I suspect the main reason is because they fell secure here, lowering their guard when they are not in the fields, killing monsters and the such"._

" _Here is the food, ready for the show"._ Ordered Ragnarok, who has seen the servants carrying the food and drinks to their table.

The servants of the Pavilion soon reappeared, carrying the very delicately prepared food of the Pavilion and a bottle of their best wine for Ragnar, who simply took from the stunned face of the waiters and plopped the cork of the bottle with his thumb and filled a crystal glass to the brim, scared the shit out of the waiter with a glacial stare. They were acting as the most elite and powerful nobles these peasants has seen in all their pathetic lives, and truth to be told, Ragnarok was sure, it was very close to the reality than he thought.

Drinking from the glass, like it was nothing but a common beverage, Ragnarok soon frowned. Not that the wine has anything wrong, it was very good actually, but he was a beer man and a mead [Eldjotnar], so this wine was something bland and fruity for his tastes. Solution soon followed suit and loudly protested for the quality of the food that they were serving to her. She was quite the actress. Ragnarok was pretty sure that the food she had in front of her was something that the peasants of this kingdom would found akin to the food of the gods. However, Ragnarok was also sure, that Solution would eat any of those humans, instead of the luxurious food in front of her.

Ragnarok grabbed the bottle and with little effort, shattered the glass, silencing the protests as he rose from the chair like the was a titan of old ages. The [Eldjotnar] inside him, basked in such reaction, such fear and awe, the man knew as Rick, not so much but he liked to be the star of the show for once. Years of Roadie, little more than a shadow of the band he worked with, has been compensated with the adoration that this NPCs and the people of this New world professed to his Ragnar and Ragnarok identities.

"Enough". Simply said Ragnarok and the silence in the Inn become absolute, some people even stop moving.

Spitting the wine he has been drinking back into the glass as a symbol of despite, Ragnarok left the glass over the table and stare at the people in the Pavilion, greatly satisfied that none could keep up with his glare. Yep, low level [Humans] alright.

"Sol, my dear, call that useless lump of flesh we have for carriage driver and prepare to move". Ordered Ragnarok and Solution smiled once and moved at once to call the servant, who was in a corner, wolfing down his food.

"Sebas, prepare our luggage". Turned his attention back to the imposing butler at the side of the table. "I am sorely disappointed with his city, we leave for the Capital tonight".

"As you wish, my Lord". Bowed in acceptance Sebas. In all, the butler of Nazarick was enormously happy to serve a Supreme Being, he was the perfect butler and Ragnarok-sama has been kind enough to allow him to follow that role during the mission they were performing.

Without another word, Ragnarok, under his Ragnar visage, climbed the stairs of the Pavilion, with Solution hanging from his arm, both had a glacial and full of despise stare in their eyes as they climbed the stairs to their room in the Pavilion. Sebas bowed and apologized for the scene to the rest of the presents in the dinning room, however, the presence of Ragnar has left mute and terrorized.

Ragnarok may be his public persona, so to say, but unfortunately even if he was his more humane appearance, it was nothing but a cover. Behind the flesh, he was still being an [Eldjotnar] and he had used [Presence of the Oldest Being I] in indirect manner against the common humans of the Pavilion. Ragnarok should be thankful that none of them has died of a heart attack, with the pressure and debuffs that his skill afflicted them with.

It didn't take long for Sebas to get their departure ready, and once he finished with it, he climbed the stairs to the room, where the Supreme Being and the Pleiades were supposedly residing in. Thanks to [Gate] spells, Ragnarok could be back and forth between Shalltear hunting team and his role as Ragnar Surtursson. It was an easy task for him to cast a [Gate] and move where he was needed. As soon as Sebas entered the room, he found Solution bowing in apologies for her rude behavior and Ragnarok-sama sat in the wooden chair of the room, observing the [Ring of the Muspellheim Tyrant], the ring was the item that he was using to seal all the documents that he had to sign as Head of the Surtursson Clan. It also served as his own personal icon, the same that appeared in his personal banner back in Nazaricks Throne room.

Sebas and Solution talked for a little, even if Solution loved being around the Supreme Being, she felt that she should not be so rude with her superior in the Pleiades. Sebas was the leader of the Pleiades after all.

"Don't fret, lass". Interrupted Ragnarok the conversation. "You have done well, although your apologize honors you". Raising from the chair, Ragnar realized that he has unconsciously slipped his control over his nature and has charred a little the wood of the chair.

"Bugger me". Snorted Ragnar, before smashing the chair and the table in one single punch, he would pay for it, but this would hide the blackened wood of the chair among the wreckage.

"Thanks for your kind words, Ragnarok-sama", smiled Solution with an honest smile. The [Shoggoth] could be beauty and horrific at whim, turning her beatific appearance into a slime nightmare in a second. But she really enjoyed being near Ragnarok. Both had no qualms in devour whatever was bugging them if they consider it appropriate.

"How's our little black sheep doing?". Asked Ragnarok putting his ring back in his hand, along the [Thousand Faces Ring].

"Zachs is right now, speaking with some hoodlum and concreting the attack on our carriage". Smiled Solution with an eye closed, she has been watching the low life all this time with a piece of her Slime like body constantly following the man wherever he went. "He is even bargaining for some fun time with me after the bandits has killed you and Sebas".

"Perfect, that would, hopefully, bring us some [Martial artist]", nodded Ragnarok with a fanged smile. "Ready to go Sebas?", asked to the butler.

"Yes, my lord". Answered the butler carrying the heavy luggage of the pair like it was a feather weight.

"Ragnarok-sama". Called Solution to Ragnarok. "May I have the permission to devour Zach?".

"By all means". Waved Ragnarok his hand, granting the slime assassin his permission. "If you wanted to devour him, go ahead, enjoy your meal".

"Thank you very much, Ragnarok-sama", bowed Solution profusely for the gift of the Supreme Being. Her face was already twisted in a parody of beauty, revealing her real monster nature.

Nothing out of the ordinary, Ragnarok own natural form was made of the nightmares of the humans, a humongous monster of horns, charcoal colored skin full of lava and darkness. He was an [Eldjotnar], there weren't badder in Norse Mythology. Although, Ragnarok has to admit that the usual, sultry and provocative nature of Solution did call to his human side, she was quite the beauty and if one excuse the drills of her hair, she was very similar to Lita Ford, an old crush of the man behind the monster called Ragnarok.

The trio made their way into the carriage, but not after Ragnarok send a [Message] to Shalltear, so she can slip into the carriage. Zach was already ready on the driver seat, ready to drive the carriage into the main road of the city and into the roads that would lead to the Capital. Despite his multiple flaws, Zach could have done that travel with his eyes closed, he has done it dozens of times already, and sold his passengers to all kind of bandits and other organizations for the adequate price.

Inside the carriage, Ragnarok was petting Shalltear, who was resting her head on his lap, practically purring, as he and Sebas talked about the properties that he had to bought in the Capital. The [Eldjotnar] was amused by the cat-like attitude of Shalltear, but this will keep her sedated for a little, while he and Sebas draw the lines of the kind of manor that Ragnarok has already bought in the Capital and the modifications that must be done.

They will need something spacious, so much was for certain. A Rune forge takes a lot of space, between the anvil, the reagents and the enhancing table; it was mix between a forge and an alchemist lab in that sense. They will need a big garden, just to keep a distance between the house and the streets, and sure they will need a lot of security measures to keep any possible intruders at bay. They needed a public facade, the Surtursson Clan, and the real deal, the place where Nazarick agents and diverse team will move in an out. For the moment a two story tall manor would be ideal. Not taking into consideration the prices, but gold was a not a worry for Ragnarok, they had enough gold bars to buy something decent and as soon as the fame of the Surtursson Rune enhanced items hit the streets, the income would be flowing nicely.

After Carne Village, Ainz was using that same village like a buffer, between whoever comes asking from Nazarick and the true Tomb of Nazarick. It was easier to deal with fellow humans than any other denizen of Nazarick, half of them were dangerous monsters, and the few that were human-like, despise the humans and treated them as toys in the best of the cases and pure garbage the worst. The peasants of Carne village were useful, they were a nice distraction, any merchant or seeker of Ainz-Ooal-Gown, would found a prosperous village that thrive under the government of Ainz. Soon they will have to move some forces to the place. Just in case the Slane Theocracy wanted to make a bis of the setup that they made when they were hunting Gazeff.

Ragnar Surtursson appearance in the Capital will only made it even more believable, that there was an ancient and powerful spell caster somewhere in the wild lands. For the moments, it was nothing but rumors and nothing else, the real shocker would be Momon and Nabe, the two new adventurers that claimed that they were Adamantite. If his calculations are correct, Ragnarok was convinced that today was their first adventure outside of the walls of E-rantel, with a young group of adventurers.

Ah, being young again, or, better said, to be low level again. As the level grew, so did the stakes, the numbers, the planning, the strategies, the skills, the spells. Between two low level players, there was not much to prepare for, their jobs practically told you what are they going to do. Level Five Barbarian against level 7 Monk and it is relatively easy to guess that one was going to attack with a two handed weapons and physical attacks empowering skills and the other will use a lot of skills to empower his attacks and the such. But when player hit the level fifteen or so, then is when things got really fun. Yggdrasil was the paradise of Customization, you can craft practically all you desired, and that included your Jobs and racial classes. There was limits of course, but they more guidelines than anything else.

For example, starting as a Racial Class [Elf] and Job Class [Warrior], two basic. Then you could level up your Racial Class, gaining unique skills or spells adequate for your race or you could raise your Job Class into a myriad of Jobs that unlocked with another myriad of things. Level Ten [Warrior] and Level 5 [Elf], unlocked the Job class, [Blade dancer] for example, and that's if the player has already mastered the sword path of the [Warrior] skill. Following or knowing the number of races and jobs that were presented in Yggdrasil was a nightmare itself. Just the spell list was nearby the six thousands, Not counting skills or Racial passive traits and the such.

Ainz and Ragnarok were oddities in the game. Mostly, because they preferred to stick to a theme and role-playing that same theme, than the majority of the players that made of Power-gaming, their religion. After all, why keep a flawed character when you could customize your Race and Job into the perfect blend of pure awesome and invincibility. That was one of the reasons why Heteromorphic races were hunted. Not only because there was no XP penalty for PK-ing, as they were only one step over common monsters, but because they had possible the best Racial Classes and Jobs of the game. It was a twisted balance, if you want to be on top, you will have to suffer being the target of all PK´s of the game, until you join a Guild that provides you shelter or you are at a Level on where most of the players will have to think twice before doing anything.

Still, Ragnarok was a bit different in that sense, as both, his Racial Class and Job Class, were practically unique. He got them, along a dozen more compensations, when he suffered almost an aneurism during the Beta of the Drive-Thru tech of Yggdrasil. [Eldjotnar] and [Muspellheim Soldier] were very, very expensive elements of the game that were only at the reach of wealthy players. He would admit that both were OP as hell at the beginning, but considering what high level people like Ainz has done, only following a path, it was not that OP. In a PVP duel, none of them had any advantage over the other, unless they could get some serious previous preparations before starting the Duel.

The carriage advanced through the roads, a bit slowly for the taste of Ragnarok, but he was not in any hurry. After all, this was a supposed ambush and he was going to sit back and enjoy the picture of Shalltear tearing a new one to the bandits. Perhaps, with a severe amount of luck, there will be someone with [Martial Arts] among them. Someone that Ragnarok could turn into a slave, thanks to his [Tyrant] Job Class or even, if whoever was impressed him enough, test his [Eitr] skill with the victim, turning the subject into a [Primal Fire Giant] and absolutely loyal to him. It was a long shot by far, specially considering how little has the world impressed so far, but it would be interesting to see how his slave could grow in this new world.

Shalltear was purring in his lap, content of being petted like that at the hands one of the Supreme Beings, she has fallen head over hells for. The [True Vampire] was a very sexually active girl with a libido that went out of the roof. Thanks to her [Vampire brides], she could enjoy herself in debauched sessions of bloody and raunchy lesbian sex. Her libido, otherwise, would be out of control, although, now that she had two of the objects of her deepest desires at hand, she was having problems to control her lust. But, right now, she was enjoying the attention of her beloved Ragnarok-sama, milking his ministrations for all that they were worth.

"You know, Shalltear, in some ways, you are surprisingly similar to my Systir, Bukubuku ". Suddenly said Ragnarok, scratching a sensitive point of the neck of Shalltear and making her shudder and smile widely. But then the words of Ragnarok entered in her brain and she turned her head to look at him with disbelief in her face.

Solution and Sebas looked at him with surprise and no little curiosity.

"But, Peroronchino-sama was my creator". She weakly protested, still dazed from the petting of Ragnarok.

"I know, however, Bukubuku loved to be pampered like you are now". Chuckled Ragnarok. "My Systir, being a unique branch of the [Slime] race, had a lot of difficulties to found someone that could stand at her side, much less, pet her like I am doing now". Smiled Ragnarok, remembering the past and how he had to do a loooooot of chores and the such for Bukubuku, in order to convince her to lend him his true and acting voice into a recorder, for several magical items.

"Being an [Eldjotnar], I could touch her without any repercussion". Explained Ragnarok. "And when the day has being a little too much stressful for her, when she was working as voice actress, she soon looked out for me and demanded to be pampered". Ragnarok laughed. "Of course, when Peroronchino got ear of it, he did not lose a second to tease and bicker with his sister about it".

"Sister?" widened the eyed of Sebas. "Peroronchino-sama and Bukubuku Chagama-sama were siblings?".

"Aye, they are". Pointed out Ragnarok, who was pretty sure that they were alive and well, back in their little blue planet. "That's why they were always bickering with each other, if you look at Aura and Mare you could get a relatively good impression of how they truly were".

"Always wanted to know why Shalltear-sama bickered that much with Aura-sama, now I know". Smirked Sebas, surprised for the revelation.

" Ragnarok-sama, if you allow me to ask, what's a voice actress?, that is not Job Class that we knew about". Politely asked Solution.

Shalltear has already listened to that once, and had her suspicions about what exactly the Job was, but as she could not ask the Supreme Being, Ragnarok-sama was the best clue, and he was always eager to share the tales of his adventures with the rest of the Supreme Beings. The Spiral of Triumphs was one of the most famous rooms in Nazarick, were Ragnarok-sama offered the tales of the _Sagas,_ as he liked to call his and the rest of the Supreme Beings adventures, to anyone that wanted to listen. A lot of NPC has already asked permission and where guided into the impressive room by the [Lava Maidens] that Ragnarok had in his room.

The [True Vampire] was a bit jealous of the [Lava Maidens], they surely have already being taken by Ragnarok-sama and Shalltear wanted to be part of his women, and the women of Ainz-sama of course, she loved the Supreme Beings more than anything else.

"It's a complicated thing, Solution, something that did not exist in Yggdrasil originally, but something unique". Smiled Ragnarok to the [Shoggoth] who blushed imperceptibly. "Voice actress or Seiyuu, to be idiomatically correct, provided their voices, so previously devoid of any life beings could have a spark of life".

" _I have bullshited like_ _a_ _pro, on this one"._ Congratulated himself Ragnarok with the amazed expression of the NPCs around him, surely, from now on, they will even more convinced of the divine essence of Ragnarok and Ainz, it was a good thing they had no bloody idea of what real life was. Good thing indeed, it allowed Ainz and him a lot of bullshiting space when their questions became a bit to awkward.

The sudden stop of the carriage, interrupted the conversation and immediately put all the three NPCs in a very bad mood. It was a rare occasion on where a Supreme Being took some time of the day for speaking with them and sharing pieces of their knowledge and wisdom, leagues above their own, that being interrupted like that was something that none of the NPCs liked at all. Ragnarok observed their expression, specially the murderous glint in Solution and Shalltear eyes, that he smirked, oh boy, this poor bastards were in for a world of pain.

"Get out, bitch!" screamed a ruff male voice. "We know you are there".

"Dinner time, Solution". Joked Ragnarok with Solution. "Shalltear, be a dear and suck them dry of all their blood will you?, let see if there is a diamond on the rough among all this charcoal; Sebas, would you please take control of the horses, I am afraid that once these beautiful ladies start, they will scare and try to run away".

"As you wish, Ragnarok-sama". Bowed the three of them. Or tried too, as Shalltear was still on his lap.

It didn't take long, it would have been quite the surprise if they found something of interest if it was the case. Once Shalltear exited the carriage and summoned two of her [Vampire Brides], they were pretty much dead meat. [Vampire Brides] are not monster that you can scoff off, well, not unless you are level 40 or higher, Ragnarok or any of the Floor Guardians could wipe out dozens of them easily, but for these humans, they could very well, be the Grim Reaper incarnate. Ragnarok knew that Shalltear had some of these monsters as followers and concubines, more than once has the [True Vampire] insinuated Ragnarok to join them in bed, in a massive orgy. Once the manor in the Capital was bought, Ragnarok was going to christen the entire mansion with her and her [Vampire Brides].

Meanwhile, Solution was having a very good time, devouring Zach, the poor bastard took hook, line and sinker when the pheromones and the supernatural beauty of Solution, made him reach for her breast, trying to grope those creamy, white mounds. Just to bury his arms to the elbow into a slimy substance and be suctioned inside the body of the [Shoggoth] where he will be digested for a couple of days, much to the delight of Solution.

Ragnarok yawed, exiting the carriage and grabbing one of the running bandits he slammed his face against the side of the carriage, unfortunately, he squashed the head of the bandit. He has applied too much strength to the attack and has splattered the head of the bandit like a melon under a jackhammer. Ragnarok took note of be way more careful in the future, dealing with humans and other weak races. It would be a pity, if he just accidentally kill his own slaves or something along those lines. On the bright side, the [Vampire Brides] has managed to capture one of the bandits alive, charming him into a submissive slave.

"Excellent work, lasses", congratulated Ragnarok the [Vampire Brides], who bowed and smiled in thanks to the Supreme Being. "Now, lets see what have you captured".

The dumb expression of the bandit spoke volumes of how easily has the poor sod fall under the [Charm] skill of the [Vampire Brides]. That would only means that he was a low level warrior or bandit of some kind, a warrior like Gazeff, would have chopped the vampires in pieces, he was capable of destroying a [Death Knight], a creature that was at the same level or higher than the [Vampire Brides]. Must be said, that the [Death Knight] was way more battle oriented than the [Vampire Brides] who acted more, as scout and personal bodyguards of Shalltear along her personal sex toys when her lust reach her peak.

"Now, piggy, tell me, where can I find your friends?, and, there is a [Martial artist] among your crew?", asked Ragnarok, observing the charmed bandit as he was little more than a fly on the wall.

Surprisingly, he has something interesting to say. His group of thieves and bandits were a very organized band or mercenaries, recently declared rogues by the Kingdom, that has taken residence and made themselves a little fortress inside a little hill, not very far from the position on where they were standing right now. And the cherry on top?, they had a very famous [Martial Artist] among them, one who was capable fight in equal ground with Gazeff, the hero of the country. With a chuckle, Ragnarok shook his head in amusement. Shalltear and him have been scourging the forest and the hills near E-rantel and they have been under their noses the entire time. Talk about irony.

"Thanks for the information, flesh bag", smiled wickedly Ragnarok, "now, are you thirsty, my dears?", asked Ragnarok to the [Vampire Brides], that elegantly stood behind the charmed man. They nodded, even if they have massacred the bandits, all the blood has flown into Shalltears skill, [Blood Pool]. Of course, the Brides are completely terrified of their master, Shalltear and would never say anything about it.

"Feast on him". Tossed Ragnarok the man to them, who smiled at him and then buried their sharp fangs into the defenseless man, sucking his blood avidly.

Shalltear was a little divided, on one hand, she loved when Ragnarok-sama was in command like right now; on the other hand, she would have loved to be the one offered a snack, of course, she still has a big, floating, orb of blood over her head and knew that her blood-lust was more than sated for now. Ragnarok-sama was to kind for his own good, although, if he was attracted to vampires, then she was more than happy to be her lover for all the raunchy things he could want to do to her, all night long.

Until the vampires end their feeding on the poor bastard; he surely would become a lesser vampire at the end; Ragnarok turned his attention to Sebas and Solution. The butler was patiently waiting in the place of the driver and the [Shoggoth] was at the door of the carriage, smiling in pure bliss for the agony of the waste of a man that was inside her right now.

"Sebas, Solution", called Ragnarok the attention of the two. "Continue traveling to the Capital, secure the Manor and [Message] me when you need me to sign anything as Head of the Surtursson Clan". Ordered Ragnarok, quickly and precisely. "Put another dozen of my [Ring of the Soldier] rings in the market, made sure that they are offered a discount to any adventurers that want to buy one, and deliver this to Gazeff mansion in the Capital". Ragnarok took out of his inventory a letter.

It was the way on where Ragnarok was going to introduce himself to Ainz contact in the Capital, Gazeff Stronoff, the Warrior-Captain of the Kingdom, who has a life debt with Ainz, due the events that took place in Carne Village. Between him and Ainz, it was easy to write a presentation letter for Ragnar. At the insistence of Ragnarok, it was written in a clear and direct style, Gazeff was not a Noble, he was a warrior, Ragnar wanted to appear like something similar, a powerful man, who was a noble at the same time.

"Understood, Ragnarok-sama". Nodded the butler, as Solution bowed and get on the carriage, continuing their travel to the Capital.

"Now, lets hunt ourselves some [Martial artist]". Smiled Ragnarok to Shalltear and her sated [Vampire Brides] as the recently created [Lesser Vampire] took flight and guided to the base of their former comrades.

 _H_ _ideout of the Death Spreading Brigade._

"So disappointing". Said Ragnarok, throwing [Fleshburner] lazily and cutting a bandit in half.

This was the eight or so, mercenary that they have found in their way into the hideout of the former comrades of the bandit that the [Vampire Brides] transformed into a [Lesser Vampire], not even a couple of hours ago. The ashes of said vampire were hanging from a very clever and nasty spear trap near the entrance, by the way. Ragnar laughed at the trap, it was clever and lethal, he liked it a lot. The loss of the [Lesser Vampire] was not even worth mentioning in the long run.

It was kind of curious, how this [Vampire] kin are useful for a lot of tasks, yet they fall in the simplest traps like novices, although, thanks to they regeneration skill, there are few traps that put them down to the count. One of the Brides soon took point, killing any human in her path with efficiency. Shalltear was walking behind her, hanging from the arm of Ragnarok who was in his Ragnar form; they look like they were having a stroll inside the cave. Still, the height difference, make it appear as it was a father walking with her little girl.

The [Vampire Bride] was capable of chopping down any of the mercenaries that came her way, with her inhumane strength, the weak flesh of the humans was like wet cardboard for her. For the moment, they had yet to see any kind of [Martial Arts] or worth of mention magical items. Thanks to his [Primal Eldjotnar] Racial Class, Ragnarok eyes were under a [See Throught] permanent spell, acting as a passive skill. It allowed him to see the scarce and low level magical items that the mercenaries that has faced them carried on their person.

Nothing outstanding precisely, perhaps a potion or two, however the blue color of the potion confused Ragnarok a little. Healing potions were red, that was the rule of Yggdrasil, but after taking a blue potion from one of the corpses and cast an [All Appraisal Magical Item] spell on it, it revealed that it was indeed a healing potion. A First level tier healing potion, a freaking joke at this point. But Ragnarok was not arrogant enough, to do not recognize that Level One healing potions were his bread and butter at his first levels too, saving his bacon more times than he liked to remember. Never underestimate items, they can be the difference between life and death in a lot of occasions.

As the rune enhanced danish ax teleported back to his extended hand, they made a pause, looking at the distribution of the mercenary lair. It was something crude, but military speaking, it was more than appropriate for an impromptu band of thieves and low level warriors. They have yet to see a mere spell caster, nothing magic or divine for the moment. Unless there was some kind of hidden boss or something, all this place was not better than a Tutorial Dungeon for newbies. Leaving apart the traps and the bandits, they were as dangerous as a bunch of fluff balls; even Level 5 adventurers of Yggdrasil would have been able to clear this place with easiness. For Shalltear and Ragnarok, both Level 100, this was not even in the category of a bloody joke.

With a single swipe of her clawed hand, the Bride on point slit the throat of another mercenary, before he could raise his ax and hit her with it. Low equipment and low fighting skills. Curiously, Ragnarok, was a lot more knowledge in the art of war than he was in his life as Rick Riggs. He sure had a liking for strategy games and other RPG along medieval fencing; but from his hobbies to the knowledge he had now about how to fight properly was an abyss of difference. Now he was easily capable of discern how basic were the fighting skills of this bunch. They knew the basic and had a decent grasp of basic group tactics, but it was clear that they have never fought a real menace, not to mention how they did not cover each other at all.

A trio of bandits came from lateral passage and soon charge at the Bride, but one of them raise a crossbow and shot to Ragnar. Raising an eyebrow, he caught the flying projectile and increased his grip on the arm of Shalltear who was already seeing red. If it was even possible, the [Vampire Bride] become paler and soon hissed, showing her fangs in fury and shredded into pieces, the trio of low lives that has dared to attack a Supreme Being. Ragnar on his part, was amused for the crude and poor craftsmanship of the projectile. It was an insult for any real weapon out there, alas, this was not your every day RPG world where a comet would only cause the lost of HP points and that's it, but a world were a rusted piece of metal could end a life as good as the best sword of the world.

"Not precisely the best piece of equipment that I have seen, but for a lowly human, this would have been more than enough". Commented Ragnarok crashing the projectile and making it burn in his hand, in a quick burst of flames.

"My deepest apologies, Ragnarok-sama", fell to her knees and bowed the Bride, hitting the floor with her forehead. "That piece of scum was faster than me and attacked you, I am deeply ashamed".

Shalltear was positive murderous with her [Vampire Bride], surely she would have already torn her apart for made her looking bad by proxy. But Ragnarok was faster and wrapping a muscled arm over the shoulders of Shalltear, swept away her murderous intentions and made her blush in happiness.

"Not your fault, lass", dismissed Ragnarok the attack like it has been nothing, "not to mention, the bolt would have broken against my skin, such a Low Class item hasn't had any chance".

The [Vampire Bride] rose from her bowing position and smile in thanks to Ragnarok, not only for his forgiveness, but for keeping Shalltear-sama at bay, hugging her petite frame with his muscular arm. Making her drool and surround herself in the warm that the body of Ragnarok-sama emitted, even when he was posing as a lowly human. With a final bow, the vampire took point again and together they moved deeper into the caves that these mercenaries were using as hideout.

"You had very good subordinates, Shalltear". Commented Ragnarok. "Loyal, capable, useful, perhaps could you lend me one of your vampires for a little experiment?".

Shalltear frowned, but before she could protest, Ragnarok slipped his hand into her backside and squeeze her ass with his powerful hand, making her choke a yelp and blush red, visible on her pale skin.

"Do not be jealous, you will always be my number one vampire girl", laughed Ragnarok, making Shalltear incredible happy, only the superior strength of Ragnarok prevented her to jump his bones right there. "But I was thinking on how one of my skills, [Eitr] would react with one of your [Vampire Brides], fire is one of the few weaknesses of your Race and I was pondering about...".

The scream of the [Vampire Bride] with them, cut short the explanation of Ragnarok, in a second, they were both observing how a human with blue hair has managed to cut the [Vampire Bride] with a katana like sword. Ragnarok smile became wider at the picture, finally something interesting, this must be the aforementioned [Martial Artist], the real treasure of all this stroll through this joke of a dungeon.

The Vampire soon recovered and hissed like an animal, as her wound closed in a second. The human sword was not made of silver, neither blessed, so unless he managed to kill the vampire in one single strike, no damage will last more than a couple of seconds. If anything, the [Vampire Brides] regeneration was amazing, allowing them to soak a lot of damage before they fall, perfect tanks for a Vampire player or anyone with access to them. Shalltear, as a [True Vampire] had a couple of them always around, as servants and concubines, considering the nightmarish strength that the petite body of Shalltear hide, it was just common sense to have sex partners that could endure a lot of punishment and could last a lot in the bed.

The human was a tall human of around six feet tall, muscular but nothing like the human form of Ragnarok, that could left weight lifters as clumsy ballerinas. The katana he carried over his shoulder was surprisingly clear of blood, and identified him as a warrior of some kind. Jobs are a little confusing in this New world, they were a lot more fluid that they were in Yggdrasil, a very impressive achievement, considering the grade of customization of the game. Any how, the man was a human warrior of blue hair and brown eyes, with almost feral traits; not in the [Beastmen] kind of traits but more like someone has give a sword to a doberman and told him it was legal to cut people into pieces. Ragnarok like the savage aura that the man exuded, it was very similar to his own.

[Eldjotnar] could respect strength, and the desire for strength. Even if this was a mere human, this man has managed to cut the skin of a vampire, surpassing her inhumane reflexes and resilient skin, and what's even more impressive, he has done it without any kind of magical weapon. Ragnarok could see that his katana was mundane, there was zero enhancements in that blade, a good piece of weaponry but nothing out of the ordinary.

"Vampire...". Spitted the blue haired man to the side, sheathing back his blade.

The [Vampire Bride] hissed and took her fangs and claws out, her red blood eyes already glowing in the dim light of the way on where they have encountered this swordsman. The wound on her body was already gone, her healing abilities empowered by the rage she felt. As all vampires worthy of mentioning; there was dozens of Racial classes for vampires, from [Lesser Vampires] to [Camazotz], a unique chiroptean vampire monster from the Cainabel Event; the [Vampire Brides] had the racial penalty of [Blood Frenzy], as the battle progressed, to so did their blood-lust and rage.

The man adopted a fighting stance that surprised Ragnarok, that was an Iaido stance, more proper of a Japanese Mythology setting than the Medieval kind of setting that this world has shown them so far. Between that and his katana, Ragnarok was convinced that there must be Asian-like countries somewhere, that was interesting. Not a second later, the vampire and the man exchanged attacks, one trying to rip him to pieces and the other trying to kill the vampire in one, clean, devastating strike. It was amusing and curious to observe the battle of the vampire and the swordsman, for what Ragnarok can tell, he was a kenjutsu master, focusing in the quick draw techniques that the master of the katana were famous for. And that was quite the oddity in this New world, in Yggdrasil not so much, but in this New World, he must be one of a kind in Re-Estize and possible in the nearby Kingdoms and the Empire.

Ragnarok smiled widely, he has just found his first test subject for his [Eitr], and a perfect alternative to his plan to jump over the lower ranks of the Adventure Guild in one go. But, for all that, the poor sod must survive to his battle with the [Vampire Bride] and Shalltear, who was already looking at them with a frown in her beautiful features, but did not stop from rubbing her surprisingly nice ass, into Ragnarok´s hand. She was going to enjoy the attentions of the Supreme Being all she could, and then she will rub it, into Albedo´s face, that arrogant [Succubus] dared to order her around about who could she bed and who could not. They were already at each other throats about Ainz-sama, on the other hand, Shalltear was already counting her blessings, that that slut saw Ragnarok-sama as a father, and nothing else. Competing with her for Ragnarok-sama and Ainz-sama would be a nightmare.

Ragnarok noticed how bored was Shalltear growing about the fight and raising an eyebrow, thought about why not test this mans mettle against a monster like Shalltear. That would be a far more interesting test, if the poor sod was capable of making Shalltear counterattack even, then he was worthy of his respect. But somehow, Ragnarok seriously doubted so far.

"Do me a favor, lass", said Ragnarok to Shalltear, "switch places with your servant and made this man go all out, but do not kill him". Seriously ordered Ragnarok. "We need him alive, I am clear?". The hand of Ragnarok, grabbed the ass of Shalltear far more strongly than he should, causing pain to the [True Vampire] but as she had a S&M fetish, she blushed and nodded vigorously.

Shalltear skipped into the mission that Ragnarok has given to her, and soon tossed the poor [Vampire Bride] against the wall, toying with the blue haired man like a cat with a mouse.

"Wait here, lass", ordered Ragnarok to the Bride, who was recovering from the casual punch that Shalltear has given her; if it wasn't for her natural resilience and regeneration, she would be a smear over the walls. "Let your Master have her fun, I will intervene if things went to far".

"Understood, Ragnarok-sama", bowed the vampire and took position behind him, with her usual elegant manner and polite stance. Ragnarok liked these girls, they were totally badass now, nothing like when they were nothing more than a beautiful "pet" in Yggdrasil or monsters in Vampire themed Dungeons.

Truth to be told, Ragnarok didn't expect much of the blue haired man. Now, he introduced himself as Brain Unglaus, corroborating the theory that he was the one that fought in equal footing with Gazeff; as the deceased [Lesser Vampire] told them when he was human and was interrogated. Gazeff was supposedly the strongest human of the Kingdom, outside of the Adventurer Guilds, this human was a [Martial Artist] that could fight in equal footing with said man. He was a valuable resource for Ainz-Ooal-Gown.

"Uh, I don't even know if this could be called a duel", snorted Ragnarok. Brain was so out of his league that it was not even funny. Shalltear has managed to provoke the man into attacking with all he got, and even if that would have surely killed the [Vampire Bride], against Shalltear was useless.

She even yawned during the attacks of Brain, blocking his sharp katana with the nail of her left pinkie. The man was using some kind of technique or whatever that allowed him to cut at impressive speeds, so fast that there would not even be blood in his blade. Unfortunately, against a rival like Shalltear, it was slow and weak. After the hundred of slashes that the man has unleashed against Shalltear and she has not even moved from her position. He even tried a quick draw technique of sort. Quite good actually, but once again, futile against his enemy.

That was the straw that broke the camels back. All his effort, strength and magical tricks; Ragnarok has seen how he had a finger that has released some empowering spells before his quick draw technique; were for naught, Shalltear has caught his blade with two fingers and pushed him back like he was a weak child. Screaming in frustration, Brain did try to turn back and made a run, deeper into the hideout, but Ragnarok was not in the mood for hunting the bastard, not when the bloody objective of the hunting that he has been doing for days was at the grasp of his hand.

"[Gleipnir]". Or chain, could be more appropriate, as Ragnarok raise his left hand and summon the golden chain that hold Fenrir once. It was a skill that he gained when he made a Solo raid into an event Dungeon with the Wolf of the End of the Days as final boss, gaining this skill and the possibility of summon the powerful monster one time, each nine days.

The chain fly easily in the air, binding Brain from head to toe in a second. With a pull, Brain fly back, directly at the feet of Ragnarok, completely subdued. Ragnarok would lie if he did not admit that the desperation and panic in the eyes of the proud warrior was something that he enjoyed greatly. [Eldjotnar] had an Alpha mentality, when someone tries to act as the Alpha, it takes control and stomps that someone to the floor, unless they were able too put enough resistance or somehow gain his respect. In the case of Brain, he was a very good fighter, that was enough to earn a modicum of respect from Ragnarok, but not enough, to do not be trampled to dust, in front of a beast that was the pure definition of Alpha male.

"Well, that was easy", said Ragnarok, raising the chained man with one hand as it didn't weight anything. "I am going to carry this one to Nazarick, I had an idea I want to test out". Said to Shalltear who nodded, whatever the Supreme Beings wanted, they will have.

"Speaking of which, do you mind if I take her with me?", pointed out Ragnarok to the [Vampire Bride] behind him. "She is going to be part of the experiment too".

"Ah, as you wish Ragnarok-sama, but, I, I thought...". Shalltear would never say no to a Supreme Being, he could have simply ordered and she would have obeyed without a question, but she was curious about what he could need for a vampire like the Bride, having a [True Vampire] like her around. And the mission was still in progress even if they had managed to capture a very notable specimen, by the lowly standard of this world.

"I am going to experiment a little with my [Eitr]". Explained Ragnarok to the [True Vampire]. "And I need two subjects for the experiment, this human and your servant are perfect for the experiment".

"In the mean time", smiled Ragnarok to the [True Vampire], "why don't you go wild and feed on the rest of this Hideout?. Later, this week I will see you back in the Capital and together we can christen the Manor adequately. What do you think?, sound like a plan to you?".

Shalltear jumped at the arms of the Supreme Being and kissed fully in the lips. They soon engaged in a heated lip lock, they exchanged saliva, as Ragnarok tongue viciously dominated Shalltears lips and mouth, much to her pleasure. They continue like that for a couple of minutes, until a glassed expression Shalltear broke the kiss, saliva hanging from both of her mouths.

"I see you approved of the plan". Ragnarok let her back to the floor, as there was almost two feet of difference in height between them. Tossing the chained Brain over his shoulder, Ragnarok opened a [Gate], directly to his quarters in Nazarick, and followed by the [Vampire Bride] they traveled back to Nazarick.

The last thing they saw of the Hideout, was how Shalltear was transforming herself into her vicious true form and accompanied by the other [Vampire Bride], she charged into the darkness of the hideout, screaming for more blood. Ragnarok chuckled, ah the passion of the little [True Vampire] was something to behold, indeed. But he has work to do with his new experiment subjects.

 _Great Tomb of Nazarick/Royal Suite/ Ragnarok Private Quarters._

To be completely honest with himself, Ragnarok knew that the little experiment that he was about to realize was partially tinted with envy. Of all the Players that has come and go through the Halls of Nazarick, he was one of the few that has never created his own NPC. Poor Gargantua didn't count, as Ragnarok only turned the gift of the administrators into something more than a glorified walking siege tower.

When they gifted to them for being a decade unconquered, Ragnarok made sure that the hundred feet tall golem was something more than a walking, mute, weapons platform for Guild sieges. At the beginning, it was nothing but a mindless golem, Ragnarok turn him into a fine, massive, battle strategist that could take the place of the Guild Strategist Punitto-moe when he left the Game for personal matters. Unfortunately, his massive size, made him unable to move around freely, as even with [Shrink] spells, he would not low under the seventy feet tall mark. He pass all his time slumbering in the bottom of the lake of the Forth Floor or when he is asked, planning any strategic moves that any in Nazarick could ask him for.

Right now, Ragnarok was going to impose his [Eitr] skill in a human from the new world and a monster from Yggdrasil and then toss them into a pool of lava. He wanted to see how his skill work in this new environment, if he could use the skills to gain loyal to the death slaves and companions. Much like the rest of his Guildmates did and to see if the limit of [Eitr] slaves and summoning creatures that Yggdrasil have, could be surpassed. For all he knew, there was no limits for the summoning monsters that you could have around, except your MP pool. Meaning, that as long as you could spawn monsters, they will stay around, until you order them to disappear.

[Eitr] was a tricky skill that his [Eldjotnar] Racial Class give to him. Basically, sacrificing HP, he could turn a Neutral or Summoned creature, into a loyal follower, gifting it the [Fire Giant] template, along any other traits it could already posses. As he grew powerful, his [Eitr] grow with him, and the template grow in consequence, from [Fire Giant] to [Primal Fire Giant], that was the cap of the skill for the moment. Ragnarok suspected that this New World could affect the skill in different ways than he knew. Mostly, in the number of [Eitr] slaves or in the duration of the loyalty. Back in Yggdrasil, it was permanent, but right now, he was not entirely sure. Not to mention that the actual skill granted a sudden growth of twenty levels to any objective. It granted the benefits of the [Fire Giant], [Elder Fire Giant] and [Primal Fire Giant] Racial classes to anyone who accepted the "ritual"; meaning, victims over level the eighty-one could not take the blood, as it would break the Level one hundred cap of the game.

However, in this New World, levels are a tricky thing, Ragnarok was not entirely sure, but somehow, he felt like he was growing, like he could go beyond what he believed was the limit. And that was a very nice sensation, by the way.

Back in Yggdrasil, [Eitr] could be seen as a godsend for the [Tyrant] Job Class of Ragnarok, but the conditions and the limit on the numbers of summonings and pets that a player could have, soon nerfed the skill, still, it was a very nice trick to have under one sleeve, as it could turn a monster into an ally, and turn the tides of a difficult raid. A monster in a raid, become your loyal slave and gain a lot of Racial Class benefits at the cost a huge chunk of your HP, but as Ragnarok was a level max player, that lost of HP could be easily covered by his regeneration rate, Healing potions and other tricks like his [Eldjotnar] Racial Class skill, that turn Fire damage into Healing.

Ragnarok created a throne of volcanic stone in front of the Lava pool in his quarters and took out of his inventory a very decorated chalice of golden and rubies, leaving it on the throne for the moment, as he turned to the other beings in the room.

The [Vampire Bride] was as elegant and poised as ever. Although a flicker of confusion and a tinge of fear crept into her red eyes. She was not sure what the hell was she doing here, but the commands of a Supreme Being are Godspell to her or any of the NPC of Nazarick. If she had to give her life for the Supreme Beings, she would have done it with a smile. The fear of failing Shalltear-sama was far worse than anything else in her mind, and Shalltear-sama was the devoted and submissive lover of Ragnarok-sama. A true monster among monsters.

Brain was simply terrified. All his live, he has lived for a by the sword, confident in his own power. He was at the same level as the Adamntite Rank adventurers of the Kingdom and beyond, only monsters like The Black Scripture of the Slane Theocracy could make him uncomfortable. But he has been defeated and humiliated by the monster called Shalltear. Nothing worked against her, everything Brain has under his sleeve was nothing but a toy for the vampire monster.

With all what he has lived for, broken and stomped in front of his eyes, Brain tried to made a run, but then, the golden chains that were imprisoning him now, trapped him and left him to the mercy of the _Thing_ that dressed as human and who was the lover of Shalltear. Brain was a little nauseated about the heated kiss that they had shared over him, that was not the kind of kiss that you give to a bloody fifteen years old girl, alas, Shalltear and him were monsters in human flesh so the notions and morals of humans could be nothing but a funny reading, in the best of the cases.

Pure terror filled the mind of Brain, when the human that was commanding the vampires changed. From a powerful human male form, to a towering nightmare of charcoal skin, fire and brimstone. The molten lave eyes of the massive humanoid stared at them. And both the vampire and the human felt how those violent and raging eyes pierced into their souls, looking for something, looking if they were truly worthy of the gift that he was going to concede them. If they perish, they were simply not worthy, but if they survive, then things could get really interesting.

"You hate being weak, isn't it?". The voice of the fire monster pierced the terrified brain of Brain, there was not way of scape from that voice. "After all the sacrifices you had made to be on top of the food chain, suddenly, everything fell to pieces and you discovered that you are nothing but a little fish in a very big pond".

Brain hated how this monster has read him so well, how he has nailed the core of his problems. If, there was something that Brain hated with a passion, was to be weak, to be defeated. All his life has he lived by the credo that the strength in the sword was absolute, that with a powerful enough sword, he would be the strongest there is. He practiced until he created his own branch of [Martial arts], unique skills that should have made him the top of the fighters in the world. And Shalltear has crushed him without even breaking a sweat.

"Yes, I could understand you", shook his head Ragnarok. "I was weak, as you are now", revealed to both of them; both shocked beyond belief, specially the vampire, who was convinced of the Divinity of the Supreme Beings.

"At the beginning, I was nothing but another soldier of my father, the King of the [Eldjotnar], Surtr The Black". It was pure bullshit but Ragnarok need to made a point and made his offer, so sweet, so tempting that both would gladly jump at the pool of lava, [Eitr] be dammed. "Pureblood, indeed, but among my kin?, a young whelp, nothing else; alas, I grew strong, I grew powerful and at the end of the day, I was the one that dealt the killing strike that made me worthy of being the [Heir of Surtr]". A poetic tale of a raid event, but he has to keep his tale consistent.

Turning, he walked to the throne and with a single swipe, cut his own wrist, letting his thick and black blood fall in smoking trail into the chalice. The [Vampire Bride] made an attempt to move, worry, desire, hunger and fear clashing in her beautiful features, but a mere glance from Ragnarok and she froze in the spot, unable to withstand the pressure of his presence.

Ragnarok felt the damage, he could sense how tiny slivers of his vital essence was transferred to the blood that was falling from the wound in his wrist, he had to kept a claw inside of the cut, or his healing powers will close the wound and made his efforts futile. [Eitr] has to be dosed carefully, too much and it will overload the ritual, too little and the changes will not produce. Ragnarok knew this instinctively, knowing when and how has he to stop the bleeding, to produce two doses of what he wanted.

Soon, the chalice was filled with red black blood, that constantly smoked and hissed in the air of the room, echoing with the occasional bubble that the lava had. Once, Ragnarok was satisfied, he let his flesh heal, closing the wound in a blink and with the chalice filled, he turned his attention to the two, paralyzed and terrified, victims that stood behind him, with a mix of terror, awe and confusion in their expressions.

"This is my blood". Smiled Ragnarok, letting them observe the liquid inside the chalice that bubbled and smoked like a living being. Even if they lacked the skills to truly comprehend what was inside the expensive chalice, they sense the power inside the liquid. "This is [Eitr], blood of the [Eldjotnar]; the most powerful elixir on existence, as it could grant you, not only immortality, but power beyond your wildest dreams".

Now, that picked up Brains interest. At the beginning, he thought this man was somehow the thrall of the vampires, but it resulted that it was the other way around, the vampires were his bitches. Something that it was clear, as soon as he discarded his human form and turned into this volcanic nightmare. However, the blood in the chalice was singing a different song for Brain, it spoke to his inner desires, to that part of him that wanted to stand at the top, that wanted to be feared and revered. This blood was the answer to all the times he has sworn he will become stronger, it was power, true and devastating power.

Still, Brain knew better. There is no free meals, all had a price. If this blood was so powerful, the price must be equally high. What could Brain give?, he was nothing but a speck of dust in front of these monsters. His only redeeming quality was his swordsmanship and it was pathetically clear that it was not sufficient. Shalltear has humiliated him deeply, something that burned in the soul of Brain worse than any wound that he has suffered in all his life.

"Once this blood is drank". Continued Ragnarok. "The pain will begin, your very soul would be torn apart and put to the test by the trial of fire". Pointed out with his free hand to the pool. "If the fire approves of you, then you will experiment power like anything you could have imagined; power that, in time, will grow, until perhaps, you became one of my kin, an [Eldjotnar]".

False, or at last, Ragnarok has no bloody idea if they can evolve from [Fire Giants] to [Eldjotnar]. Supposedly, they could possible evolve if they grow from [Primal Fire Giant] to [Eldjotnar], it was one of the ways to achieve the same Racial Class that Ragnarok, who get it since the beginning as part of the compensations for the screw up of one of the technicians in the Beta. However, he was not entirely sure if that could work or if they could level up in any way. None of the monsters so far seems to have leveled up, of course, the Arena and the Dungeon were closed to keep the expenses at minimum.

The [Vampire Bride] gave a step ahead and bowing deeply to the Supreme being, she asked; or better said, practically begged; with blood tears in her eyes, to allow her to be part of his kin. She cried that she was not worthy of such confidence and such an honor. Ragnarok laughed and walking near the vampire, the incendiary aura of Ragnarok already making her sensitive skin react, already showing reddening from burns, he offered her the chalice, letting her drink from the contents of the chalice.

The vampire literally moaned in pleasure, eagerly gulping down the ambrosia that was offered to her. She has never tasted something like this, this was Ecstasy, with capital letters, made blood. It coiled inside her mouth, filling her very being with the fire that the owner of the blood embodied. Her undead body startled with nervous pleasure, her sensations awoken like fireworks, a warm, consuming warm, spread from her mouth, to her throat, to her stomach and from there, all her body tingled in fire. She didn't even realized that she has been cut off of the chalice, as her body shackled and trembled with the bigger orgasm of her life, moaning in pleasure, before Ragnarok raised her over his head and throw her at the lava pool.

" _Pain?, Ragnarok-sama, this is absolute bliss"_. Thought the vampire before she was engulfed by the lava of the pool, her body already being destroyed and recomposed at impossible speeds, as the [Eitr] transformed her into the loyal slave of Ragnarok.

" _That was unexpected"_. Blinked Ragnarok at the evident pleasure that the [Vampire Bride] was experimenting. Well, she was a vampire, so blood was her food, champagne and cocaine all in one. His blood surely was unique and all that, if one has to trust in the lore of Yggdrasil, but this was a bit too much.

"Your turn". Ragnarok left the chalice in front of Brain and with a hand wave, the chains disappeared. Opposite as the vampire, the incendiary aura of Ragnarok would have burnt Brain to ashes if he was too close. "Drink and become powerful, or continue being weak and pathetic like you have been until now".

The challenge was clear and despite his best judgment, Brain raised his head and look at the fire nightmare in the eyes. The brown eyes of Unglaus were filled with fury, desire and fear, his brain was trying to made heads or tails. He was not one to fell into scams, and he was sure that there was some dangerous clause hiding somewhere in the deal, but he was out of options. If he denied the gift he has been offered, he was sure that he was going to die horribly or the childish vampire that has humiliated him would feed on him until he has an empty husk and be turned into one of her undead servants. He has eared enough tales about Vampires, to know that those that did not die at their hands, turned into their slaves. This was not a choice, this was a death sentence, but at the same time, it granted him something that he has been looking all his life. True power.

Brain was not an idiot, but his arrogance in his sword made him believe that the sword was the supreme force. Shalltear has shattered those ideas with her pinkie. Now this monster offered him another kind of power, and the only thing he has to do was say goodbye to his humanity and possibly his soul. It has been said more than once that the devils grants all your heart desires at the price of the soul. Brain has never had much use to the dammed thing, so he will possible never miss his absence.

Taking the chalice with a smile, ignoring the blistering burns that the metal was doing in his hands, he brought it to his lips and drink. As the man has promised, pain comes his way, pain like nothing he has ever experimented, the blood was like hot water, burning and scalding his mouth, tongue and throat, opening a burning path into his insides. Fortunately, the pain soon ended when the giant raised him and like he has done with the vampire, toss him into the Lava pool. The heat, the liquid magma that should have vaporized him, instead received him in a warm and pleasant sensation as his body started to change into a Firekin.

Ragnarok observed the pool and smiled, using his [Thousand Faces Ring] he cut short the burning aura of his body and his horns, turning back into a comfortable ten feet height to be able to move around The Great Tomb without damaging its structure. As far as he was concerned, this experiment was going pretty well, none of them has burned when he has tossed them into the lava. The Lava maidens were already attending the unconscious bodies inside the lava, they will attend their bodies until they awoke to their new status and then they will help them accustom to their new bodies. With a single thought, the throne that he has created vanished. Originally he pretended to stay there, researching the transformation and its phases, but all has occurred in a second. They were already [Primal Fire Giants], but they have lost consciousness in the process. The all Fire trial bullshit was nothing but a lore construct, something that will made his [Eitr] more complex than a bloody skill and made a lot more difficulty any possible research in the process, just in the improbable case that somehow it slipped from any of his new slaves.

" _Albedo"_. Called Ragnarok for the [Succubus] via message.

" _Yes, father?" , a_ sked the [Succubus], always happy of speaking with her surrogate father.

Ragnarok loved being called father, there was something in him that hummed in content. He has an odd family, so much was absolutely certain, but it was his family and he would slaughter the universe twice, if its needed, to keep them safe.

 _Re-Estize Kingdom/E-Rantel Graveyard_

"This is bloody fun, Brodir, we should do this more often". Laughed Ragnarok; in his human persona of Ragnar; as he chopped down another skeleton with [Fleshburner], the danish ax blade was covered in flames, cutting and shredding any undead that came closer to him or his companion Momon, the Dark Warrior.

Really, Ainz could have thought of a better name or alibi, of course, that was throwing stones at his own roof, as Ragnar was very, very similar to Ragnarok, in personality and forms. Ragnarok always though that the best lie, was the bloody truth, nobody wanted to believe the truth, lies are way more comforting.

"Indeed". Chuckled Ainz under his dark helmet.

Even if he had the [Thousand Faces Ring] with him, as soon as the possible witness were out of sight, he changed back to his skeleton form under the helmet. The passive skills and benefits of his Racial Class were way too useful in this situation to ignore them.

"So, what are we doing here exactly?, and what, in Surtr´s name, is that furred thing?!". Said Ragnarok pointing with his ax to the sky, before taking a deep breath and exhaling a torrent of fire against a big formation of skeletons, destroying them in a flash of fire and heat.

Slowly levitating over their heads, an amazed Narberal and Hamsuke; the so called Wise King of the Forest and a bloody humongous hamster. Narberal was amazed of seeing the new form of Ragnarok-sama, he was truly a worthy specimen, far over of any other human she has seen during his short adventures as Nabe, the sorcerer companion of Momon. If all the humans were a shadow of appealing and commanding as Ragnarok-sama, she would have a better opinion of that pathetic race.

"A necromancer is trying to raise and army and I have been contracted to save the boy they are using as catalyst of [Skeleton Army] spell". Succinctly explained Ainz, destroying skeletons by the dozen with his massive, twin swords. "And that is my new pet, Hamsuke; the so called Wise King of the Forest". Snorted Ainz, who despite though Hamsuke was a very cute creature, he was not precisely the strongest creature he has ever seen.

"Albedo is going to throw a fit", laughed Ragnarok, before unleashing a [Fire Wave] spell with his gauntlet, vaporizing a lot of skeletons. "The position of "pet" of the Supreme Beings is very coveted in Nazarick".

Ainz would have choked for the absurdity, but as Narberal was still present, all he said has to be carefully though, on the other hand, Ragnarok was being Ragnarok, the embodiment of an unstoppable force. Still, it was good to know of these details, more times than once, has Ainz thought about the absurdity of the devotion and adoration that the NPCs had for them. He was really grateful for their support in this odd situation, but at the same time, it was kind of overwhelming, to have to constantly act like he was an all-mighty Overlord that know everything and all moved accorded to a complex and brilliant plan.

"So you are already an adventurer, you work fast Brodir". Commented Ragnarok, punching a bigger skeleton; possible the one of an ogre; into splinters of bone, before sending another dozen of human skeletons, flying into pieces with a lazy swing of [Fleshburner].

"With this mission, I hope to reach Platinium or Mythril", explained Ainz, "it would be bothersome to demonstrate my strength each time". Ainz continue cleaving undead like they were wheat under the scythe of the harvester. After he saw how effective his mere strength was against monster like Ogres, this were pieces of cake.

"Speaking of strength and ranks", said Ragnarok tossing a fireball into a mass of skeletons in their way and burning them to ashes in a second. "I caught a [Martial artist]".

"Oh, those are good news". Laughed Ainz, charging ahead, with Ragnarok after him, fire already burning in his hands and eyes. Together, they were cleaving a path on the skeleton and undead army. They could be made of paper and wet cardboard for the matter, as nothing could stop the two Supreme Beings, even when they were severely handicapping themselves.

For this battle, their roles has been reversed. Ainz was taking the brunt of the physical combat, clad in his dark full plate; Momon the Dark warrior, was a dervish of steely death, cutting a brutal way among the skeletons. The undead were unable to stop his swords and the inhumane strength that was behind each swing. Ragnarok, on the other hand, was unleashing torrents of fire, explosions, fireballs, columns of hell flames that torched even the sturdiest of the skeletons into piles of ashes, that were soon scattered in the sky, by the winds of the cold night.

They were easily passing through the army, in a direct route to the little mausoleum that the necromancer was using as base of operations. In all, it was not a bad idea. Using the graveyard as base for a necromancy spell has its sense, using the dark energy that practically covered the place, and taking advantage of how the guards of the city would not dare to enter place without a good reason.

Adventurer had a Guild in the City for a reason, sending a Silver or Gold team will be more than enough to see if there is something really problematic. However, with the Major of the city more than concerned about a possible war against the Empire, an annual occurrence at this point, contracting Adventurer teams was getting difficult by the simple reason that all the money goes to war efforts. It was not an uncommon occurrence to hire a Silver team to deal with a Gold menace; money was hard to come by and lowering cost was a trend that was increasingly gaining popularity in the growing relentless kingdom.

It was a good thing for the plans of Ainz-Ooal-Gown. The more distracted the Empire and the Kingdom were with their disputes, the lesser they will pay attention to the actions of the inhabitants of Nazarick, that soon would rule over both of them. It was a simple matter of letting them tore apart each other and patiently waiting for the coup the grace. Taking control of both territories in one single sweep.

At the pace the Supreme Beings were attacking and moving, they crossed the Graveyard like a storm of fire and steel, destroying everything that stood in their way like they were just strolling down a park. It was not a so preposterous comparison, none of the Supreme Beings was worried in the last about the skeletons or the undead army. It was little more than an annoyance for both of them, easily crushing the opposition like crash dummies. In fact, they were having the time of their lives, enjoying an easy battle and putting to the test some of their theories and how they work in their handicapped identities.

Momon was a dervish of steel and pure raw strength. Heavily armored, the dark warrior was armed with twin heavy swords that even ogres would have difficulties to move around, much less swing in coordinated strikes. Ainz, wanted to see if he could learn [Martial Arts] or become an [Armored Mage] or even a [War Wizard]. With that in mind, he has voluntarily relinquished all the spells he knew; almost a thousand; and dressed himself in warrior regalia.

Ragnar was trying to see if he could learn [Martial Arts] too, but he has not deviated much of his original theme; he was a human, low level, version of his own character Ragnarok, but he was tossing around a lot more fire spells and much less summonings that he used to. Ragnarok had a unique set of Job Classes that only [Eldjotnar] could attain, namely the [Muspellheim Soldier, Hirdman and Warlord] Job Classes that was a mix of warrior, summoner and sorcerer.

Even if they were a little out of their comfort zone, there was no way to say that they were not an effective team. Together they cover each other weaknesses, moving around the battlefield like gods of war and destruction, leaving a floating Narberal and Hamsuke flabbergasted with the combat abilities of the Supreme Beings and how well they fought together. After a decade covering each other backs, it was normal that they knew each other tricks and manias like the back of their hands; here they were just exchanging roles for a bit of fun.

"Narberal-dono". Whispered Hamsuke. "Who is this gentleman of pyromaniac tendencies and terrific presence?".

"Silence, fool", hissed Narberal trying to do not lose grip in the fluffy surface of the massive hamster, "you will speak with respect in the presence of Ragnarok-sama".

"Is part of the family of our Master?". Asked the hamster in a lot more subdued voice.

From the first time, Narberal was at a loss of words. In a sense they were, both were Supreme Beings, their creators and Masters, creatures so above them that they could possible be called gods. However, Narberal was unsure of how to classify them in the context of the question of the pet of Ainz-sama. They could be called that, and they could not. Supreme Beings are absolute, divine existences that granted them life. Ainz-sama was the leader among them, but Ragnarok-sama was the sword of Ainz-sama and the one that practically helped in the creation of all the NPCs of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. There can not be Ainz-Ooal-Gown or The Great Tomb of Nazarick without one of them. They were as absolute as the day and night.

"Behind me, Brodir, lets end this". Laughed Ragnarok channeling a lot of MP, into one devastating attack, ready to clear the hundred and half meters more or less, that they had left until the entrance of the Mausoleum that the necromancer was using as base.

Without a word, Ainz jumped behind his reliable comrade and waited for the incoming horde of skeletons to be in the range of what Ragnarok was about to do. It was one of his favorite attacks when he has dealing with hordes of minions and monsters.

"[Breath of the Primal Fire Wrym]". Roared Ragnarok to the cold night, and a veritable flood of flames engulfed the incoming horde of skeletons and other undead. The fire was so hot and so violent, that fifty meters in front of Ragnarok were scorched to the ground. Stone, grass, the tombs, the skeletons. Anything in the path of the flames was devoured by the raging inferno, that glow bright for a second and then vanish. Leaving nothing but scorched earth in its wake.

"That should do it". Laughed Ragnarok with wisp of flame escaping from his fanged mouth.

Ainz put one of the swords in his shoulder and laughed along him.

"Brutal as always", mocked the Dark warrior with good humor, "but you were right, we were procrastinating a little too much, it has been a while since we could fight to our heart content".

"It's the price of being at the top, Brodir". Put the ax back in his belt, Ragnarok. "We have little to none opponents, worthy of that name".

Narberal and Hamsuke flied back to the ground and Narberal smashed the head of the hamster to bow correctly to Ragnarok-sama. The hamster was the pet of Ainz, and was loyal to him, but Ragnarok scared the shit out of him at an instinctual level and wanted nothing to run, run as far as he could and bury himself in the coldest hole he could find. Trembling like a pudding, he made himself a ball and tried to hide behind Ainz cape, who found all the situation incredible amusing.

"My apologies, Ragnarok-sama". Said Narberal glaring daggers to the fur ball and already preparing an electric spell to shock the hell out of the dammed animal that was being rude to the Supreme Beings.

"Don't worry about it, Narberal, or Nabe, as you are called now", laughed Ragnarok as amused as Ainz. "In this appearance I am called Ragnar Surtursson, Ragnar will do". Waved Ragnarok. "Don't blame the hamster for answering to his instincts, beast like him are capable of see beyond appearance, and as beast, they recognize that I am dangerous and is terrified of me, much like it happen not long of facing you, I assume". Turn his face to Ainz who nodded.

"As soon as I unleashed a bit of my true essence, he surrendered immediately", explained Ainz, "you have been leaking yours since the battle begun". Pointed out Ainz with humor and Ragnarok snorted.

"Uh, Surtr´s black heart, its hard to keep my power in check". Swore Ragnarok, cutting off the skill, [Presence of the Oldest Being I] that has been active since the first strike. "Still, I am surprised; where, on the Nine Realms, did you find such an oversized Siberian Hamster?".

"Does Ragnar-dono, know my species too?". Asked the hamster, trying to peck over the shoulder of Ainz, failing miserably as it was way taller than even the armored warrior.

"Aye, one of my old lovers had a quintet of your species as pets, although, none of them were bigger than a loaf of bread". Chuckled Ragnarok very amused at the discovery of Ainz. This hamster did even have a snake like tail and some glowing runes in his fur. Some kind of magic experiments went wrong?, could it be his origins?. Wouldn't be the weirdest thing they have seen, Yggdrasil had a knack for weirdness sometimes.

"Oh, such a pity, If I can't leave descendants I fell like I have failed as living being". Sighed in sadness the hamster.

"Shape shift", shrugged Ragnarok as it was obvious. "Use a [Shrink] spell to made yourself tiny, use a [Shape Shift] spell or scroll, perhaps even a [Baleful Polymorphism] and change yourself permanently; your choice".

Hope glow bright in the astonished eyes of the hamster, that looks like it has never occurred to him. Still, the dammed thing has the best puppy eyes that Ragnarok has never seen in his life and even Ainz as undead couldn't resist scratching his head, much to the delight of Hamsuke and the frown of Narberal.

A wave of dark energy alerted them that a dark ritual was still in progress and even if they were at long distance, the army of skeletons was encroaching them from all sides. If they were someone else, they could have got nervous, however, Ragnarok and Ainz, didn't even send a side glance to the army of skeletons and instead share a glance; and a quick conversation via [Message] and raising their arms at the same time, summoned some monsters to keep the army at bay as they dealt with the necromancer.

"[Twin Create Middle Tier undead: Jack the Ripper, Corpse Collector]". Called Ainz, two of his undead minions.

"[Twin Summon Middle Tier Firekin: Lava berserker, Muspellheim Hound]". Echoed Ragnarok, calling fort a couple of his own Firekin, beast deeply related to fire.

Soon, four monsters appeared in the center of magical circles, bowing at the Supreme beings. A masked harlequin with a force jacket and sharp claws, a Frankenstein like hulk, a tall slime like creature made of lava and with two heavy boulders in flames at the end of its limbs and a wolf the size of a pony, surrounded in fire and dripping lava from his charcoal like fur and skin.

"Destroy them". Pointed out Ragnarok and Ainz to the approaching army of undead and the monster did not lose a second in charging ahead, covering the distance quickly and tearing to piece any undead that they found on their way.

"That would be enough". Concluded Ainz putting the sword over his shoulder and Ragnarok did the same with his flaming danish ax, a wide, fanged smile in his face. "Lets put and end to all this, this charade has lasted long enough".

Together, the group did not need long to found a closed circle of spell caster, they were all chanting something and there was the palpable sensation of dark magic all around the place. For an undead like Ainz it was more refreshing, for Ragnarok it was nothing but an annoyance at best and for Narberal, just another proof that humans should be exterminated as soon as possible. Hamsuke was the most sensible living being and just advanced, taking strength in the presence of the Supreme Beings, there was nothing like having a terrific monster like them at your side to quell any fear.

As soon as they got close, one of the spell caster called the attention of the bald spell caster in the middle, calling him Khajit; probably his name, and as soon as the bald man opened his eyes, the chant ceased and the miasma of Negative energy made itself a little thicker.

"Good night". Greeted politely Ainz, in good humor for the negative magic that surrounded the magic circle and that invigorated his undead body. "I take you are the one that have unleashed the skeleton army, Khajit, isn't it?". Asked Ainz with a chuckle and the necromancer twitched in annoyance at the hooded man that has called him by his name.

"Bunch of wankers, if you ask me", snorted Ragnarok with his runic danish ax comfortable leaning over his shoulders. "Such a beautiful night, wasted in this ritual".

"Who are you?, how have you get here". Give a step ahead the bald spell caster, looking at them with barely contained fury.

"Adventurers that have been hired to rescue a boy", chuckled Ainz. "I do not need to say who we are looking after, I suppose".

"Just passing by". Raised his gauntlet hand Ragnarok. "Enjoying the night and the exercise, as I deal with some weaklings". It was stronger than him, Ragnarok has the necessity of mocking and belittling these weaklings. His [Eldjotnar] side was an asshole like that from time to time.

"One of your allies, carries a piercing weapon", suddenly pointed out Ainz to the walls of the Mausoleum behind. "It is the reason why we have been capable of following you".

"Oh, the cat is out of the bag". Giggled a feminine voice, walking out of the shadows of the door.

"Aye, crazy bitch spotted". Snorted Ragnar at the sight of the wicked smile of the blonde woman. It was like seeing a cat, a psychotic, short blond haired cat of red predatory eyes and delicate features. Just with her smile, her demeanor, how was she moving, Ragnarok knew that this girl was totally out of her mind.

"So, you are the one that killed the Dark Blade team". Stated Ainz, knowing that it was the truth. "What you stole from them is what has lead us to you, show it to us". Pointed Ainz one of his sword to her cape.

"Ah, pervert!", childishly whined in a very fake high pitched tone the blonde woman. "This Clementine does not show her perfect body to anyone...kidding". Her face twisted in a wicked smile and opened her cape, so everybody could see the dozens and dozens of plaques that covered her leather armor. "You like?, is my pride and joy".

"You fool". Grumbled Khajit, easily deducting that these adventurers have used a tracking spell, [Locate Object] more probably, as Clementine, superb warrior as she was, was not carrying any counter measure against tracking magic.

"This Clementine, is curious". Cutely pushed her face checks Clementine. "Who are you people?, you are not from here, hunky over there is obviously from the North".

"I am Momon, this are Nabe and Hamsuke". Presented Momon his adventurer team.

"I am his Brodir, Ragnar Surtursson", laughed Ragnarok. "Thank you for the compliment lass, but as my father used to say, never stick your dick crazy".

"Ragnar...". Shook his head Ainz, his friend antics were always amusing, but this time were a little out of time.

"Clementine, why don't we have a duel to the death over there?". Railed the conversation back to the main topic Ainz.

"Oh, sounds like fun". Giggled the girl. "I will kill you later hunky, this Clementine can not allow smartass to live, you know, is bad for her reputation".

"Sure, sure". Waved back Ragnarok, without even really paying attention to the threat of Clementine. "Have fun Brodir, meanwhile Nabe and I will take care of these buffoons".

The circle of spell caster hissed and frowned at the man, he was imposing, so much they will admit, Taller than the tallest of them and with a body that even heroes would sell their souls for acquiring. His red hair was mane that hanged freely over his broad shoulders, were the rune covered long ax he was carried, rested. The runes already glow with barely contained power. Brilliant gold over the black surface of the weapon, that was a powerful item, all the spell casters could saw that.

"Take care of Nabe and Hamsuke". Whispered Ainz to Ragnarok.

"Do not worry, Brodir, they will be safe". Whispered back Ragnarok in all seriousness. There was a time for the jokes and a time to get serious, and this was the time to get the head back in the game.

Ainz and Clementine walked into the night mist, walking a long distance to gain enough space for their duel and the spells that were going to be unleashed in a moment by the circle of spell casters.

"Nabe, Hamsuke, get behind me". Ordered Ragnarok, stretching his bulging muscles, already smiling from the incoming battle, even limiting himself to spells only, he was going to enjoy this to the full.

"Well, well, lads, lets make this interesting". Smiled wickedly Ragnarok and his fanged mouth started the most perceptive of the circle of spell caster as they started to realize that perhaps this was no common adventurer, much less human. "Shot me your best spells, the most dangerous, vicious, lethal spell or whatever you could toss around, and then it would be my turn".

The spell casters blinked but as they were already a bit annoyed with Ragnar and the rest of the team of Ainz, they simply compelled and soon chanted half a dozen of dangerous spells, all, more than capable of ending a common person life.

[Acid Javelin], [Dark bolt], [Lesser Wither], [Minor Enervation], [Fragility], [Drain Life] and [Negative arrow], fly directly at Ragnar, who simply raise his gauntlet and unleashed one of the runes of the blackish surface of the gauntlet. [Golden Shell of Fafnir] surrounded Ragnar and the other two, in a protective dome, covered by a golden representation of a western dragon, whose eyes spoke only of greed and rage.

The spells clashed against the dome, and dispersed like mist in the middle of a hurricane. None of them were higher than Third Tier and [Golden Shell of Fafnir] was a Tenth Tier level skill that granted almost an absolute protection against all kind of attacks. Only other Tenth Tier spells, skills and Over Rank magics could break the golden protection in one strike, along strong enough physical hits to pierce a protection, equal to the scales of a Divine Class Beast called Fafnir, one of the Level 100 Beasts and Bosses of Yggdrasil.

Yawning under the protection of his dome, as Nabe smiled and Hamsuke was observing it all with widened eyes, Ragnarok waited for the most persistent spells to frizzle and vanish against the unbreakable defense. The sizzling of the acid of the [Acid Javelin], the spell of Khajit, was the last to vanish in the stunned silence that followed the apparition of the protective dome.

"That will be all?", asked Ragnar with a frown, "so disappointing". Shook his head Ragnarok and raising his gauntlet hand again, called forth his own spell. Nothing out of the ordinary, a simply Fifth tier trick that he gained as [Muspellheim Hirdman]. That should enough for these dunderheads, alas, just to be in the sure side of the equation, he added an extra layer of power to the fire spell.

"[Maximize Magic: Pyroclastic Clash]" intoned Ragnarok and under the feet of the spell casters, a sudden, violent, volcanic eruption exploded, in a shower of lava, burning stone and scorching temperatures.

The thunder of the explosion shackled the Mausoleum behind them, and send huge lava drops, flying in all directions, even bouncing in the protection of Ragnarok who was several meters in front of the epicenter of the explosion. With a frown, he realized that he should have controlled the spell a little more. Next time, instead he would use a [Fireball], Third Tier, with a [Maximize Magic] added, it would be more than suffice to deal with this human spell casters. Seriously, they are surprisingly weak.

Khajit lower his staff, he has managed to summon a magic protection at the last second, but still it has shocked him to the core. He has shared a brush with the death in this one; way too close for his tastes. Fortunately, the [Orb of Death] had stored more than enough Negative energy to produce a strong enough barrier. The rest of his Cabal were not that lucky, they were nothing but smears in the ground, their clothes and bodies were scattered around, some in pieces, some burning, and their items; the ones that had survived the blast that is; were as scattered as the bodies of their possessors.

"You bastard!". Hissed the bald necromancer, still with all his skin tingling for the residual heat of the spell. That has been crazy, that must be Adamantite Rank spell, Fifth or even Sixth Tier spell, heroes material. Fortunately, the [Orb of Death] had the perfect ace under his sleeve for such spell casters.

"How can you posses such a powerful spell?!". Shouted Khajit and Ragnarokl raised an eyebrow, Fifth Tier was powerful spell?, that was interesting. "But no matter, observe the power of the [Orb of Death]!". Laughed Khajit, summoning the powerful beast that the Orb created with all the energy it has absorbed so far.

A roar and the echo of powerful wings filled the air, when the skeletal creation of the Orb filled the sky and clawed the golden dome of Ragnarok, leaving some wide gashes over the magic surface. The [Skeletal Dragon] was a powerful monster, so much was clear, and for the first time since Ragnarok stepped out of Nazarick he was smiling. It was not precisely the most challenging of the experiences, but fighting the skeletal reptile with his skills and spells so severely handicapped was going to be the most interesting thing that he has done in all week, Rune forging apart.

Hamsuke cowered behind Narberal, who just slapped the head of the oversized hamster. He was not going to shame Ragnarok-sama with his cowardice, much less when Ragnarok-sama was using his powers to protect such unworthy beings like them. There was no doubt in Narberal, she could easily quash this monster and for a Supreme Being, a creature that defies all description, it must be even lesser than a speck of dust.

"Behold your doom, this [Skeletal Dragon] will destroy you". Announced boastfully Khajit with the Orb in his hand glowing in purple energy.

Ragnarok smiled and walked outside of the golden barrier, the gashes of the magical surface were already repairing themselves at an accelerated rate, the skill was far stronger than that; the skeletal beast could be pummeling it all day, and apart from some scratches and gashes it would do nothing to it. He raised a hand to stop Nabe in her tracks, a frown and a quick [Message] with a smile and the Pleiades stepped back into the dome, with a pinky hue in her checks. Ragnarok love flirting in this body, it came naturally to him, after all, he was Alpha now.

"Now, now, don't be hasty baldy", mocked Ragnarok the spell caster. "The waltz has just begun, and you are already claiming victory?, that is arrogance to the point of foolishness". Ragnarok activated one of the runes of [Fleshburner] and the blade of the ax erupted into flames that brightened the wicked and feral smile of Ragnarok. [Presence of the Oldest Being I] was back online baby, not much against the [Skeletal Dragon] but Khajit was already sweating bullets.

"[Skeletal Dragon], crush him!". Ordered Khajit with a high pitched scream, pointing at the smiling Ragnar with his staff.

The dragon roared and raised his humongous pawn. Even without any flesh, the bone claw was more than enough to quash a horse under its mere size, added the undead strength of the dragon and it was more than possible that a lot of things in the New world would already be down for the count. Unfortunately for Khajit, Ragnarok was not from this world and had little to none to worry about the skeletal might of the undead beast. Ragnarok huffed and activating his own spell, [Hands of the Eldjotnar]; making his gauntlet fist to be coated in a fiery flame; he punched back the incoming claw.

The thunderous impact shocked the night sky, as the dragon stumbled backwards, pushed by the impossible strength of Ragnarok. The claw of the dragon was broken and charred all the way to the joint of the leg, along several cracks all over the bones of the right side of the monster. Standing with the fist extended; although free of fire; Ragnar was frowning in discontent, that should have broken its entire limb, not just crack the bones.

"What?!". Gasped Khajit who could barely believe what he was seeing. A human has managed to outdone a [Skeletal Dragon] attack with a mere punch. Khajit has never eared of a [Martial Art] that allowed a warrior to cover his fists on fire, sure there was rumors of monks of the south and unique tricks of the [Beastmen], but this was preposterous.

"What kind of monster are you?". Clenched his teeth.

"A very complicated one". Smiled Ragnarok, showing that he has no fear and was considering all this, little more than a funny event.

Khajit said nothing, but twitched in annoyance and rage. Taking an extra boost of power of the [Orb of Death], he channeled a Negative ray of energy into the [Skeleton Dragon]. As soon as the dark energy hit the corpse, it started to repair itself and in a few moments, it was good as new.

"[Reinforce Armor], [Increase Strength], [Hardness], [Death´s shroud]". Chanted in quick sequence Khajit, raising his staff, as the item glow in sequence with the words of the spell caster. His mana and the mana of the Orb pulsing with each spell, empowering the undead monster.

"At last you start to take me seriously, then I will do the same". Ragnarok lowered his ax and started his own chanting of spells too. Although, he was not going to use nothing out of the Fifth Tier, except perhaps one or two unique spells of his Jobs and Racial Class that soon became his favorites.

"[Steel Skin], [Giant Strength], [Aglyz], [Incorruptible Essence]". Ended his own series of empowering spells Ragnarok, leaving apart [Aglyz] and [Incorruptible Essence], none were High Tier spells but they will be more than enough for the battle ahead. In a series of golden lights and flashing physical changes, he was more than ready for the combat ahead.

"Now, destroy them, [Skeletal Dragon]". Ordered Khajit, pointing out his own staff to Ragnarok who was still smiling and has not moved from his position.

The reinforced and glowing form of the dragon, covered into a blackish shroud of negative energy, roared and launched himself at Ragnarok. The man slammed his flaming ax against the side of the bone jaw of the dragon, wrestling with it for a second to compensate the weight and impulse of the beast and then pushed it to the side, in an amazing show of strength. Once the dragon was pushed to the side, Ragnarok was about to punched his head again but the tail of the dragon come from his blind spot and Ragnarok had to use his gauntlet hand to block the incoming bash. Even, if the dragon was weaker in strength terms with Ragnarok, the pure mass and inertia behind the tail swipe pushed Ragnarok away, leaving a clear line of sight for Khajit to cast some offensive magic against the giant man.

"[Acid Javelin], [Skeleton Spear], [Frailty]". Quickened the incantation Khajit, who was not sure about how much time he has to cast as many offensive spells as he could. Glowing like a little star, and thanks to the extra boost that the [Orb of Death] was giving to him, Khajit launched an all out offensive against the distracted adventurer.

None of the spells come even closer to touch Ragnarok, [Aglyz] dispelled them as soon as they got in range of the spell. A golden rune intercepted the projectiles or absorbed the auras of the spells before they could affect Ragnarok, who continue his battle with the dragon. Although, more than battle, Ragnarok was blocking or parrying the strikes of the dragon and then forcing it, into a strength contest.

The dragon slammed his claw against him, just for him to parry it with the hand of the flaming ax and then push the dragon backwards. Nothing of the dark energy that permeated the dragon could get close to the body of Ragnarok as something was blocking any intrusion of that kind on him. [Incorruptible Essence] granted him temporary immunity to that kind of tricks and thanks to his high level, it will last more than enough for this joke of a battle.

The dragon attacked again and Ragnarok charged ahead instead of parrying; unable to change route, the dragon opened its skeletal maw, and tried to bit Ragnarok in half. But instead of that, the edge of the serrated blade of the danish ax of Ragnarok, hit the lower jaw of the dragon in an uppercut movewment, snapping its maw close and forcing its neck and head to move upward in a very awkward and forced angle. A charred line and dozens of cracks appeared under the blackish shroud; overloaded by the flames of the ax. Splinters of bones fall from the impact point, as Ragnarok grabbed the neck of the dragon and forced it to fall to the ground.

Before he could raise his ax and behead the beast, the tail come again and swiped at him, with force enough to crush houses. But Ragnarok was expecting that, and letting the vertebrae go, he rose his gauntlet hand and stop the tail in the spot, ignoring the tremendous force behind the tail swipe. With a mighty pull, Ragnarok sent the dragon skidding into the ground, rolling a pair of times over his own ragged wings and broken bones.

If he wasn't handicapping himself so much, he would have sent the bloody skeletal lizard flying into the horizon or would have torched it to the ground since the beginning. [Skeleton Dragons] are powerful beast, dangerous for people of Levels around Thirty to Forty, beyond that, they are nothing but annoyance and easy loot.

Khajit was not the only one frustrated and angered, although, with this last stunt, the spell caster was already paling as a ghost and freaking out for the impossibility of what he was seeing. Something that should not be possible, unless there was Hero level people involved and even then, this was surreal.

Clementine was having a hard time too. She was one of the best fighters of the world. A former Black Scripture member that was capable of fighting at hero level and possessed a set of carefully crafted stiletto daggers that made her a total nightmare to face in battle. At full throttle, not even the Warrior Captain of the Kingdom, Gazeff Stronoff, would be able to beat her unless he was full clad in magical items. That power granted her an aura of confidence in her abilities that coupled with her sadistic and totally psychotic mind made her a dangerous opponent that even Adamatite Rank Adventurers think twice before facing.

Momon and her has been exchanging blows and strikes during all the time that Ragnarok has been fighting the [Skeleton Dragon]. Or better said, Ainz has been learning as much as he could, not only about how to be a better [Warrior] but about the [Martial Arts] and how they function. Clementine has been so kind of showing him a lot of unique tricks that were not spells, neither skills. Ainz was eager to see if he could learn about it too, those are very useful in a fight and did not spend MP, however, there must be some kind of limit about the times they can be used or when are they used.

During all the fight, Clementine has been growing frustrated. She can hit the full plate warrior with easiness, the bastard only swung his swords around like a fat baby, he did have inhuman strength, easily countered by her [Martial Art] called [Invulnerable Fortress]. It allowed her to block and parry attacks from opponents way stronger than her. With her speed, reflexes and dexterity; greatly increased from more [Martial Arts]; she could be running laps around this armored bastard.

She maybe crazy as hell, but Clementine was far from being an idiot; she knew that at some point, she would exhaust herself, and for what she was seeing, this armored warrior was an unlimited well of stamina. He has been swinging around those lumps of metal all night, and he didn't even look slightly tired. Nothing in his body language gave Clementine any clues about what was the state of the man under the armor. If she didn't know better, she would be convinced that she was fighting a bloody golem. But the man has already stated that he was an adventurer, had a copper plate, has been traveling with that bunch of newbies that she has killed before and was way too well spoken to be a construct.

They went at it for another round and Clementine stabbed the bloody armor for the seventh time in the same spot. She didn't know what kind of armor was that, but heck if it was not of the highest quality, her own magical daggers should have already pierced the bloody thing. Either it was a magical object or Momon was using a [Martial Art] that granted temporary invulnerability. Not that farfetched, there was rumors of skills like those in Blue Rose, the second Adamantite ranked team of adventurers of the Kingdom.

Even Clementine tiptoed around those gals, they were dangerous. Not only in battle, but outside of it too, as they had connections with the Royalty of the Kingdom and with all the Guilds of adventurers from one side to the other of the continent. From the spell caster Evileye, to the mountain of muscles, Gagaran, all of them could make her broke a sweat and even if she manages to kill any of them, her bloody leader, that giggling bitch of Lakyus could resurrect them. The Leader of Blue Rose was capable of using Fifth Tier divine magic, [Raise Dead]. Rumors said that it comes with a price for both the caster and the resurrected and as much as Clemetine would love to stab one victim a hundred times, she knew that Blue Rose was more than she can chew. At last for the moment, now that she was expelled from the Scripture for stealing the [Crown of Wisdom] from a Shaman-Priestess.

The massive swords of Momon moved in a crossing patter and Clemetine dodged with easiness, as she has discovered since the beginning, he has no bloody idea about how to correctly handle a sword. His stance was sloppy, his balance nonexistent. Still, one hit of that pieces of metal and she would be out for the count, that things should weight a ton and are surprisingly sharp. Taking distance again, Clementine eyed the warrior that observed his swords and leaned them over his shoulders like they were feather weights.

"You are strong". Giggled Clementine. "The worst warrior I have ever seen, but strong".

She really loved to toy with her preys, and he was more resilient than the rest, but she really should end this charade and go kill the hunky. Possible after she raped the hell out of him for daring to say she was crazy. Oh, he was going to stick it like crazy, in crazy; psychotically cocked her head to the side Clementine with a twisted smile. Then she would slit his throat and let him die. Yep, that sound like a plan for her.

"I see". Replied Momon back, "its important to balance and compensate the inertia of the first swing, the stance is vital to maintain balance and do not get carried away by your own strength".

Clementine frowned in annoyance at those words.

"Are you retarded of what?, that's basic, are you telling me that this is the first time you fight?, seriously?". Clementine was both, annoyed and offended. She stood at the top, that means that only real fighters should have the balls to challenge her, and this retarded Copper plate has challenged her to a duel to the death?. Spoke about crazy.

"Come". Called Momon to her with the swords ready again.

"That´s it!", she screeched, twirling around the pointy dagger. Like a predator, she adopted a crouched attack stance, maximizing her initial sprint. "You dared to fight with this Clementine-sama, and you are nothing but a glorified muscle-head, that's it, I had enough of this charade".

Channeling several [Martial Arts] to increased her chances of delivering a lethal strike to the only weak spot of the armor, Clementine laughed and launched herself at impressive speeds. Like a spring of death, she moved ahead, almost catching Momon by surprise, but the dark warrior swing one of his swords at her. Smiling like the Cheshire cat, Clementine parried and pushed back the incoming sword with her [Invulnerable Fortress] skill and with the dagger that she keep in an ice-pick grip, stabbed the unprotected spot of the armor. The hole for the eyes.

It came as a shocking surprise that the stabbing echoed with a metallic ping and did nothing else. Shocked, Clementine had to push her flexibility to the limit to dodge the second sword of the dark warrior, who has recovered from the failed first strike and come at her with the second sword in a devastating but wide arc. Doing several back-flips to put some distance between them, Clementine narrowed her eyes and twirled back her dagger to a more common grip.

" _He knows [Martial Arts] too?"_. Nothing beforehand has shown her that it was the case. That or he was carrying another magical item that prevented physical damage. Good thing she was prepared for that too.

However, Momon was looking at his blades and suddenly, he started to laugh, loudly and full of humor. That send the crazy mind of Clementine a bit off the loop. What was so bloody funny?, he was five seconds before she made him a new nostril and put his head in a pike in the Graveyard entrance.

"How interesting, how truly, truly interesting". Chuckled the Dark warrior and rose his helmet to look at the crouching Clementine. She could feel the humor that rolled the man in waves. "Thank your for this valuable lessons, I am learning a lot from you, but alas, as you have said, is time to put an end to this".

" **Ragnarok, is time to show them, the true power of Nazarick!".**

Shouted Ainz to the clear night sky and then stabbed his swords into the floor and opening his arms in gesture of being defenseless, mocked Clementine with a disdain fulled tone that left no doubts of the little fear and respect that Momon had for the blonde psycho.

"Come, Clementine".

There is no need to say that the woman took it, hook, line and sinker.

As Ainz was about to put an end to his duel with Clementine, Ragnarok was enjoying the desperation of Khajit, that has seen how he has tossed around the [Skeleton Dragon] like it was a bloody rag-doll. Desperate times called desperate measures and before Ragnarok could do anything, the human necromancer has raised the [Orb of Death] again and channeled all the power it had left in the creation of another [Skeleton Dragon], reinforcing it too with the same spells that he has reinforced the first one. But the show of power had another consequence, the glow of the Orb diminished up to a point where it looks like it has been completely drained.

"Dammit, I had to exhaust the [Orb of Death]". Grumbled Khajit, confirming the suspicions of Ragnarok. "But as soon as I kill all of you, I will exterminate the city and recover all that negative energy", smiled the spell caster, confident in his chances of victory now, that he had two powerful undead beasts at its side.

Khajit was convinced that even if this bastard was strong enough to wrestle one [Skeleton Dragon], two of them at the same time would be exhausting for the [Martial Arts] he was using; once the twin dragons attacked at the same time, he would have to exhaust his reserves. Once that annoying barrier was out of commission, he would cast as many offensive spells as he could to support his dragons and once the bastard is death, raise him as undead and send him to the city to butcher everything in his path. With the killing of an entire city, the [Orb of Death] will be strong enough to turn him into a Lich. His superiors in Zuranon would be pleased with him. The Death Cult would be pleased with the assassination of an entire city.

Ragnarok smiled at the image of the two dragons roaring and covered in that negative energy shroud; if it wasn't for his own protective spell, that could have been seriously annoying. Negative energy was never something to scoff at, there was a reason why Ainz specialized on it. Negative energy and Necromancy spells were one of the most dangerous of Yggdrasil, as lot of them were practically instant kills and raising armies of undeads in a blink. However, this dragon, dangerous as they could be for the people of the New World, are little more than passing diversion for the Supreme Beings. Twirling his flaming ax in one hand, Ragnarok was about to charge into battle again when the echo of the shout of his fried reached the group in front of the mausoleum.

"Uh?!". Asked Khajit, that didn't understood what was that shout, has Clementine already killed the bastard and this was his death shout or something?.

Then the laughing started and Khajit almost felt his soul trying to scape out of his body.

Ragnarok started to change, his skin, a sun kissed skin, became black as charcoal; his red mane erupted in volcanic flames that surrounded his form, covering him in a cocoon of lava for a second, but it didn't last long. A dense, thick and asphyxiating mist of volcanic ash layered the entire place. As a blanket of black and scorching death, the ashes covered the entire place, up to the joints of the dragons. If it wasn't for the [Golden Shell of Fafnir] and the own magical protections of Khajit, they would have start to burn. Much like the limbs of the [Skeleton Dragons], whose bones started to crack and darken from the extreme temperatures.

[Winds of Muspellheim], a unique skill from the [Heir of Surtr] Racial Class, that granted Ragnarok an aura of fire and non-elemental damage. And It was cool as hell, an ocean of dark mist, made of volcanic ashes, that burned everything inside it.

Khajit was panicking at the sudden appearance of the mist, he could sense his magical protections being destroyed quite quickly and his clothes and skin started to feel an uncomfortable sensation of heat, that slow but steady was growing into pain from severe burns. The dragons already had their limbs on fire, but the protection of the [Death Shroud] was doing all it could to prevent the limbs from broke from the extreme heat that they were enduring.

Suddenly, a pair of massive claw like hands, erupted from the mist and grabbed the necks of the dragons, crushing their vertebrae with a sickening crunch and making them squirm and struggle in a futile attempt to get free before the heat and the pressure, beheaded them like popping caps. Following the hands, a humanoid figure raised from the mist, it was humongous, towering over the dragons like they were puppies in the presence of a bear. Fire, stone, lava, gold, metal, violence, anger, it was impossible to classify for the brain of Khajit that was already soiling himself in the presence of the most terrifying thing that he has seen in his entire life.

" **Now, where were we?".**

With a thunderous crunch, the heads of the dragons exploded in a burst of bone dust, negative energy and fierce flames, their undead resistance means nothing to the pure brute strength of Ragnarok. They soon collapsed in heaps of bones and started to burn and be devoured by the ashen mist of the skill of Ragnarok. Khajit was already in shock at this point, but it was a good thing for the necromancer. With a simple glance, Ragnarok cast [Curse of Muspellheim] on the necromancer and he vanished into an eruption of orange flames, leaving behind nothing but a pile of brunt trinkets and a lot of ash.

" _Pitifully weak"_ , was the first thought of Ragnarok as he shrunk back to his Ragnar appearance. _"This is the kind of challenges that we had to expect of this world?, this is sadly pathetic"._

Dissolving the mist of the skill and vanishing the golden dome, Ragnarok fitted his gauntlet better in his left hand, truth to the told, this has been an interesting experience. Skills and spells worked perfectly well against the spells of this world. At the beginning and even with Ainz´s little experiment in Carne Village against the Slane Theocracy, Ragnarok was not entirely sure that all his skill could work the same way they did in Yggdrasil. There were notable differences between both players, in magic and in physical combat.

Ragnarok was the supreme; at last in Yggdrasil; mix of warrior, sorcerer and summoner, a juggernaut that would always find a way past the defenses of the enemy and then smash it with a prejudice. Ainz was the supreme spell caster, a master of Necromancy that can either summon armies of undeads or destroy his enemies in showers of negative and dark energy. Curiously, both had a common ground in their summoning skills. One had their [Firekin] and the other [Undead] but in essence, both could summon a lot of extra hands for a combat. Between that common ground in summoning, Ainz and Ragnarok, along Touch-Me, were the terror trio of the server as they compensate each other flaws and could overcome ever Guild level Bosses, all by themselves.

"Ragnarok-sama", called Narberal him. She was already back into her Pleiades appearance, as soon as Ainz has commanded them to show the strength of Nazarick, all pretense of weakness has vanished. "As strong as ever".

"Bah, such a joke of a true spell caster was not even worth mentioning". Snorter Ragnarok, looking over the head of Narberal, as he was way taller than her. "Is the oversized fur-ball, still scared to the death of me?", asked in rhetorical manner Ragnarok that saw how the hamster was cowering behind the Pleiades. "Good boy, that means he is more intelligent than that waste of flesh". Pointed out Ragnarok to the remnants of the circle of spell casters.

"Low life forms". Frowned Narberal that didn't like humans at all, for her they were even lesser than the insects of Entoma. Speaking about her companion on the Pleiades. "Should I bring her the remnants of this lowly humans to Entoma?, as a souvenir?". Spoke aloud the battle maid, asking permission from the Supreme Beings.

"If she didn't mind her food to be a bit overcooked, sure", smiled Ragnarok putting [Fleshburner] back in his waist, comfortably leaning on the upper part of the blade of the ax. "Personally, I found the taste of this New worlds human bland and weak, but for Entoma should be a welcome change in her diet".

Ainz appeared walking through the mist, he has ended the battle as soon as he has revealed himself; he was still in his [Overlord] appearance. Skeleton face and Divine Class regalia full in display. Ainz eyed the charred ground and the devastated remnants of the spell casters and the ash and junk pile in front of the door. For the lich, it was clear that his friend has overdone a little again, well, no skin off his bones, so to speak; and he has ordered him to show the power of Nazarick after all.

"Welcome back Brodir, How was the battle with the crazy lass?". Waved Ragnarok, as Narberal bowed to the other Supreme Being.

However, the most amusing reaction was the hamster, who shivered from head to tail and was about to scream about a monster. Fortunately, Narberal was faster and chopped the head of the hamster, cutting his voice short before he could say anything. The beast look at her with tearful eyes, in any other it would have been the perfect puppy eyes, however, for Narberal, who considered the hamster little more than an annoyance, it was sorely ineffective.

"As disappointing as I expected, but it was a good learning experience", chuckled Ainz, eying the surroundings with his red eyes glowing. "I see that you give them quite the show before dispatching them".

"Aye, they were nothing but a joke, but it has been fun". Laughed Ragnarok.

As the two Supreme Beings compared notes and Ainz walked inside of the Mausoleum to rescue Nfirea; Narberal used Hamsuke as mule, to carry all the items and objects that the deceased spell casters carry. Nothing will be out of the ordinary, but with the Cash Exchange Machine of Nazarick, perhaps they could use the useless items to extend the self-suffice time of Nazarick for a little longer. Thanks to the crazy grinding that Ragnarok and Ainz did when the Guild was at their lowest, they were able to self-sustain themselves for two years more or less, before they need new founds to keep the Tomb up and running.

Not long after Ainz entered the Mausoleum, he exited again, with the unconscious body of a young boy; possible the boy that he had to rescue, something along the lines of a talented alchemist; once he had it and he had destroyed the item that give birth to the Skeleton army, all the skeletons that their summons had not devastated, will break at the abrupt end of the spell.

"This is the lad, uh?". Raised and eyebrow, Ragnarok. "He is that valuable as alchemist?".

"Yes and no". Replied Ainz. "He had a unique "talent", that allow him to use any magical item and he is a very talented alchemist, I will make him and his grandmother, travel to Carne Village and start working on making potions for us; I want to see the differences between Yggdrasil brewing and New world brewing".

"That is an interesting idea". Nodded Ragnarok. "Speaking of which, I need you to see how one of my own little experiments has resulted".

"What would it be?, I didn't know you were conducting any experiment outside of your [Runesmith] Job class, excellent work with the [Thousand Faces Ring] by the way". Congratulated Ainz, who was really enjoying eating and sleeping again, it would be a headache to deal with Albedo later in Nazarick, but it was worth it."It was nice to be alive again".

"It was a spur of the moment experiment, to be honest", shrugged Ragnarok. "You know of my [Eitr] skill, so I tested it with a [Vampire Bride] and the warrior that Shalltear and I picked some hours ago".

"Ah". Ainz eyes glowed, that skill of Ragnarok has been tremendously useful sometimes and without of the limit that Yggdrasil imposed to "pets" and summonings, the slaves of Ragnarok could be a very welcome addition to the forces of Nazarick. "Did it work?".

"Like a charm". Smiled widely Ragnarok. "They are now like twenty levels stronger and had the [Primal Fire Giant] Racial class along their original one, however, is their mental status that worries me, as they were unconscious from the transformation. I left them rest in the lava pool of my quarters, attended by my Lava Maidens".

"Fascinating". Nodded Ainz, very interested in the result of the experiment. After he could see the results, perhaps that would mean that, If he gifted the [Book of the Death], the item that transformed him into an [Elder Lich], any spell caster that read the book could turn into a [Lich] or even directly at an [Elder Lich]. "After I have this contract ended, I will contact you to meet your new slaves and the Martial arts user, that would be a fascinating conversation".

"Ainz-sama, Ragnarok-sama". Called Narberal to them, with the humongous hamster walking behind her, carrying a huge lump of loot over his back. Narberal truly has been methodical in her looting of the corpses. "I apologize for interrupting". Apologize the maid, showing them the glowing purple ball that Khajit has been calling the [Orb of Death], somehow the item has survived the [Curse of Muspellheim] spell of Ragnarok.

Ainz took the ball from the hands of the maid and suddenly, the orb glowing, for a couple of seconds, Ainz stood silent and his eyes glowing before chuckling and tossed the orb to Ragnarok who caught it with his non-armored hand, curious about the reaction of his friend. As soon as he touched the orb, he knew what has his old friend found so funny.

" _Unha…."._ Was about to protest the orb, speaking telepathically to Ragnarok when the artifact realized who was exactly speaking with, and even if Ainz was more attuned with her nihilistic personality, this living disaster that has holding her was at the same level of the Great King of Death that she has been spoke with a moment before.

"Well, aren't you an interesting thing?". Smiled Ragnarok with a fanged smile, tossing the glowing in the air a couple of times, like it was pebble of the river side. "An intelligent Item, how curious, Its been a while since I saw one of these".

"True, in Yggdrasil there were few to none of that kind, and their intelligence was limited at best". Nodded Ainz, in a flash of light, he was back to his Momon attire, dark full plate already repaired of all the nicks that Clementine has inflicted.

"Do you mind, if I play a little with the lass?", grab the Orb Ragnarok, the item was glowing in a mix of purple lights, a mix that shows annoyance, shivering fear and curiosity. "I may have another interesting idea, for this cute thing".

"By all means". Laughed Ainz, his friend always has the crazies ideas and yet, all of them, somehow ended up working in favor of the Guild. "I will be waiting for the results".

"Thanks, Brodir". Smiled Ragnarok, opening a [Gate] back to Yggdrasil behind him. "This has been fun, we should do it more often".

"We will". Nodded Ainz with the red orbs of his eyes.

Once Ragnarok disappeared back into the [Gate], Ainz manifested his black helmet and turn to other two members of his little adventurer team.

"Lets go to our triumphal return". Ordered the [Overlord] walking back to the city.

 _Great Tomb of Nazarick/Royal Suite/ Ragnarok Private quarters._

Brain and Bathory; as Ragnarok has baptized the recently transformed [Vampire Bride], kneel in front of their master and absolute lord. Their bodies were already showing the fiery red and black tones of the [Fire Giants], their hair flames and their eyes red pools of crimson color. Sitting in from of them, in a stone throne covered with [Hellhound] fur, Ragnarok; back into his true form, smiled widely and predatory, toying with the astonished purple colored [Orb of Death] in one of his hands.

"Now, things has gotten interesting". Laughed Ragnarok with a tone that would have made nightmares shiver and call for their mommies.


	3. 3- I have a Clan now

_Great Tomb of Nazarick/Throne Room._

"Say what now?". Raised and eyebrow Ragnarok, not entirely believing what he was listening.

He has been very busy in the last hours. As the morning appeared over the trees that surrounded the Nazarick Forest Barrier, he has been teaching his two new servants what they are and whom do they serve now.

Bathory already knew all of that; she was a [Vampire Bride] of Shalltear before her transformation, servant, concubine and bodyguard, all in one. But Brain was new to all the wonders of Nazarick and he must be taught before he embarrassed Ragnarok by putting his feet in his mouth when he shouldn't. Brain was not an idiot, and even if he felt more powerful than he has ever been, his new instincts as [Primal Fire Giant] advised him about when you should shut up.

Basically, Ainz and Ragnarok are the Supreme Beings, with Ainz being the Guild Master; a title akin to a General or a Commander, in Brains mental schemes; under them, the Floor Guardians and under them, the Pleiades. Brain was now, theoretically, over the Pleiades in power but sorely under the Floor Guardians. Brain would have really loved to be able to fight Shalltear on equal grounds, but he was far from being ready to face a monster like Shalltear. Perhaps in some years, with the adequate training and growing confidence in his Racial Class powers but for the moment, it was nothing but a pipe dream.

Full knowing that they were now slaves of Ragnarok-sama, the [Eitr] infused them with a zealot like devotion to the one that has gifted them with the power of [Eitr], even so, they had to admit that the new position did come with some wonderful perks. In Bathory´s case, she was not only now protected against two serious weaknesses of the [Vampire] Race but was serving directly under a Supreme Being, something that all NPCs of Nazarick desired with all their hearts. The increase in power and the occasion of feeding in the humans of the Capital was a perk that she would have never expected. And she was eager to demonstrate Ragnarok-sama that she was worthy of the gift that he has given to her. Brain´s case was way more pragmatic, the man, even if he was a [Genius Fighter] and a [Sword Saint]; was [Farmer] at heart, a solid, pragmatic and a little ruthless man of the world that knew that everything has a prize. In exchange for his humanity, Brain was now part of something way bigger than he could have ever imagined. Possibly, only on the days of the Six Gods, has the world see something like Ainz-Ooal-Gown. Power and equipment that elevated him to the Hero level and beyond was something that made Brain smile.

Ragnarok has gifted them with [Rings of the Alpha Doppelganger] to hide they [Primal Fire Giant] traits outside of Nazarick, as they both were going to be part of his adventurer team in the Capital. Thanks to Brain presence, they will soon be recognized as Mythril or Orichalcum with him and Gazeff giving testimony of their strength, with a bit of luck, they will become Adamantite in a blink and could start to dig a path into the Nobility or the criminal world, preferably both. Along the shape-shifting rings, Ragnarok gifted them with another piece of vital equipment, the [Rings of Muspellheim] a lesser version of his [Ring of Muspellheim Tyrant] that will not only identify them as part of Ragnarok´s servants but will empower their [Primal Fire Giants] Racial class skills and spells. And will bind them deeper to Ragnarok, as they were Firekin now, and by so, falling under the total servitude that his [Tyrant] Job Class and his [Ring of the Muspellheim´s Tyrant] put overall Fire-based creatures that would appear in front of Ragnarok.

Truth to be told, Ragnarok was a bit disappointed with the relatively minor physical changes that both were sporting.

Bathory was a beauty way before she was transformed; thanks to her ring she has turned into a soft olive brown skin toned woman of voluptuous proportions that sure would turn heads around. Her hair was a red mane to her middle back and her fire markings have turned into a golden and orange tribal-like tattoos that suggestively hugged her body, only her eyes remain as crimson red orbs along her pearly white smile with longer than usual fangs. She had taken a liking to a red dress with golden runes and flames embroidered on the edges. It hugged her body like second skin and had a cut at the hip that allowed her to flaunt her long and silky legs.

Brain, on the other hand, keep his appearance exactly the same that he was before he was transformed, or ascended as he has taken a liking to say. Although he now has changed the pattern of his clothes to black, gold and red and his blue hair was a black streak at the sides of his head.

With their new bodies up and running, Ragnarok was ready to bring them to his personal armory and see what were the kind of roles that they were suited best and what kind of items and equipment will be adequate for said roles in and out of their cover as an adventurer team in the Capital. Ragnarok was thinking about the name that they were going to use as adventurer team, Eldjotnar and Muspellheim were high on the list.

At the same time, he was in the Armory and the Runeforge of his quarters, he was going to deal with the [Orb of Death], he had put the Orb in his inventory, for now, later he will deal with the nihilistic mentality of the orb. But before he could do anything of the sort, Albedo called him to the [Throne Room] in the Tenth floor and a little surprised, Ragnarok told the two new members of Nazarick to have a walk all over Nazarick and present themselves to all the Floor Guardians and NPCs, Bathory will be the guide of Brain and later he will call them to equip them adequately and travel to the Manor that Sebas and Solution were preparing in the Capital.

In a flash of light, Ragnarok used his Guild ring to manifest himself in the Throne room, were Ainz was sitting on the Throne; his skeleton semblance impossible to read but his red eyes were barely two tiny sports in his eye sockets; and a distressed Albedo who was way more serious than she usually appears, her beatific smile lost in a serious frown and worried expression.

"What's the problem, Brodir?". Asked Ragnarok taking a position at the right of the throne, his usual position when Touch-me was not around. "I can sense that is something that worries you, and that's always bad news".

"Shalltear has started a revolution against us". Said Albedo in a serious tone, devoid of her usual warm.

"Run that on me again?", blinked Ragnarok a second later, when the idea hit his brain. "What did you say?".

Opening the status console of Nazarick, she showed Ragnarok how the name of Shalltear appeared in glowing red tone. Death or Mind control, there was no other options, but Shalltear was an undead and by so, immune to mind control, as she was not dead or the letters would be black, that means that she has voluntarily turned against Nazarick; another preposterous thing. Not Shalltear, Ragnarok would have believed that Demiurge would have turned his back on them, but Shalltear? impossible. The [True Vampire] would have ripped her own arms, before even thinking about attacking Nazarick, after what Ragnarok saw in her profile, he was sure of that. Something was seriously wrong here.

"This has no sense". Shook his head Ragnarok with a frown in his expression, "Shalltear has not betrayed us, believe me, she can't betray Nazarick". That precise combination of words picked Ainz interest and raising his head to stare at Ragnarok, he waited for his friend to explain why has he said precisely that exact words and in that verbal time.

"Shalltear is a [True Vampire]". Started to explain Ragnarok. "One of the higher [Vampire] Racial Class that exists back in Yggdrasil, but you remember the Cainabel event?, how all the [Vampires] out of the Cainabel faction were weaker than they should be?". Ainz raised his head and suddenly his eyes glowed brightly, Albedo just observed at her most precious persons spoke between them, Tabula-smaragdina-sama did not tell her anything about that event, in fact, he always dissed out Cainabel as a weak and lame event boss.

Meanwhile, Ragnarok was weaving another of his bullshitting lore tricks, both Supreme Beings were having another entirely different conversation.

" _What are you speaking about?, sure I remember about that picnic, for a vampire the only event, it was surprisingly easy, and Peroronchino was delighted when he got the [Data Crystal] for Shalltear"_

" _Yes, exactly, Brodir, did you read the dammed settings?, Shalltear was made from the essence of Cainabel, aka a bloody [Data Cyrstal] and the blood of his killer, aka, the HP of this humble servant, Shalltear is a vampire, in her lore, her settings, she cannot harm her Sire, meaning me or Peroronchino, unless she is mind controlled; not to mention that she craved my blood. For her, I am cocaine, chocolate, champagne and an orgasm all rolled in one"._

" _But she is an undead, she cannot be mind controlled, she absolutely immune to mind control"_

 _"Error, there were no absolutes in Yggdrasil, except for two hundred broken as hell items that could turn everything into disarray"._

" _World-Class items!, Shit!, I thought those things would not appear in this world"._

 _"Shalltear is the living proof they have appeared and some unknown bastard has used one of them on our little, perverted, vampire princess"._

"Shalltear´s blood would have revolted at the thought of hurting their sires". Said Ainz in loud voice, acting again for Albedo, they had an appearance to keep. "Your blood and Peroronchino power gave birth to her, she can not betray you, not voluntarily".

The little piece of info, about the blood of her surrogate father being part of the process of creating Shalltear startled Albedo a little; she started to understand why the little leech was so obsessed with Ragnarok-sama, for a vampire like her, he must be the absolute existence, even if he wasn't a Supreme Being.

"So we have only one bloody option". Snorted Ragnarok with disgust.

"A World-Class item". Ended Albedo in a soft voice, following the line of thought of her surrogate father and reaching a similar conclusion than him. She carried one of those around, the black wand that she carries as leader of the Floor Guardians was in truth, the World-Class item [Ginnungagap], a black bardiche that could destroy large pieces of land. It was originally the weapon of Ragnarok-sama but as proof and show of trust when he became her surrogate father, he gifted it to her.

Ainz put his skeletal hand in his face and his eyes glow for a moment, recognizing the gesture, one of the few actual body language ticks that Ragnarok has seen in Ainz, he started to talk before Ainz could do anything rash. That was his specialty, thank you, one hot-head in Nazarick was more than enough.

"No, you are not". Cut Ragnarok the thoughts of Ainz and startled Albedo a little, that was thinking of how to assassinate that bloody leech before she could cause more harm to her beloved Ainz and her father in all but blood.

Ainz observed Ragnarok, who was frowning and looking at him with a serious expression.

"Do you really think, that I would not notice that you pretended to fight Shalltear alone?". Dropped the bomb, Ragnarok and Ainz stiffened as Albedo paled several shades at the mere idea.

"Ainz-sama...". Called her in a hitched breath, not even wanting to think what could happen if Shalltear kills Ainz-sama during the battle.

Albedo may hate her bloody guts, may think that Shalltear was nothing but a perverted leech that should disappear from Nazarcik; but she respected her tremendous strength. Shalltear was a complete monster in combat, her creator Peroronchino-sama went overboard with her capabilities and granted her a lot of skills and unique powers. From her [True Vampire] Racial Class to her [Cursed Knight] Job class.

Ragnarok and Ainz knew better and knew that Shalltear was a character empowered by the latest patch of the game before the Shutdown. _Fall of the Valkyrie_ was a patch that did not only added several, High and Rare Job Classes but new races like [Automaton], like the Pleiades CZ2128 Delta or CZ as everybody called the little and adorable eye-patched maid. Peroronchino used all he had to made Shalltear unique and totally combat geared. Worst of all, she was the natural enemy of Ainz, as she was practically immune to all his dark and negative magic and if he used his Necromancy skills, she would only use the summons to heal and empower herself thanks to her bloody item, the [Spuit Lance] that would heal its holder, depending of the damage that has been inflicted with it. Shalltear could hit like a train, so each strike granted that she could recover lots of HP.

"Brodir, I know that you are convinced that this is somehow your fault, but get that idea out of your skull and pronto", said Ragnarok trying to reason with Ainz. "I was the one that abandoned her just on a whim, I am the one that left her poorly protected out there, and I am the one that is going to fix this mess". Explained Ragnarok and Albedo paled again. She didn't want to lose any of them.

"Why?, the Floor Guardians should face Shalltear, this is our responsibility, we protect Nazarick and gladly give our lives for Ainz-Ooal-Gown, not the other way around". Frenetically tried Albedo to reason with the Supreme Beings.

"Albedo, do you really believe that my Brodir and I would like to see the children of our dearest companions kill each other in hate?". Softly said Ragnarok and Albedo shut up, she loved the Supreme Beings with all her heart, one of her worst nightmares was seeing the both of them killing each other and leaving all of them alone.

"Brodir, don't do it". Said Ragnarok all playfulness out of his tone and voice, "Shalltear is perfectly prepared to fight you to a stalemate, and if she is bloody lucky, kill you". There was nothing but logic and facts in that statement. Shalltear was Ainz worst possibly enemy, "but I am different, I am more than capable of facing her in combat and stood triumphantly, I am the [World Bane] remember?".

"I am the Guild Master". Told Ainz to Ragnarok, the mere idea of losing his only friend was something that scared Ainz to death, if he was alone in this New World he would become crazy in less than a mouth, out of nostalgia and sadness. "It's my responsibility to correct the errors that the children of my comrades made, I shall be the one that will face Shalltear".

"I am the Guild Sword". Replied Ragnarok. "When something menaces our Guild, from inside or outside, I destroy it, until not even ashes remain; I am the one that shall face Shalltear, you are not an executioner, I am, the best there is, the strongest there is".

Albedo was torn, she really wanted to send the Floor Guardians out and kill Shalltear once and for all, that leech has done nothing but gave headaches to all, but on the other hand, she knew that the Supreme Beings were absolutely right. Shalltear was possibly the strongest of the Guardians in combat, except Gargantua, but the massive construct would be a sight from miles away in all directions. Together, Albedo and any other of the Guardians could kill Shalltear, but possible one of them would die or Shalltear would take both of them down before falling. That was not something that the Supreme Beings would accept. They have taken the responsibility of dealing with the rogue Shalltear all by themselves.

It broke her heart, she couldn't begin to describe how it would feel if all the Supreme Beings were gone. The mere idea of losing the two of them freeze her blood, that must not happen. Maybe she should call Demiurge, see if the clever NPC had an idea that would prevent the Supreme Beings from facing the rogue Shalltear. Even for an evil monster like her, the decision to choose between the one she called father or her beloved was cruel beyond measure. But unless a miracle occurs, she knew that one of the two is going to face Shalltear in combat. There was the possibility that the Supreme Being could meet its end at the hands of Shalltear, who would attack with all she had, items and skills gifted to her by another Supreme Being.

Much like she has been expecting, even with all the Floor Guardians; except Sebas who was still along Solution in the Manor that he has purchased in the Capital; it was impossible to make the Supreme Beings abandon the idea of fighting Shalltear. Demiurge tried to reason with them, explaining that it was possible to revive the Guardians, they have already seen that the [Revival Wand] of Ainz was more than enough to revive a Level Fifty NPC from the personal guard of Demiurge. Ragnarok took down that argument with the notion that Shalltear was a Level One-hundred, unique NPC, it would be needed the [Staff of Ainz-Ooal-Gown] to revive her and a good chunk of the treasury gold, a test that has not been made. Not to mention that reviving one Guardian was one thing, but if the Guardians were the ones that battle, reviving three of them would send Nazarick into bankruptcy.

Aura and Mare were furious with Shalltear, but Ragnarok explained that it was his fault more than Shalltear, he should have been there and possibly prevent whatever has happened to the [True Vampire], she was mind-controlled, that means seriously powerful Items or unique skills, more probably a World-Class item. Sending all the Guardians, was paramount to a suicide, as they could fall under the same trick that affected Shalltear as soon as they stepped into the clear she was occupying right now.

Previously, Ainz has tried to clear the mind-control with an item called [Wish upon a Shooting Star], it would have worked, if Shalltear wasn't under a World Class item influence. Those things were absolutely broken, each one of them, used appropriately, would be enough to alter the entire rules of the bloody game. In this new world, those could alter the reality as it was known. Ragnarok remembered one of them specially, [Ouroboros], it erased, all Ainz-Ooal-Gown from one of the Nine Worlds, and prevented them to enter back for a long time. In fact, five years later that they were erased from the Nine Mist, they still couldn't enter into the mines that they owned previously. If anyone had that thing in this world, The Great Tomb of Nazarick was in grave danger.

After the experiment failed, Ainz still get a lot of useful information; there was no one around, there were no sentinels to spoke off, there was not magical spying spells or beasts or whatever and Shalltear was standing in the middle of a crater, unmoving, until someone attacked her, then she reacts back with all her might. It was like she has been Mind-controlled with a [Dominate Will] spell, but whoever did it, forgot to input any orders, leaving Shalltear abandoned with a simple, "Attack whoever attacks you", order as a unique command. It was the basic status of all Mind-controlled victims unless they were giving other orders.

Bombarding Shalltear with Over Rank Magic was on the table too. Even if she had a lot of HP and recovery items and skills, in Nazarick there were enough spellcasters to make spells rain, literally, added the Over Rank spells of Ainz, Ragnarok and the rest of the Guardians, and Shalltear would fall before she could even say bloody hell. But that would mean moving a lot of forces and call the attention of the Kingdom and the Empire when Nazarick was still trying to make head or tails of this world. That and the always present sword of Damocles that was whoever has mind-controlled Shalltear.

It was among the possibilities that they were waiting patiently for someone to take the bait of the mind-controlling Shalltear to made an encore and put Ainz or Ragnarok under its mind control. That would be disastrous. Shalltear was a headache enough, none of the NPCs of Nazarick would disobey an order from a Supreme Being, leaving the other Supreme Being as the only one capable of stopping the controlled one. The worst nightmare of Nazarick made flesh, the Supreme Beings killing each other. And there was nothing that the NPCs could do to prevent such a horrid battle, as they would obey their masters to the letter. Their loyalty was something that all NPCs took pride in, something that they had deeply engraved in their souls; if they had one, something that Ragnarok suspected it was more than possible.

For hours, they discussed back and forth, plans and counters plans. Whoever has done this to Shalltear was going to pay, was going to pay with the blood and souls of anyone and everything that they could have considered precious before. If it was needed, Ragnarok was going to burn the world into ashes until he found the ones behind this and make them suffer, in ways that would make Neuronist Painkiller go green. Unfortunately, there was little to work with; Shalltear was alone, her other [Vampire Bride] destroyed and her familiars killed. To add salt to the wound, Narberal has called Ainz via [Message] and has told him about how the redhead woman that he gifted a potion as Momon, Brita, was the one that has seen Shalltear the last before she runs to the nearby forest and was left in that state. The woman snapped out of Shalltear´s [Charm] spell and run back to E-Rantel to inform the Guild of the presence of a vampire capable of slaying a Silver Rank team of adventurers and do not even broke a sweat. Narberal has managed to listen to the conversations of the Guild Master in E-Rantel and it does seem that he pretended to summon all the Mythril Rank adventurer team and send them to hunt Shalltear down.

Ragnarok cursed loudly, that would be useless, Shalltear is going to butcher them like cattle. Whoever is being this only had to wait and when Shalltear starts to tear to pieces the best and the brightest of the Kingdom, they will grow desperate and the Kingdom will resort to using their best weapon, aka Gazeff and whatever Adamantite Adventurers they can call. Still, Ragnarok was convinced that unless they had something akin to a World item under their sleeves, Shalltear was going to provoke chaos and havoc in the nearby countries, forcing the hand of Nazarick and at the end, reveal themselves to put an end to it. Is a win-win-win situation for whoever is being this.

Still, there was a silver line in all this.

Ainz and Ragnarok had a [Message] conversation, as the Guardians tried to deploy a strategy against the gray image that Ragnarok has composed to them. Frankly, it was nothing but a smoke-screen of a lot of ifs and accelerated deductions that were based on nothing but suppositions and maybes. But it was enough to keep minds like Demiurge and Albedo busy for a little. Demiurge and Albedo had two fatal flaws that Ragnarok and Ainz could take advantage off to make themselves appear as way more wise and clever than they truly are. They are devoted to them, they are too clever from their own good and they are convinced that Ainz and Ragnarok were superior to them in the brain department by leaps and bounds.

There is nothing harder than predict what an idiot is going to do. Using their own superior minds against them, Ainz and Ragnarok had the cleverest Guardians by the noses. Bulllshiting them like bloody pros is something that the two Players are quickly becoming quite adept at doing. It was a matter of survival, after all, they can not look like some bloody idiots, the NPCs would be convinced that they were fakes and torn them apart for daring to appear as the Supreme Beings.

Finally, as Albedo and Demiurge constructed a plan to prevent such a future, a very nice plan that Ragnarok see no reason not to implement in his own plans; he hated to blatantly steal their job like that but it was a matter of survival; they came out with another interesting piece of Info. From another perspective, perhaps Shalltear has opened them an opportunity to accelerate their plans to get a foothold in the Kingdom.

Right now, Shalltear is the bloody boogie-man for E-Rantel. A vampire capable of slaying Silver Ranked teams was a problem, especially if she started to attack the merchant routes. E-Rantel is a commercial city, hundreds of merchants came by diary. Not a surprise that the Guild Master was a bit worried about the vampire, however, if there is a reunion of Mythril Rank adventurers, Momon could join them and identify them. Later, groups of Nazarick forces will eliminate those groups as Ragnarok or Ainz; still up to debate; dealt with Shalltear and made Momon not only the only survivor but a hero to E-Rantel and possible turning him to bigger ranks. With the disappearance of all the Silver teams, there will be a lot more jobs from "Darkness"; as Momon, Nabe and Hamsuke are known by in E-rantel; easily slipping at the top of the Adventurer Guild and into the good graces of the populace that will see them as heroes.

Just in case it was all a trap to lure Ainz and the rest of Nazarick out; Nazarick would synchronize their movements with one of the adventurers, using them as living meat shields and if at the end, there one being the attack on Shalltear did not reveal themselves, those adventurers items, minds, and bodies will do well for Nazarick. Even as, something as simple as extra bodies to the forest bands of the undead. In any case, Shalltear accident and involuntary betrayal would do well for Nazarick, allowing them to gain a more secure and stronger grip in the neighborhood kingdom.

The bigger question was who was going to fight Shalltear, that was the question that truly incensed the debate. The NPCs really wanted to object to the mere notion of the Supreme Beings fighting Shalltear, it was bloody risky to lose any of them. But at the end, the orders of Ragnarok and Ainz were absolute, and if they say they were going to fight, that means that they were going to fight, and nothing they could say would steer them from that path. Once that got clear, then Demiurge soon agreed with Ragnarok; like it or not, Ragnarok was the best suited for the task between the two Supreme Beings. Shalltear was a vampire, even if she has taken measures against her weaknesses, Fire was one of them and Ragnarok was the living embodiment of violence and fire. All the skills and fighting style of Ragnarok was perfect for the task, not to mention Ragnarok was the [World Bane]. The opposite and equal Job Class of Touch-me-sama, the strongest shield of the Guild as Ragnarok was the strongest sword in the Guild, literally, [Laevateinn] was a Divine-Class item that breaks the physical attack limit, allowing Ragnarok to trample any opposition by pure brute force if its needed.

After much debate, finally, Ainz relented, Ragnarok will be the one that would face Shalltear and put an end to all this. Later in the morning, Ainz will travel to E-Rantel and saw the meeting of the Mythril adventurers, seeing how much time they need for the operation and to build a lie about how Momon has been hunting the vampire and had a [Sealing Crystal] to kill the vampire. If was doubtful that any of the spell casters in E-Rantel could see that the crystal had only an Eight Tier spell and nothing that could instant-kill Shalltear, but it was a nice cover and would allow Ragnarok to go wild, excusing any possible damages after the battle.

At the end of the debate, Ragnarok went back to his quarters and calling back Bathory and Brain, he explained what has happened; much to the amazement of both servants; and before they could protest or argue, informed them that the decision has been made, period. Knowing that they had nothing to say in the matter, they bowed and accompanied Ragnarok to his personal armory and the Runeforge, so they could pick the items they were going to use when they will act as part of his Adventurer team in the Capital.

Brain already had some knowledge of the Capital, learning it when he fought and lost against Gazeff during the Tournament to decide the Kings Guard Captain. Ragnarok laughed when the man confessed that what he knew best, were inns, taverns, brothels, and armories, having little interest in anything else; Ragnarok admitted that he would have done the same in his situation.

The armory of Ragnarok was massive, not only did contain the Spiral of Triumphs, the personal Museum and trophy room of Ragnarok; a place that left Bathory and Brain awed and terrified of what the Supreme Beings has done; but all the items that he has collected during his years of playing. It was tidy and organized in clean and easy sections, each one of them showing the best pieces and detailing some titbits of what they were and how they function.

Bathory was a bit torn on her decision, as [Vampire Bride] she was a fierce close-range fighter, she was strong enough to rend a human into tiny pieces without effort, she was strong and had an amazing regeneration skill that granted that she can soak a lot of damage and her claws could cut through armor, with the same easiness as flesh and bone. However, now that she has been blessed with the gift of the [Eitr] she knew that she could be a powerful [Elementalist], a specialized spell caster, concretely in Fire spells. [Primal Fire Giant] granted her amazing Racial spells and skills, all around the fire element and she wanted to honor the gift that Ragnarok-sama has put on her by mastering the same element that defines him. Ragnarok felt flattered by this and helped her to choose a couple of items that would help her in her path.

In the end, Ragnarok created a dress like the one that she has wearing and Rune enhanced it, baptizing it as [Mistress of the Inferno] much to the joy and happiness of Bathory. Her dress was now a Relic Class item, acting as armor and with three runes that would help her, [Hands of the Eldjotnar], [Maximize Magic: Fire] and [Dominate Will] embroidered runes on the red and golden cloth. Between her rings, a necklace that empowers Fire magic and the dress, she was a dangerous mix of a spell caster, close combat fighter, and stealth assassin. Perfect for the Surtursson clan, now that Ragnarok though about it.

Brain was quite more easy to decide, he was a swordsman, he needs a sword, nothing more, nothing else. Still, Brain has grown accustomed to a katana. He has been developing all her [Martial Arts] around that sword, a curiosity that was forged and produced, only in a city in the middle of the desert, but it was greatly appreciated by all the warriors of the continent. Ragnarok soon created a crimson-colored, subtly serrated, katana and then proceed to Rune enhance it with his [Runecraft]. A warrior like Brain, only needs three runes to made himself a terror. [Fire blade], [Titan´s Might] and [Primal Beast Reflexes]; in a resume, faster, stronger and burning through anything that it can not directly cut. Brain was the one that humbly asked to baptized the katana and when he baptized it as [Wrath], Ragnarok agreed wholeheartedly with the name. It was fitting. Brain felt as much in love with his weapon as Bathory felt in love with her dress. A warrior like him in the Surtursson clan would only make it even more famous and feared in all the continent, another perfect fit.

Really, Ragnarok should begin to count his bloody lucky stars.

The only negative note in any report so far is Shalltear going rogue and they were going to use that, to further increase Ainz´s role as Momon, into the top strata of the Adventurer Guild. Ragnarok only had to win, and quite honestly, even if he knew how dangerous Shalltear was, all his body and mind tell him that he was going to win, that he could win. Not only because he had the perfect combination of classes to be dangerous as hell, but because he Has to win, there was no other option. Ainz-Ooal-Gown depended on his victory, after more a decade, Ragnarok has never disappointed the Guild, always triumphant, always reliable. He was not going to fail now, that would be insulting to him, and the Guild that was his home.

But before the battle against Shalltear, they had to take a lot of extra measures, just in case it was a bloody trap. Ainz and Ragnarok soon created dozens of Low-Tier summoned creatures that carried runes and scrolls with detection and counter-detection spells; the horde of summons formed a perimeter around the clear in the forest, where Shalltear stood like a puppet. Good thing she was strong enough to withstand direct sunlight, as [True Vampire] and thanks to several protective items, she could withstand standing around under direct sunlight; she didn't like it at all, but she could.

[Bone Vultures], [Wraiths], [Will-o-wisps] and [Fire Dracos] were the creatures that Ainz and Ragnarok summoned, enhancing them through runes and spells and sending them all around the forest where the incident with Shalltear has happened. They will create a perimeter, scanning the entire place so the Supreme Beings could see anything in the surroundings and check for possible ambushes before Ragnarok will fight Shalltear. Paranoia is a healthy emotion in this kind of situations, from their experience, it was not that unheard of, for a Guild to use a dominated member as bait to lure the rest into a trap.

In fact, Ragnarok did a similar thing on one occasion. There was a Guild that was specializing in PK-ing Heteromorphic races, taking advantage of the higher experience and loot that players generated. They roleplayed as Monster Hunters of some sort. Ragnarok, Touch-me, and Ulbert Alain Odle, collaborated in destroying that Guild, sending a clear message, No one fucks with the Heteromorphic races, much less, in front of a Guild whose members were all Heteromorphic races. Ulbert dominated the will of a few of the Guild Players and used them as baits, to call forth the strongest Players and crush them in an open battle in an environment that favored the Ainz-Ooal-Gown members.

After seeing the state of Shalltear, Ragnarok was suspecting such a trap. But much to his amazement, there was, literally, nothing alive in miles around. After some brainstorming, Demiurge suggested that perhaps Shalltear killed everything in her mind-controlled status, perhaps the one that mind-controlled was wounded and retreated after mind-controlling Shalltear, unable to command her.

It had a lot of sense, otherwise, no one in his sane mind will abandon a valuable asset like Shalltear like he was a bloody puppet. Shalltear was a very powerful NPC, geared for combat and with Divine Class items that could kill even Level 100 players in direct combat. Leaving her like that was either an accident or a trap. Paranoia said it was a trap, no one uses a World-Class item and then abandon a monster like Shalltear in the middle of the woods. That would be stupid.

The Supreme Beings were already seriously disappointed with the New World, only the silver linings of the [Martial Arts] and the unique items that they had found during their battles; like the [Orb of Death] or the piercing daggers of Clementine; kept them interested in whatever this New World had to offer. That and the knowledge that they have not even explored a tenth of the entire surface of the continent. They have yet to meet the Empire, the really dangerous people of the Slane Theocracy, the Dragon Kingdom, the Beast-men tribes. It was a good thing the list was still long, and the fact that they need to gain money from this world to keep Nazarick up and running. Otherwise, Ainz and Ragnarok could have torched the bloody kingdom apart.

But, and this was a big but, suddenly World-Class Item appeared. Those things are the supreme equalizer, no matter how high the level is, World-Class items change the rules. They affect everything and everyone in the game; in this case the World; no matter how many bloody protections you could have in yourself or what level you are, or how deep has you dig yourself a hole. World-Class item was absolute, and that was something that worried Ainz and Ragnarok deeply. A dumb asshole could use a World-Class item and destroy any of them.

Literally. There was an item in Yggdrasil called [Longinus], at the cost of your own existence, you can erase any other player. The Forums of the game were on fire when a Player convinced a noob to enter in the game as a Level 1 character and gave him the [Longinus], destroying in an irrecoverable way a Level 100 character. The Biggest load of crap Ragnarok has seen in his life, but [Longinus] was patched, so the Players could never repeat such a bullshiting stunt. Still, if [Longinus] was somewhere in this world, there was nothing that could prevent a Level 1 [Farmer], to pick up the spear and sacrificing himself to destroy, beyond any protection, any of the Supreme Beings. It was a sobering thought.

In resume, World-Class item was a bloody headache, that´s why Ainz-Ooal-Gown did all he could, to find all they could put their hands on and bury them in the deepest corner of he [Treasure Room]. The room was protected by Pandora´s Actor, the NPC that Ainz created, it was as clever as Albedo and Demiurge and could stand his ground against both of them. On a side note, Pandora´s Actor was the living embodiment of the teenager delusions of Ainz, and the Player was terribly ashamed of giving him such a personality.

At the end of the preparations, Ainz and Ragnarok moved to their respective destinies, Momon has to attend the reunion of the Mythril Teams and Ragnar Surtursson and his clan has to meet with Gazeff and become a presence in the Capital in the adventurer Guild and the Underworld. Thanks to the presence of Bathory and Brain; the latter already know a lot of the Underworld of the Capital; he was sure that the mission would be faster than he expected.

 _Capital City/ Surtursson Manor._

After the meeting in the Guild in E-Rantel; Ragnarok and Brain laughed for hours when Ainz baptized Shalltear as Honyopenyoko, during his presentation as the enemy that he has been hunting for years; the operation to kill Honyopenyoko will take place in three days from then on. Time more than enough for Momon and Ragnar, to prepare and start the business in the Capital. As the morning came in the Capital, Ragnar was already working in his lesser Runeforge at his manor, he was working on another dozen of [Rings of the Soldier] along a quintet of daggers; baptized as [Beast Fang] and a trio of items that form a setting for a summoner type of adventurer, [Call of beyond] was the name of the last pieces.

With the money he was earning as [Runesmith], he was contributing to the well being of Nazarick and expanding the name of Ainz-Ooal-Gown into the world, just to see if another Player showed its head. After, Shalltears event, Ragnarok was sure that even if there were no more Players, the items and magic of Yggdrasil sure were in this world. Just a look at the magic system and the job system and it was clear that this world was deeply influenced by Yggdrasil. Not to mention a lot of the low-level monsters that they had fought so far and the summoning and spells that they had used. The only real difference was the [Martial Arts], those were kind of interesting as they feed on the stamina of the user, instead of on MP or being skills that only had cool down. Ragnarok was eager to learn.

As Ragnarok was working on the Runeforge, Solution and Sebas were supplying the Manor with all kind of thing and setting the [Gate] and [Teleport] point inside of the Manor, so agents of Nazarick and a possible guest could come and go. Brain and Bathory will carry the letter to Gazeff´s house and with luck, be back with a positive response for the same day. They had to travel to the Adventurer Guild on the City and set themselves as Adventurers along Ragnar Surtursson, all under the banner of a new team called [Inferno]. With luck, by the end of the week, they will be another Adamantite Rank Team and could take high rewarding jobs.

Once Ragnarok finished his job, he changed back to his Ragnar persona and exited his Runeforge, setting the usual Rune traps on the entrance, so no one, who was not from Nazarick, could enter in there. He had a lot of items, reagents, and ingredients in there for his [Runecraft], so any thief could retire to a nice jubilation after looting the place. The Manor, as impressively guarded as it was, was not even close to the security of Nazarcik, so Ragnarok took a lot of precautions to prevent any possible thievery. The last thing he needed was a thief slipping inside the Manor and discovering the monsters and the [Gate], opened directly to the First level of Nazarick and the Second level teleportation point.

Ragnarok was sure that his little stunt in the Shinning Golden Pavilion has only made the rumors fly among the nobles and merchant of E-rantel, and several of those had connections in Capital, especially, the ones that he has sold the [Rings of the Soldier] a useful and cheap way to defend against low Tier spells. Back in Yggdrasil, the same low Tier spell, cast by two different players would be different in numerical values. As level 100 character, Ragnarok has one of the highest magical defense settings of the game, a trait that influenced what would be the values of a [Magic Armor] spell. Once the runes were set in the rings, that means that each time the runes activates, the [Magic Armor] would possibly be one of the highest that mid-level adventurer would even have seen in their careers.

Against a real threat like the Pleiades, it would be useless, alas, against the menaces that Copper to Gold Rank adventures usually fought again, was more than enough to grant Ragnar Surtursson, quite the fame as an enchanter. For what they got from the prisoners and victims that the forest has caught, there are [Dwarves] out there, that used a similar style of enchanting weapons and items. Later on the road, Ragnarok would be delighted to compare notes with a fellow, yet different [Runesmith], to see the differences in their styles.

With the items in a box, he walked to the [Gate] where Sebas and Solution were taking care of the real part of the Manor that would serve as Nazarick safe house, just in case; and left them with the items, so they would give them to the merchants of the city, later in the morning. Right now, Ragnarok was going to walk to the Adventurer Guild and register himself along Brain and Bathory, who should be waiting for him in the Guild at this point.

As Ragnar exited the manor; he reminded himself that he has to start to think as a [Human] not as an [Eldjotnar] now; he strolled down the road of the high part of the city, where the majority of the houses of the nobles were. Sebas has been especially careful with that, they need not only to act as nobles but thanks to how the houses were made and distributed, it will give them a lot of privacy to discuss Nazarick business and will keep curious eyes out of the Manor. At last the more common of the possible spies. Magical detections and the such will be repelled by the runes and counter detection spells from a lot of [Sealing crystals] and scrolls.

Capital or Re-Estize, the same name as the Kingdom, was an ancient city. Unfortunately for the kingdom, the annual wars with the Empire and their poor economic judgment have turned the city; outside of the High districts; into a poorly maintained medieval city. At least, they had a shadow of a sewer system, in part with magic and in part with engineering help in the form of water channels and the such. They were still far from an adequate plumbing system, but they will get there, eventually.

Magic, especially with the Magician Guild in the city, was abundant enough to help immensely in the everyday jobs. Things that back in Earth, had to be fixed through technology, here were fixed with magic. Different ways, same results, in all Ragnarok has no problem with it, far from it, in fact. They were, in a sense, way more Eco-friendly than back in Earth, where the smog practically covered all the cities like a permanent blanket and pure air has become a delicacy. The industrialization, the massive industrial conglomerates, hit the world like a hammer in 2020 and since then, it all went downhill. With luck, this world would have magic to palliate the worst effect of the industrialization when it would hit them.

This New World was practically a medieval setting; the houses, the technology, the clothes, Ragnarok recognized a lot of European references in their way of clothing and the architecture of the city. There were things that broke that theme, like the katana of Brain, that proceeds from the east, in a city in the middle of the desert and part of the legacy of the Thirteen Heroes. Other non-human races were known too, in the form of [Elves] that were isolationist and do not speak with anyone, same with the [Dwarves] and on the other side of the spectrum the [Beastmen] that saw the rest of the races as food. The majority of the continent was of human presence, with the unique presence of some non-human here and there, mostly as slaves or merchants in passing. Sebas informed him that the merchant Guild has a [Dwarf] among their people, it was a cliche but not less true for it. He was one of the few that recognized the rings and the runes and bought all of them for a good price; eager to make business with the Surtursson clan if they can keep this level of craftsmanship.

It didn't take long for Ragnar to reach the Guild building, the people tend to get out of his way, not only for his imposing physical appearance but for the scary weapons and gauntlet that he carried. Weapons that were a far cry from the usual weaponry that even adventurers carry. Not to mention that the guards of the city were the most useless things that Ragnar has seen in his life; except the guards of the High District where he has his residence; the city guards were little more than thugs with a badge, that would resolve everything with violence, instead of investigating anything. And of course, it was the matter of the Eight Fingers, the criminal organization that rule the underworld of the Kingdom. Their bribes and corruption touched all the levels of the Kingdom, from the soldiers to the nobles; it was a very profitable business that Ragnarok and Ainz wanted under their control as soon as possible.

As soon, as he entered the Guild, all the gazes turned on him; Ragnar ignored them, they were a bunch of Copper and Silver ranked, none of them would even stand around with an Old Guarder of Nazarick; Bathory and Brain saluted their lord, as they were waiting for him on a table. Bathory was enjoying the taste of a red wine, for the former [Vampire Bride], drinking something that it was no blood was quite the experience, and Brain was just drinking beer, with his new powers as [Primal Fire Giant] he could put an elephant under the table and would not even be tipsy.

"Good morning, my lord". Saluted Bathory with a smile, the incredibly beautiful girl has gathered quite the attention, not only for her unusual olive tone of skin but for her appearance in general. "We have already delivered the letter to the Warrior-Captain residence".

"Gazeff is looking forward to speaking with you". Shrugged Brain. "Anyone who is a friend of Lord Ainz, is a friend of him, his words by the way".

"Good to know". Took a seat Ragnarok, there was no waitress in the Guild, leaving apart the girl on the reception desk, who would take care of the diverse Quest and movements of the adventurers, if you want a drink, you get it yourself. "Have you two already registered?".

"We were having a bit of a discussion over the matter", confessed Bathory a bit embarrassed,"Brain said that it would be best to wait to the recommendation of the Warrior-Captain, however, we have the orders of register ourselves as adventurers, but the mere idea of Copperplates". Bathory hissed in barely contained contempt.

"I am with her in that regard". Commented Brain with his tankard in his hand. "I am the best swordsman of the Kingdom, being at the same level of this cannon fodder is not worthy of Na...Surtursson". Quickly corrected himself Brain, he almost slipped the name of the Great Tomb.

Ragnar laughed loudly, ah, they are really loyal and have quickly picked up pride in their name. That was a good thing, [Eitr] was as potent as Ragnarok expected, it was a very good thing actually. His adventurer team was going to kick ass and take names, and that was something hard to do, when you are a Copperplate and has to lose time in low-level chores. Ragnarok could never understand how Ainz managed to endure the Copper plate.

"Hum, I see reason in both arguments". Nodded Ragnar with a hum. "Being a Copper plate is not something that I am looking for, but for joining in the Adventurer Guild is a necessary evil". Snorted Ragnar, who quickly picked up the sour expression of the adventurers on their surroundings.

However, Brain Unglaus was not a pushover, everybody knew the name of the man that could fight with Gazeff in equal grounds, the same level as an Adamantite Rank adventurer and that shut a lot of mouths before they could start something that they were going to regret. But, as Einstein said, human stupidity is infinite, and one of the most daring and foolish men in the Guild, tried to grope Bathory´s sculptural ass, when she passed near a group of Gold Ranked adventurers drinking in a roundtable.

Result?. One charred hand and four very broken and battered bodies. And they got it relatively easy, Bathory and Brain were about to torch them to ashes in front of the entire Guild. Ragnar imposed his will, by calling them and remembering them that killing this lame excuses of adventurers was prohibited in the Guild Building. They all adventurers now, breaking every single bone of their bodies to taught them a lesson was okay, any other thing must be resolved in a duel to the death. None of the adventurers of the surrounding wanted to duel none of the three scary bastards that has broken a gold team like they were rag-dolls.

Ironically, the little demonstration was all that the Guild Master, Krayon Blatel, needed to be convinced that this Ragnar Surtursson and his two companions are in a different league. He asked them to stop the violence and guided them to the office he had in the building, offering them a Mythril plaque, anything over that should be won the usual way. Ragnar had no problems with the offer and found the reason and bound to earth attitude of the Guildmaster quite of his liking. They chat for a while, simply knowing better each other as Ragnar ask Bathory and Brain to go pick up an adequate job for their Rank, something that they could finish in a day. His companion nodded and as soon as they exited the room, Ragnar used [Dominate Will] over the Guildmaster.

He was a powerful warrior surely, but a level thirty to forty at best. [Dominate Will] was an Eight Tier spell, he fell under the spell as soon as the magic hit him. Truth to be told, Ragnarok didn't want to lose time in an extensive conversation, he was going to get as much info as he could from the man and then release him with the idea that they have become friends quickly; something that Ragnarok would respect as he liked the mentality and strength of the man, a step up of the noisy rabble down the reception; easing any future business with the Guild and making the man, work for him, just in case, someone came crying to his door for the little stunt before, and any other stunt that could come his way.

Once, Bathory and Brain get back with a job scroll from the wall of jobs, he released the Guildmaster, who keep talking like nothing has happened. In a sense, it was true, they have been talking; it was just that the Guildmaster spoke without any restraints. He took the job, read it and shrugged, it was appropriate for a team of Orichalcum Rank adventurers, but the imposed loyalty on him told him that Ragnar was more than enough to deal with the problem. Ragnar said goodbye and joined his servants at the entrance.

Together, they walked outside of the Guild, their plaques hanging around their necks, so everybody could see who was a real professional and who wasn't. There is no need to say, that Brain and Bathory were smiling widely at the flabbergasted expressions of the adventurers. They abandoned the Guild building and walked back the to High residences of the city before they dealt with the job that Brain and Bathory have picked. An extermination of a [Beastmen] scout party somewhere near the Katze Plains. With the motive of the annual war, teams of adventurers were busy clearing the zone of all the undead that spawns in the zone and to capture as much as they could to sell them to the Imperial Arena and other coliseums and the sort.

It was not a hard job and with luck, they would find the rumored Lich Captain of the Katze Plains. An [Elder Lich] that governs a ship that navigates in the unique mist of the Plains like it was water. Ragnarok was eager to meet the lad, and crush him to smithereens if he was dangerous to Nazarick in any kind of way. Thanks to Bathory and Ragnarok own powers, tracking down the scouting party should not be difficult and they could have some extra diversion with all the undead roaming the plains. At last, it would not be boring and they could practice them teamwork. Bathory and Brain could test their skills in a safe environment and Ragnarok could see if the [Orb of Death] was in a more cooperative mood.

But before all that, Ragnar was walking to the mansion of Gazeff to know better the man. Ainz has caused a deep impression on the man, and the Warrior-Captain was one of the few people of this new world that have caused any kind of impressions on Ainz. Ainz told Ragnarok that he was a good man with a shitty job. He was a warrior first and foremost and having to deal with all the political bullshit of the nobles of the Kingdom was tedious and eroding for the man´s will.

As soon as they reached the manor, they were warmly welcomed by the servants and Gazeff itself, who was trying not to strangle a pile of paperwork under his gaze. Ragnarok agreed wholeheartedly with the Warrior-Captain, paperwork was evil, period. Gazeff was surprised of the presence of Brain along Ragnar, saluting Bathory like a real gentleman and offering Ragnar some refreshments, congratulating them on the Mythril plaques, but commenting that Brain could easily be an Orichalcum or even an Adamatite plaque by his own.

In the time they chatted, Ragnarok understood why Ainz wanted to keep Gazeff as a loyal contact, he had common sense, one of the most scarce attributes that one could find in governments, and was a warrior equal to one of the Pleiades, perhaps. A person like him was the perfect person to keep humans in check and to recognize that against people like Nazarick, they are pretty much screwed. But Gazeff for the moment has just meet Ragnar Surtursson and his team of Mythril adventurers. The man promised to spoke with the Guild Master and see if they could be promoted to Adamantite. Brain was enough guaranty, especially when he said that Ragnar was stronger than him and they offered him a sample of the Runecraft of Ragnar. Another [Ring of the Soldier], free of any mind slaving runes.

In all, it was a very interesting chat, one that added titbits of data that complemented the information that Ragnarok has taken from the Guild Master. In all, the Capital resulted to be a way more interesting place than Ragnarok expected, especially with the Eight Fingers organization running the things in the underworld and that Katze Plains always at hand to let some steam go and made some extra money.

 _Katze Plains/Re-Stize Kingdom_

They left the manor of Gazeff and walked to a side street, using a [Gate] to quickly cover the distance, between them and the Katze Plains. The eternal fog of the place was not something that incommoded any of them, their levels and power were high enough to do not have to worry about that. As the fog surrounded them, the trio advanced, confident in their powers and capabilities.

"Bathory, you have the sharper senses of us". Said Ragnarok, who knew about Brain´s [Field] but it was limited to a ten meters diameter around the swordsman, Bathory vampiric senses would be perfect to find something living in the middle of this mess. "Would you please take flight and check out if you could find our target in this floating soup?".

"As you wish, Ragnarok-sama". Bowed the vampire, turning herself into mist and flying deeper into the fog.

"So, what´s the plan?". Asked Brain, putting [Wrath] into a more comfortable position on his waist. "We are going to enslave the [Beastman] or kill them?".

"Kill them, we need to deliver their heads as proof of completion", shrugged Ragnarok, walking at a leisure pace, "I was interested in enslaving one, but these scouts must be the low-level soldiers of their raiding parties; unless we found someone worthy of the [Eitr], something I seriously doubt will happen; they all have to die".

"My lord, [Eitr] is a very precious gift". Smiled Brain, flexing his fist, feeling the primal power that runs through his veins now. "Something that should not be offered so freely, although, I am willing to admit that I am still shocked at being chosen, I was arrogant and pitifully weak when I meet you".

"That is precisely one of the things that made you worthy", laughed Ragnarok."Creatures like Shalltear were born strong; they can not see potential, because they were at the top since the moment they were born; me, on the other hand, can see the potential. Bathory had it, you had it, so I acted and unlocked that potential".

"Something that I will forever be grateful for". Laughed Brain, speaking with his Lord but with an eye on the surroundings, he could sense the presence of hundreds of undead all over the surroundings, but none of them has put his instincts in an alert.

A band of [Zombies] made their presence known with a deep groaning, the undead, rotten, bodies, stumbled and moved to intercept Brain and Ragnarok. They raised a hand, created an apple-sized [Fireball] spell and toss it to the walking carcasses, making them erupt in flames and soon be consumed by the flames, if not, vaporized by the explosion.

"I love having this magic tricks at my disposal". Commented Brain. "Now, I understand why spellcasters always walk around as the universe is theirs, magic is a powerful tool, indeed".

"That was one of the reasons I mastered magic", nodded Ragnarok, "it gives you extra tools to put a solution to any problems that could arise in your way, but is an addictive thing. Caused people to tend to resolve everything with spells, when something more physical...". Ended the phrase Ragnarok punching a [Death Knight], that has appeared from nowhere, with all his might, destroying his head and a good chunk of the torso of the undead. "Would work equally fine".

Brain laughed, got into one of his [Martial arts] stances and unsheathed [Wrath] in a wide swing, burning and cutting a bunch of skeletons in one, impossibly fast, swung off his weapon.

"I couldn't agree more, my Lord". Widely smiled Brain, this katana was perfect for him. Soon he was charging ahead, devastating any undead that comes his way, as Ragnarok simply toss fire spells left and right, burning the menaces before they could get even closer.

This undead was a nice entertainment as they advance deeper into the fog that covered the piece of land. Ragnarok pondered of how convenient this was. With the undead, constantly spawning, the nearby Adventurer Guild will always have something to do, not to mention that it was a very good training ground. If the [Death Knight] and the [Skeletal Dragons] are an indication of the level of menace that the Plains represent, it was a very nice training grounds for level thirty and beyond. It was a pity that they do not leave any loot behind like they did on Yggdrasil, making the chore of looting the corpses more troublesome than he remembered, but on the bright side of things, now when you kill something, you had the entire corpse to loot and not just some chosen pieces.

Nor that this undead carry something worthy of being called loot, but for alchemists, Arena owners and people like that, they could be of use. Ragnarok collected a couple of things for his Runecraft, from the stronger specimens of undead that they found on their way. It was difficult to found quality ingredients in this weak world, the humans and the few low-level monsters he had fought were not worthy of mentioning, but undead like [Death Knights] and [Skeletal Dragons], the two of them about level thirty-five to fifty; were legendary monsters in this world and would grant some nice ingredients for runes based on dark energy or necromancy spells. So Ragnarok took a bit of time to harvest the destroyed remains of those monsters and putting it into his inventory for later research.

Meanwhile, Brain was having the time of his life; [Wrath] was cleaving a burning path among the bunch of [Skeleton warriors] and [Zombies] that get in their way. His weapon cut and burn anything in this path, even slashing through the occasional [Death Knight] tower shield like it was not there. So far, Brain has discovered how really big the world was, years convinced that he was top dog, and now he has painfully discovered that it was not the case, not even by far. Although, and thanks to the [Eitr] that now run in his veins, Brain knew that he could climb his way to the top, up to a point where he could challenge, even Shalltear.

He was eager to that, but right now, and thanks to his [Primal Fire Giant] instincts, he knew that even if he could face any of the Pleiades Maids in combat and win, the Floor Guardians are way out of his League. And his Lord Ragnarok, along with Lord Ainz, were practically fucking gods. In Brain´s mind, there was no doubt of it. Ragnarok-sama and Ainz-sama created monsters like Shalltear and they were absolutely devoted to them, they were scared of them when they unleash their true presence. Brain shuddered to think what kind of power was needed to make a monster like Shalltear tremble. Nothing in this world could face that kind of overwhelming power. Still, Brain has listened to rumors of the Scriptures, people that were at Hero level and beyond and who carried items belonging to the Six Greater Gods that appeared six hundred years ago in the Slane Theocracy and who practically became the base of their dogmatic arrogance and superiority complex.

Together, the duo of Fire monsters, opened a path in the dangerous Katze Plains, like they were strolling down the park. Even with her tracking skills as [Vampire Bride], Bathory still need time to find anything living in the extensive plains, more so, if they had two brain cells and were taking precautions about tracking and detection magic. [Beastmen] is not a stupid race. Based on the knowledge they had, they may be a little arrogant in their strength, as they saw the humans as little more than walking food, but they are not stupid enough to underestimate them. Like wolves, they can take down a [Beastman] with numbers enough, the Slane Theocracy and the Empire have demonstrated it more than enough times already. Well, at least, this undead is a good entertainment until Bathory found the main objective of the mission.

"Can I ask you something, my Lord?". Asked Brain suddenly, as he cut another bunch of [Skeleton Warriors] with easiness.

"Go ahead". Give permission Ragnarok.

"Are you a God?". Simply asked Brain, who couldn't but identify creatures as Ragnarok and Ainz as beings akin to Gods.

"Nay, I am Supreme Being. Different and similar", laughed Ragnarok, who was not that arrogant to go around calling himself a god. Even if by the standards of this world, he could fit pretty well in the description of one.

"Hard to see any difference, from my point of view". Chuckled Brain, dealing with more skeletons with swift and devastating cuts of [Wrath].

"Gods, or at last the majority of them that I have met, are nothing but arrogant beings that demanded worship and adulation". Explained Ragnarok, trying to compose some bullshit thingy of his own to escape from this one.

Acting open and clear with your minions gives them the idea that you care about them. He once read about military strategy and morale, it stated that you should never lie your troops. A desperate soldier would fight as a cornered rat, only if he knew what really was going on, if they were kept in the dark, they would question why are they fighting and lose efficiency.

"Supreme Beings are not like that, we do not demand adulation". Not quite, but not a lie either, not Ainz, not him, has ever asked the NPC to adulate and follow them like this. In all, they could have abandon Nazarick any time they want, but as responsible parents of a horde of unruly children, abandon them was the last thing they could do. They need them, otherwise, they would have launched a terror campaign trying to locate or perhaps kill, the Supreme Beings that has abandoned them.

"We may have overwhelming power, so much is true", nodded Ragnarok tossing a fireball into the mist, "but this power is not something that we flaunt around, demanding temples to be constructed on our names; not we seek everybody to grovel at our feet, at our passing". Describing pretty much, all that the Slane Theocracy has been doing since the times of the Six Gods. "We know what we are, and we don't care about adoration or worship, alas, I confess that respect is something that goes a long way with us".

Brain was in a bit of a conundrum as he was schooled about the Supreme beings. They are gods, hands down, no matter what Ragnarok was trying to say that they were not. They are Supreme for a reason, and between Ragnarok´s power and Ainz´s power, Brain felt like he was being crushed under the pressure of the true power of the two Supreme Beings. His new lord may negate it all he wanted, but Brain knew better, there were two new gods, or even higher existences, in the world. A smile forced in the face of Brain, he always had an ax to grind with those arrogant assholes of the Slane Theocracy, he was eager to see the faces of the High priests of the Theocracy when the Supreme Beings appeared in front of them and laughed their assess off over the Six Gods.

Between the two of them, they cleared a hundred meters space in the Plains, in less than thirty seconds, obliterating any stray undead they found in their way. Ragnarok noticed that the [Death Knights] that were spawned in the location, were weaker than the ones that Ainz can conjure or the ones that spawned in Nazarick. For him, [Death Knights] were level 40 to 50 monsters. These, were about level 35 to 42, nothing that could give any of them any problem. But it was a good exercise and Brain could stretch his limbs and pull his new powers to the test. The man has taken the transformation like a fish to the water, he loved his new powers over fire, however, where he truly excelled was in the sword department, with his increased strength, endurance and agility, he was turning into one fine swordmaster.

As they walked deep into the mist covered plains, they noticed a thicker part of the mist to advance towards them. Quickly realizing that it was Bathory, they lowered their weapons and waited for the arrival of the empowered vampire. Her talents for scouting were a bit dampened after the empowering that the [Eitr] has given to her, a bit overshadowed by her domain over fire now, however, thanks to the skills and spells, she had as [Vampire Bride] she was very well suited for scouting and silently disposing of possible enemies.

Quickly the patch of moving mist solidified in the voluptuous body of Bathory, still dressed in the [Mistress of the Inferno] item that Ragnarok crafted for her. She really loved the dress, on a side note, leaving apart the utilities of the dress, it was the perfect compliment to her figure and complexion. She reappeared kneeling in front of Ragnarok, who smiled at her.

"No need to kneel, lass". Waved Ragnarok, there was a place and a time for everything. "Say, have you found our prey?".

"Yes, my Lord", nodded Bathory, "they are hiding into a little hill, about two hundred meters in that direction". She pointed out with her hand into a direction; thanks to the thick fog, it was almost impossible to see ten meters ahead, but the outline of a hill, could be seen through the mist.

"Good work, Bathory". Complimented Ragnarok and the girl smiled widely, she loved to meet the expectations of her lord, pretty much like every NPC of Nazarick.

"Before we face the [Beastmen]", started Ragnarok, calling the attention of his two followers, "perhaps you should put to the test, some of the extra spells and skills that your new powers have put at your disposal. Familiarize yourselves with the buffs and empowering spells that the [Eitr] has gifted you with".

It was not that Ragnarok feared that his followers were about to chew more than they could swallow; unless they found a powerful hero of the [Beastmen] among the scouts, they had nothing to fear from the enemies that they were about to face. But this [Eitr] slaves of him were something new, they were not the usual NPC slaves that he had in Yggdrasil and he was as eager as them too see what they could do, especially, to determinate if they had inherited the same skills or the [Eitr] has gifted them with different sets of skills and passives. As [Eldjotnar], Ragnarok knew that there was no two identical Racial skill three, and his [Eldjotnar] Racial classes, would surely granted him different perks that the [Primal Fire Giant] racial levels that Brain and Bathory had gained. Ragnarok may not appear it, but he liked to follow an old saying that stated that supreme excellency comes from knowing yourself and the enemy, completely.

As they walked deeper into the fog, getting closer and closer to the hidden camp of the [Beastmen] scout party, Brain and Bathory started to discuss, compare and ask Ragnarok for the powers that they had now. As [Heir of Surtur], Ragnarok was the referent for any Fire skill or spells, his class was the top of any Fire themed build, and Ragnarok was seeing his suspicions were confirmed when they had similar, yet different skills and spells.

Bathory had a more offense-oriented build from her [Primal Fire Giant] levels, with a lot of Fire empowering spells and offensive projectiles, Brain, on the other hand, had a bit more defensive varied selection. They both shared some spells, namely [Firebolts] and [Fireballs], along a set of defensive spells; [Fire Cloaks] and [Aura of Flames], common ones for any fire specialized spellcaster of any kind; but it was clear that Bathory was a more offensive spell caster, meanwhile Brain gained defense and extra damage for his more close combat oriented mindset. In all, Ragnarok was pretty satisfied with the results of the [Eitr] experiment.

Any subject gains twenty levels, more or less, becomes Firekin, which means they will fall under his [Ring of the Muspellheim Tyrant] and his [Tyrant] class, becoming devotedly loyal to him and by proxy, becoming devoted followers of Nazarick.

Ainz had his undead, Ragnarok has his Firekin, in a sense, it was funny, how similar they were, but with different themes to run their roleplaying characters.

In the last ten or so meters, that separated them from the barricade that the [Beastmen] have put in front of their hideout, both Brain and Bathory started to protect themselves with a series of buffing spells. A very sane attitude, that Ragnarok approved wholeheartedly, never underestimate anything and always had a shield/armor/whatever at hand. In about fifteen seconds, they had a lot of extra protection on their bodies, Ragnarok didn't even bother, he wanted to appear as a Supreme as they believed he was, and casting spells, now that he was Not acting as a human, would be contrary to that image. He did recognize all the spells that his followers used, something that relieved him, the last thing he need was to deal with a mystery in his own mist. As much as he wanted to learn [Martial Arts] new magic was always a dangerous thing, as he had no way to know how to defend against it, except for sucking it up like a champ and analyze the damages later.

[Magic Armor], [Giant Strength], [Empower Magic: Fire], [Flame Cloak], [Hands of the Eldjotnar], [Fire Weapon], were some of the spells that Brain and Bathory cast on themselves, before they finally get that the bloody mist that covered the Katze Plains and found a fifteen feet tall barricade of wood and bones; surely from the unlimited supply of skeletons that wanders around; in front of them, and much for the chagrin of Ragnarok and Brain, not a single guard on the barricade. Either they are supremely confident, or they knew that the only dangers around were the undead and a wall, was the perfect measure against the [Skeletons] and [Zombies] who will just stumble against it, turn around and tumble off in any other direction.

"Surtur´s bones", grumbled Ragnarok, massaging the bridge of his nose. "Talk about overconfident".

"Not even a single sentinel", raised an eyebrow Brain, "I did have ear about how this Beast race considered the humans little more than food, but this is foolish".

"Their loss", shrugged Bathory.

"Indeed". Nodded Ragnarok, frankly, a bit peeved for the actions of the [Beastmen], they were supposedly great warriors, but this was beyond disregarding your enemies, this was directly stupid, sure the wall will keep any [Skeleton] or [Zombie] out of their hair, but a [Death Knight] or a [Skeletal Dragon] was another matter entirely.

"Well, as Bathory has said, all the better for us", laughed Ragnarok, walking to the middle of the barricade and put a hand over the cold and slightly humid surface of the wood, as soon as he touched it, the wood started to smoke and creak slightly from the passive fire aura of Ragnarok.

"I will knock the door, and you clean the place; judging from the quest brochure of the Guild, there should be five of them, kill all of them swiftly", ordered Ragnarok to his followers, "I will be dealing with any possible spell caster or summons or undead that came attracted by the fight".

"Understood, my Lord", said Bathory and Brain at the same time.

With a devastating punch, Ragnarok smashed the strong barricade, destroying the wood and the bones that have been used to create it, sending pieces and splinters in the opposite direction of the punch. Even in his human form, he was strong enough to wrestle a [Skeletal Dragon] into submission, so this barricade was as hard as wet cardboard for what he cared. Unable to stop the impact, the crashing barricade destruction echoed in the silent mist, calling the attention of everything in the surroundings. In a blink, Bathory and Brain jumped inside the space protected by the barrier, trying to quickly fall upon their enemies, trying to eliminate them before they have even got their pawns in their weapons.

As they dealt with the [Beastmen], Ragnarok turn around and with a wave, raised a ten feet tall wall of fire, that surrounded the hill where the scouts where hiding from the undead and any possible Kingdom patrols; truth to be told, Ragnarok doubted they feared the patrols, but they were scouts, being caught would be against their own intentions. Anyhow, the [Fire Wall] a spell from his [Muspellheim Hirdman] Job, was more than enough to keep any possible wandering undead out of their noses. Perhaps a [Death Knight] would be able to pass through the wall, the undead knights had a defense value, high enough to be able to withstand the damage, but Ragnarok was confident that there was no [Death Knights] around. The most dangerous thing in the surroundings, right now, was bunches of [Zombie Warriors], terrific opponents for the common grunt of this world, but for Ragnarok, not even in the nuisance category.

Meanwhile, Brain and Bathory were easily dispatching the scouts. The two followers of Ragnarok were beginning to understand the kind of power that they had now, especially Brain, who contrary to Bathory, he did not be born strong but had to climb his way, all the way, to the Hero Level. That was one of the reasons, why Ragnarok and Ainz could empathize up to a point with the inhabitants of this world; they had to level up from level one to one hundred, with the extra handicap of being part of Heteromorphic races, the races that can be PK-ed without penalty. Not really a surprise they become kind of Dark Lords, Overlords, in Ainz case, as it was one of his Job Classes, [Overlord] he who rules over life and death.

Both Firekin had little problem in butchering the scouts, a trio of wolf-kin and a duo of fox-kin that had set camp on the hill. The only distinctive note would be the presence of a shaman of some kind among them, namely one of the wolf-men, who had a staff that could create strong branches that tried to bind both but erupted in flames as soon as they enter into the range of their [Flame Cloaks]. In a strategic way of thinking, trying to bind Ragnarok´s followers was not a bad idea, unfortunately for the [Beastmen], they were sorely outclassed and what was worst, their Nature affiliated magic was weak against the Fire based magic that both had.

Brain was greatly enjoying the fight, handicapping himself to get some real fun of the battle with scouts, [Wrath] was an orange line that took a heavy toll on the bodies of the [Beastmen] as he chopped them into pieces, with each swing of the serrated katana, a piece of the flesh, was sent flying in the air. There was no blood, as the heat of the blade was more than enough to cauterize the wounds, leaving charred flesh and stumps in its wake. With a final whirlwind of strikes, Brain hacked the bodies of the scouts leaving only their heads, with an expression of surprise, pain and no little horror.

Bathory beheaded one of the fox-kin, with a lazy chop of her hand and jumped at the other, biting deep into her neck and loudly sucking her blood and surprisingly, boiling her insides. With her bite, part of the impossible body heat of Bathory was passed to her victim, causing a lot of Fire-based damage, effectively cooking the victim into a charred corpse, drained of all body fluids. A curious side effect of her unique mixture of racial classes, but it does not seem to bother her.

Collecting the heads of the scouts, Ragnarok put all of them into a black sack; he would have to carry them physically, as his inventory was something that was kind of unheard of in this world, surely some wizards and other spellcasters have made some facsimiles, but until he had proof that someone has managed to do it, he would act, as if he hadn't had an Inventory. He had to keep the appearances of humanity for the moment.

As they exited the encampment inside of the hill; Bathory incinerated the remnants inside. In any other circumstances, Ragnarok would have enslaved the [Beastmen] for Nazarick, but at the quest asked for the heads of the scouts, they were not even useful for reanimation as undead unless they were revived. For the moment, Ragnarok had little interest on it, none of the [Beastmen] has called his attention, only the [Druid], if he was one, has done something remarkable, the rest has fallen in seconds.

With the sack hanging from his left shoulder, Ragnarok was about to create a [Portal] and call it a day, but with a sudden inspiration, he thought that perhaps he could take advantage of where he was and gain not only an extra income but an extra modicum of influence with two or three groups of interest for Nazarick. Now that he was in the Katze Plains, he could do as a lot of Adventurers Teams do and clean a portion of the Plains and perhaps, get some unusual undead monsters for the Coliseum. A lot of Adventurer Teams do a profit by capturing powerful undead and selling them to the Coliseum.

"Brain, Bathory, are you up for a little hunting trip?". Asked Ragnarok to his followers, although they could be considered more than that, as they were zealotry loyal to him.

"We are to serve, my Lord". Answered Bathory and Brain at the same time. They may pose as part of his Adventurers Team, but they are part of Nazarick, meaning, they are loyal to the death and beyond. It was the most standing trait of the NPCs of Nazarick, their devotion to the Supreme Beings, aka, the Players that created them.

Smiling, Ragnarok, took the [Orb of Death] out of his inventory and firmly grabbing the purple item, he transferred some MP to it, easily feeding the need of magical energy of the item, although, it wanted Negative energy more than common magical energy, but it was easy for the orb, to feed on the rich environment of the Katze Plains, that practically emanated Negative energy, specially in the mist that seems to cover the place, permanently.

"Now, let's have a chat, little thing". Smiled Ragnarok showing his fangs, with his eyes glowing with hidden power and the hypnotic dance of a bonfire.

The purple glow of the orb, glowed back, although, it was clear that there was doubt and no little fear, in the emotions that the artifact showed.


	4. 4- Now, you serve me

_Eight Fingers Secret Plantation/Re-stize Kingdom._

There was flying with style, and there was flying with a total badass style.

Flying on the back of a [Skeletal Dragon] fits in the second category by all measurements of this new world.

Ragnarok had to admit that he didn't expect much of the [Orb of Death], after seeing how it was under the control of that bald weakling that he fought at the graveyard, Ragnarok suspected that the orb was very much like the Slane Theocracy man, that Ainz fought in Carne; arrogantly proud of their own fake superiority. But the orb surprised him greatly, as she did not act as he suspected she would; she may be a bit on the nihilistic side of things and with an ego a bit overinflated, but sensing Ainz and Ragnarok has dissed a very harsh reality check on the magical item, that quickly realized that she was no longer the top of the food chain. She compiled to the commands of Ragnarok, especially after how he managed to recharge her with magical power in quantities that no one has done before; even If it was not negative energy, magical energy was magical energy, and Ragnarok had it in spades, judging from what the Orb recollected of the transference.

Ragnarok used her to look out for the powerful undead, a task that she quickly completed as she could sense the differences in the abundantly rich negative energy mist that surrounded them. Katze Plains were a constant depot of negative energy, the base of all dark and necromancy spells. It was quite invigorating for the Orb; of course, only with a monster like Ragnarok that can walk in and out of the Plains like it was a walk in the park, it would be possible for the orb to feed on Plains energy. Any person would be on permanent alert and constantly drained by the Plains dark energy, Ragnarok, and his Team were immune to the low-level draining, one for her Undead status and the other two by their own passive resistances that granted a defense strong enough, to defend against the negative effects of the miasma of the Plains.

It was an easy feat for the Orb, to locate a strong enough signal, one that stands up among the rest; Ragnarok was looking for his own undead pet, to see if he could control a [Skeletal Dragon] much like the weakling of the graveyard did the other night. This [Orb of the Death] was an intelligent item, something that did not exist per se in Yggdrasil, there were items that had a semblance of intelligence, much like the NPCs, with pre-recorded phrases and attitudes, but actual, reactive, intelligence was impossible. This [Orb of Death], who thought herself as female when she mentally spoke with them, was a new and interesting twist of what this New World has to offer to Nazarick; the possibility of creating Intelligent Items was something that interested Ragnarok deeply, not only as an artisan but as a warrior too. Not to mention how the Orb could spawn undead, creating additional forces for the moment when the Firekin of Ragnarok is not appropriate or directly counterproductive.

As soon as they got near a [Skeletal Dragon], the Orb made her magic and the beast fell under her domain, becoming something akin to a [Tamed Monster], even if it was an undead creature. Speaking of which, so far there was no limit to the maximum number of summons that one could have, neither slaves, servants, minions, whatever. As [Tyrant], Ragnarok was exultant. That means that he could create a bloody army at his beck and call when the situation demands or he could have as many [Eitr] slaves as he could, effectively making them totally loyal to him and Nazarick. On a secondary note, perhaps marrying Solution was not necessary for gaining leverage in the nobility, just transform some key players and that would be it. Instant loyalty and servitude as [Eitr] tuned them into Firekin, making them fall under his [Tyrant]+[Ring of Muspellheim´s Tyrant] combination.

However, Ragnarok was still suspicious of what kind of magical defenses the nobles of the Kingdom could have; last thing Ragnarok and Ainz needed was for a court mage to see through any disguise; even if by bloody luck; and reveal that the nobles of the kingdom were Firekin, sending all the plans of Ainz to the waste bin. Slow and steady will win the race, far more than rushing ahead and brutalize their way. Somehow, Ragnarok had the nagging sensation in the back of his mind, that he was really over-thinking things and that they should just conquer it by the strength of arms and call it a day, but alas, paranoia was a healthy science and both Players from Nazarick, exercise it at any occasion.

Plans and more plans; Ragnarok was not really surprised that both, Ainz and him, were always plotting the next step. It came with their natures. Being humans inside of monsters beyond measure would bring changes, thinking otherwise would be foolish and dangerous. However, Ragnarok had to admit that the changes were not always for the good, more than once has he found himself thinking in ways that would have horrified his first world. But, he was Ragnarok now, heir of Surtr and [Eldjotnar] of the purest blood, so the morals of the world did not apply to him very much, or anything at all, if one wants to be picky on the matter.

As he and his servants; fellow adventurers to anyone else; traverse the skies of the Katze plains in the back of a [Skeletal Dragon], Ragnarok took a bit of his time to have a chat with Bathory and Brain, wanting to know if they were comfortable with their new powers and if they had experimented any complications with their new and supposedly way more powerful bodies. They were exultant, the exhilarating rush that experimented after they used their new Firekin abilities, none of them were even close to that level of power before, and to be honest, their paths were pretty much locked.

Unless Brain did something drastic, he was going to be a common human, very talented one, but human nonetheless, without Yggdrasil´s system backing him, he has already hit the top of his skills; Bathory, on the other hand, was a completely different case. She was a created monster, part of Shalltear´s entourage, a monster that much like her creator, was born at level 30 and unless Shalltear modified her in some way; something practically impossible without the aid of the game system; she would be forever like that.

Now, and thanks to the [Eitr] they are part of Nazarick now, their levels would not be limited by the rules of the world of Brain, and Bathory would not have to worry about her status and servant monster, something that would have blocked any of her attempts to level up.

Still, all of this was theoretical, neither Ainz nor Ragnarok were entirely sure about how the things work in this new world, so far it was clear that they possessed and unique set of skills called [Martial Arts], something akin to spells and skills but in a different way, working under the concept that it was your body the one that fueled the skills and not MP. Frankly, but Ragnarok and Ainz were baffled for the discovery and tried to learn some basic arts, but it was not like Yggdrasil, and even the basic of the [Martial Arts] require years of practice and perfection. Pretty much like real martial arts from the world where they were from.

It appealed to Ragnarok´s more arrogant and proud nature; power was earned, not granted, gifted or stolen, Earned by sweat, blood and pain. Well, that was lore more than anything else, as in a game it was just a matter of grinding until you get to the level you wanted, but now that they were real, the lore has become; somehow; real too. Not that Ragnarok protest much about it, he was getting old in the real world, tired and exhausted of all the shit he has to deal with at a daily basis and becoming Ragnarok has been like shaving decades from his soul. He has never felt so alive, or so powerful and capable, in all his life. It felt right and he was enjoying every bloody second of it.

As they pass over the borders of the Plains, Ragnarok lamented not have found the Lich Pirate Captain that supposedly haunted the mist covered plains. As the legend stated, there was a ghost ship, captained by an Elder Lich who fancied himself as a pirate and a corsair but sailing in the mist, instead of water. It was a passing curiosity, something that amused Ainz when he learned about it, and Ragnarok told him that if he found the captain, he would beat the bastard and made him swore loyalty to Ainz-Ooal-Gown. They never have a pirate in their rooster, that would be a welcome change. Naval battles were never the forte of the Guild, they just paid for a [Mercenary Fleet] of NPCs and float over the ships, boarding and smashing any opposition they found, in the few occasions that they had to participate in a sea-related event.

Once they left the mist, Ragnarok noticed something odd.

Not so far from their actual position, there was a lot of MP running amok and the unmistakable signal of some kind of fire. Probably from a burning building or something along those lines. With his curiosity picked, the powerful [Eldjotnar] raised an eyebrow and focus his superior eyesight in the distance. There seems to be some kind of fight between a bunch of women; notably well equipped and with a lot of powerful items on them; against a lot of guards of some kind. Those were not the usual guards of the city, their wore a different outfit and had symbols that Ragnarok did not recognize.

"Brain". Called Ragnarok to the more expert man. "There is a battle in the distance, over there", pointed out Ragnarok. "Between a bunch of women and black dressed troops, do you recognize any of them?".

Brain focus his sight in the distance and soon snorted, easily recognizing the two sides.

"The women are Blue Rose, the other Adamantite Team". Informed quickly Brain, happy to be useful to his Lord and God, in all but name. "The troops, I will bet that they are enforcers of the Eight Fingers; they practically controlled the criminal underworld. If I had to guess, I will say that Blue Rose is screwing up one of their operations, otherwise, I see no reason to burn the place and the surrounding fields like that".

"Adamantite Adventurers for such a menial task?", commented Ragnarok, who observed the fire with interest, it was in his blood, after all, he was an [Eldjotnar] a good fire was always welcome to them. "Seems like a waste of resources".

"Well, Blue Rose is famous for being a bit different from the other Adventurers Teams", shrugged Brain, " they are all women, they do a lot more "charity work" so to speak, and took political jobs; Lakyus Alvein, the leader, said to have deep connections with the Royalty". Resume quickly the sword master, before he was blessed with the [Eitr] he had the utmost respect for those women, they were dangerous as hell, but now, he was pretty sure that between Bathory and him, they could deal with the entire team easily.

"Royal connections you say, that sounds interesting". Laughed Ragnarok. "Perhaps we should introduce ourselves to our fellow adventurers, after all, soon we are going to be the competition in the Adamantine Rank, it would be only polite to know who is going to be beneath us".

"Sounds like a plan to me". Smiled wickedly Brain, always eager for some extra training with the blade, sure as hell that the Eight Fingers are not going to be precisely a menace for them, but [Wrath] was as hungry as him, and bathing the blade with a bit more of the enemies of Nazarick was never a bad thing.

"Your desire is our command, my Lord". Simply bowed Bathory, she was a servant of a Supreme Being, what the Supreme Being wanted, the Supreme Being will have.

Once again, Ragnarok was a bit taken back for the infinite devotion that the NPC professed to the Players. He was conscious that they were AIs, designed to be loyal to the death; except Brain, who was under the influence of [Eitr] and his [Tyrant] Class; but once they become living beings, they should have experimented changes, sensations, ideas, etc. They should have evolved and developed more traits; nothing stands the same once it has been exposed to a drastic change like they have experimented. Heck, Ainz and he were primal examples, they were humans and now, their Avatars were slowly fusing with them, infusing their human minds with the instincts and desires of the races that they took as Avatars. It was not an instant process, but Ragnarok can feel it, slowly changing his ideas, perceptions, and morals. He was slowly becoming more and more Ragnarok, than any other thing. Although, he could sense the human still there and without any desire of leaving the room. And it was a good thing, the perspective of the human; Rick, the human player of Ragnarok inside of him; was a welcome balancing element inside his soul.

Lately, he has been investing a lot of mental power to try to make head or tails about his new status and the morals that an [Eldjotnar] of such a pedigree like his, should or would have. Frankly, role-playing the bad guy was funny as hell, however, he was not the archetype Chaotic evil, "I´m gonna burn your wives and rape your houses" crazy asshole that a lot of fantasy work depicts. Far from it, so far he was more akin to a Legal Evil type of character, he had his own set of rules and code of honor; loose as hell for what he can see, and act in consequence. Sure, one can argue that he was indeed quite flexible with his own code, but in all, he had to thank his own [Eldjotnar] instincts to allow him to always keep that "Supreme Being" composure, no matter the circumstances.

The [Skeletal Dragon] obeyed the commands of the Orb, changing the route, and getting close to the plantation that the Blue Rose team was destroying. Ragnarok was practically immune to all poisons and drugs in-game, however, he was not sure if he would have the buzz, but not the dangers and addiction, from the powerful opium that Eight Fingers was harvesting in the middle of the border of the Katze Plains. The opium plantation was close to the Plains, close enough to need a permanent militia for the occasional undead that wanders too close to be comfortable. Well, considering they were humans, even a big enough group of [Zombies] or [Skeletons] would pose danger enough for the workers, and somehow, Ragnarok was convinced that all the workforce was not your usual peasants or farmers, but slaves.

In a sense, it could be a good thing, as [Tyrant], Ragnarok would find quite easily to subjugate the slaves that this Eight Fingers organization may have on the plantation, [Dominate Will] would be overkill, but a weaker yet aura of effect based spell, [Subjugation] would be useful to keep the slaves in line and quiet. In the past, Ragnarok has used it a lot to keep monsters mobs in check, pick up the strongest ones for the [Monster Tamers] of the Guild and butcher the rest to grind exp. The experience gain was never precisely staggering, as his [Slaver] and [Tyrant] classes, were not designed to work like that, but it was a perfect combo to piggy-back low-level PCs into the high levels and to keep the more exotic beasts that could reach a fetching price in the game market.

It was one of the ways that Ragnarok used to keep up with the expenses of the Guild; Ainz-Ooal-Gown was a very expensive Guild, not only for Nazarick; the Unconquered Guild Lair; but for all the NPCs, maintenance and items that the place and its guardians need to always be on guard and ready for any intrusions. Since they have reached the New World, Ainz and Ragnarok agreed on retire the more magically consuming traps; as humongous as the treasure of Nazarick is, it is far from unlimited and at some point; two or three years of constant use, if the calculations of Pandora´s Actors were correct; it would deplete, leaving them in quite the pinch.

Fortunately, Ainz and Ragnarok were made a quick killing with their respective identities of Momon and Ragnar, one with his Quest, and the other with his Rune enchanted items. So far, none of them were remotely impressed with anything this world has thrown at them, sure there will be something out there that could pose a real threat to them; namely, the whatever has been done to Shalltear; but it has not revealed himself and that was something that enervated Ragnarok. There was no worse enemy, that the unseen one.

It didn't take long for the big dragon to reach the plantation, and as it can not be otherwise, the appearance of the [Skeletal Dragon] sent everybody, adventurers or thugs, into a surprised shock, [Skeletal Dragons] are usually Orichalcum-class jobs, they are needed entire teams to deal with one of those monsters, as they are invulnerable to magic, usually the job falls upon the more physical of the Jobs. But for the eternal surprise of the people in the plantation, from the back of the dragon, three people jumped; easily ten meters between the floor and the dragon; armed and ready, carrying an aura of power that the more sensible of the members of Blue Rose. Especially for Evileye, the ancient vampire could feel that two of the three were more than enough to be a lethal challenge, as the magic that emanated from them was absurdly strong.

Evileye senses sent her a message that left her in a shocked confusion; the woman of the trio was a vampire! that was totally unusual, especially considered that she had olive brown skin, and no vampire would have that kind of skin color, unless she was using some serious transformation magic or a powerful artifact to hide her nature; much like Evileye did by the way, in the form of a pendant that prevent any detection spell to identify her as a vampire.

Lakyus, Gagaran, Tia, and Tina immediately recognized one of the three, as it was a famous or infamous figure, depending who do you ask, among the people of the kingdom. Brain Unglauss was a master swordsman that was only lost to Gazeff, the strongest knight of the Kingdom; he was carrying his beloved katana but was wearing the same colors that the giant redhead and the tanned sorceress that accompanied him.

As Adamantine ranked adventurers, it was easy for Blue Rose to quickly analyze the newcomers, and frankly, they were on guard as soon as they put their eyes on them. Something on them was rubbing them all the wrong ways, yet, the power that they carried around could not be negated, as everyone in the Blue Rose was seeing the powerful artifact that the redhead giant carried around like it weighed nothing. Lakyus, however, was sensing something totally different; there was something on the tall man that called to her, a pull in the corner of her mind that was telling her to join the giant, that he was someone that could compliment her, more than anyone could. Shutting down the whispers of her dark and evil side, whispers that has been growing steadily in the last years, Lakyus concentrated in the newcomers, fearing that they may be part of the Eight Fingers, "workers"; adventurers that took criminal jobs; that the underworld organization hired to deal with adventurers like her.

Well, Lakyus knew of the Six Arms, a bunch of criminals that acted as enforcers and personal group of adventurers for the Eight Fingers, but none of the known Six Arms members was among the newcomers, Brain was very well known in the kingdom, the other two were an incognita but for Lakyus, the power of the sorcerer and the redhead giant, taller than even Gagaran and with an ever broader body, and Gagaran was quite the muscular lass. He did appear as a human, although a perfectly strong and masculine human...and Lakyus has to push down the whispers of her dark side back her cage, it was annoying how her dark side was being attracted to the redhead like a moth to a flame.

"My apologies for the interruption". The voice of the redhead giant waved over them, and the dark side of Lakyus purred like a kitten at the hidden power that the man had in his strong and masculine voice. "We are Muspellheim, a new formed Mythril Team of adventures of the Capital". Presented himself the man, not giving two shits about the veritable army of thugs and guards that was at his back.

"We are Blue Rose", recovered her bearings Lakyus, relieved that they were not Workers from Eight Fingers. "Adamantine Team, excuse me if I am too curious but why are you here? this job has been picked by us as a personal favor to a friend".

" _Ah, the royal connections that Brain mentioned"._ Assumed Ragnarok in his mind, they have picked up a job for the "Golden Princess" of the Capital, not really a surprise considered the friendship that Lakyus has with the girl.

"We were hunting down a [Beastmen] party when we picked up bonehead here". Pointed out with his thumb to the [Skeletal Dragon] on the sky. "And as we were traveling back to claim the reward and sell him to the Coliseum, we picked up the smokes, I take it this is some kind of drug farm?".

"Yes". Answered Lakyus a bit taken back by the tale of the man, well, it was a bit unusual, killing [Beastman] was a dangerous task, even for Mythril teams, but taming and carrying a [Skeletal Dragon]; the bane of all spellcaster; around like it was a lost puppy was ludicrous, she would not have believed, has not see it in front of her eyes. "Opiaceum farm, they are part of the Eight Fingers organization".

"I do not want to interrupt professionals on their work". Apologized Ragnarok with a smile that made the kitten inside of Lakyus purr even louder. "But do you mind, if we tag along, this will be a good test for spells that I have been working on".

"Oh, are you a Spellcaster?". Asked the shorter of the women of Blue Rose, a bit interested, as Lakyus was a divine kind of spellcaster, and none of her other friends were much onto magic.

For Ragnarok, all his senses were telling him that the petite thing was a powerful spellcaster, the level of Bathory, and his nose was picking a trace of blood, could she be a [Vampire]?, that would be good, as he could present Bathory as a fellow vampire and try to win the trust of another ally inside the strongest team of adventurers of the Kingdom.

"A [Battlemage] would be perhaps more precise, or even a [Spellblade]". Shrugged Ragnarok, speaking with the little spellcaster like they were on the park, and not in the middle of a dangerous situation with an army of thugs and mercenary guards. "I would be delighted to show you some of my spells, but before that, please be so kind, to allow my companions to deal with those pests".

Unknown to Blue Rose, Ragnarok has been channeling [Presence of the Oldest Being I] onto the Eight Fingers guards, keeping them sacred and frightened of his presence, allowing him to have some quick words with the all-female team and presenting them before any misunderstanding could happen. Ragnarok wanted to do things naturally, of course, if everything would have gone to hell, he would have butchered everyone, resurrect the Blue Rose and tattoo them with [Dominate Will] runes, making them completely loyal to him. But Ragnarok wanted them to fell under the banner of Ainz-Ooal-Gown by their own volition, voluntary partners and comrades are far better than mindless slaves that would lead to nothing but headaches.

"Bathory, Brain, kill them all". Simply ordered Ragnarok without even looking at the thugs, they were little more than mincemeat, at this point. "Leave none of them alive, but please do keep the slaves alive, they were innocent on all this, after all. I will deal with the fields".

"As you wish/Understood, Ragnarok-sama". Answered the two of them, before turning to the Eight Fingers guard and with a speed and ruthlessness that left Blue Rose in awe, they proceed to butcher all of them like they were cattle.

Sure, they knew the reputation of Brain, it was one of the few that could give Gazeff Strogonoff a run for his money, but listening and seeing the man in action were two different things. Brain was a living gale of steel, harvesting his enemies as the reaper harvest the fields, armor or not, flesh and bones, no matter, his serrated katana was more than capable of cutting through it, severing limbs, heads or and bodies in pieces like they were made of tissue paper.

The tanned woman, Bathory as the tall man has called her, was another impressive surprise, as she danced through her enemies with a bright smile and devastating fire around her. At first sight, she was the most impressive [Fire Elementalist] that any of Blue Rose has ever seen, specially Evileye was a bit taken back, as the woman was almost a fire version of herself, but tanned and with a body worthy of a Goddess. The golden tattooed woman sent waves of fire, fireballs, flame walls, all kind of fire constructs appeared at her command and will, burning anyone stupid enough to come near her, into ashes.

Meanwhile, Ragnarok observed the fields and with a raised eyebrow, dug [Fleshburner] into the earth and prepared a powerful fire spell, once he started to accumulate magical power, Evileye turned to him with amazement and observed; not no little fear in her eyes; the spell that Ragnarok was about to unleash.

"[Twin Maximize Magic: Breath of the Red Dragon]". Called Ragnarok his spell.

A twin torrent of flames erupted from his mouth, covered the seventy percent of the fields in a mantle of flames that burned the majority of the plants, soon extending to the nearby fields and the occasional building and warehouse where the drugs were processed and prepared for cargo.

The spell was far from being the strongest breath of fire kind of spell that Ragnarok could cast, being [Breath of the Primal Fire Wyrm] the top of said spells, a Tier-9 spell that created a tidal wave of flames; exceptionally useful for dealing with mobs of monsters, as it not only causes fire damage on impact but lefts their victims covered in flames and burning until they shut them off or die. Although, to torch down some opium fields, it was more than enough, after all, the Ragnar persona of Ragnarok was a powerful Battlemage or Warlock or Spellblade, or something along those lines. Ragnarok was not completely sure about what kind of classification would he had in the Jobs of the New World, technically speaking; Jobs only; he was a [Muspellheim Soldier-Hirdman-Warlord], with the addendum of [World Bane]; reduced to the minimum, a warrior with conjuration, empowering spells and fire based spells capabilities.

With an ample and predatory smirk, Ragnarok turned around; facing Blue Rose; leaning [Fleshburner] over his shoulders, more than happy with the inferno that he has left in his wake. The astonished faces of the adventurer team only made his smirk wider mentally, he had an appearance to keep.

"Something wrong?", he asked amicably, never losing his smile.

 _Capital City/ Surtursson Manor._

In all, it became a very profitable work.

After they returned to the city with the Blue Rose Team, they delivered the heads of the [Beastmen] and sold the [Skeletal Dragon] to the Coliseum for quite the sum. They celebrated it wildly with Blue Rose, cultivating a quick but professional friendship with the all-woman team. Brain was delighted to drink copious amount of booze with Gagaran and demonstrate the woman was even if he was smaller than the powerful woman, he was strong as a bloody oz; way more than her, but Ragnarok advised him to play nice and do not arise suspicions by ripping the arm of woman in an arm wrestle contest. Bathory and Evileye were polite enough around each other, and they talked quite a lot about magic, considering they were both [Elementalist] of some sort, the petite vampire was delighted to have someone to talk about magic at the same level as her. Meanwhile, Ragnarok was slowly eroding the mental defenses of Lakyus, the blonde beauty appealed to the tastes of Ragnarok, and he has sensed the power of the sword that she carried around.

Kilineiram was a cursed sword from Yggdrasil, as soon as Ragnarok saw the sword that Lakyus carried around, he recognized it, and the respect for the willpower of the woman grow up a notch. Supposedly, the sword corrupted the mind of its owner to an Evil alignment, turning Good characters into Evil ones. In the past, it has been in possession of [Dark Knights] kind of characters.

It spoke volumes about Lakyus how she was able to endure the corruption of the sword, but Ragnarok knew that it was a matter of time, and subtly, he started to influence with his [Slaver] and [Tyrant] class, exerting influence, not over Lakyus, but over the dark nature that she was trying to bury in the deep of her mind. Frankly, it was incredibly amusing to see her fight against the inevitable, so Ragnarok just tricked her, by showing her [Fleshburner] and bullshiting a tale about how the weapon would burn anyone who was not worthy of it, and he understood the hardships she has to endure to keep the sword in check. It was a form of bond with the gorgeous blonde, who was happy to have someone who could understand the heavy burden that the sword was.

Ragnarok calculated that in less than a week, she would fall under the corruption of the blade, but by then, Ragnarok would already deal with the overgrown butter knife and let it know who was the Alpha here, trying to corrupt him would be like pouring gasoline into a house hearth, a very bad idea. It would be quite beneficial to have a woman as Lakyus under his Clan, and by extension, into Nazarick forces. She was as gorgeous as a human could be, and had a willpower that Ragnarok could respect, he would take her as his….and there was the [Eldjotnar] speaking again. Well, the human inside the monster agreed, she was a very beautiful lass, and as soon as she became more akin to Nazarick, it would be a delight to have her as a mistress or potential human wife.

It was a work in progress, but Ragnarok suspected that he could have children now, he only needed compatible enough females. So far, he has his eye on Bathory, as test for their shared Firekin nature, Solution, as test if he could impregnate monsters of other kinds, and right now, he has found a potential woman for his more human nature, to see if Ragnar would be able to have descendants, that could take rein of the family business and left Ragnarok more free time to see if the miracle that brought him as his Brodir to this world could be replicated, allowing them to travel between dimensions and other wonderful worlds to explore and conquer.

Speaking of feisty females, Ragnarok had to admit that the [Orb of Death] was more useful than he believed, alas, the item would have loved to be with Ainz, as he was a living battery of negative energy, the amazing and powerful magical power of Ragnarok was quite the feast on itself. Ragnarok cut a deal with the item and offered her a body to possess, so she could have a body of her own, and do not need a holder. The Orb was quite interested, but Ragnarok explained her, very, very clearly, that she was part of his Clan now, that she will forever be known as Hella Surtursson, the personal magician of Ragnar Surtursson, Clan head of the Surtursson Clan.

She was not very content with the idea of belonging to anyone, but Ragnarok simply stated that he could break her to pieces and reforge into something more reasonable, still, Ragnarok gave her a bigger carrot than the stick. The stick was simply to abandon her again or toss her into the Katze plains and with luck, the [Elder Lich] pirate captain would found her and made something interesting to fight for Nazarick, the carrot was a new body, more than capable of channeling her powers, the backup of the strongest monsters of this world and access to the resources of Nazarick. The Orb was intelligent enough to recognize a good deal when she saw one and accepted the deal.

Bathory, Solution, Sebas, and Brain would keep the presence of the Surtursson Clan in the city, as Ragnarok took the Orb and travel back to Nazarick, thanks to the teleportation and Gate rooms that he had in his Manor, thanks to that, it was a very simple matter to go back and forth between the Great Tomb and the Surtursson Manor, allowing them to quickly move forces and resources from one place to the other. Sebas and Solution would put another dozen [Rings of the Soldier] in the market, along a couple more rune items, for higher level adventurers, that would be a very nice extra income for the Clan and Nazarick, meanwhile Brain and Bathory would complete an Adamantine ranked quest, increasing the fame of Muspellheim and firmly establishing them as the new; and possible more powerful; Adamantine Team of the Kingdom, only competing with Blue Rose and Darkness; the last one being Momon and Nabe.

Ragnarok on the other hand, would travel with the [Orb of Death] and create a Doppelganger from the Nazarick forces, ready to be transplanted with the Orb, giving her a new and malleable body, perfect to hide her negative energy nature and made them able to move freely among living beings. Ragnarok did not approve of the nihilistic tendencies of the damned thing, she just wanted all the living beings of the world killed and turned into undead; a perfect Utopia in her opinion where no one would ever suffer for anything; Ragnarok considered it a complete waste, but she was free to kill as many enemies of Nazarick as she wanted, turning entire kingdoms into massive necropolis, it was a dreamy thing for the Orb.

After some minor setback with the creation of the Doppelganger, and the annoying questions of the Orb about how on earth it was possible for Ragnarok to create anything alive in such a simple manner; flawed as hell, yet perfectly functional; the Orb finally took possession of the empty Doppelganger body, a Level 1 Doppelganger that could change between three sets of appearances and that would be it; becoming Hella Surtursson in the eyes of the Guild, another member of the retinue of Ragnarok-sama.

Once the process finalized, Hella became a tall and voluptuous raven-haired woman of porcelain skin and deep and cold black eyes, her lips were covered in a black lipstick that seems to absorb light, and her cold as ice body; absolutely stunning body, by the way; was dressed in a tight black dress to the ankles, with a cut that allows her legs to move freely and a cut on her chest that show her bountiful white marble cleavage. In her forehead, a piece of the orb could be seen, as a jewel, black as her eyes and dress. Hella was almost permanently frowning, marring her alabaster features with a scowl of disgust about everything until she received another reality slap.

Hella was a Level 45 [Elder Lich/Doppelganger], meaning he was way weaker than any of the Pleiades, and as soon as she made a comment outline, Yuri Alpha had no qualms in stomping her to the ground, quite energetically and remorselessly. Hella tried to use her necromancy to put Yuri down for good, but Yuri was an undead, a [Dullahan] to be more specific, and the strict co-leader of the Pleiades had little problem to punch Hell into the ground several times, carving the lesson into her skull about who was the bitch of who in Nazarick.

Hella´s attitude did a 360º change after that, well, she was still a cold heart woman, as most of the undead of her type usually were, but she had impeccable manners and acted with the courtesy that a woman of her position should maintain at any moment. Hella was part of Nazarick, part of the Clan of Ragnarok-sama, a position that was incredibly coveted by most of the NPCs of the Tomb, and Yuri would rip Hella´s soul into oblivion if she ever dares to even though about disrespect of even embarrassing Ragnarok-sama with her foolishness.

Honestly, Ragnarok was delighted with the harsh discipline that Yuri has dished to the arrogant Hella, she needed the bitch slap and pronto; Ragnarok would have broken her several times, through whip and pain, even cracking the Orb that was her essence, but Yuri has demonstrated why she was the leader of the Pleiades when Sebas was not around, the strict disciplinarian was god send, and now Ragnarok has a very polite and servile spellcaster to add to his Clan, and his Muspellheim Team, when he will be busy with other endeavors.

Anyhow, Ragnarok gave Hella a [Ring of Muspellheim], anyone from his Clan would have one and would identify her as his property, just in case, she found another group of operatives of Ainz out there. She really didn't need anything else, with her capabilities as a necromancer, she could summon a lot of undead in her defense and of course, the tricks that she deployed in the Graveyard, although, with the power of Ragnarok feeding her, she could do a lot more. During the guide that Yuri and Entoma gave Hella, Ragnarok took advantage of it and prepared for the battle that he was going to have the next day.

Tomorrow was the day that Ainz has set as the day of the operation to rescue Shalltear or at last, kill her and revive out of her Mind Control status. Ragnarok was the one that was going to face the [True Vampire], he was the sword of the Guild, after all, not to mention the adequate rival for the dangerous NPC. Like it or not, Shalltear was the most dangerous of the opponents, Peroronchino did break a leg with her and her capabilities. In the past, she has been denounced more than once from other players for being broken as hell NPC, between her [Vampire] and [Cursed Knight] skills, she was the terror of the living and undead equally; that without even counting the [Spuit Lance], that heals her in the same amount of damage that she has inflicted.

Ragnarok has to go all out against her, and unfortunately, all his summoning spells would be useless against her, she would use them to recover from any damage; on the positive aspects, Ragnarok fire spells would be tremendously useful against Shalltear, as fire was a racial weakness of [Vampires], even if it was greatly lessened for each evolution of their race.

Being honest, Ragnarok was quite eager to fight the petite crazy, she was going to be the best challenge that Ragnarok has faced since they arrive at this New World, Shalltear was designed to be able to fight mobs and Players with equal easiness; just the kind of worthy enemy that made Ragnarok´s blood boil in excitement, although, his more pragmatic part, was not that eager to fight an NPC that could potentially kill him. Ragnarok made no mistakes, Shalltear was more than able to give him a run for his money, and even at full throttle, the possibilities of a double kill, on where they kill each other, where very high. Later, he would have to run some numbers with Cocytus, the Floor Guardian was made to be a soldier at heart and could estimate Ragnarok´s chance of winning quite accurately.

Once Ragnarok reached his armory and the Spiral of Triumphs; noticing that the maids have done a superb job cleaning it spotless; Ragnarok abandon all semblance of humanity and turn into his true [Eldjotnar] form; good thing the entire room was fireproof, otherwise it would have burned to the ground; taking a long dip in his Lava Pool, to relax. Enjoying another pleasurable foursome with his [Lava Maidens]. Ragnarok felt a bit bad for abandoning her Lava ladies for so long, they were loyal and extremely skilled in pleasuring him. Their bodies were made for his pleasure, just the right amount of heat, tightness, and softness. Their burning cores were like wet velvet from the sensations that the penis of Ragnarok could muster, and he did feel waves of pleasure each time he plunged deep into their hot snatches.

One last romp before the battle, just in case Shalltear managed to put him seven feet under; Ragnarok was not arrogant enough to dismiss that possibility. After being thoroughly cleaned by his [Lava Maidens]; still buzzed a little by the aftermath of their orgasms; Ragnarok prepared his arsenal for the battle of the next day, storing it in his inventory. It has been a while since he used half of the stuff that he was going to toss at Shalltear, not even in the PVP events did he carry this kind of firepower, mostly because it was expensive as hell, and the human inside Ragnarok didn't want to waste such expensive items, unless it was an absolute necessity. Tomorrow was going to be one of those occasions on where he would have to go full throttle if he didn't want to die.

It took him a good chunk of the morning and practically all the day, to end his preparations; by the time it was nightfall and Hella was back into his quarters, ready to accompany him back to the Surtursson Manor, Ragnarok has already completed all the items he believed necessary and safely stored them into his own inventory, hidden and protected, just in case anything ludicrous happen. Although, seeing the craziness that this world has displayed so far, it would not be a surprise if some cretin had a World-Class Item that blockades Inventories or something along those lines. That would be annoying, indeed.

Transforming back into his Ragnar persona and deeply thanking the maids for their hard work; something that made them tremendously happy; he took Hella and traveled back to Surtursson Manor, using a [Gate] to step back into the Gate Room of the Manor. As soon as they entered, Sebas and Solution were already there, receiving him with a deep bow and informing of the events of the day. If anything, Ragnarok was glad of the excellent skills of Solution and Sebas, in dealing with the everyday aspects of the Manor and its relations with the merchants, the nobles and the other pests that had started to realize that Ragnar Surtursson was something more than another lowly noble from the outback trying to make a name in the Kingdom.

In order to celebrate the success of the quest of Bathory and Brain; they have killed a [King Wyrm] that was destroying all merchant caravan to the Dragon Empire, something that has only taken them half day, but they had to admit that the scaly bastard has been more challenging that they expected; and the welcome of the Rune items into the market, earning quite the big sum from their sells, Ragnarok used an old but dear spell; one that has been funny back in Yggdrasil, as a personal joke between the Guild members; [Feast of the Victorious Raiders], a spell that created magical food, from a packed lunch to a feast, that gives minor boost to all the people that eat from it.

Much to the surprise of Ragnarok, it worked the same, but the food was actually delicious and he could feel the little improvements that caused on him, augmenting his stamina and resistances. Curious indeed. Anyhow, the NPCs did not feel worthy of the gift and Ragnarok laughed; of course they were worthy, they were part of Ainz-Ooal-Gown, there cannot be anything more worthy than that, and it would be a pity to waste such good food, in the wake of the magnificent news that they have brought to him. As they obeyed the order of the Supreme Beings, even them had to admit that the quality of the food was superb, having even chalices of blood for Bathory among the food, and an entire tray of human pieces for Solution, who blushed and started to dig into the tray with gusto.

During the dinner, Ragnarok pointed out the elephant in the room, that was his battle with Shalltear the next day; as he expected, all the NPCs wanted to join him in battle, even Hella, much to the surprise of Brain and Bathory, but Solution and Sebas soon understood as Ragnarok only said a word to explain her behaviour, Yuri. The older members of Nazarick nodded once, Yuri alpha could be quite the sadist and drill sergeant when she fell that some poor fool was dirtying the good name of Ainz-Ooal-Gown.

In a rehearsal of the discussion that Ragnarok had with Ainz and the other NPCs when he announced that he was going to be the one facing Shalltear; Ragnarok let them know that there will be no debate about this; Ragnarok was going to be the one putting an end to the suffering of Shalltear, it was his fault, and he was going to fix it. The Sword of the Guild will not rest in his scabbard when such a dangerous threat for the Guild was in front of their bloody eyes. Although, he did reveal some of his strategies and tricks under his sleeve to deal with Shalltear, surprisingly, it was Brain the one that made the more sharp and cunning questions.

Sebas and Solution already know how dangerous Shalltear was; Bathory was still terrified of the petite [True Vampire], the bloody and violent lesbian orgies that Shalltear has dragged her into were still fresh in her memory, after all, she was a [Vampire Bride], sex-toy and bodyguard all in one. But Brain was another case entirely, he was being terrorized by Shalltear´s strength when she and Ragnarok captured him, and now Brain was using her as a method of testing his own strength, to test his growth. Brain was stronger than most of the Pleiades; in terms of level and physical power; but he was not even close to the level of the Floor Guardians, a goal that he has personally set for himself, to be able to stand his ground at the same level of the Floor Guardians. It was possible, but he has a lot of work ahead of him.

In the end, the NPCs had to relent in their protest and begs of permission to accompany him; this was a solo battle, giving Shalltear another target, would only give her dammed [Spuit lance] more juice to suck and heal her, making the battle even more uphill than it already was. But in order to give hem a semblance of peace of mind, Ragnarok revealed a tidbit of information about what he pretended to use in battle that made Brain laugh for the irony, the swordsman prodigy approved wholeheartedly with the choice of Ragnarok; it was irony at it finest and would put a lot of pressure over Shalltear, who would saw one of her major advantages, not so advantageous.

In all, it was a very pleasant evening with his servants, Ragnarok loved all the NPCs of Yggdrasil as if they were his own children; in a sense they were; and if they were happy, then everything was perfectly fine with him, but if someone pulled a shitty trick like the one that has affected Shalltear, then the galaxy will burn, until Ragnarok found the ones behind all this mess and made them pay with some heavy interests.

After the dinner, Brain asked Ragnarok-sama permission to go enjoy the night life of the city, with his newfound powers, he need copious amount of booze to even feel a buzz, and hanging out with adventurers would be a perfect way to always kept a ear on the ground, to see what the latest rumors where. Ragnarok approved of the initiative and plans of Brain, it was two birds with one stone, Brain did invite Ragnarok to come with him, but Ragnarok had to write several letters for different nobles, they had to begin in the plan to infiltrate into the nobility and power of the Kingdom.

It didn't take long for Ragnarok to fill his paperwork, and despite the usual chore that it was, having Solution under the desk, orally servicing him during all the process, was the perfect way to alleviate the annoyance of the paperwork, the blonde shapeshifter was an exceptionally talented lover, with impossible flexibility and absolute devotion to pleasure her lord the best of her abilities. Bathory joined them on the bed, later on, manifesting her desire to lay with him, at last once, before he faced Shalltear, a being that produced Bathory nightmares, even now. Not that Ragnarok dared to make the slightest complaint, two women, totally devoted to him and with bodies that would give goddess of sex jealousy fits, yep, it was good to be Ragnarok.

As the morning comes, Muspellheim moved into the diverse tasks they have for the day.

Ragnarok has left Solution and Sebas with instructions about how to proceed with the Rune items that they were selling, in order to gain money and increase his fame in the city; they would be delivering letters to nobles and VIP people all over the city, accepting invitations for dinners, parties and the such, but only the adequate ones; they would pose as loyalist to the King, or better said the Golden Princess, trying to get into her graces, and with luck, put her into a [Dominate Will] or even [Eitr], getting the control of the entire Kingdom in one feel swoop, then it was simply a matter of slain any opposition and left the Kingdom to govern themselves, under the banner of Ainz-Ooal-Gown, of course.

Meanwhile, Brain, Bathory, and Hella would continue acting as Muspellheim, taking another high paid Adamantine Quest, adding more legend to their name; finally, Ragnarok would teleport to E-rantel and join Momon and Nabe, establishing the fact that Ragnar and Momon were old friends and the Dark warrior has called him to aid him in his long hunt of Hyon...whatever has Ainz called Shalltear to hide her true name from the Kingdom. That would help Ainz to mover forward onto the Guild and reach the Capital, as the third Adamantine Ranked adventurer team in the Kingdom, then they could start conquering the Kingdom and use it as a base from where continue conquering the rest of the continent.

Opening a [Gate], Ragnarok entered into the abandoned warehouse of the Bareare family of the alchemist; now, very busy in Carne Village; and exiting by the back door, walked at a leisure pace, into the streets of the merchant city. E-Rantel was famous for being in the middle of all the mercantile routes of the Empire, the Kingdom and beyond, practically all the caravans pass over the place, making the place very profitable, and unfortunately, very coveted by the Empire, who has practically waged war annually against the place, trying to conquer it. It was a smart move, conquering E-Rantel would practically neuter the Kingdom that would lose his major source of income and would see practically all the lands under his domain, under constant fear of raids from the Empire.

On a positive note, each year, the Adventurer Guild works like madmen to clean enough space in the Katze Plains for the armies to bash each other heads at their pleasure, the death would soon reanimate into undead and would act as buffer from any invasion and a permanent source of troops for the Coliseum and a way of having adventures entertained for a while. There is nothing more dangerous than an idiot with an idea and the resources to make it real, empires have born from the ramblings of a drunken and bored adventurer.

With a satisfied smile, he realized that the staff of the Golden Pavilion has not forgotten about him; as soon as he got close, all of them paled and got ready to get the hell out of there, but Ragnarok was not in the mood to deal with pest, and directly entered into the place, withering the receptionist with a single glare, and walking inside like he owned the place, it didn't take long for him to see Momon, reunited with some adventurers, golden and Mythril plaques the most of them, as they prepared the expedition.

"Greetings old friend". The voice of Ragnarok; even in his Ragnar persona, was still capable of giving dragons pause; and his appearance, intimidated the other adventurers as they saw the Adamantine plaque hanging from his fur cape.

"Ah, Ragnar, thanks for coming, my dear friend". Raised Momon, welcoming Ragnar to the reunion. "I didn't expect you so soon, It's a nice surprise, don't take me wrong". Extended his arm, Momon, in a warrior salute.

"I attend this kind of calls with haste, not every day I can battle such a worthy opponent as the vampire that haunted you for years". Laughed Ragnar taking the arm of his friend, easily slipping into the roleplay that they have prepared beforehand, [Message] was really convenient.

"You will battle gods, just for the laughs". Accused Momon, without any malice in his tone.

"You know me very well". Didn't even bother in deny, Ragnar, as it was the bloody truth. "Whats the battle plan? are you going to face her directly? that would be a battle for the ages".

"Who is this poser?". Raised one of the discordant voices of the adventurers, a fool called Igvarge; that has been trying to lessen the rocketing ascent of Momon into the Adventurer Guild; who has never eared of Ragnar or his new Adventurer Team.

Not really a surprise actually, it has been barely three or four days, and the couriers are not that fast, surely, at some point of the week, the news of Muspellheim would reach the Guild Master of E-Rantel, the man called Ainzach, who much like Ragnar has done with the Guild Master of the Capital, has grown to respect and befriend Momon very quickly.

Ragnar did not even bother to answer the man, and at a speed that left everybody blinking, punched the face of the man, breaking his nose, shattering his teeth and practically leaving his face as a deformed mess. And the poor fucker was lucky that his head has not exploded like a melon under a jackhammer, Ragnar was done all he could to lessen the impact, but it was very hard to calculate how much force could a weakling like this cretin could endure, before his blood and flesh become part of the painting of the walls.

"I always hated annoying barking dogs". Commented Ragnar, smiling to the rest of the adventurers, who were gaping like fishes at the speed on where he has put down for the count a Mythril plaque; Momon just sighed, there was little difference between Ragnar and Ragnarok, but he has to admit that dealing with the dog has been a nice plus.

 _Forest of E-Rantel._

This was the moment of truth.

Ragnarok abandoned all pretensions; as he walked into the clearing where Shalltear just stood like a marionette with the strings cut; his human persona melting under the volcanic and infernal heat that the [Eldjotnar] generated; begone the human flesh, raise the [Eldjotnar] Ragnarok. It has been a while since Ragnarok put up his entire paraphernalia, from Divine-Class items to the World-Class [Laevateinn].

The [Crown of the Oldest Being] rested upon his head, proudly displayed his horns and covering his head and face like a helmet, the eternally frozen [Cape of the Frost Wyrm] rested over his shoulders, the dragons head glistening under the sun; the abyssal black, [Cuirass of the World Bane] devoured all light that dared to came in touch with it, and at his waist, [Laevateinn], rested in its nine locks scabbard. On his left hand, a massive battleax of a dark blade and golden embroidering rested over his shoulders, and in his right hand, several rings gleamed under the light, power irradiating from all of them.

Yet, Ragnarok feels like he was ill-prepared for the battle.

This was one of those battles that no matter how well do you prepared, you will always be worrying about the angle that you did not cover, about the possibility that you missed, about the ace that you have forgotten. But there was no more time for preparations, this was the time of the truth, and frankly, Ragnarok was feeling better than he has felt in decades. Even the human inside of him was eager for the challenge, at last, a real battle, a moment on where his instinct would flare like the fourth of July, where he would bet all against Fate and only one of them would be walking out of this one alive.

From the hill that crowned the clearing where Shalltear stood, Ragnarok observed the sluggish vampire, she was just there, hunching, like a puppet that has lost it´s strings, holding her spear in one hand and barely standing on her feet. It was heartbreaking, how someone like her, has been reduced to such a pitiful state, little more than the undead that roamed the forest that protected Nazarick. Pitiful and pathetic, this was not the Shalltear that Peroronchino created, the powerful [True Vampire] that created nightmares for the invaders of Nazarick.

"Now look at you, lass". Chuckled Ragnarok, with the ax over his shoulder, and standing over the clearing without any hostile intention. "They got you well, eh girl?, well, no matter, I will free you or I will die in the process, anyway it's going to be quite the exciting event".

Shalltear did not respond, just stare at the floor, without blinking and mouth opened; this was not what Ragnarok expected, but recognized the effect as a mind-controlled NPC or Player that has been left without any command; those victims of mind control, just stood there, looking at nothing, doing nothing except react to any hostile actions that come their way. It will work for the benefit of Ragnarok, but it did not feel right, to see the usually chatty and vocal Shalltear, act like a bloody doll.

"[Aura of Inferno], [Diamond skin], [Fire blades], [Hell Cloak], [Empower Magic: Fire], [Flesh of the Elemental Beings], [Incorruptible essence], [Primal beast reflexes], [Supreme might], [Unstoppable being], [Haste Fire], [Aglyz], [Fate´s Favorite]". A quarter of the MP of Ragnarok went directly into this buffs, they were the usual that Ragnarok used whenever he felt that he was going to have some complications and practically covered all his needs and went well with his fire theme.

"Now, for my next trick". Muttered Ragnarok before taking a couple of rings of his Inventory and putting them on, followed by a necklace that he hid under the fur of the cape and four potions that he drank one after the other, letting the magic work on him.

Taking a deep breath, Ragnarok inhaled deeply and chanted for one of his favorite spells.

"[Tripe Maximize Magic: Breath of the Primal Fire Wyrm]".

As soon as the magic activated, it started to rain fire, literally, a hundred meters of the clearing become a torrential flood of lava and red-hot fire that carved several meters onto the ground, waving over the form of Shalltear like a tsunami. The lava acted like a living being, circling and ragingly flooding from one side to the other before the power of Shalltear reacted to the damage and in an explosion of dark energy, the flames, and the lava were sent flying in all directions, as if a deep charge has just detonated in the center of the blazing maelstrom.

The laugh of Shalltear echoed in the clearing, her normally pale skin was charred but healing at an amazing rate; as soon as the attack has taken place, the vampire has recovered her bearings and clad herself in the strongest armor and weapons she had, something that served her to disperse the powerful Tier-9 spell like it was an annoying mosquito.

The crimson armor of Shalltear, the gear that identifies her as [Valkyrie], glow brightly with the heat that the fire has put on it, but the magical item was more than capable to deal with it, and soon Shalltear appeared fully geared for combat, and like nothing has just happened, even if she was standing in the middle of the hundred meters crater of three meters deep, with the ground completely charred and scorched from the impossible temperatures.

"Ragnarok-samaaaaaaa!". Howled Shalltear between laughs, there was an impossible to confuse, orgasmic edge to her tone, like the pain has induced her an orgasm. Knowing her settings, it was an all that impossible occurrence, she was a sadistic masochist who enjoyed inflicting pain as much as she loved receiving it.

"Now that's better". Smiled Ragnarok under his helmet, seeing that the mind control only work so far, and the personality of Shalltear emerged, once she was in combat. "Well meet, lass, ready for a battle to the death?".

"Yes!". She screamed at the top of her lungs, only to stop frozen, blink and mutter under her breath. "Wait, killing Ragnarok-sama?, that preposterous, I am going to ride him for days, but, I have to attack, I have to kill, I will rape him or even better, he will rape me and then I will kill, but….Ahhhhhh!, no matter, I have to fight, Ragnarok-sama!, please kill me!". She continued her deranged muttering and ideas, trying to made heads or tails about her mind control.

"Gladly". Answered Ragnarok and with a flexing of his knees, he flew at incredible speeds against Shalltear, ramming her with his fist and sending her flying with some broken teeth.

Shalltear recovered in a second, flying back into position, taking distance from Ragnarok; her swollen face regenerated in a second; she extended her hand and called forth an ice spell, one of the only weakness of Ragnarok, as he was a Firekin, a creature of fire.

"Frozen Tornado". She called and a tornado of freezing winds surrounded Ragnarok, freezing him on the spot.

Taking advantage of the paralysis of Ragnarok, Shalltear attacked again with a thunder spell, sending an electric storm directly over the ice statue of Ragnarok, but before the lightning could hit the statue, it vanished and reappeared in front of Shalltear, shocking the hell out of the vampire, that took a page from that book and teleported too, separating herself from the sudden appearance of Ragnarok, who missed the beheading strike that he swung with [Laevateinn] against the vampire.

Ragnarok grunted and exhaled crystals of ice, like it or not, ice was something that he has never liked very much, and being frozen alive was not among his most pleasant experiences. Shalltear continued the magical assault, this time with a ball of darkness that Ragnarok grabbed and crushed under his hand, the [Ball of Darkness] was a powerful spell that ignored all physical protection, but Ragnarok´s magical resistance was high enough to ignore the spell completely.

Shalltear was exalted, aroused, confused, delighted, having the time of her life and asking herself what the fuck was going on here, but still, her mind continued with the idea of having to kill one of the two loves of her undead live. So far, she has seen that Ice spells work on Ragnarok-sama, not really a surprise, even if he took measures to increase his resistance, against Tier 8 and superior Ice spells, he was relatively weak. The skill of teleportation, on the other hand, has been quite the surprise, Ragnarok-sama was fast as hell when he wanted, but he lacked teleportation spells; well, beyond [Gate] but that was not a combat spell; as she suspected the magical defenses and resistances of her beloved Ragnarok-sama were off the charts. Surely only elemental spells would have a chance to work, and even then, she only knows for certain that Ice spells of the higher order will work.

"[Surtr´s Wrath]". Counterattacked Ragnarok as he flies directly at Shalltear with his sword ready to strike, indifferent at the fact that he was flying directly at the area of effect of his own spell. It was a fire spell, a Tier-9 Fire spell, a spell that would only heal him from the damages that he has suffered from the freezing spell of Shalltear.

An explosion of volcanic fury appeared in front of Shalltear, sending lava, fire, and ashes all over around her; the damages were nothing to scoff at, but she vanished again, reappearing on the ground and calling forth a holy spell, one of the strongest she had on her repertoire, trying to counter the healing that Ragnarok-sama would gain from the explosion spell with massive holy damage.

"[Celestial Doom". She pointed out the spear, creating a ball of pure light that dived into the explosion, exploding as well, and covering the sky with a massive flare of holy energy.

For her astonishment, Ragnarok-sama stood in the middle of the white explosion, completely covered in a golden cocoon that prevented any damage to come his way. She snorted, realizing that she has forgotten about the [Aglyz] skill of Ragnarok-sama, the personal, anti-magic armor that he could call to negate the impact of spells, but she knew that skill, Peroronchino-sama explained it to her, when she used AoE attacks against the enemies of the Guild and Ragnarok-sama was in the middle of the battle.

She was always left in a giggle state, whenever she tossed her strongest spells, and the only one waling amid the massacre like it has been nothing, was Ragnarok-sama; however, that skill, has a massive cost of MP, the way to compensate it, and do not turn the man into some kind of perfect mage-killer. With a quick spell, Shalltear saw the MP of Ragnarok-sama and realized the weakness of the Supreme Being.

The cost of being a fearsome warrior as he was, was the fact that her MP was not enough for the several devastating, but high costing, skills, and spells that he has. Normally, Ragnarok-sama would have summoned several powerful allies to fight at his side and kept spell caster occupied, but Shalltear possessed the [Spuit Lance], tossing summons at her; unless they were Overank Summon; would be a waste, as she would feed on them, recovering from any damages inflicted on her.

Ragnarok-sama´s MP was lesser than hers, and even if Ragnarok-sama was capable of breaking the attack limit and inflict absurd quanties of physical damage, her [Spuit Lance] would win at the end, as she could recover from the damages and Ragnarok-sama could not, the only problem would have been his DPS fire spells, as they would erode Shalltear slowly but surely, the only thing she could do, is to keep her distances for the moment and kept eroding the magical reserves of Ragnarok-sama, then it would be simply to overwhelm him with [Vampire Familiars] and her own [Spuit Lance] until he finally fall.

The golden armor vanished and Ragnarok dive in, directly against Shalltear, ready to strike her with his sword, but Shalltear created a stone sphere, covering under it, Ragnarok just destroyed the stone protection with his sword and keep diving, ready to cut the vampire in two, but Shalltear has already teleported and channeled a lot of MP, send a mixed spell of Ice and Holy, [Lance of the Frozen Seraphim], directly at Ragnarok´s side. Once again, the golden armor dispelled the spell before it could hit, but Shalltear smiled at the big chunk of magic that Ragnarok-sama lost on the impact.

Her smile soon faltered as her entire body erupted in crimson flames, burning her to the core and slowly devouring her HP and MP with hungry. She called her [Magic Destruction] skill, vanishing the horrendous, all-devouring flames, that Ragnarok-sama has unleashed over her; even with her regeneration, she noticed the incredible damages that the spell of Ragnarok-sama has caused in a moment. [Curse of Muspellheim] was a terrific spell that eats away life and magic; the longer the spell last, the bigger the damages will, fortunately, her Resistance was high enough to fend the flames away, time enough to destroy them.

[Laevateinn] bite her flesh, rending her magical protections and powerful armor apart like they were nothing; the blazing blade of the World-Clas Item dug deep into her flesh, burning and cutting without mercy; hot enough to vaporize her blood before it could even exit the body. With a violent and empowered [Force Explosion], Shalltear disentangled herself from Ragnarok-sama, activating another of her skills, as it was backward in time, her flesh mended herself, but she noticed that she has not recovered entirely, the power of the World-Class items were indeed terrific.

Stabbing [Laevataein] in the smoking floor, Ragnarok laughed, as exhilarated as Shalltear for the beautiful battle that they were starring; this, this was the kind of deep emotions that he wanted to feel, this battles for the ages against a powerful opponent, this was the kind of thing that his [Eldjotnar] blood demanded. Raising his sword to the flying form of Shalltear, Ragnarok roared in defiance, [Battle Roar] would have little to none effect on Shalltear, but it was appropriate and the smiling vampire roared back in acceptance, before sending [Holy Spear] after [Holy Spear] at him, in a rain of beams of light.

Charging ahead, his golden armor blocking any spear, Ragnarok battled Shalltear in the air, the lance and the sword collided with each other, neither of them reaching the body of their enemy. This was a battle that benefited Shalltear as she could recoil from the superior impact of the sword of Ragnarok-sama, if he would have been unable to fly, each impact, would have enough to send her flying into a wall or hammering her against the scorched ground that was the clearing where she has been standing for days.

"[Holy Cage]". Called Shalltear for a cage made of light bars, the cage surrounded Ragnarok, making him still for a second in one position, just what Shalltear needed to repeat the [Frozen Tornado] spell but this time, in a Triple and Maximize style, the blizzard was so brutal that even she needed to move away from the area of the spell, but with a victorious smirk, she realized that the MP of Ragnarok-sama was practically depleted and his golden protection little more than a tiny barrier that would break with a simply [Magic Missile]. Although, it has had a high cost, and her own MP was on the last leg too.

She was ready to spend all of her remaining MP into a [Holy Missile Rain] spell, when a boulder of flames slammed against her side, sending her it a chaotic spiral, her mind was not only shocked by the sudden impact, and the good amount of damage that the bloody thing has caused on her, but for the fact that she recognized the spell, and it would have been impossible for Ragnarok-sama to cast that spell with the amount of MP that he had left. An [Empowered Lava Boulder] like that, would have been impossible for Ragnarok-sama, much less in the state that he was after Shalltear has left him. Recovering the control of her flight, she observed her beloved Supreme Being, and much to her amazement and horror; even if he was obviously damaged and covered in frost; the MP of Ragnarok-sama has increased, now he has more than the double of her.

Shrieking, Shalltear charged ahead, stabbing Ragnarok-sama in the body with her lance, the chunk of HP that she took was soon taken away by the brutal counter strike of Ragnarok-sama that practically chopped her left shoulder and the side of her head. Stretching the reserves she had left, she teleported and reversed the damage, flying from a safe distance, she observed how Ragnarok-sama surrounded himself with a halo of violent flames and taking his ax and sword in each hand, smiled at her like a predator in front of a wounded prey. If only he smiled her like that in the bed, thought Shalltear before charging ahead too and clashing against Ragnarok-sama in a fast and merciless exchange of blows.

The lance, the sword, and the ax danced in the middle of the two, as each one tried to inflict the maximum damage possible on the other. The axe tried to clinch the spear, before the sword attack the body, but the spear was slippery and slipped past the axe, trying to stab Ragnarok, who parried with the sword and swung the axe to the stomach, being diverted by the lance, it tried to stab the arm, but the sword come in and send the spear away. In seconds, they exchange dozens of feints and strikes, wounding the other quite deeply, any common person would be minced meat by now, but for then it was not even a nuisance. However, soon Shalltear paled in horror when she realized that she was losing the exchange and what was even worse, was the fact that she was the one drained!.

She flies back interposing a force wall of some kind that was strong enough to send Ragnarok flying back like he has been hit by a maul. Shalltear tried to make heads or tails of what she has felt, it should have been impossible, her [Spuit Lance] was a Divine-Class item and Ragnarok-sama´s [Harvester axe], even if it has a similar HP drain skill, was nothing but a shadow of the power of her [Spuit Lance]. Then she observed the other weapon, the World-Class weapon and Shalltear widened her eyes in realization, it was completely absurd, but Ragnarok-sama has done the impossible again.

[Laevateinn] was a World-Class item that breaks the limit of the Physical Attack, allowing its owner to continue piling bonus to damage without restriction, add the [Fire Blades] of Ragnarok-sama and you would see a sword that could inflict potentially infinite damage, now, if that same sword was coupled with an item that has an HP draining effect, and by some impossible ways, the draining effect was applied to [Laevateinn], that would mean that even if the HP draining was a low percentage, the HP recovered from strikes that broke the limit would be enormous as well. More than enough to compensate for the effect of her own [Spuit Lance]. Shalltear was at lost of worlds, but her respect and admiration for the Supreme Being went directly to the stratosphere, Ragnarok-sama has bested her at her own game.

But Shalltear did not surrender, she still had an ace under her sleeve, something that could give her the advantage, she only had to keep pushing and slowly drain the HP of Ragnarok-sama under an avalanche of attacks.

Diving to the ground, closely followed by Ragnarok-sama, she unleashed a barrage of vampire bats towards Ragnarok-sama, a second before they reach the ground, the vampire bats would be like a breeze for Ragnarok-sama but it would distract him enough, so Shalltear could land and call forth her [Einherjar] skill.

She was not mistaken about the bats, they burned as soon as they got close enough to the [Aura of Inferno] of Ragnarok, leaving only a trail of tiny flames in his wake, but they were just distractions, the real threat was the white copy of Shalltear that violently lashed at him with all her might, sending him flying against the edge of the crater. Without leaving him any time to recover from the sudden attack, the doppelganger of Shalltear followed him, stabbing wildly with her spear.

Meanwhile, Shalltear called forth all the [Vampire Familiars] that she could, from [Shadow Wolves] to [Dark Rats], an army of familiars come to the call of their mistress, ready to tear anything to pieces. Shalltear send the majority of them against Ragnarok, but keeping enough of them around, so she could stab them with her lance and recover all the HP that she had lost in the battle against Ragnarok-sama.

The scream of her [Einherjar] advised him that something has gone very wrong with her plan; raising the sight from the familiar that she has just stabbed, she saw how a female giant of red skin, fire hair, and fangs, stabbed her doppelganger, pushing her to the side, and engaging in battle, the white copy tried to bypass her opponent, but the chain -mail covered female giant, keep her busy with the round shield and flaming sword combo that she carried, overwhelming the [Einherjar] by pure, raw, strength and mass. The lance that the facsimile carried pierced the flesh of the giant, but those were ant bites for the female giant, that bashed the copy of Shalltear with her shield and slammed her against a wall of the crater that the battle was left in the clearing.

Ragnarok faced the familiars with fire, literally, as soon as he summoned his own warrior to deal with Shalltear´s [Einherjar], the brutal [Eldjotnar] called Sinmara, the wife of Surtr and the Queen of Muspellheim; technically, and if we go with the lore of Ragnarok to the letter, his own mother; Ragnarok had space enough to call forth her own rain of spells, all of them of fire nature; tremendously effective against beast like these.

Fireballs, firewalls, flame arrows and all kind of projectiles and explosion fall upon the rushing familiars, burning them to the ground very quickly; still, they were attacking in enough numbers to bypass even the onslaught of spells that he has tossed at them but Ragnarok paid no matter, as he charged ahead and swinging his weapons, he cleaved himself a blazing path among the black wave that tried to overwhelm him. None of them were strong enough to bypass his defenses and even the occasional lucky strike, was easily countered by the draining effect of the [Harvester Battleaxe].

Finally, Shalltear and Ragnarok face each other and with a joyful laugh and a battle cry, they rushed at each other, slicing, stabbing and cleaving their opponent's bodies with powerful strikes. It was not a secret that they were among the strongest of Nazarick, each with their own specialties, but right now, with heir MP supposedly gone, it was a matter of who hacked the body of the other to pieces before they finally lost the last drop of HP. Ironically, none of the two cared two shits about that, they were having the time of their lives, Shalltear in even a sexual way, as she had a muscle and blood fetish and both things were in spades in front of him, not to mention her mile-long sadist and masochist streak, that allow her to go far and beyond.

The axe carved her armor, the spear stabbed his gut, the sword sliced a good chunk of her face, the handle of the spear broke his nose, the axe dug into her ribs, the spear pierced his shoulder, the sword sliced her left leg; she held her ground as the flying skill of the [Valkyrie] class allow her to fly at will; the spear tore one his left cheek, the axe sliced her left fingers, the spear pierced his lungs, the axe blow her kidneys, and so went the punishment that they were inflicting on each other, with each mutilation, the effect of their weapons come to life and the wounds healed back into healthy flesh.

Ragnarok feinted and with a brutal double swing from each side, he gutted Shalltear like a fish, the bowels of Shalltear fall to the charred ground with a loud splat and a hiss from the heat of the earth, the force of the disemboweling strike was more than enough to send Shalltear flying back, but as usual, her regeneration of wound negation or whatever the heck it was, trick activated and recomposed her body in a blink. Ragnarok smiled, this was the perfect moment for the finishing strike.

Shalltear raised her lance and was ready to charge Ragnarok-sama when a golden chain erupted from the floor and bound her, waist, arms, legs, chest and neck, with enough force to left her completely immobile, she knew of this skill, it was called [Gleipnir] and she has seen Ragnarok-sama use it on a lot of opponents. She knew that with enough force, she would be able to set herself free from the chains, but before she could do anything, Ragnarok-sama move forward and in a visceral twin strike, separated her arms from her torso, showering both of them in an eruption of blood from the nasty stumps that the weapons have left.

The [True Vampire] roared in pain, she may be strong, but without MP and without arms to exert any kind of pressure, free herself from the chains was going to be harder, fortunately, she did have and ace under her sleeve, she just had to play possum for a while and then she could be the one surprising Ragnarok-sama; speaking of which, he was about to use of the skills that his [World Bane] class granted to him, in all, Shalltear feel honored to be worthy enough of being in the receiving end of one of the aces of Ragnarok-sama. Only three people have suffered that attack, and Shalltear smiled, as she knew that she would be the only one that would tell the tale.

[Scourge], and skill that basically inflicts all the physical damage of the player to his objective, independently of the protections that it may carry, coupled with [Laevateinn], it means that Ragnarok can escalate the damage of the skill to the eleven, as long as he can keep up boosting his physical power. The only downside is that is very easy to dodge, something that Shalltear was unable to do.

Raising [Laevateinn] over his head, Ragnarok tensed his muscles, ready to deliver the final strike and Shalltear laughed, really it has been the most amazing battle she had in a long time; Shalltear thought about how it was so unfair for Ragnarok-sama, how he has put all his effort and it was going to be for nothing, but she has to admit, that she was even more in love with him now, only a Supreme Being would have been able to end her, only a superior existence could have defeated her.

The blade fall and Shalltear know no more.

Her entire body vanished in a massive column of flames that pierced the sunny skies, vaporizing clouds and making a miniature sun bright for a second in miles around, the heat of the flames crystallized the entire crater and turn the nearby forest edge, into a scorched land, with charred threes and black earth. The column endured for a couple of seconds, before it dissipated into the skies, provoking a slight rain that fell for a couple of minutes. The sudden waterfall cooled the heating grounds and in a very little time, Ragnarok was surrounded by a thick cloud of the smoke that the cooling earth produced.

Sheathing [Laevateinn], Ragnarok closed his fist and once he opened it, a tiny squirrel appeared on it, chewing happily in an acorn and with a very specific item, bounded to his back. The squirrel raised his eyes, snorted at Ragnarok, unbound the item on his back, made a mock salute and vanish back to wherever it has come from, leaving Ragnarok with the item in his hand.

[Ratatosk], the skill of the [World´s Bane] to stole or destroy a single item from the Inventory of the enemy, it can only be used once in each player, and Ragnarok has used it, to steal the item that allowed Shalltear to resurrect once per battle. Now, more than ever, Ragnarok was glad that he read the settings and skills of the NPCs of Nazarick, otherwise, these battle could have gone pear-shaped very quickly.

But now, was time to feast.

Ragnar Surtursson and Momon the Dark Warrior has defeated the dangerous vampire that threatened E-Rantel and the lands around it, that would earn them quite the fame and the glory, not to mention a sure entrance into the more elitist circles of the city; that would be their undoing of course, as they would enslave them at their will, but it has been the plan from the beginning. The only sour note was this mess with Shalltear, but alas, Ragnarok felt fucking amazing, this was exactly the kind of battle that he has been waiting since they reached this New World.

Raising his head, he roared in triumph, an animal roar that even dragons would have been hard-pressed to compete with; the triumphal echo of his roar echoed in the lands around the clearing, and his dear friends and comrades of Nazarick laughed with it.

Ragnarok, the Sword of Ainz-Ooal-Gown, undefeated and forever loyal, has emerged victorious again.

 _Adventurer Guild/ Kingdom Capital._

"For Lord Ragnar, the Vampire Slayer", raised his mug Brain, asking for a toast of the two dozens of adventurers that has reunited after the debacle with the vampire, eager to see the newest Adamantine ranked team and to listen of the tale of how Lord Ragnar Surtursson of the Surtursson Clan, has joined forces with Darkness, the Adamantine Ranked team of E-Rantel and defeated a vampire that can kill Mythril adventurers like they were children.

To be honest, Brain was just looking for an excuse to bask a little in the misery of Shalltear, and some booze, booze was always great in Brain´s opinion, now that he had it hard to get drunk, even more, booze he could gulp down without repercussion. The rest of the adventurers, Blue Rose included, just join the party, as all expenses are covered by the Surtursson Clan, that has deposited a big bag of gold in the table of the bar and just told them that keep the booze coming and tell them when to put another bag for more booze. One single glare of Bathory and Brain and the owners of the bar buried any thought of scamming the Surtursson Clan, they are the kind of people that you do not like to mess with.

The adventurers raised their own mugs and joined the toast with a loud cheer, it was always good for the Guild to have powerful Adamantine adventures around, just in case, bullshit like the one with the vampire happens, not to mention that Adamantine adventurers are akin to celebrities in this world, people aspired to be like them. Ragnarok considered it flattering and incredibly amusing at the same time if only the poor bastards knew who were they worshiping.

"Thanks, my friends". Laughed Ragnar, raising his own mug and gulping it down in a single drink, much to the approval of everyone around. "Now, lets drink, merry and joy, for tomorrow, new quests awaits us, may the gold and the fame never end".

The people of the Guild could toast to that, and soon, they were enjoying the ocean of alcohol that Ragnar´s Clan has bought, not to mention the food to accompany it, if anything else, the Surtursson Clan, sure knows how to make a great feast, even better when all the cost have already being paid forefront. There have been some attempts to squeeze all the gold they could from them, but the first broken bones and lose fingers had cut short those tendencies quite rapidly.

In all, everybody was having a great time, in the late evening of the day on where Ragnarok has killed Shalltear, during the afternoon, Shalltear has been revived in the Throne Room, much to the joy of Ainz and Ragnarok that hugged the little spitfire, much to her delight, but her joy soon fall when she realized what she has done and how Ragnarok-sama has put his life on the line to save her. When Ragnarok traveled back to the Capital to celebrate his success as Ragnar, he listened to the maids about how Shalltear seems to be pretty depressed; Ragnarok would have cheered up the vampire, but for the moment, he would let her bask in her self-pity for a while. She has caused him quite the headaches, after all.

In the Adventurer Guild, Muspellheim and Blue Rose where having a great time, Brain, Gagaran, Tia, and Tina were drinking and singing with the bulk of the adventurers, quite horribly now that Ragnarok thing about it; Bathory, Hella, and Evileye were having a very heated discussion about magic, it was almost funny how the three of them were undead of some kind, although Hella was a bit out of classification. Meanwhile, Ragnar and Lakyus have retired to a corner, enjoying a drink, wine in her case, cold beer in his case; a bit separated from the rest, as Ragnar was knitting together the threads that he has toss to the woman and who was already trapped and even knew it. [Slayer]+[Tyrant]+the corruption of Kirineiram= Lakyus was Ragnarok´s and she didn't even know it. Ragnarok was delighted to have met a woman like Lakyus, her potential was off the charts, and she was hot as hell for a human, with a bit of [Eitr] she would be a goddess made flesh, standing at the same of even Albedo.

"Congratulations on your victory, my Lord". The high education of Lakyus slipped in her manners, she was a noblewoman of the Re-Stize Kingdom after all.

"Thank you, my Lady". Answered back with the same polite tone that she has used, surprising her a little, she knew that he was a noble, only she didn't know what kind of noble he was, the Surtursson were unknown in the Kingdoms archives.

"Surprised that I know how to play noble?". Read her thoughts, Ragnar, taking a sip of his beer, it was horrible but it was not precisely the best beer of the world, but a watered, cheap made booze for drunken cretins like the adventurers that usually lazed around the Guild.

"A bit, I will confess", she smiled with a hint of blush in her beautiful face; dam she was bloody adorable, thought Ragnarok, wanting to put her over his shoulders, carry her to the Manor and made sweet, sweet loving until she forgot even her name.

"I can not blame you, my homeland is a land of a harsh climate and even harsher people". Shrugged Ragnarok with a charming smile, he knew the effect that his power; a hint of [Presence of the Older Being I], just a fraction, a bit of it lazing his voice, and the dark part of her mind, the part corrupted by the sword, would act like a kitten on heat with a year supply of catnip. "Although, I wanted something more, so I earned [Fleshburner], claim my title and came here to make fortune".

"How is your homeland?, we have never heard of a Surtursson Clan before, is not an Imperial family, not part of the Kingdom, nothing". Curiously asked Lakyus, taking a sip of wine to hide her rampaging emotions, she needed all her force of will to suppress the whisper that the damned sword was infiltrating on her mind. She was a pure girl, and the images that her dark side was showing her were a bit too much for an innocent girl like her.

"We are Northerners, from the borders with the ice wastes and the [Beastman] Kingdom". Shrugged Ragnar, keeping the story consistent. "Back in the day, practically all my people were lunch for the [Beastman], then a powerful spellcaster aid us, Ainz-Ooal-Gown, he destroyed the [Beastman] and taught us how to defend ourselves, it has been ages of those events and today, my people are nothing but nomad barbarians that fought against the [Beastman] in the borders of the Back of the Dragon Mountain Range".

"Ainz...I hear that name before, Lord Gazeff spoke highly of him", commented Lakyus, remembering the words of the Captain Commander after he got back from the ambush that the Slane Theocracy put on him, Gazeff only survived because of the intervention of the Spellcaster Ainz-Ooal-Gown.

"My Lord has always been admired and revered wherever he goes". Nodded Ragnar with a smile. "His power demands respect, but respect given, would be received and reciprocated, in the old days, my Clan called him the Supreme Being".

"Quite the title, don't you think?". Giggled Lakyus.

"Believe me, my beautiful lady, it is a title more than deserved". Laughed Ragnar, dosing her with a bit of his aura, making the sword at her side, buzz a little in an echo of his presence, the sword was not intelligent, as the [Orb of Death] was, but sensible enough to detect the power of Ragnarok. "But I will admit that it was one of those occasions on where you have to see to believe".

Lakyus wanted to hide her blush; she was not a bloody maiden that would fall under the first bastard that tried to woo her, she was stronger than that; but the sensations that the mere presence of Ragnar awoke in her were a bit too much, and her will was falling tiny bit, by tiny bit. With a frown she grabbed the handle of Kirineiram, forcing the sword to be quiet. The power of the dark blade was enough to butcher everyone in this tavern if it slips past her defenses, during her adventures, she has more than tested the amazing power of the blade, the weapon of the one of the Thirteen Heroes that changed the world in the past.

"Problems with the sword, my Lady?". Politely asked Ragnarok.

Ragnarok knew perfectly what was going on, but he has to keep acting for the gallery, until Lakyus finally fall and Ragnarok could gift her with the blessing of the [Eitr], considering her power, she would be as powerful as Brain quite easily, stronger than the Pleiades but weaker than a Floor Guardian.

"I can relate, Lakyus", for the first time in the conversation, Ragnar called her by her name, and it sent shivers through her spine, as the [Slaver] class, exerted a subtle influence on her already overtaxed mind. Fighting the sword and the pheromones and presence of Ragnar would be a bit too much, even for an iron will lady like her.

"[Fleshburner], is the same, is a powerful weapon that rejects those that it considered unworthy, torching them to ashes without mercy, only the gauntlet that marks me as Clan Head, allow me to even try to lift it; dozens of my compatriots fall before I reclaimed the ax".

A complete lie, but it would allow Ragnar to tend a new bridge with Lakyus and share common experiences, that would make her...vulnerable to the corruption of the sword and the compulsion of Ragnarok´s [Slaver] and [Tyrant] Classes, turning her into quite the loyal follower, and what was even best, was that she would fall, voluntarily.

"The Dark Blade Kirineiram". Nodded her, setting the calmed sword where it rested before it buzzed with the presence of Ragnarok. "It is, without doubt, a powerful weapon, I have seen it cut through demons and monsters alike with equal easiness, but the sadness, the anger, the hate that the weapon possessed for all living things, is overwhelming from time to time".

"May I made a suggestion, my Lady?". Asked Ragnar, starting to nail the coffin of the corruption of Lakyus, taking a sip from his beer, action that Lakyus unconsciously mirrored, gulping down her wine. With a smile, Ragnar refilled her cup and his mug. "Perhaps you should stop fighting the sword, I did not say anything about surrendering yourself to that piece of metal", stopped Ragnar the protest of Lakyus before she could open her mouth. "I am simply saying that your constant battle with the sword is surely taking quite the toll on your mind".

Lakyus sighed loudly and emptied another glass of wine, it was a difficult task indeed, and truth to be told, she had no idea why she was so clear with Lord Ragnar, anyhow, there was something about him that rub her all the good ways, in all the sense of the word, and she couldn't but feel that Lord Ragnar was, if not trustworthy, at last, he could empathize with her problems.

"I must admit that the sword is a serious tax on my mind and will". Confessed the woman. "More often than not, I found myself doing weird things, like wearing dozens of necklaces or with my fingers covered in rings, or in the worst cases, discussing to myself like I am totally out of my mind".

"I understand, Lakyus". Nodded Ragnar with seriousness in his voice. "[Fleshburner] is a weapon of fire and rage, once I claimed it, I become a paragon of those two things, I was hotheaded, reckless and prone to outburst of violent rage that left nothing but charred corpses in my wake".

Well, truth to be told, that was mostly him, roleplaying his Character when he was a level 1 [Eldjotnar], but the idea was the same, in those days, he was still trying to make heads or tails of the system of Yggdrasil, quite different from the Beta that almost fried his brain.

"How did you got over it?". The hidden hope in the question of Lakyus almost made Ragnar smile.

"I did not, I simply accepted it". Shrugged Ragnar emptying his mug; with a smile, he noticed that Lakyus did the same with her wine, this conversation was hitting close to her heart and will, and the wine was capable of dull the roller coaster that her heart was right now.

Frankly, [Slaver]+[Tyrant]+ Kirineiram was a combo that she had zero chance of defeat, however, Ragnar would not turn her into a mindless slave, far from it; the potential of Lakyus was tremendous, and quashing it by brute force, would be quite stupid; on the other hand, turning her to the path of "Evil", as if we're such a thing, would be the perfect way to gain a powerful ally and most surely, something else. Lakyus was quite the attractive human, after all, once she received the blessing of the [Eitr] she would possible stood at Albedo´s side without losing a bit of attractiveness.

"I take the fire and the rage, and the violence and accepted it". It was a philosophical bullshit, but this New World seems to eat it in spoons, so he will feed them with what they desired, it was easier that way. "I channel it against my enemies, I did become a bit more prone to violence and with a lot less patience with anyone fool enough to displease me, but on the positive side of things, I did not become a blazing berserker each battle".

Another compulsion through the [Slaver] class and Lakyus sent speculative glares to the sword, the seed of doubt has been planted and it was only a matter of time, before Lakyus commit the mistake and tried to accept the darkness of the blade, that would change her alignment and then, Ragnar would sweep in and offer her the [Eitr] turning her into a Firekin.

Then, perhaps he could marry the woman and made her part of the Surtursson Clan, winning all the contacts she had on the noble side and learning who must die and who must live, in order to conquer the Kingdom and make it appear as if nothing has happened.

But this was plans at long range, right now, she has already started to question herself and that doubt will erode her will, to the point that she will fall; in a week or less, Ragnarok hoped; then she will be the perfect ally on the Guild and the entrance to the nobility of the Kingdom, especially the Golden Princess, Ragnar was eager to corrupt the so called, the most beautiful women of Re-Estize, [Dominate Will] and the Princess would turn her entire country to Ainz-Ooal-Gown with a smile.

Then it would be the matter of the Empire and its annual shenanigans, but Ainz and him together could deal with anything the Empire had under their sleeves, unless they were the bastards that pull the trick over Shalltear; still, they had enough troops and long-range firepower to vaporize armies before they could even think about using any World-Class items under their sleeves.

Ragnar leaned on the wooden chair, who protested by the weight and hide his smile with his mug, as he saw the distressed and wondering semblance of Lakyus, who keep drinking wine and looking at the blade with deep concentration. It was just a matter of time.

To be honest with himself, he was collecting quite the collection of little strays. Brain, Bathory, Hella and possible in the future, Lakyus and any other individual that could call his attention. He was compensating the lack of his own NPC from Nazarick with quite the collection of individuals of this New World.

The future looks indeed promising.


	5. 5-Slow but steady

Everything was going according to plan.

Ragnar Surtursson has quickly grown in power and reputation inside the Kingdom, along with his good friend and ally, Momon of Darkness and the items that he could manufacture were highly sought after by nobles and adventurers as well.

Contrary to Ragnarok´s original plan, he did not put mind control runes in the majority of the items that he sold, he investigated the buyer and then, decide if he was worth setting runes on it or not.

Why should Ragnarok put a control rune, in the ring of a Silver Adventurer?, that would be a completely waste of time, Silver adventurers were little more than a joke for the majority of the inhabitants of Ainz-Ooal-Gown. On the other hand, Gold adventurers and nobles, those are a way more interesting catch.

Thanks to the maps and information that Ragnarok has been recollecting all over the Kingdom, it was easy to see that the place was under siege by all sides. The Empire and their annual war, the Beast men, the Dragon Kingdom, the only reason that the place has not fallen yet, is because he had a shit ton of militia to call upon and the fact that its the center of the mercantile routes of the continent.

Specially E-Rantel, the city that the Empire has been trying to conquer. It was the center of the mercantile activity, caravans and merchants of all places pass through there. The city was the real money maker of the Kingdom and everybody knows it, that's why the Empire was so determined to conquer it.

To be honest, Ragnarok had left E-Rantel in Ainz´s hands, the Capital was Ragnarok´s little playground, here he was experimenting with adventurers, nobles, merchants and everything else. Thanks to his status as Adamantine Ranked adventurer, along with his Retinue of Muspellheim; Ragnarok; as Ragnar, had influence among adventurers, nobles and merchants; making him an important political and economical figure.

That, of course, brought a particular branch of problems into his house, but it was all planned. Ragnarok never felt even remotely threatened, even in the worst case, Ragnarok could retire to E-Rantel and join Momon with a new appearance or get back to Nazarick to get the NPC under leash. They are adorable, but in their haste and desire to obey, they tend to overdo and overthink most of the orders of Ainz and Ragnarok.

The business has grown a bit slow after the subjugation of Shalltear. The adventurer Guild barely had anything worth the attention of Adamatine Adventurers and Ragnarok could easily send Brain, Hella or Bathory to deal with the quest meanwhile he created more rune enhanced objects and the different plans that had to subdue the Kingdom.

After inquiring a bit in the shady parts of town with the help of the Eight-Edge Assassins that Ragnarok has in town, about half a dozen of them that acted as scouts for Ragnarok all over the city. Ragnarok learned about Eight Fingers and how they control the underworld of the Kingdom and their connections with the Baharuth Empire. Ragnarok took note of taking over the organization one of these days.

Ragnar, the head of the Surtursson Clan, has been making social appearances in specific events and balls, organized by the King´s faction of the Nobles. For the moment, Ragnar wanted to appear as neutral as he could, but he will infer that he preferred a solid King in the throne. The nobles were too busy bickering among each other and they will bend over as soon as money clinked in their pockets, be it from the Kingdom or the Empire. As [Eldjonar], Ragnar despised them deeply, but he had larger plans in motion than butchering this cattle in front of the rest, of even less important cattle.

Slow and steady, his items were renting some very nice dividends. Reputation was also a very nice thing, Ragnar has earned the respect of the artisans of the city and on more than one occasion has accompanied Hella to the Magician Guild to share knowledge about enchanting.

For the moment, Ragnar was hardly impressed by the Magician Guild, they are not even at Tier-Five, Hella, on the other hand, found the place tremendously amusing, remarking how pitifully lame these mages were compared to the monsters that she served under.

Nor, that Ragnarok could contradict her, she was absolutely right.

In front of the populace, Hella was the Surtursson Clan´s magician and magic caster.

She was very conscious that only her servitude to Ragnarok-sama or Ainz-sama was that has spared her of the destiny of being obliterated by the divine like beings that found her when she was turning a low mage called Khajit, into a Lich. A harsh truth that was nailed to her essence by the fierce words and punches of Yuri Alpha, the co-leader of the Pleiades. Hella, will never forget the brutal and harsh discipline that the [Dullahan] has dished to her as soon as Ragnar gave her a body to move around.

She was grateful, that for sure. With her own body to manipulate and grow, Hella; previously known as Orb of Death; was forced to serve lesser host and holders, all with the final objective of erasing all life on the world and turn the planet into an undead utopia.

There is little need to say that neither Ainz-sama or Ragnarok-sama appreciated the idea, and even if Hella was still trying to figure how to convince the two gods in all but name, of her point of view; she would have to admit that serving under such powerful lords comes with its own perks.

The most exciting event of the week was the [Lizardmen] subjugation.

Ragnar and his team of adventurers; Muspellheim; were easily reaching the same kind of fame and infamy that Blue Rose and Darkness; even helping Blue Rose with their most "Charity jobs", meaning, political jobs that helped the King´s Faction, although to be more precise, is all under the commands of the so called, Golden Princess.

Ragnar chatted a lot with Lakyus; slow but steady enslaving her to his will, with a bit of help of Kilineiram; as leaders of their respective teams, they need to be sure that they do not step on each other toes when they took Adamantite jobs.

Fortunately, as Blue Rose is a team with deep political connections, they tend to focus on the Capital, meanwhile, Muspellheim had little problem in travel to all the corners of the world thanks to Hella´s [Teleportation], a spell that was classified legendary and who soon catapulted Muspellheim ever higher into the Adventurers Guild.

Speaking of Lakyus, she will be soon under the control of Ragnarok. Curiously enough, Ragnar discretely picked up Kilineiram and had a conversation with the item. On itself, the item was not intelligent; it adopts a reflection of the personality of its holder and tries to manipulate the holder into changing the alignment to evil. Ragnarok let the bloody butter knife knew that Lakyus was his; period; and if the sword even tried to do something against Ragnarok´s will, he would melt the bloody sword and turn into scraps.

Kilineiram knew that Ragnarok was more than capable of destroying it, so the sword compelled. It was not a bad deal either. Lakyus will be corrupted and she will be serving a god in all but name. At last from the perspective of the sword, who still had lingering memories of being carried by powerful "players", that left anything that the sword has known for centuries and toddlers.

Thanks to Ragnar´s subtle seduction and corruption of Lakyus; Ragnar was slowly gaining a foothold in the Kingdom. Nobles fear him or respect him, as he has amassed a fortune in short time between his career as an adventurer and his rune items. Curiously enough, a lot of his works were on hands on the nobles when he decided to appear in social events.

Sometimes, Ragnar went to those events accompanied by Solution; the [Shoggoth] was a blast in this kind of environment and had all the young nobles of the kingdom eating from her hand; more than once has been stated that she could rival the Golden Princess beauty.

On other occasions, Ragnar went with Lakyus, specially on those parties where the presence of the King´s faction was stronger. Ragnar liked to appear as neutral in such debacles, but he was supporting the King behind the curtains.

Once he discovered a noble that was being dangerous for his plans, he made Bathory and the Eight-Edge assassins kidnap that noble and deliver him to Solution for dinner. The [Shoggoth] was delighted by these treats. Although Bathory has more than once asked Ragnarok if she could feed on the different individuals that they know. Meaning Blue Rose and all the people that Ragnarok was turning into contracts.

Ragnarok simply said, that as much as he would have any problem with her draining half of the city; much to Hella´s excitement; his plans would be deranged and that would displease him severely.

That shut up Bathory and Hella in a second, much to the relief of Sebas, that was not all that keen on slaughtering people without reason.

Sebas has taken his role of butler like a fish to the water, and he was more than happy to be of service of a Supreme Being. Sebas was one of the few individuals in Nazarick that had positive Karma, more than once disproving of how the Floor Guardians and other powerful NPCs tend to resolve things, alas, so far Ragnarok has proven to be a worthy being to serve.

Ragnarok was not a good aligned character, technically speaking his Karma indicator was about Lawful Evil; higher than most of the inhabitants of Nazarick, but not even close to something remotely positive. However, with the inclusion of the human inside of him, Ragnarok was convinced that he was a living dichotomy. Ragnarok was a ruthless, brutal and cunning leader, but the human added enough kind and compassion to balance each other out relatively well.

That was something that the members of his entourage in the Capital commented; how he could be gentle and kind and the next second, a monster that would give nightmares to the gods. Ironically, Ragnarok was happy with that, it was a bit egoistical, but in general lines, I am good with those under my care, and a complete monster to those that oppose me. Also, the talent was never wasted if he could prevent it. There is not enough talent running around to waste it.

Speaking of talent, Brain has taken a liking to hanging out with Gazeff and Blue Rose, discovering the boy pet that the Golden princess has under her wing. A young lad called Climb, who was a commoner and who was fanatically devoted to the Princess. Much like an eager puppy, the Blue Rose and Brain had taken a liking to the boy, seeing a lot of themselves in him, when they were copper plates, adventurers.

Ragnarok sees no problem in letting Brain or even Sebas, train the boy if the boy was happy, then his master will be happy and could accept suggestions from Lakyus, about Muspellheim and the Surtursson clan more easily. Ragnarok, though about the chance of gifting the boy with [Eitr] but so far, he was not all that interesting or important for it.

On the topic of the [Eitr], after a couple of dangerous Adamantite quests, both Brain and Bathory commented that they felt different, stronger and when Ragnarok used the [Master Code] of Nazarick to check on them, he was gladly surprised that they have leveled up.

Brain has become an [Eldjotnar], something that made the man went over the moon. Brain was now of the same race as a god; even if Ragnarok sighed and explained Brain that he was not a god, powerful as one? maybe, but he was not a god as people understood them. Anyhow, Brain was exultant, he was on the road to becoming all that he has ever dreamed about.

Bathory was a bit disappointed that she has not become an [Eldjotnar] too, but Ragnarok assured her that he was very pleased with her.

Thing is, new races were something extremely rare in Yggdrasil, discovering all the possible combinations was a nightmare, there were almost unlimited races and racial combos, however, Bathory has become the first [Eldjotnar Vampire] that has ever existed.

Her new race was [Eldblut], roughly translated from the old Norse as Fire blood or Blaze blood. She was, essentially, the first of an entirely new race of vampires. Vampires that carried the fire of the [Eldjotnar] in their veins. That was broken beyond belief.

Ragnarok was pleasantly surprised and took them both to Nazarick to present them to the rest of the Tomb and to add their ascension to the Spiral of Triumphs. It was not every day that a new race was born and that the [Eldjotnar] had a new kinsman. Both were dumbfounded by the kindness and honor that Ragnarok was bestowing upon them, but Ragnarok was as freaked out as them, just hide them better and try to hide his surprise and curiousness.

Ainz was as freaked out as him. Has Ragnarok created a new race? what the fuck? how that was that even possible?. Anyhow, the fact that Brain could level up and evolve into [Eldjotnar], proved that it was possible to grow and evolve in this New World and the mere fact that Bathory has become the progenitor of a new race of vampires only shown that they had zero understanding of how this bloody world, really works.

That was a shock for both of them, but Ainz soon got back to business and told Ragnarok about the [Lizardman] and how he wanted to test Cocytus to see if the NPCs could learn, adapt and change their opinions. It was dangerous, but Ragnarok could see the need to know if those that they relied upon a lot, could betray them in the future.

Ragnarok suspected that the NPCs would see anything they have done under the lenses of their expectations, meaning "bullshit for the win" was pretty much assured. However, Ragnarok was slowly building his own entourage of powerful individuals, so, if the push came to shore, he will always have a safe place to return.

Case in point, Brain, and Bathory.

Brain was already an [Eldjotnar] easily a level 70 NPC, and utterly devoted to him thanks to [Eitr], the loyalty of the [Eitr] came as the loyalty of the [Vampire] races for their blood lieges and creators; is absolute, unless something superior comes. Ragnarok was sure that no one was higher in the [Eitr] scale than him. So the loyalty of Bathory and Brain was more than assured.

The new race was an interesting twist.

Back in the game, Ragnarok only gave his data for the creation of Shalltear, at the instance of Peroronchino; that wanted the HP of the player with the highest Resistance at the moment for the creation of his Magnum Opus, aka Shalltear.

As a roleplayer, Ragnarok never changed his race or jobs to anything that could break his own "lore". As a player, he could have chosen hundreds of races and jobs that would have eliminated any weakness of the [Eldjotnar] into one of the most broken characters ever, but that was something that Ragnarok disliked.

Seeing Bathory evolve like this was something that intrigued and amazed Ragnarok in equal parts.

Unfortunately, Ragnarok knew that Shalltear is even going to be more heartbroken and speaking of break hearts and the such, Ragnarok had a funny conversation with Ainz about what he was going to do with the increasing madness of Albedo.

They were on Ragnarok´s quarters; enjoying a bit of peace and quiet.

The quarters were a mixture of a Mead Hall and a kings room; Ragnarok saw a lot of documentaries about the way the Vikings built the inside of their Halls, and he has tried to set that same theme, adjusted to a "High Fantasy" setting like Yggdrasil was.

Both were on their human personas, Ragnar and Momon. Thanks to their [Thousand Faces Ring] they could transform into anything they wanted. Up to a point, of course, they can not change into a monster, just acquire the appearance of other races.

For example, they could turn human, but they can not turn into a [Basilisk]. However, the transformation is complete, in the sense that they could eat, drink, sleep and get laid and will experiment all the sensations of flesh. Considering their original races, it was quite the advantage. One that Ragnarok has already explored to the fullest with his [Lava Maidens] and later, with Bathory and Solution.

Solution was a unique experience for herself; considering that she was basically a predator slime and that her gorgeous appearance was more bait for preys than anything else; bedding her was quite the experience. On the other hand, she was a very dedicated lover and was delighted to perform "Night Service" as the maids called bedding their masters. For what Ragnarok knew, once in a month, the Pleiades had a tea party, and Narberal and Solution were highly envied by the others for their closeness to the Supreme Beings.

Speaking of which; and much to Ragnarok and Ainz´s amazement and amusement; at last in Ragnarok´s case; they have formed shipping factions, like in fandoms. Some of the Pleiades supported Albedo´s hunt for Ainz, meanwhile, others were more pro-Shalltear. Unfortunately, the events that took place after Shalltear was mind controlled by a [World Item], has severely damaged her possibilities on the love race.

It was hilarious and terrific to contemplate, the Pleiades; and a lot of the maids of Nazarick; acting like internet fandoms; arguing about shipping and the such.

On a curious side note, it was already a well-known fact that the [Lava Maidens] were the concubines of Lord Ragnarok. However, when Solution informed that she has performed "Night Services", all the maids were jealous and asking when was their turn.

When that particular rumor reached Ragnarok ears, he laughed his ass off. It was a very novel experience for him to actually have women after him. His original love life was a disaster, barely one night stands as he has to move all over the world with the bands he worked with.

"So, now you have flesh you have decided to do something about Albedo?", Ragnarok teased Ainz, as the latter tried to hide his embarrassment.

"I don't know what to do about it", confessed Ainz, sighing. Now that he has used the [Thousand Faces Ring], he has taken a liking to being in flesh, whenever he was playing as Momon. His appearance was pretty much an idealized version of Satoru, the human that dwelt inside Momonga.

"Bed her already", shrugged Ragnarok. "Look, I understand, you fucked up with the settings". Cut Ragnarok the protest of Ainz, before it happened. "What´s done, is done, I didn't want to be a father either, and here I am".

"This new world is a bloody marvel", laughed Ragnarok, drinking from his tankard of mead.

Luckily, they were alone and under a thousand counter-measures. They were paranoid enough to suspect, that even if the NPC were good intentioned to know more about their masters, they could learn too much and discover how utterly flawed they are.

"Its an entirely new world, to explore and conquest", said Ragnarok, leaning on his chair. "And I know that I am speaking more as my character than myself, but at this point, I will say that I have not been happier in my entire life".

"I have created a new race", Ragnarok laughed. "I just managed to create an entirely new race of vampires and essentially, turn an inhabitant of this world into one of my kind. I am not alone anymore, I have a kinsman; meaning, my entire race could repopulate this world in the future".

"That´s a bit ambitious", cautiously said Ainz, a bit scared of his friend sometimes.

"I know", nodded Ragnarok. "I blame my [Eldjotnar] nature, but the truth remains".

" _Father, are you busy?",_ suddenly beeped a [Message] in Ragnarok´s mind.

"Give me a sec, I had a message", raised his fingers to the side of his head Ragnarok, asking for a second to Ainz, who nodded and took his own tankard to drink.

" _For you, I will always have a minute, what can I do for you, my daughter?"_. Albedo loved to be treated like a precocious child, even if she was a bloody demon.

" _I have difficulties with a [Bicorn]",_ informed Albedo, frustrated but happy for being coddled by her surrogate father. _"I have summoned my War-Bicorn Lord, but I am unable to mount him; he loses all his power as soon as I ride him"._

Ragnarok needed a lot of willpower not to laugh like a howling monkey. This was bloody rich.

" _Just a proof of your devotion to your beloved",_ mysteriously explained Ragnarok. _"Bicorns cannot be mounted by virgins, and as you and my Brodir have not consummated your love; the Bicorn would simply lose all its powers"._

" _Oh"_ , understood Albedo. _"Thanks for your wisdom father",_ she sighed.

" _Do not despair, lass, I know for certain that my brodir loves you",_ Ragnarok cheered up the succubus.

" _He loves all the creations of the Supreme Beings as if they were his own children. Give me some time, and I assure you that my brodir would finally accept your feelings. Although, as Supreme Being, I am sure that my brodir would have several concubines and mistress as I have been collecting lately"._

" _Does it means that I will have to share him?",_ whined Albedo, who wanted Momonga, all to herself.

In her mind, Momonga-sama and Ragnarok-sama were the most important people in her life. The other Supreme Beings have just betrayed them and abandoned them, only the two Supreme Beings stood until the end with them. She never liked how Momonga changed his glorious name to Ainz Ooal Gown. She kept a banner of Momonga in her private quarters along all kind of paraphernalia. Body pillows, banners, clothes, an entire collection of merchandise.

" _Aye, my daughter",_ said with finality Ragnarok. _"But do not fret; you will be the wife, the rest will be servants, concubines, mistress or just sex slaves"._

" _But I love Momonga, the mere idea of another hussie stealing him from me"._ Albedo´s tone got darker and darker.

" _Then why don't you choose Momonga´s mistresses for him?"_ , surprised Ragnarok, Albedo with the suggestion _"For example, Narberal Gamma, she is one of your stalwart supporters, would it be so hard to have her under you as concubine or mistress?"._

" _I will admit that the idea is endearing to me"_ , Albedo said with thoughtful voice. _"Indeed, Narberal is acceptable as a mistress, she is part of the Pleiades, a being of Nazarick and knew her place"._ Resumed Albedo her thoughts.

 _"Thank you father, your advice is always wise and true",_ she thanked and cut the message.

"Albedo is going to build you a harem", said Ragnarok to Ainz in a casual tone. "Any suggestions I should pass her way before she, undoubtedly, goes overboard?".

Ainz spat the mead that he was drinking right on the face of Ragnarok before he started to choke at the words of Ragnarok.

"Seriously, brodir?", Ragnarok deadpanned, as Ainz whizzed.

"Albedo is going to do what?", Ainz whined, trying to recover his breath.

"Albedo is madly in love with you", pointed out Ragnarok, taking a towel out his inventory and cleaning himself. "And all this beating around the bush you are doing is starting to get dangerous".

"What do you mean?", said Ainz, whose experiences with women were not precisely the best examples of what to do in this situations.

"She is growing restless, did you read her settings? she is freaking nuts". Growled Ragnarok, burning the towel in the air. "There is nothing worse than a woman scorned, and you are dangerously close to that".

"But, I, this is wrong, I force her emotions, she only loved me out of obligation, out of what I did", tried to convey a point Ainz.

"I know, in our haste and ridiculousness, we fucked it up", sighed Ragnarok.

"I am like a father to her, she is a daddy´s girl, through and through. I love her, she is my daughter, and I am quite proud of her, but even I sometimes fear her, as her setting made her totally out of her mind".

"I don't even know where to begin", confessed Ainz, as lost as Ragnarok, but the latter, simply hide it way better.

"Believe me, I understand; she is the one asking me for help to conquer you remember?", reminded Ragnarok to his friend who was the father of the love-obsessed [Succubus].

"I have tried all kind of bullshit and tricks to gain time, hoping that you would finally do something with her or Shalltear or Narberal or Solution or Yuri; Surtur balls, brodir, even with that cute thing that hang with you for a bit posing as a boy. Anything. But you have been hiding behind your Undead passive, delaying it".

"I can not do it", protested Ainz. "It's not right".

"Are you freaking kidding me?", raised his eyebrow Ragnarok. "We are plotting to overthrow a bloody country, we are cheating, killing, stealing and lying without any shame; to get what we want and you are telling me that accepting the love of a hot piece of ass like Albedo is not freaking right?".

"What the fuck is wrong with you?", asked Ragnarok in a neuter voice. His [Eldjotnar] nature was keeping his anger about how spineless his friend was from time to time, under wraps.

A similar green light covered Ainz, nullifying his sensations and emotions after the torrent of emotions that Ragnarok has provoked with his words. Uncomfortable and harsh as they were, they rang with the echo of truth.

"It would not be right", said Ainz, calmer than before. "I forced my will on her, forced to love me".

"She was a slut". Ragnarok cut short the argument before it could even begin. "So, what´s worse, being a slut or being in love with the man that was going to do anything he could to do not disappoint her".

"It's still wrong". Stubbornly defied Ainz. "She did not love me".

"And how do you know that?", asked Ragnarok.

"Let's play a game of guess here. Assume that you would have left the slut line on her settings; how do you know that a [Succubus] is not going to try her hand and seduce you?; heck or even me?. Remember, She. Was. A. Slut, what do you think that bloody means?; that she is going to be a shy maiden that would blush at the first compliment her way?".

"In fact, nothing, absolutely nothing, in Shalltear´s settings spoke about being madly in love with none of us, and you have seen the little vampire, she can not wait to jump our bones, in your case literally".

"You don't know either", pointed out Ainz. "You are just guessing and making suppositions".

"No, I don't know", nodded Ragnarok. "That does not mean that I am wrong".

"Look, I am the worst example of this, I know". Ragnarok sighed and drank a lot of mead from his tankard. "I have my [Lava Maidens] as concubines", pointed out with his thumb to the side room where the lava pool was. "I am regularly bedding Bathory, Solution and soon a human adventurer called Lakyus; her connections to royalty and her standing among the Nobles is perfect for my plans".

"Thing is, now that you have flesh; it is time to enjoy life simplest pleasures". Sighed Ragnarok. "Hiding yourself under your [Overlord] appearance could be nice at the beginning, but soon you will realize that is only alienating you from the rest of the world and more importantly, from the NPC of Nazarick".

Ainz did not say anything, enough food for thought has Ragnarok delivered to him for a while. Not to mention they had a lot of work to do, despite this little parenthesis, they had several plans in motion. From the subjugation of the [Lizardman] to the infiltration in the Capital to the Alchemist workshop in Carne Village.

Being busy was a very nice form of do not lose their minds. Now that they are eternal; not immortal, nothing was immortal; beings, time was something they have in abundance and they had to fill it with something.

Ragnarok got back to the Capital, attending the business of the Surtursson Clan in the city. To be honest, most of it was boring paperwork and some instructions for his entourage about how to proceed with the day to day, along bringing money, resources, and information back to Nazarick.

Brain was Ragnarok´s to go man about the Guild and the soldiers of the city; Sebas dealt with the merchants of the city; Hella dealt with the Magician Guild and Bathory, along with a group of Eight-edge Assassins, dealt with the criminal world of the city leaving the Nobles for Ragnarok and Solution.

To be honest, Ragnarok has all but abandon the idea of marrying Solution to a Noble, unless he married Solution to the Crown Prince, there were so many Nobles, Houses, etc, that is was a bloody miracle that they get anything done. A very serious culling must be done before the Kingdom could begin to move into something remotely useful.

Thanks to Lakyus, Ragnarok pretty much knew who to eliminate, not to mention how Bathory and the Eight-Edge, has already elaborated a long report about the bullshit that the Nobles have been doing around the King, for the last year at last.

The names that repeated a lot were the Eight Fingers and the Baharuth Empire. For what Ragnarok made of the information that his servants have collected, dozens of nobles were on the payroll of one of the two. Corruption was running rampant in the city. However, for the moment, that corruption was convenient; as soon as Nazarick got its hands on the city, things will change, drastically.

All, in all, things were going great.

Ragnarok´s business was gaining enough momentum to call the attention of the people beyond the city; especially adventurers that come and go from the Capital to the rest of the territory; it was hardly a surprise that Momon was contacted by the Guild to be the bridge between them and Ragnar.

In front of the public eyes, Momon and Ragnar were old friends, so it was hardly a surprise that the Adventurer Guild of E-Rantel contacted Momon to help them get in contact with Ragnar Surtursson and ask for his runecraft for most of the adventurers of the Guild.

To be honest, Ragnar knew that he could easily create a hundred of simple [Ring of the Soldier] and the adventurers would believe that he is second coming of Christ or something. In the long run, such simple objects as [Ring of the Soldier] was inconsequential. Perhaps for a Copper plate or an Iron plate, it would be a great thing and have the adventurers happy went a long way to gain loyalties in any country around Nazarick.

Brain and Hella went to E-Rantel to deliver thirty [Ring of the Soldier], at basically cost price, as a way to present themselves as a philanthropist to the Adventurer Guild and to show the great stem that the Surtursson Clan had for Momon the Black.

Sebas and Solution would keep the Surtursson manor in check and with the business running.

In the meantime; Ragnarok alongside Bathory was traveling to Demiurge´s laboratory in the Holy Kingdom.

During the meeting where Cocytus explained why he has failed in conquering the [Lizardmen], Ragnarok caught something about how was Demiurge getting scrolls for Nazarick that called his attention. He called the "beasts" from where the scrolls came from, Abelion sheep, two legs beasts from the Holly Kingdom.

Knowing Demiurge, Ragnarok had the horrible sensation that the man was basically skinning human or demi-human slaves from the Kingdom.

The thing is, that Ragnarok did not care about humans, not any longer. They are not his species, they are nothing for him anymore. However, what worried Ragnarok was the possibility of a war with the Holy Kingdom, and if that´s the case, if someone manages to mind control another Guardian as they did with Shalltear, things could go pear-shaped and pronto. Especially if they managed to get their hands on Demiurge, that would be catastrophic.

After chatting with Demiurge; Ragnarok would be there for the moment of the conquering of the [Lizardmen] tribes, it would be one of the first occasions on where he could talk with his own NPC, so to speak.

Gargantua was not created by any of the Supreme Beings, it was gifted to the Guild for being unconquered during a decade, and once Ragnarok saw the colossus, he went far and beyond in turning him into a real Titan. After the work he put on the massive beast, the rest of the Guild members usually joked about how Gargantua was practically Ragnarok´s NPC.

Just as Ragnarok expected; Demiurge was kidnapping and experimenting on hundreds of humans and demi-humans of the Holy Kingdom. On itself, it was not something that would call the attention of Ragnarok; although he suspected that Ainz was going to freak out as soon as he learned about it, so he will keep it under wraps.

After all, the Holy Kingdom considered undead and demons, stains on the surface of the planet and do everything they could to erase them as soon as they found them. Ainz and Ragnarok were practically the boggy-man of the Holy Kingdom, they will not found anything remotely similar to them, well, except perhaps Demiurge; the Floor Guardian was the poster child of why hated demons.

"I will admit, that you have surpassed yourself this time Demiurge", I congratulated the Floor Guardian as we walked past the hundreds of cages and skinning chambers that Demiurge has sent around the place. Bathory would be scouting the lands around the compound. Ragnarok wanted another set of eyes, private eyes, to keep out of the problems he was expecting.

It was a simple, yet functional structure. An underground tower, several layers deep, from where the kidnappers would be stored in the upper floors and be processed along the needs that Nazarick could have. The floors were made of stone, but with the amount of blood that has been spilled already over them, they had taken a permanent dull red color. The majority of the victims were kept in spacious jails with enchanted metal bars and permanently watched by demons that, at the same time, tortured them to lessen their rebellious attitudes.

Demiurge was conducting several experiments on the individuals of the cages. Mostly trying to see how their bodies react to damage and how they react to different types of healing. Also, Demiurge was testing their mentality and instincts with different tortures and mind games to see what will they do, what motivated them and so on. It was terrific to contemplate, but thanks to his [Eldjotnar] nature, Ragnarok was only seeing tests being performed. Knowing the enemy, was as valuable as knowing thyself.

"I felt honored, Ragnarok-sama", smiled the demon, as we walked past the cages were the next batch of individuals were being skinned. "May I ask why have you come here?, have I made a mistake?".

"Nay, Demiurge, your performance so far has been exemplary", shook his head Ragnarok, eyeing a curious torture device in one of the corners. He was not entirely sure if that was physically possible to insert there unless the body is already broken beyond belief.

"Something you said called my attention and I would like you to perform a couple of experiments on the sheep around us", said Ragnarok.

"Ah, I will be delighted, what do you have in mind, my Lord", smiled Demiurge.

"These sheep are not entirely bad", waved Ragnarok around, signaling the cells. "Unfortunately, they only work with a low-level spell, barely Tier two and the scroll burns unable to contain the power".

"Yes, I have trying to decipher what kind of sheep is better, but so far, all my experiments concluded that even powerful sheep are still sheep", sighed Demiurge. "We tried all kind of methods to enrich their magical power, but even after torturing and fulfilling them with regenerative magic, the result keeps being the same".

"They are sheep Demiurge", shrugged Ragnarok. "Do not blame yourself for the impossible, and that leads me to the nature of our experiments".

"Oh, I would be delighted to listen", smiled Demiurge, who had the highest respect for the Supreme Beings.

"You are aware of a spell that turns flesh to stone and vice versa", said Ragnarok as they walked into one of the personal laboratories of Demiurge.

Demiurge, despite his evil personality, was incredible caring with the inhabitants of Nazarick, the rest of the world were basically toys. His neat personality spilled into his workshop where dozens of experiments with the flesh loots on the cells could be seen. Including someone that called Ragnarok attention powerfully.

"Oh, Demiurge didn't know that you were making instruments out of sinew and bones", pointed out Ragnarok to a collection of corpses whose muscles and bodies were somehow, resembling the insides of a piano.

"Ah, that was a personal side project of mine", shrugged Demiurge. "I was trying to convert the leftovers of other experiments into something useful, but alas, without success so far".

"Hum", analyzed Ragnarok the gruesome display and realized something. "There", he suddenly pointed out to an empty space in one of the corpses.

Demiurge followed his directions and raised an eyebrow under his glasses, unable to see what Ragnarok-sama was trying to point out.

"The disposition is perfect Demiurge, but you made a tiny mistake", explained Ragnarok. "There is no resonance box when you took his lungs out, you left the chest cavity without a key component to made sound, by the way, the chest cavity of a human is not adequate for this, perhaps an [Ogre] would be big enough".

Demiurge eyes widened and understood what Ragnarok-sama was trying to point out. How did he miss that?, really, the Supreme Beings were something else.

"Thank you for your advice, Ragnarok-sama", Demiurge bowed in respect, "I would have that in consideration in the future".

"I am a patron of the arts", chuckled Ragnarok, not entirely lying; "but back to the original topic, as you know there is a spell that could transform flesh into stone and vice-versa. It's a Tier Six spell, I believe any magic caster class could access it".

"Yes, I am aware of the existence of that spell", nodded Demiurge, as he moved into the main desk of his laboratory, eager to show Ragnarok-sama what he has been working on, perhaps with the insight of the Supreme Being, could he reach a new breakout in his experiments.

"When I saw the reports of our forest around Nazarick and the reports of the Forest of Tob, I realized that one of my plans could be hastened before I expected". Bullshited Ragnarok like a pro.

"Oh, may I be bold enough to ask for your plan?, Lord Ragnarok", asked Demiurge, always eager to learn from the Supreme Beings.

"Expansion", shrugged Ragnarok, "increasing our defense grid, reinforce our crops, reinforce our forces with native species, maybe a surrogate parents for Aura and Mare and create a blockade and control the non-magical information and couriers of three of our surrounding countries".

Demiurge was baffled, how?, did he just admit that he has planned to conquer the entire continent?, then Demiurge knew that he was right; the Supreme Beings wanted to conquer the world, but why so slowly?. Demiurge was convinced that he could conquer the entire place in about five years. Perhaps he would lose some key players but with [Resurrection] spell and the such, it would not be such a loss.

"Lord Ragnarok, I am astonished that you thought so far, but what has that anything to do with our current situation?", asked Demiurge, unable to see the logic, rhyme or reason to what Ragnarok was saying.

It is as the old saying went, is easier to predict what an intelligent people will do than trying to predict what a moron will do. Ragnarok was basically winging all the speech, sure he had some ideas, but the rest was improvisation and just thread a big fat set of bullshit and apparent wisdom. If the person at the other side is convinced that you are way more intelligent than you are, the trick works every time.

"You see Demiurge when I learn about your operation here, I thought about how inefficient human flesh is"; Demiurge sighed, seeing the point. "And I realized that maybe I could kill seven birds with one stone; I had several decade-long plans for all of them, but suddenly, and thanks to you, I could reach my goals in a year; more or less".

"First thing to consider, is [Flesh to Stone], is a magic caster spell, but there is a variant, obscure variant, of the same spell from the [Druid] class and other similar. [Flesh to Wood]; after what I learned on the Magician Guild, I am pretty sure that any of our own magic casters could develop a [Wood to Skin] spell, a basic Tier-Two or three spells that would transform any tree into an empty scrolls source".

"Now, following that line of thought and considering that most of the paper comes from trees, what would happen if you cast that spell over a [Driad] or better, a [Trent]?, they are magical creatures, far better and more efficient than humans, surely their scrolls would be able to contain Tier-Five spells easily".

"With the need of more [Driads] and [Trents], comes the Forest of Tob; is a piece of land that I consider fascinating, especially with the diversity of Heteromorphic races that inhabited on it. That lead me to the knowledge that [Dark Elves] are residing deep within, rejected from their homes at the hands of an evil tree; I suspect is a massive tree that once was said to fight with the heroes that the Theocracy constantly yammers about".

"I am convinced that slaying the evil tree would surely turn into a massive amount of empty scrolls that maybe could store even Tier-eight. Also taking control of the forest would bring four tactical advantages and two more personal wishes".

"The Tactical advantages would be; resumed with their simplest expressions; four. The first, new troops, in the form of all the races living in the forest, now under our command. Second, the expansion of the defensive grid and borders of Nazarick into the forest, making it even harder to locate. Three, the massive increase in crops space, attended by [Driads] and [Trents] that will work in conjunction with the ones at the Six Floor to create food and scrolls and four advantage, would be that the Forest, once expanded, will practically surrounded all three Nations around Nazarick, allowing us to control anything non-magical that pass through it".

"On to the more personal wished; the Forest is the home to a [Dark Elves] community. Aura and Mare, despite their powers, are basically children. They need parents, and even if I am their Uncle in all but blood, I was thinking of seeing if the [Dark Elves] would adopt them and taught them to be responsible adults. In time, they are going to rule over the Forest, so it would be a good government exercise".

Demiurge was shocked and impressed, all of these just by a casual joke between Ainz-sama and him about the "Abelion sheep"?. Ragnarok-sama was thinking a hundred steps ahead and Demiurge could barely follow the guidelines, this was beyond planning, this was amazing.

"Don't be shocked, Demiurge, you were thinking something among all those lines, all this time", chuckled Ragnarok, casually pulling some strings of the instrument that Demiurge was crafting.

Ragnarok was a roadie, he knew his way around instruments of all kind, and this thing that Demiurge has crafted has potential. It was the creepiest, more gruesome and disgusting thing that he has seen in his life, but his passive Skill as [Eldjotnar] allow him to coldly analyze pros and cons of the crafting.

"My brodir Ulberth, went all out on your creation and that honors you", explained Ragnarok to a transfixed Demiurge. "But in his haste for his Magnum Opus, he made you as you are and by so, limited".

"I don't understand, I am flawed?", Demiurge confidence shattered, he was a defective product of his creators, that would be the worst fate possible.

"Nay, perish the thought at once", Ragnarok voice carried the power of the [Presence of the Oldest Being III] and that shackled the demon to the core. "You are not flawed, far from it, you are the perfect incarnation of what Ulbert Alain Odle wanted and you have been honoring that bless since the day you were created".

"Unfortunately, Ulberth always was a bit hasty, a bit aggressive in his conquests and attacks; he was not a "World Calamity" for nothing", explained Ragnarok, cutting his skill. "You are one of the most brilliant minds Nazarick has at its disposal, but much like it happens with Ulberth, you tend to overthink and overdone things".

"Don't chastise yourself for that, remember Ainz´s speech?, even he commit mistakes", reminded Ragnarok.

"My brodir is the most prodigious mind, the Nine Realms has ever seen but with that mental power and his own undead status came the weakness of overthinking even the more simplest things, webbing astonishingly complex plans and plots for even the most common of the tasks".

Demiurge was speechless, he has learned a lot and discovered that he had still a lot to learn. He was truly blessed for being part of something as grand as Nazarick. The demon swore to become worthy of being part of the wonder that was Nazarick, working restlessly in the dedication of the Supreme Beings.

Ragnarok, on his part, was thinking that maybe he has fucked up a bit with all the speech and the bullshit about the Forest of Tob. Sure, he has thought about it, but it was nothing that passing thoughts and ideas, nothing half as solid as the bloody plan that Demiurge was convinced Ragnarok has master-crafted in a second after hearing about his experiments with humans.

Talking with Demiurge was an experience on itself, people usually misunderstood him. It was really easy to understood Demiurge when you realize that he does care about Nazarick´s denizens, and the rest of the world, well, they are useful tools and nothing else. Demiurge was a clever demon, but a demon nonetheless, so it was easy to bullshit him, as soon as you realize those little facts. Ragnarok has been doing it a lot lately with all the Guardians.

Creating a [Gate] for Demiurge, Bathory and him, Ragnarok joined Ainz on the battlefield against the [Lizardmen], chatting with them a little before he [Teleport] himself to the throne of Gargantua.

In the beginning, Gargantua was little more than a walking humanoid monster of rocks with a glowing eye in the center. Once Ragnarok got his hands on it, he turned the amorphous golem, into a masterpiece. Taking inspiration of a wargaming game, Ragnarok carved the surface of Gargantua to resemble a [Jotun], except for the shoulders and the forehead.

Vaguely resembling a hunchback Viking warrior made of black stone and red veins of crystalline lava; over the shoulders of the massive construct, two siege bunkers rest, armed to the brim with all kind of weaponry. In the center of the forehead, a throne rested, on where Ragnarok sit, observing the battlefield, protected by a powerful force field from the throne on where he was sat.

"Welcome, my Lord", echoed the voice of Gargantua on the mind of Ragnarok. "We march to war?".

"Nay, Gargantua, we are showing the power of Nazarick to our next servants". Laughed Ragnarok, talking to the construct, who was basically a walking siege engine and a command center, all in one.

"Pity". Answered with a bit of disappointment the colossus. "It´s been ages since we marched to a worthy war".

"You tell me", snorted Ragnarok. "Leaving apart the disaster with Shalltear, I am yet to find an adequate challenge in this New World".

Advancing to the command of his lord, Gargantua raised a stone slab and lazily tossed the thing like it was a pebble instead of several tons of rock. The slab crushed the center of the defensive swamp of the [Lizardman] that Ainz has previously frozen solid.

Observing all the situation from the throne of Gargantua, Ragnarok has to admit that they knew how to made an entrance. [Gate]-ing his way into the top of the stone slab, Ragnarok appeared in front of the astonished [Lizardmen] siblings; that seem to speak in the name of the tribes; in his natural form of [Eldjotnar] and geared with his usual Divine class item paraphernalia.

All, in all, it was a fun event; especially for the part where Ainz sat over Shalltear to do not sit in a throne made of human bones and when they accidentally peeked into the cabin were two [Lizardmen] were fucking like rabbits. Ragnarok laughed and Ainz almost had a heart attack, especially when he observed the [Dark Elf] siblings of Nazarick, they were children after all.

Ragnarok bullshited their exit of the embarrassing event by saying that it was not that unheard off. Before a battle, warriors tend to relieve their anxiety and considering how utterly fucked the [Lizardmen] were, it was possible that they wanted to left progeny before dying. Survival instincts, nothing else.

A funny event indeed.

At the end of the entire debacle, Cocytus was charged with ruling over the [Lizardmen] tribes, as another test of government. As Ragnarok rested for a bit on his Lava pool; deliciously attended by his [Lava maidens]; he realized that maybe he has given the idea to Demiurge for trusting the [Lizardmen] to Cocytus, as he insinuated to the demon that he wanted to gift the Forest to the twins.

It sounded good, so for all intents and purposes, that what´s Ragnarok would think he has done, bullshiting his way as usual, as if he knew what the heck he was doing.

After a nice romp with his [Lava Maidens], Ragnarok dressed in a long red tunic and walked to his workshop; thanks to what he saw in the laboratory of Demiurge, he had a couple of ideas that he wanted to test. Ragnarok was alone in the workshop, as Bathory has already traveled back to the Surtursson Manor to inform Ragnarok´s retinue of what has transpired during his absence.

It was a nice change of pace after all this time plotting and scheming; just a moment of his time dedicated to the art of the [Runecraft], one of his favorite pastimes. In fact, he took advantage of the moment of peace and forged a couple of things that have been on his mind for a while and something for the future, as he wanted to experiment with Bathory and his [Eldblut] status.

Between Brain´s recently achieved level of [Eldjotnar] and the creation of the [Eldblut]; Ragnarok was astonished of the potential that the [Eitr] had. In the past, it was simply a method of gaining a quick and powerful slave, ideal for turning non-boss powerful enemies into allies and to stole Mercenary NPC commanders; effectively stealing all the mercenary force at once.

In this New World, the [Eitr] was something that Ragnarok could not have even imagined; the possibility of creating entire new races; supposedly, all of them totally loyal to him as his progenitor or creator. It was still up to debate, but for the moment; Ragnarok was pretty convinced that the [Eitr] granted loyalty to him. Something that was very, very convenient.

Satisfied with his work, Ragnarok transformed into his Ragnar persona and [Messaged] Sebas, that he was going to pay a visit to the Adventurer Guild to see for himself how things were going with Muspellheim and to have a chat with the Guild Master about some of the quest that they have been doing.

Quickly, he passed through a [Gate] and appeared in an empty alleyway in the Capital. A glance to the sky showed that it was early afternoon and he had all the time in the world to deal with his business on the Guild and still had time to pay a visit to Lakyus; with a lot of luck, she will finally break today and become his woman.

With Lakyus supporting him, Ragnarok would be at the top of the individuals of the Kingdom, easily influencing economy, politics and the Guilds. Then, it would only be needed a bit of a heroic action and cement himself as the hero of the Nation along Momon.

If their plans for the Empire comes to fruition soon, the war against the Empire was going to be the last war that any of the two countries are going to fight ever. More than anything else, because both of them will become part of Nazarick.

Once Krayon; the Guild master of the Capital; saw Ragnar, the man invited him to a drink and was more than happy to chat about the rotund success that Ragnar´s runic items had among civilians and adventurers alike and how Muspellheim always delivered the quest they picked.

Sadly, they are too much effective, and unless they started to get "Workers" jobs; meaning criminal quests; something that Krayon vehemently disapproved and did everything he could to dissuade Ragnar from picking them; or get "Charity" jobs like Blue Rose, the amount of quest adequate for Muspellheim was very few.

Adamantite adventurers were rare as the teeth of an owl, and with two powerful teams operating in the Capital and one operating in E-Rantel, they were already more than enough for the few quests of that level that come their way.

It would perhaps be a blessing. It would allow Ragnarok to focus on other tasks, instead of sending Brain, Bathory, and Hella to this missions. Still, something good came from it; Brain evolved into an [Eldjotnar] and Bathory into an entirely new race of vampires. Without the Dungeon of Nazarick open; in order to cut expenses; these missions were the perfect way for Ragnar´s retinue to gain experience and gold.

Ragnar assured Krayon that he had zero intentions of becoming a "Worker", as noble and as Clan head, it would be dishonorable. Perhaps Muspellheim will start to take more Mythril class jobs or become more active in the politics of the Kingdom.

Saying goodbye to the man, Ragnar walked to the Manor that the family of Lakyus had in the city. Bathory was always around, along with the Eight-edge Assassins, so it was easy for Ragnar to found the manor with the guidance of his servants.

Bathory never got too far from Ragnar, the [Eldblut] felt compelled to be near him. It was similar to how Shalltear acted around him, and how the [Vampire Brides] acted around Shalltear. How curious.

Speaking of the petite vampire, Ainz has already punished her by sitting on her during the [Lizardman] debacle, but she still felt torn about what to do with him. Later, Ragnar would pay a visit to the bar on Nazarick, was Shalltear was trying to drown her sorrows in alcohol. Ragnar had an idea of how to torture and made the vampire felt the night of her life.

Thing is, Ragnarok was not all that interested in the petite vampire. Sure, his [Eldjotnar] blood was eager to plow her ass into submission, but that was it; there was no connection, no desire beyond mere sex.

It has been different with the [Lava Maidens], Ragnarok loved his pets, they were the perfect attendants and knew how to service him, just right, also they are totally devoted to him, and that loyalty appealed a lot to the [Eljotnar].

In the case of Solution, it has been something that has occurred. The blonde slime was as predator as him, and between predators, they have reached a very pleasurable understanding; born of mutual attraction, her duty, and her desires. Not to mention that the [Shoggoth] could be one of the few beings that could carry his children with relative safety.

With Bathory, it has been something physical and mental; she was [Firekin], and her body was crafted to suit the tastes of Ragnarok. The [Eldblut] was just perfect for him, hot as hell, clever as hell and devoted to him. His inner [Eldjotnar] approved.

Now, the last of the list, possibly not the least, if his [Eldjotnar] libido has something to say; was Lakyus.

Lakyus was a test, Ragnar has conquered the lady the old way. Dates, dinners, little gifts and being attentive to what she had to say. The blonde cleric was a very beautiful woman, she was a bit of an airhead sometimes, but she was far from being dumb; naive, perhaps, dumb? not even in a joke. Her green eyes and smile were very nice to Ragnar and he was about to finally claim her.

So, four; technically six, women were part of his "harem" if one wanted to call it that way. His {Eldjotnar] blood, was relatively satiated. Mind you, that Ragnarok was conscious that as soon as another female caught his fancy, he would try to conquer her.

Something that did not happen with Shalltear, maybe she was adequate for a quick romp, but alas, it would be that and nothing else. Ainz would have to deal with the vampire, she would prefer Ainz anyway, her undead nature was more attracted to the [Overlord], than the [Eldjotnar] and that was fine from Ragnarok perspective.

Speaking of Ainz, the bastard was collecting his own harem and he was not even noticing it.

Albedo, Shalltear, and Narberal were the women that would have little complains about bedding the bastard, and he was just hiding like a scared turtle behind his undead status and strange morals, frankly, it baffles the mind how odd the behavior of Ainz was sometimes. He had little problem in killing, stealing, usurping and conquering, but blushed like a schoolgirl when a woman even suggested something remotely sexual. Weird as hell.

Ragnarok didn't need much to reach Lakyus mansion; the servants of the mansion recognize him immediately and hurried to obey his commands. Ragnarok was an imposing visage, even in his Ragnar persona, Albedo helped him to craft the person specimen of masculinity and that noticed when he dealt with the humans of this world.

The mansion of Lakyus family was something peculiar.

Technically speaking, Lakyus was part of the Aindra family, but her status as adventurer and part of the Water God cult. Ragnarok never paid much attention to the cult of the humans, in all, he declared that the Surtursson Clan will respect all churches but will not pay homage to anyone. The only known exception was Ainz Ooal Gown, as they owned the magic caster a debt that they will never be able to pay, for saving them from the [Beastman] in the past.

The mansion was similar to the one Ragnarok owned in the Capital, the perfect mixture of luxury and pragmatism; but with the addendum of several religious icons here and there; all about the Water God, if Ragnarok was right about what he was seeing. This Water God was somehow common among several [Clerics] on the Adventurer Guild, it was a god that excelled in the healing arts.

The servants guided into a dining room, where he could wait for Lakyus; Ragnar knew that he has taken the girl by surprise by presenting himself in her home like this, but it was a spur of the moment thing and the culmination of an entire week of seduction and carefully planted suggestions.

Lakyus was the living proof that Ragnar´s [Tyrant] class worked like a charm with humans of any kind.

Still up to debate if it would affect demi-humans or other Heteromorphic races. So far, Ragnar has not used it with people of Nazarick and the only non-humans that he has found, always ended up dead as part of the quest he was doing for the Guild.

Ragnar was eager to test it on some [Lizardman] or [Beastman], perhaps even the [Dark Elves] or other races in the soon to be conquered Forest of Tob.

Perhaps, as soon as he dealt with the Eight Fingers, he would use his [Slaver] and [Tyrant] class to deal with the slave business that the criminal organization had. Slaves were relatively illegal in the Kingdom, however, practically all the nobles had slaves, camouflaged as other professions.

It was one of the things that Ragnar would change, the actual slavery system of the Re-stize Kingdom was a complete mess, it was chaotic and unorganized; as soon as he could, he would turn it, into something far better organized and profitable.

Lakyus appeared in the room, and Ragnar smiled; the girl was a beauty even if he has caught her a little off guard. With her latched to his arm, they get for an evening stroll; as Ragnar and Lakyus talked about their respective adventures; Ragnar was always cautious of speaking about politics with the woman, she was a royalist to the bone, especially considering her friendship with Princes Renner.

All the stroll and a quick dinner of the most expensive restaurant of the city was going good, Ragnar only waited for the perfect moment to give Lakyus an item that will cement her allegiance to the Surtursson Clan and in the future, Nazarick. Ragnar has been seducing her, for a lack of better term; considering how strong the influence of the [Tyrant] class was and the constant whispers of Kilineiram, who was working on favor of Ragnar in this one; for the most part of the week and tonight, he was going to seal the deal and offer her a present to step up a notch their relationship.

Ragnar was sure that as Noblewoman, Lakyus would love to follow protocol, instead of just jumping his bones; even if she needed all her willpower to prevent it. Following that route, Ragnar was earning himself a lot of points with the nobles, respecting their traditions and doing it, as the Kingdom established, instead as supposedly would be done in the ice wastes from where Ragnar was.

" _Ragnarok-sama",_ echoed the voice of Solution, after the beep of a [Message] and Ragnarok grimaced, luckily Lakyus was captivated by a street performance.

" _Yes, Solution?",_ replied Ragnarok to the call, trying to hide his annoyance and displeasure.

" _I fear that Sebas-sama has betrayed us",_ the [Shoggoth] drop the bomb and Ragnarok stared at the sky for a couple of seconds.

Ragnar needed all the willpower of the world, to do not scream bloody hell at the top of his lungs and scare the shit out of the entire capital.

" _In what manner?",_ Ragnarok asked keeping a poker face. Thank god for the [Thousand Face Ring].

" _He saved a human slave from death and ordered me to heal her"_ , stared to recount Solution, how Sebas has been taking care of a human behind his back, keeping her in the mansion and ordering Solution to keep a low voice about it. At the end of the tale, Ragnarok knew that Sebas was not betraying them, just being honest with his bloody personality. Sebas was one of the few positive Karma characters in Nazarick.

" _Nay, Solution, Sebas is not betraying us"_ , shook his head Ragnarok. _"Just being honest with what Touch-me, taught him"._ Explained Ragnarok to the [Shoggoth]

 _"As his creator taught him, "Its common sense to help someone who is in problems",_ quoted Ragnarok. _"Frankly, I am impressed that he has held it for so long, I was waiting for this to happen way sooner"._

" _Ragnarok-sama has already predicted it?",_ there was surprise an amazement in Solutions voice.

"Aye", bullshit, but Solution did not know how bullshit it was. _"I knew something like this was going to happen, it was just a matter of time, however, I commend you loyalty Solution; I think you deserve a reward"._

" _I am fulfilling my duty, my lord"_ , the smile of Solution would be crossing her face side to side.

" _Nay, you went above and beyond, and that is something that goes a long way with me Solution"._ Commended Ragnarok. _"Later I will return to the mansion and address both matters; until then I order you to be quiet about it"._

" _As you wish, Ragnarok-sama",_ cut the transmission Solution, notably happy.

" _Ey, Brodir, you have a minute?",_ immediately messaged Ragnar to Ainz. _"Remember that diary you had from the little cute thing passing as a boy? something has come to my attention that you may be interested in"._

Things like this were something that Ragnarok was not eager to attend. He knew that the NPCs had their unique personalities, and even if Ainz was running damage control over most of them, it was a matter of time that one of the NPCs did something preposterous and send all their plans to hell in a hand basket.

Mentally sighing, Ragnarok spoke with Ainz about what to do and how to pantomime a good charade that made them look like the Supreme Beings they are playing as they were. It was quite exhausting. They are human under all that layers of absurd power and destruction, and sometimes that filters into their manners and actions.

With the help of Ainz, Ragnarok managed to compose something that would convince the NPCs that they know what they were doing, and with luck, reinforce the loyalty of the few that could still be holding some doubts about their bullshit and planning abilities.

But first, comes first. Lakyus enjoyed the performance, even If Ragnar was looking absent all the time and together they retire for the night. Being a perfect gentleman Ragnar offered Lakyus to accompany her to her manor, at that point, Lakyus could not hold it for longer and kissed Ragnarok on the lips, with a liberal application of tongue.

That was quite the french kiss of a virgin.

Naughty little girl with an active imagination, Ragnarok would say, but he answered with the same passion that the little cleric was showing and she practically melted into her embrace. Now, she only needed to accept Kilineiram and the item that Ragnarok was going to present her and her corruption would be complete.

The only conundrum was to give her [Eitr] or order [Bathory] to transform her into an [Eldblut]. Ragnar was curious about the possibility of spreading the [Eldblut] race as other vampires do; by transforming individuals to their race.

Technically, a [Vampire] of any kind could create [Vampire-Spawn] and other creatures affiliated with the darkness and so on, a powerful [Vampire Bride] could turn a victim into a [Lesser Vampire], a [True Vampire] like Shalltear could potentially turn a victim into a full fledged [Vampire].

Perhaps Ragnarok could take a page from his old friend and companions and form his own sub-group of NPCs. Something along the lines of the [Brides of Ragnarok]…

Ohhh, cool name for a band.

Anyhow, it would be his own personal retinue; formed by [Eldblut] women.

But that would have to wait for a bit, as he had to experiment with Bathory, also, the [Eldblut], much like his [Eitr] would not be given gratuitously to anyone, only those that called the attention of Ragnarok of did something remarkable, would be granted with that boon.

After a passionate make out session; not that Ragnarok would have any problem in taking Lakyus right there, but he wanted the woman to fall completely to him, without reservations or doubts; Ragnar left Lakyus on her mansion, promising to see her again, as soon as possible and teleported himself back to his own manor.

Ragnar needed to have a talk with Sebas and the rest of his retinue.

Back in the form of Ragnarok, he entered the main room of the manor and found the majority of his group waiting there. As soon as he entered the room, all of them knelt and realized that something was going seriously wrong here, but the orders of the Supreme Being were absolute.

"Raise", simply ordered Ragnarok, letting his [Presence of the Oldest Being I] slip past his words.

"Brain, Bathory, go grab Hella from the Magician Guild and come to the meeting room for Nazarick in the basement", ordered Ragnarok and they obeyed in a second. "Sebas, go grab your little stray and bring her to the meeting room, Solution went prepare the room for the arrival of my brodir".

Solution bowed once, and abandoned the room, Sebas was evidently distressed about all the ordeal and was moving as he has been ordered but the panic and conflict in his features were more than evident. Ragnarok didn't want to do this to the child of Touch-me, but it was needed to nail the point that they can not act independently or at last, without informing then of what they are going to do.

"Sebas", Ragnarok called the butler and Sebas froze on the spot. "Do not fear, I am not angry at you, in fact, I was expecting something like this to happen, way sooner".

"Ragnarok-sama?", Sebas blinked confussed.

"Its common sense to help someone who is in problems", said Ragnarok with a smile and Seba's eyes widened.

"Aye, the motto of Touch-me; I knew that the creation of my brodir would do something along those lines; the Capital is full of corruption. However, what I am, is sorely disappointed".

Sebas trembled at that words.

"You tried to hide your actions from me; do I look that shallow, Sebas?, do I really look like someone that will punish you for doing something that honors your creator?".

Sebas almost feel to his knees, why has he doubted?, Ragnarok-sama has proven to be a reasonable man that did not kill without reason, in fact, Ragnarok-sama was practically saying that he knew that Sebas was going to help people and that was part of his plan all the time along.

"Ragnarok-sama, I...", the NPC was at a loss for words and the disappointed face of Ragnarok was like a dagger to his chest. For a butler like him being at the other end of that gaze was worst than any possible punishment.

Setting a hand on the shoulder of the old butler, Ragnarok shook his head and sighed, effectively shutting up Sebas.

"Go grab the girl and bring her to the meeting room, there we will set all this up straight". Ordered Ragnarok and Sebas bowed, rushing to obey the commands without hesitation.

Ragnarok walked to the meeting room, where he found a busy Solution and some undead servants cleaning the place up, with a wave, he signaled for continue working, as Ragnarok sat on a throne of the room and patiently waited for the arrival of all the players in the little show that they are going to star.

Taking advantage of the presence of Solution, Ragnarok eyed the gorgeous default appearance of the [Shoggoth], lt was surprisingly similar to that of Lita Ford, an old crush of Ragnarok. It was easy to see why Ragnarok accepted Solution´s "Night Services" offer. Services?, wait, she was a [Shoggoth], meaning a slime, and recently, Ainz has been laughing about slime baths were the best thing ever, maybe Ragnar has found the reward for Solution? it would a curious experience anyway.

It didn't take long for the rest to reach the room, and with a [Gate], Ainz and Demiurge passed through the magical transportation, taking place inside of the room. Once Sebas arrived at the room, he stepped to the side and let the little girl that was hiding behind him, to enter and contemplate the terrific visage of the two Supreme Beings that were the overlords of the monsters that surrounded her.

"Young girl", Ainz was the one that spoke to the girl first, and she almost fainted, but taking comfort on the presence of Sebas and softly grabbing her sleeve, she gulped and faced Ainz. "My name is Ainz Ooal Gown".

"Stop Demiurge", cut Ragnarok the demon before he could use his [Command Mantra] to force the little human to bow or kneel in front of the Supreme Beings.

"Like any young pup, she is untrained and could barely understand whats going on, she will learn, in time; but for the moment, she is strong enough to do not faint in our presence, that´s more than I can say of another "warriors"; Ragnarok almost chewed the word; "that I have found in this world".

"Understood, my Lord", nodded Demiurge, whose respect for the wisdom of Ragnarok-sama has gone through the roof in a couple of days.

Sebas subtly signaled the girl to bow and she did immediately, imitating the gestures of Sebas, trying to be polite.

"Tell me your name", asked Ainz to the girl, "and don't even think about lying to me".

"Tsuareninya Veyron", she finally managed to spoke in fear.

"Surtur´s Bones, brodir, you were right", laughed Ragnarok.

"Tsuareninya Veyron", said Ainz. "I am sorry to inform you, that your sister Ninya, is no longer in this world".

Tsuare widened her eyes at the news and bite her lips trying to hold back the tears she was about to spill; Ninya, her younger sister, was one of the few things that keep her alive during all the torture that the Eight Fingers put her through.

"Before her passing, she was a great help for us", explained Ainz, taking a diary out of his inventory. "She taught us a lot of things about this world, things that are common sense for you, but completely alien for us, that exist in a different plane of existence".

"Kindness for Kindness, Evil for Evil", laughed Ragnarok from his throne. "We own the little Ninya a debt of gratitude, as she did something for us, without asking for nothing in exchange, such nobility is a rare trait in this world and we repaid our debts".

"So, we have a proposition for you", continued Ainz.

"We can kill you, right now, you will feel nothing and will be reunited with Ninya; or, you could become a Maid of Nazarick and by extension, the Surtursson Clan". Smiled Ragnarok at the girl, with a smile so full of dangerous teeth that a dragon would have felt intimidated.

"I...". Tsurare increased the grip on the sleeve of Sebas. "If I can be with Sebas-sama, I will be happy to serve Nazarick with all my heart".

"Again, as you planned, brodir", laughed Ragnarok; surprising everybody else; except Ainz in the room. "I predicted that Sebas would act as he should as the creation of Touch-me, but you even predicted that Nazarick would gain an ally and even perhaps the repayment of our debt; Surtur bones, you really a mind without equal on the Nine Realms".

That floored everyone, Ainz-sama has already predicted all of these, how?, it was impossible for Ainz-sama to knew about who will be the one that Sebas would save in the Capital.

"You overestimate me", Ainz said with a soft chuckle.

"I predicted that Sebas would act as the creation of Touch-me, that was one of the reasons why he was the one that accompanied you to the Capital. Also, I had several contingency plans, depending on the precise individuals that Sebas could rescue, but the older sister of little Ninya?, that was even beyond my planning, but I welcome that stroke of good luck nonetheless". Confessed Ainz with soft humor.

Still, the rest of the present were observing the comfortable banter between the two gods in complete incredulity; they could barely believe that everything, absolute everything was occurring according to their plans. What kind of absolute monster were these two?. Demiurge, on the other hand, felt extremely justified in his beliefs that the Supreme Beings were on a scale that he could barely comprehend and it was a bloody honor to serve them.

"Then should I do the honors?", asked Ragnarok and Ainz nodded.

Turning to Sebas, Ragnarok proceeded to declare whats going to happen.

"Sebas, from now on, your new mission will be prepare Tsuare to become one of the Pleiades", commanded Ragnarok. "Tsuare, from now on, you are under the absolute protection of the Supreme Beings; take this ring"; Ragnarok showed her a [Ring of Muspellheim]. "This will show to anyone of Nazarick that you are under my personal protection".

"With the supposed betrayal of Sebas; something that I think we have already cleared it was part of our plans all along; I want all of you to listen to the next phase of the plan of expansion of Nazarick".

Everybody tensed and listened very intently.

"Oh, interesting", said Ainz. "your forest expansion project or the [Beastman] subjugation?", asked Ainz and Ragnarok laughed.

"And here I am, believing that I was going to surprise you, Surtur bones, Brodir, you make it impossible".

"My apologies", waved Ainz with humor lacing his voice.

The NPC was a bit lost, but the shocked and later exalted expression of Demiurge showed that once again, the Supreme Beings have demonstrated why they are Supreme.

"Tomorrow, after I tied up some loose ends in the city, we will begin Operation Wood Wall", announced Ragnarok. "On where we will conquer the Forest of Tob and expand the defense grid of Nazarick, effectively joining the forest and controlling all earth routes in and out of the three countries that surrounded Nazarick".

"Hella, you will accompany Demiurge to his laboratory, I want to reanimate an army of "Abelion sheep", smiled Ragnarok to Demiurge to smiled back with eagerness, Hella was eager to create an army of undead and nodded with her own smile.

"Brain, Bathory, you will accompany me in the subjugation of the three monsters of the Forest of Tob", said Ragnarok and the members of Muspellheim smiled in anticipation, fighting along Ragnarok-sama was always a pleasure.

"Solution, you Sebas and Tsuare will remain here, as you start training Tsuare to be a Pleiades", ordered Ragnarok. "Once the subjugation was complete, I want you to move back to Nazarick and wait for me there".

"Understood", replied everyone and they leave to prepare for their respective tasks.

Tomorrow was a big day after all; and without Ragnarok knowing, in more ways than one.

 **Character Profile.**

 **P** **layer name** **:** Ragnarok

 **Race:** Eldjotnar (Fire Giant)

 **Guild:** Ainz-Ooal-Gown

 **Lvl 100 Player:**

 **Racial levels:** **3** **5**

Eldjotnar 15

Elder Eldjotnar 10

Primal Eldjotnar 5

Heir of Surtr 5

 **Job levels:** **35**

Muspellheim Soldier 15

Muspellheim Hirdman 10

Muspellheim Warlord 5

World Bane 5

 **Others: 30**

Runesmith 10

Slaver 5

Tyrant 5

(?) 10

 **Character Stats:**

HP: 100

MP: 61

Phy. Atk 100+ Exceeds Limit (World Item- Laevateinn)

Phy. Def 95

Agility 40

41

92

Resistance 100

Special Ability 100

Total: 728+ Exceeding limits

 **Summons:**

 **High-Tier Firekin:**

Lord of Lava

Primal Fire Dragon

Muspell War beast

 **Mid-Tier Firekin**

Fire Wyvern

Lava Maiden

Lava Berserker

Muspell hound

 **Low-Tier Firekin**

Fire Draco

Fire Serpent

Will-o-wisp

Fire Hound

 **Spirits:**

Fire elemental

Elder Fire elemental

Primal Fire elemental

 **Other summons:**

Disir

Simmara

Fenrir (1/9 days)

Summon Eitr Slave

 **Skills:**

[Battle roar]: Intimidated the enemy and Empowers the allies.

[Eitr]: Sacrificing his life points, Ragnarok can grant to a pet, slave or a permanent summon, the Racial benefits of a Primal Fire giant, turning it into a loyal slave; at Yggdrasil It can not surpass the limits of summons, in the New World there is still yet to be tested how many Eitr slaves can Ragnarok have.

[Gleipnir] Black and golden Magical chains that completely binds any non- final boss, non-event monsters of any level, it could bind even lvl 100 players but they can break free with spells or a Physical Attack of 90+, it could be used to drag the chained, to the one that has cast the skill

[Presence of the Oldest Being I, II, III]: Produced Fear, reduced the magic defense, lowers the Resistance, Paralysis and Sudden death by combustion in flames.

[Primordial Flesh]: A passive skill that negates damage from middle to low level monsters and attacks.

[Runecraft I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X]: with the appropriate materials, runes can be engraved on items that would imbued them with abilities equal to 1-10 Tier spells. Divine and Legendary class could withstand four runes on them at the same time; Relic and Legendary three, Legacy and Top two and from Low to High only one, single rune

[Ratatosk]: Allows the player to stole one single item from the Inventory of another, with a 100% percent success. Can only be used One time per victim.

[Winds of Muspellheim]: A mist like aura made of volcanic ashes, that surrounded Ragnarok and causes Fire and non-elemental damage.

[Scourge]: A unstoppable attack, Overank like skill that inflicts all the Physical damage of the player directly over the victim independently of the defenses of any kind.

 **Spells:**

[All appraisal magic item] Reveals the name and function of a magic item.

[Aglyz] Antimagic personal barrier.

[Aura of Flames]: A personal armor made of fire that protects from fire damage and hurts anyone in close combat.

[Aura of Inferno]: A personal armor made of hellfire that protects from elemental damage and hurts anyone in close combat.

[Breath of Fire]: A cone of flames surged from the mouth.

[Breath of the Red Dragon]: A flamethrower like flame erupt from the mouth of the caster.

[Breath of the Primal Fire Wyrm] a torrent of flames that erupted from the mouth of the caster like a tidal wave.

[Create Great Item] Relic Class and below

[Curse of Muspellheim] The target explodes in flames, only Resistance of 80 or higher can apply any damage reduction to it.

[Diamond skin] Massively increases Physical resistance.

[Empower Magic]: Increased the potency of any spell.

[Dominate will] Completely subdue the mind of the victim to the caster

[Fate´s Favorite]: Greatly increases the Luck of the caster.

[Feast of the Victorious raiders] Summons delicious food, from a packed lunch to a sumptuous feast for all the participants of a battle.

[Fire step] The caster moves to a location, burning everything in his way, it can be blocked by magic and physical objects.

[Fireball]: Classic, big ass Fireball.

[Fire blades] all weapons in a radius are covered in an aura of flames that add fire damage to the attacks

[Firebolt]: An arrow made of fire.

[Fire Wave]: A wave of the hand released a wave of fire in a wide arc.

[Flame Cloak]: A flame made cloak, negates part of the incoming magic damage and damages enemies in proximity of the caster.

[Fire Wall]: A wall of fire, varies his size and reach in function of how much MP is poured on it.

[Flesh of the Elemental Beings] Greatly increases elemental resistances.

[Gate]: Opens a portal to a location.

[Giant Strength]: Increases the strength of the caster

[Greater Breaker Item] Relic class and below

[Golden shell of Fafnir] a semi spherical dome that blocks any incoming attack from the outside

[Hands of the Eldjotnar] The unarmed attack of the caster now cause a lot of extra fire damage

[Haste Fire]: Fire spells are quicker to cast and harder to dodge.

[Hell Cloak]: A hellfire cloak, that negates a lot of magic damage and returns the damage as fire damage.

[Incorruptible essence] Nullifies all negative status for a time.

[Lava boulder]: A rolling boulder of lava that crushed anything in his path.

[Magic Armor] Magical armor that protect from spell damage

[Maximize Magic]: Set to the max, any numbers involved in a spell.

[Primal beast reflexes] Massively increases Agility

[Pyroplastic Clash]: A controlled, violent eruption of Lava under the feet of the victim.

[Titan´s Might]: Greatly increased the strength

[Triple Magic]: Cast the same spell, three times at once or triplicates the power of the spell.

[Twin Magic]: Duplicate the spell or his power or cast it twice at once.

[Steel Skin]: Increases the physical defense of the caster.

[Subjugation]: An area of effect Hypnosis that makes the victim receptive and friendly to the orders of the caster.

[Surtur´s Wrath]: A volcanic explosion of lava, fire and ashes.

[Supreme might] massively increases one Physical attack.

[Unstoppable being] the caster can not be private of his movement by any means, High tier spells may work.

 **Items:**

[Crown of the Oldest Being]- Divine class item.

[Laevateinn]- World Class item

[Harvester battleax]-Legendary class item

[Cuirass of the World Bane]- Divine class item

[Cape of the Frozen Wyrm]-Divine Class item

[Ring of Ainz-Ooal-Gown]- Divine Class item

[Ring of Muspellheim´s Tyrant]-Divine Class item

[Thousand faces Ring]-Divine Class item

 **Items as Ragnar:**

[Fleshburner] Serrated Danish ax Rune enhanced, Relic Class Item; it is enhanced by three runes. [Fire weapon]/[Teleport]/[Curse of Muspellheim].

[Gauntlet of the Oldest King] Black gauntlet, rune enhanced, Relic Class Item, enhanced by thee runes [Dominate will]/[Golden Shell of Fafnir]/[Aglyz]

[Thousand faces Ring]-Divine Class item, under the gauntlet

[Ring of the Muspellheim Tyrant]-Divine Class item, under the gauntlet

 **Party of Ragnar as Adventurer in the Capital:**

 **Name: Muspellheim**

 **Brain Unglaus (Eitr slave of Ragnar) [Sword Saint/Primal Fire Giant/Eldjotnar] Level 70**

[Wrath]- Crimson colored Serrated Katana, Relic Class Item, Rune enhanced, [Fire Blade]/[Titan´s Might]/[Primal beast Reflexes]

[Ring of the Alpha Doppelganger]-Legacy Class item

[Ring of Muspellheim]-Relic Class Item

 **Bathory Surtursson (Eitr slave of Ragnar) [Vampire Bride/Primal Fire giant/Eldblut] Level 56**

[Mistress of the Inferno]- Elegant and seductive red and golden dress with embroidered flames, Relic Class item, Rune enhanced by three runes. [Hands of the Eldjotnar]/[Maximize Magic: Fire]/ [Dominate Will].

[Ring of the Alpha Doppelganger]-Legacy Class item

[Ring of Muspellheim]-Relic Class Item

 **Hella Surtursson (Orb of Death possessing a Doppelganger body) [Doppelganger/Elder Lich] Level 45**

[Orb of Death]-Legendary Class item

[Ring of Muspellheim]-Relic Class item


End file.
